CROIS EN MOI
by Falyla
Summary: FIC TERMINEE! Tonks et Remus s'aiment mais est ce suffisant pour être heureux? Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis très contente de vous présenter ma nouvelle fic. Je l'ai écrite spécialement pour remercier celui qui a la corvée d'être mon bêta-lecteur depuis maintenant presque deux ans, Remus James Lupin. Il fait ce travail à merveille et j'espère que notre collaboration durera encore longtemps.

Bien entendu, le choix de son pseudo et son affection particulière pour ce personnage a largement facilité le sujet de cette fic.

Il y a quelques semaines que je travaille sur cette histoire, j'ai donc quelques chapitres d'avance. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG -13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**CROIS EN MOI**

**Chapitre 1**

**Mercredi, 19 avril 2000**

Nymphadora Tonks gémit sourdement en entendant son réveil. Elle marmonna une phrase inintelligible puis enfouit sa tête hirsute dans l'oreiller en se bouchant les oreilles avec les mains. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas suffisant pour assourdir complètement les pépiements déchaînés du coucou.

Après plusieurs secondes, voyant que sa victime ne réagissait pas comme elle aurait dû, l'oiseau sortit de son chalet en piaillant furieusement, persuadé qu'elle allait se rendormir. Il plongea sur elle et il se mit à lui piquer vigoureusement le crâne avec son bec.

Tonks poussa un cri de douleur et porta vivement la main à sa tête. Tout en grommelant des imprécations furibondes, elle extirpa maladroitement le petit volatile surexcité qui s'était pris les pattes dans ses cheveux et lui jeta son regard le plus noir en le menaçant de lui arracher les plumes une à une si l'envie lui prenait de lui refaire un coup pareil. Il couina piteusement et retourna dans son chalet en voletant aussi vite que ses battements d'ailes saccadés le lui permettaient.

La jeune femme regarda la bestiole se terrer peureusement dans son abri avec une moue satisfaite.

_Saleté de piaf. _

Elle avait bien essayé de le faire taire mais apparemment, le sortilège du _Silencio_ était totalement inefficace sur ce maudit oiseau ensorcelé. Elle nota dans un coin de son cerveau encore embrumé de remercier chaleureusement Hestia pour son _merveilleux _cadeau. Un coucou suisse version sorcier dans sa petite maison, tout en bois, avec des géraniums rouges peints à la main sur le rebord des minuscules fenêtres ! Pouvait-on réellement qualifier de meilleure amie quiconque vous offrait un présent aussi kitchissime en revenant de son voyage aux pays des Helvètes ?

Tonks et Remus l'avaient reçu – parmi beaucoup d'autres – lorsqu'ils avaient pendu la crémaillère de l'appartement qu'ils avaient pris ensemble deux ans plus tôt. Remus, qui travaillait avec Hestia depuis plusieurs années, avait éclaté de rire en découvrant ce que contenait le cadeau de sa collègue et s'était empressé de fixer l'horloge magique au mur.

Le léger sourire qui avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Tonks à ce souvenir s'effaça brusquement pour laisser la place à une expression beaucoup plus amère ; elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu Remus rire de si bon cœur.

Elle soupira lourdement quand son regard se posa sur l'autre côté du lit qui était à peine froissé.

Comme tous les mois depuis qu'ils faisaient ménage commun, Remus retournait dans son vieil appartement pendant trois jours. Il n'avait jamais accepté qu'elle fasse aménager chez eux le même genre de pièce sécurisée dans laquelle il s'enfermait pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Bien qu'elle lui ait assuré maintes fois que sa condition de loup-garou n'était pas un problème pour elle, qu'elle savait qu'il ne se montrerait jamais imprudent, Remus avait refusé catégoriquement. Les lycanthropes pouvaient adopter un comportement très agressif à l'approche de la pleine lune – sans parler de leur transformation en monstre assoiffé de sang. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir la crainte dans ses beaux yeux bruns si son attitude était devenue violente et incontrôlée. C'est pourquoi il préférait s'isoler.

Tonks secoua la tête en poussant un autre soupir et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Ils traversaient une passe difficile, inutile de le nier et, comme chacun campait sur ses positions, leur pomme de discorde n'était pas près d'être résolue. Elle espérait seulement qu'une fois revenu, elle pourrait à nouveau aborder le sujet de l'adoption. Deux jours auparavant, la discussion posée qu'elle avait prévue avait rapidement tourné au vinaigre et il avait finalement quitté la maison beaucoup plus tôt qu'il le faisait habituellement. Mais Tonks était d'une nature optimiste. Elle refusait d'imaginer que ce n'était pas l'approche de la pleine lune qui avait influencé l'attitude fermée et hostile de Remus.

Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil au miroir et tira une langue dégoûtée en voyant l'image peu flatteuse que lui renvoyait son reflet. Elle ne comprenait pas ; ces derniers temps, elle se traînait lamentablement. Hestia lui avait conseillé de se coucher plus tôt – ce qu'elle avait fait sans peine, elle tombait littéralement de sommeil. Mais le matin, c'était encore pire, elle se sentait vidée.

Où était passée la pétillante Auror qui épuisait son entourage par sa personnalité débordante d'énergie ? Pourquoi avait-elle disparu au profit de cette copie terne et sans entrain qui la fixait de ses yeux légèrement cernés ?

Chassant rapidement d'éventuelles réponses qu'elle ne souhaitait pas explorer plus avant, elle se glissa sous la douche. En sortant, elle ne se sentait pas plus vaillante mais au moins, elle était propre. Après un rapide sort de séchage sur ses courtes mèches, elle s'examina attentivement et décida, une fois de plus, que le rose pétant qu'elle avait si souvent arboré, ne s'accordait plus vraiment à son humeur. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle se concentra un instant et ses cheveux prirent une teinte noir corbeau. Ensuite, elle se maquilla légèrement pour tenter de camoufler ses cernes. Pas trop mécontente du résultat si on n'y regardait pas de trop près, elle adressa une grimace moqueuse à son reflet avant de regagner sa chambre. Là, elle choisit un jean noir dans sa penderie et un haut de survêtement rose pâle. Quand elle fut habillée, elle enfila une paire de tennis blanches et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle décrocha sa cape de la patère et jeta un coup d'œil distrait à sa montre. L'heure inscrite la fit sursauter.

_Merde ! Je suis à la bourre !_

Elle verrouilla magiquement la porte et se précipita dans l'escalier. Quand elle sortit dans la rue, le ciel encore sombre de ce matin d'avril était chargé d'énormes nuages. Il promettait une pluie ininterrompue fine et glacée qui faisait la renommée de l'Angleterre. Une journée pourrie en perspective. Une de plus. Tonks plissa son nez de dépit et transforma discrètement sa robe de sorcier en imperméable moldu. Avec un temps pareil, comment s'étonner que l'économie touristique britannique sombre lentement mais sûrement dans l'abîme ?

Puis se disant finalement cette grisaille ambiante s'accordait parfaitement à son humeur, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers une arrière-cour jonchée de poubelles et transplana dans une ruelle proche de son lieu de rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans un petit bar à café situé à deux rues des bureaux du Ministère. Remus et elle l'avaient découvert plusieurs mois auparavant et c'était rapidement devenu un rituel que d'aller boire une de leurs spécialités avant de se rendre au travail. Ils avaient convenu de s'y donner rendez-vous trois matins par semaine. L'établissement, le _Da Pepone,_ était tenu par des Moldus italiens qui avaient immigrés en Grande Bretagne après leur deuxième grande guerre. Le tenancier, qui avait récemment fêté ses soixante-dix ans, était veuf depuis quelques années. Sa sœur, qui vivait alors en Ecosse, l'avait rejoint pour l'aider dès quand il avait enfin admis que la gestion du café ne pouvait être assumée seul.

Lorsque Tonks entra, Camillo, le patron astiquait le dessus du comptoir en fredonnant une vieille chanson en patois napolitain tandis que sa soeur, une impressionnante matrone à l'air revêche, desservait une table.

- _Buon giorno (1)_, _Pepone_, le salua chaleureusement Tonks en utilisant son surnom, comme tous les habitués.

Camillo leva la tête et sourit largement en la reconnaissant, faisant frétiller son épaisse moustache grise.

- _Dora mia _! l'interpella-t-il avec une exubérance toute latine. _Come_ _va stamattin' ? (2) _

Avant que Tonks puisse répondre, sa soeur se retourna vers lui et le fixa sévèrement un bref instant avant de lâcher sèchement quelques phrases dans un italien si haché qu'il en devenait incompréhensible. Camillo fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et répliqua d'une voix agacée.

- _Sta t'zit, Maria ! Non mi romp' i cuglion' !(3)_

Le visage de sa soeur se ferma aussitôt en entendant ces mots et elle s'éloigna avec la raideur d'une diva offensée. Tonks, qui suivait l'échange d'un oeil amusé, haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction du patron. Celui-ci se pencha vers la jeune femme et expliqua à mi-voix, dans un anglais fortement teinté d'accent transalpin.

- Elle veut que je cesse de parler _in italiano_ aux clients. Pourtant, personne ne s'en est jamais plaint… Parce qu'elle a cinq ans de plus que moi, elle croit qu'elle peut me commander comme quand nous étions _bambin'_. _Capisc' _? (4)

Tonks acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors, reprit-il plus fort à l'intention de sa soeur, tu prends comme d'habitude, _Dora mia_ ? Capuccino au caramel ?

- Oui, merci.

- Ton amie est déjà là, _piccolina.(5)_ Elle est assise là-bas.. _Accomodati. Vengo subito.(6)_

Tonks le remercia encore une fois et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Elle repéra Hestia qui lisait un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle avait soigneusement plié afin de masquer les photos mouvantes qui illustraient les différents articles. Tonks s'affala sur la banquette.

- Tu es en retard, Tonks, une fois de plus, fit Hestia en abaissant son journal.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, rétorqua la plus jeune.

Hestia lui adressa un sourire taquin puis un pli soucieux marqua son front.

- T'as une mine de déterrée, ce matin.

- Merci pour ce compliment si gracieux, grinça Tonks entre les dents.

Hestia prit un air penaud.

- Désolée…

Tonks agita la main devant elle pour l'interrompre.

- Oh, pas de quoi. D'ailleurs, c'est tout à fait vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que je couve depuis quelques temps mais je me sens perpétuellement sur les rotules. Je me suis couchée plus tôt comme tu me l'as dit et pourtant je ne me sens pas reposée du tout. Si ça continue, je vais me transformer en marmotte.

Son trait d'humour tomba à plat et Hestia la dévisagea longuement sans rien dire. Pepone s'approcha de la table et y déposa une tasse de café fumante devant Tonks.

- _Ecco la, Dora mia_ ! _Voi mangiare qualcosa_ ?(7) Un croissant ? Du panetone ? De la pizza ?

Tonks secoua poliment la tête en signe de dénégation. L'idée de manger de la pizza au petit-déjeuner avait été assez étonnante au début. Mais une fois la première surprise passée, la jeune femme en avait fait une habitude en buvant son café. Mais ce matin-là, l'idée même lui retourna l'estomac.

- Il faut manger, insista Camillo, tu es toute pâlotte, _piccolina_.

- Merci mais je ne veux rien.

Le tenancier soupira et s'éloigna.

- Il a raison, tu sais. Tu devrais peut-être consulter un médicomage, proposa Hestia, la mine inquiète.

- Peut-être, fit Tonks en haussant les épaules, pas vraiment convaincue de la nécessité de cette visite. Je vais d'abord essayer une potion fortifiante et ensuite, on avisera. Tu te rappelles que j'ai fait une mauvaise grippe cet hiver, peut-être que ce sont des séquelles…

Hestia émit un petit reniflement sceptique.

- Tu me le promets ? Tu iras voir l'apothicaire, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, _maman_, répliqua Tonks d'une voix moqueuse, avec un hochement de tête agacé.

Hestia lui répondit par un froncement de sourcil sévère.

- D'accord, abdiqua Tonks en soupirant. Je te promets d'y aller à la pause de midi.

**°°°§§§°°°**

La matinée de Tonks ne se déroula pas bien. En voyant son évident manque de forme, Kingsley Shaklebolt, son chef de service décréta qu'il préférait ne pas l'envoyer sur le terrain. Elle prit alors très mal ce qu'elle considérait comme une injuste éviction. Elle laissa éclater sa colère face à ses collègues médusés puis courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour y pleurer tout son soul. Quand les larmes se tarirent, elle resta longtemps sans bouger, à fixer la porte sans vraiment la voir, puis se leva finalement. Elle baigna son visage rougi et ses yeux gonflés avec de l'eau froide.

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, ni physiquement, ni mentalement. La décision de Kinglsey l'avait plus profondément ébranlée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. D'accord, elle n'était manifestement pas bien. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Son état physique et la crise qu'elle traversait avec Remus la minaient. En étant tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître que Remus avait certainement des bonnes raisons de vouloir mettre quelques distances entre eux. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il accueillait la pleine lune avec soulagement, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on savait quelle lente agonie elle représentait pour lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ces derniers temps, elle réagissait de façon excessive à tout, les nerfs constamment à fleur de peau. Chacun de leurs désaccords – mêmes mineurs – tournaient en âpres disputes. Tonks secoua tristement la tête. Elle devait se raisonner, il fallait qu'elle cesse de harceler Remus à propos de son désir de fonder une famille sinon elle allait le perdre. Après tout, des milliers de couples vivaient sans enfant et ils étaient heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et comme si cette somme de problèmes de suffisait pas, Kingsley la mettait sur la touche. Si on lui ôtait, en plus, un travail qu'elle adorait… Que lui resterait-il ?

Elle soupira lourdement. Elle _devait_ le convaincre qu'elle méritait parfaitement sa place au sein de l'équipe, même si elle accusait une baisse de régime momentanée. Elle sortit des toilettes et alla présenter ses excuses à Shaklebolt.

Ce dernier, en la voyant debout dans son bureau, eut la même expression soucieuse que son amie Hestia.

- Tonks, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il avant de se réaliser à quel point sa question était absurde.

Bien sûr que non, elle n'allait pas bien, le premier imbécile pouvait s'en rendre compte.

- Je me sens sincèrement mortifiée par mon éclat, Kingsley, mais, à part ça, je me sens bien et je peux reprendre le travail sans problème, affirma-t-elle sans sourciller.

Le grand sorcier noir haussa un sourcil hautement dubitatif mais ne répliqua pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette dans un état de fureur rarement atteint chaque fois qu'il estimerait qu'elle n'était pas apte pour aller sur le terrain. Le mieux serait qu'elle se rende compte par elle-même que sa décision était justifiée. Il chercha fébrilement une solution en parcourant sa table de travail des yeux. Puis il eut une idée. Il sortit un dossier de son bureau et le tendit à Tonks qui l'ouvrit. Sur le dessus du rapport, il y avait l'image mouvante d'une femme blonde excessivement maquillée et fort peu vêtue qui lançait des imprécations accompagnées de gestes obscènes au malheureux qui avait été chargé de la photographier.

- Charmante, commenta brièvement Tonks.

- En effet, une vraie dame du monde. J'ai besoin que tu prennes sa place pour récolter des renseignements sur le proxénète qui l'emploie. Il semblerait que certaines de ses connaissances soient des _amis_ à nous. Regarde bien cette photo, Tonks. En plus de la dupliquer, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu arrives à adopter ses… _bonnes _manières.

Tonks acquiesça, trop heureuse de voir qu'elle l'avait convaincu de ses capacités à reprendre les missions. Elle se redressa et ferma les yeux un bref instant. Son visage commença à se transformer ; ses traits délicats s'arrondirent un peu, sa bouche se tordit et afficha le pli désabusé de quelqu'un qui a tout vu, ses lèvres se colorèrent d'un rouge vermillon qui débordaient un peu dans les coins, ses yeux prirent une teinte bleu porcelaine et se soulignèrent d'un large trait de khôl noir qui durcissaient son regard plus qu'il ne l'embellissait et ses cils s'allongèrent démesurément. Les courtes mèches de Tonks se changèrent en un blond jaunâtre très artificiel et se déroulèrent jusqu'à atteindre une longueur identique à son modèle. Son jean se métamorphosa en minuscule jupe de skaï, son pull rose disparut au profit d'un haut très minimaliste qui soulignait plus qu'il ne cachait son buste. Quant à ses tennis blanches, elles devinrent la paire de talons la plus haute que Tonks avait jamais portée de sa vie.

Shaklebolt se leva et siffla d'admiration entre ses dents. Il était toujours stupéfait par le don des métamorphmagi. Il était sur le point de faire un commentaire élogieux et reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé en l'évinçant de la mission du matin quand un phénomène étrange se produisit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, pas vraiment certain de bien comprendre ce qui se passait. Après quelques instants, il se rassit en soupirant et demanda à Tonks de faire de même ; apparemment, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien ; ce qui à son avis, rendaient les choses encore plus dangereuses. Il avait escompté qu'elle ne pourrait pas du tout se métamorphoser dans son état de faiblesse mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à… _ça_.

- Tu veux que je m'exerce à déambuler comme elle le fait dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? s'enquit candidement la jeune femme.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Heu… non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Ah… Pourquoi ?

Kingsley fit apparaître un miroir et le lui tendit sans un mot. Tonks le porta à son visage ; ce qu'elle y vit la fit écarquiller des yeux et poussa un cri d'effroi. Sa transformation si réussie n'avait duré qu'un bref instant ; ses traits avaient repris leur forme initiale mais incomplètement et formaient un étrange mélange. Le maquillage outrancier de la prostituée et ses iris bleues étaient restés mais le visage était incontestablement celui de Tonks. Quant à la chevelure, si effectivement de longues mèches blondes lui retombaient sur les épaules et dans le dos, le reste ressemblait à nouveau à un amas froissé de petites mèches noires. Seuls les habits n'avaient pas subi de modification.

- Oh putain ! s'exclama Tonks, atterrée, tirant désespérément sur la peau de son visage puis empoignant ses cheveux, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Kingsley soupira lourdement.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, Tonks. Honnêtement, je pensais juste que tu n'y arriverais pas mais là, c'est presque pire parce que tu y parviens mais tu n'arrives pas à rester concentrée sur la métamorphose et que, peu à peu, tu reprends tes propres traits.

- C'est vrai, je suis un peu fatiguée mais…

- Un _peu_ ? Tu es allée voir un médicomage ?

- Ce n'est que passager, je te le promets. J'irai voir l'apothicaire pour une potion fortifiante à la pause de midi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Cette fois, Kingsley afficha une grimace moqueuse en regardant ostensiblement sa montre.

- La pause de midi d'aujourd'hui est passée, Tonks. Et tu n'es pas allée chercher de médicament alors je suppose que tu parles de celle de demain ?

Tonks sentit ses joues s'embraser. Elle avait donc passé l'heure du déjeuner enfermée dans les toilettes ?

- Evidemment, confirma-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Kingsley se pinça l'arrête du nez et plissa fortement les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni que dire ; ce qui le plaçait dans une situation des plus inconfortables. Tonks était un de ses meilleurs éléments, sans parler de Remus Lupin avec qui il était ami. Il prit finalement la seule décision qui semblait raisonnable. Il la toisa d'un air sévère si bien imité qu'elle se tassa sur sa chaise comme une petite fille prise en faute.

- Bien, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une équipe qui n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Ta sécurité et celle des autres en dépendent. Imagine ce qui se passerait si tu reprenais tes traits en cours de mission…

Tonks baissa la tête, elle imaginait parfaitement bien.

- Alors, je te conseille vivement de ne pas attendre demain pour aller acheter cette potion. Vas-y maintenant. Fais-en une cure, prend quelques jours de repos…

- Je suis juste sans entrain, pas impotente, le coupa Tonks assez sèchement. Il n'y aucune raison pour que je ne travaille pas le reste de la journée.

- D'accord. Je souhaite juste que tu te remettes au plus vite. Dès que tu te sentiras mieux, tu retrouveras ta place. Mais en attendant, si tu veux vraiment occuper cette fin de journée, le Bureau Général des Aurors attend le rapport sur les conséquences du cambriolage de la boutique de Barjow & Beurk…

**°°°§§§°°°**

Tonks quitta son service vers 18 heures. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle n'avait même pas pu terminer le rapport qu'on attendait d'elle et s'en voulait énormément. Son état la rendait inattentive et déconcentrée. Sans cesse ses pensées s'envolaient vers ses préoccupations personnelles qui n'avaient que peu de rapport avec un inventaire d'objets dédiés à la magie noire.

Elle se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'avait guère envie de flâner et se dirigea directement vers la boutique de Simmons, le fabricant de potions. Une fois qu'elle lui eut exposé ses symptômes, l'apothicaire la regarda fixement quelques secondes puis ôta le monocle qui grossissait démesurément son œil gauche. Il se mit à l'astiquer consciencieusement avec un coin de son gilet.

- Mademoiselle, commença-t-il d'une voix lente comme s'il cherchait ses mots, y a-t-il la moindre chance pour que… ? Enfin… Se pourrait-il que vous soyez… enceinte ?

Tonks se raidit brusquement comme si un flot d'eau glacée se déversait soudain dans ses entrailles.

_Oh Merlin_ _! Je crois qu'aujourd'hui rien ne me sera épargné !_

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, réprimant son envie de hurler.

_NON ! Je ne suis pas ENCEINTE ! Parce que celui qui partage ma vie est un FOUTU loup-garou ! Et que les loups-garous sont STERILES !_

Elle n'en fit rien, bien sûr, elle se contenta de marmonner entre ses dents, sans lever les yeux :

- Non.

L'homme se troubla un peu en voyant la tension soudaine qui émanait de sa cliente. Il toussota maladroitement.

- Je suis vraiment navré d'insister mais… En êtes-vous absolument certaine ? La plupart de nos fortifiants sont fortement déconseillés aux jeunes dames qui…

Tonks serra inconsciemment les poings, sentant qu'elle allait craquer pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Non, répéta-t-elle, les yeux trop brillants. Il n'y a pas la moindre chance pour que je sois… enceinte. Je suis juste… très fatiguée.

L'apothicaire parut se rendre compte de la détresse de la jeune femme. Il la conduisit à une chaise.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mademoiselle, si je vous ai embarrassé de quelque manière que ce soit. C'est que ce que je vais vous donner est parfaitement contre-indiqué pour un fœtus. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que… Bref… Voulez-vous un peu de thé le temps que je vous prépare le fortifiant ? Oui ? Un Earl Grey bien sucré ?

Tonks s'assit sur le siège indiqué et hocha faiblement de la tête.

- Très bien, dit-il en faisant apparaître une mug fumant dans ses mains. Je n'en ai pas pour long.

En effet, Simmons revint après quelques minutes avec une fiole à la base rebondie remplie d'un liquide blanc laiteux.

- Voilà, 3 cuillères à soupe à prendre avant chaque repas. Commencez dès ce soir, fit-il en la lui tendant. Je veux que vous me promettiez une chose, cependant.

- Laquelle ? demanda la jeune femme qui faisait machinalement tournoyer le liquide dans sa bouteille.

- Si vous ne vous sentez pas mieux, allez consulter un médicomage. Ce fortifiant n'est là que pour effacer les effets de votre fatigue, pas pour en éliminer la cause. Seul un médicomage peut se prononcer là-dessus et établir un diagnostic.

Tonks lui offrit un pâle sourire.

- D'accord.

Elle se leva.

- Merci pour le thé.

- Je vous en prie. Reposez-vous.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Tonks rentra chez elle en transplanant. Presque soulagée de pouvoir encore le faire. Après son entretien avec Kingsley, elle avait craint, sans oser se l'avouer à voix haute, d'avoir perdu une partie de sa magie. Elle était donc retournée dans les toilettes pour y tester différents sortilèges, certains très difficiles. Tous les sorts avaient été exécutés avec beaucoup d'habileté et ils avaient tous fonctionné. Visiblement, son épuisement empêchait surtout une concentration de longue durée. Et une parfaite concentration était déterminante pour appliquer ses dons de métamorphmagus.

_La barbe !_

Elle déboucha la fiole de l'apothicaire avant même d'avoir ôter sa cape et but directement au goulot. La potion était épaisse et sucrée – sans doute pour cacher le goût des ingrédients qui la composait. Avec une grimace, elle reboucha la bouteille et examina le contenu. N'en avait-elle pas trop bu ? Simmons avait dit trois cuillères à soupe…

Elle haussa les épaules ; maintenant que c'était avalé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle bailla en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas faim mais elle se força à sortir un reste de gigot qu'elle avait dans son frigo. D'un coup de baguette, elle réchauffa la tranche de viande et les légumes qui l'accompagnait et se mit à table sans enthousiasme.

Une fois fini, elle déposa son assiette dans l'évier, alla dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents et passa son pyjama. Après cette rapide toilette, elle se mit au lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut, d'abominables crampes lui tordaient l'estomac. Elle gémit de douleur, en se mordant la lèvre, une sueur froide couvrit son front et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle sentit une vague de nausée remonter dans son œsophage et n'eut que le temps de courir aux toilettes pour y vider le contenu de son estomac. Suffocant sous la violence du rejet de ses entrailles, elle laissa son corps évacuer son repas et sa potion fortifiante. Quand se fut terminé, elle se leva, pantelante, les yeux débordants de larmes et alla se rincer la bouche et le visage. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir. L'image que lui renvoyait son reflet était celle d'une jeune femme blafarde et hagarde. Ses courtes mèches étaient plaquées sur son front moite, ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la sourde angoisse qui nouait son ventre. Elle était terrifiée.

_Doux Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

(1) Bonjour.

(2) Comment ça va, ce matin ?

(3) Tais-toi, Maria. Arrête de me casser les c !

(4) Quand nous étions enfants. Tu comprends ?

(5) Petite.

(6) Assieds-toi. Je viens tout de suite.

(7) Voilà. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

A suivre…

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir.

Bisous

Falyla


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG -13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite note : **Vous le savez tous, je pense, FFnet a officiellement interdit les RAR dans la mise en ligne des chapitres. Pour tous les reviewers qui ont un compte, une réponse leur parviendra par le biais d'un lien. Les autres, **Bee**, ELIZA, **zozo** et Anyui, n'oubliez pas de mettre votre e-mail privé si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part.

Bonne lecture

**CROIS EN MOI**

**Chapitre 2**

**Jeudi 20 avril**

Tonks sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement toute la nuit. Même quand elle n'eut plus rien à vomir, les crampes persistèrent, l'empêchant de sombrer dans le profond sommeil réparateur que son corps lui réclamait. Elle somnola néanmoins par à-coups jusqu'au matin.

Dès que le coucou ouvrit le bec, elle sursauta et se redressa dans son lit. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et frémit de dégoût. La sueur avait rendu leur texture raide et collante. Elle se leva prudemment, craignant à juste titre que les nausées ne la reprennent mais, après quelques pas, elle soupira de soulagement. Apparemment, c'était passé.

La gorge sèche, elle fit un détour par la cuisine pour y boire un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Le carrelage glacé sous ses pieds la fit frissonner. Elle ouvrit le frigo pour y prendre sa bouteille d'eau quand elle suspendit son geste. Là, juste sous son nez, le reste de gigot. Dans une assiette, posée à côté d'un cœur de laitue ratatiné. Elle prit l'assiette et examina attentivement son contenu en plissant le nez, soupçonneuse. L'odeur et l'aspect semblaient parfaitement normaux au premier abord mais, en y regardant de plus près, elle distingua de minuscules taches blanchâtres un peu duveteuses disséminées sur la viande et la sauce.

_Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais de quand date ce rôti ? Pas étonnant que j'ai rendu tripes et boyaux une bonne partie de la nuit ! Beurk !_

Elle imaginait déjà l'expression de Remus quand elle lui raconterait l'incident ; au lieu de lui assener des « ça devait arriver ! Je t'ai dit mille fois de mettre un sort de conservation sur les aliments ! », il la prendrait dans ses bras et la consolerait de l'horrible nuit qu'elle avait passée. Malgré leurs récentes divergences, Remus restait un homme prévenant et attentif. Leur désaccord sur une éventuelle adoption semblait le rendre aussi malheureux qu'elle, elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte et elle désespérait de trouver une solution qui les satisfasse tous les deux. Elle poussa un soupir. Certes, c'était un sujet épineux mais elle ne renoncerait pas sans avoir épuisé toutes ses ressources. La pleine lune était terminée et Remus reprenait le travail aujourd'hui. Peut-être aurait-il le temps de passer à l'appartement juste avant. Le cas échéant, elle le verrait au bureau – même si leurs diverses missions ne facilitaient pas de longues conversations privées, ils trouvaient toujours un moment pour se voir dans la journée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait à la maison, le soir même. Elle tâcherait d'aborder la question en douceur.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur l'assiette qu'elle tenait et elle eut une moue écoeurée. Elle jeta le contenu dans la poubelle, reprit sa bouteille d'eau et but à même le goulot. Le liquide frais coula dans sa gorge et apaisa son œsophage irrité par les remontées acides. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle fila sous la douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle s'attablait devant un petit-déjeuner frugal. Le rappel des moisissures qui couvraient la viande avait suffi à lui couper l'appétit. Néanmoins, elle prit sa potion fortifiante correctement dosée avant de mordre sans envie dans un morceau de toast qu'elle fit passer avec un peu de thé. Quand elle eut fini, elle déposa sa tasse dans l'évier sans se préoccuper de la nettoyer et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle agrafa sa cape et sortit. Comme le couloir était vide, elle transplana directement dans une ruelle près du Ministère et se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique magique qui la mènerait au bureau des Aurors.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans le Bureau des Infiltrations, qui jouxtait celui des Investigations où travaillaient Remus et Hestia, Shaklebolt s'enquit de sa santé et s'assura qu'elle était passée chez l'apothicaire. Tonks passa sous silence sa peu glorieuse mésaventure de la nuit précédente et lui montra fièrement le flacon de potion fortifiante qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche avant de quitter son appartement. Kingsley approuva d'un signe de tête satisfait et lui demanda de s'occuper des différents rapports en retard.

La matinée passa très vite. Tonks terminait laborieusement le dossier Barjow & Beurk et se réjouissait de passer à quelque chose de moins lugubre que le détail des funestes conséquences que provoquait l'absorption involontaire d'amanite phalloïde broyée mélangée à un cervelet séché de crapaud-tigre. En rédigeant le rapport, elle avait appris que la boutique contenait une collection entière de petits objets en bois d'apparence anodine qu'on avait rempli de cette poudre mortelle. Les bibelots étaient en fait sculptés dans du bois de laurier-rose hautement toxique puis ensorcelés afin que la personne à qui ils étaient offerts s'en émerveille au point de vouloir les toucher à tous moments. Le poison se diffusait ensuite par contact et inhalation, entraînant une mort lente mais certaine.

Tonks frissonna en reposant sa plume, pas mécontente d'en avoir fini. Elle souffla un peu sur l'encre pour en accélérer le séchage puis roula le parchemin. Elle se leva pour aller le placer sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet mais, à peine fut-elle debout, qu'elle fut saisie d'un étourdissement. De petits points noirs se mirent à scintiller devant ses yeux puis sa vision s'obscurcit totalement. Elle se sentit vaciller. D'une main tremblante, elle tâtonna derrière elle et parvint à se rasseoir tant bien que mal. Le vertige se dissipa peu à peu. Le souffle un peu haletant, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

_Bon Dieu ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a l'estomac vide !_

- Tonks ? Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda une voix féminine derrière elle. Tu es aussi blanche qu'une chouette des neiges.

Tonks leva les yeux et rencontra ceux, inquiets, de son amie Hestia.

- Oh… Oui, ça peut aller. Je crois… Je crois que je manque un peu de sucre. Je n'ai presque rien avalé ce matin. Au fait, tu as vu Remus ?

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu es en train d'essayer de changer de sujet…

Tonks lui offrit un visage qu'elle espérait neutre. Elle dut être assez convaincante parce que Hestia poursuivit :

- Mais oui, je l'ai vu. Entre deux portes, je l'avoue. Il est arrivé très tôt ce matin et le boss lui a confié une planque pour la journée, alors il est reparti aussitôt… Et oui, il semblait aller plutôt bien, ajouta Hestia en devançant la question de son amie. J'ose à peine te dire qu'il avait l'air presque mieux que toi en ce moment…

La plus jeune l'interrompit.

- Je suis allée chercher un fortifiant chez Simmons, comme je l'avais dit, maintenant, il faut le laisser agir.

- Hum… Un point pour toi. En attendant, si tu manques de sucre, j'ai un petit quelque chose qui te fera sans doute du bien en attendant la pause de midi.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la porte restée entrouverte.

- _Accio_ chocolat !

Dès que la tablette atterrit dans sa main, elle la déballa promptement et en tendit la moitié à Tonks.

- Mange ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Je croirai entendre Remus… bougonna Tonks. Pour lui, c'est la panacée universelle.

Mais elle mordit néanmoins dans le chocolat noir. Une saveur à la fois sucrée et légèrement amère envahit sa bouche tandis qu'elle mâchait.

- L'est pas mal du tout, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, la bouche pleine. Il est…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Une horrible douleur lui transperça le ventre. Elle se plia en deux en gémissant.

- Oh non ! Pas _encore_…

Elle sentit la vague de nausée remonter de son estomac et réalisa, épouvantée, que jamais elle n'atteindrait les toilettes. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et tenta vainement de retenir le flot de bile qu'elle allait rendre. Une autre crampe lui transperça l'abdomen comme un couteau chauffé à blanc et elle tomba à genoux tandis que son estomac se vidait de son contenu. Elle hoqueta violemment, pleurant et gémissant tandis que ses entrailles se tordaient par brutales saccades.

- Doux Merlin ! Tonks ! s'exclama Hestia, horrifiée.

Quand Tonks cessa enfin de vomir, elle s'accroupit près d'elle en lançant un rapide sort de nettoyage et d'assainissement sur le sol et fit apparaître un gant de toilettes imbibé d'eau fraîche qu'elle appliqua doucement sur son visage.

Tonks garda la lingette humide un long moment sur la figure, sa respiration reprenant lentement un rythme normal. Puis finalement, elle l'ôta. Hestia, qui avait attendu cet instant sans dire un mot, ne put se contenir plus longtemps :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Tonks ?

La plus jeune se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure sans répondre. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle lâcha d'une voix tremblante :

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois… Je crois que quelqu'un essaie de m'empoisonner !

Hestia écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se décider à parler.

- T'_empoisonner_ ? Mais enfin c'est… Je veux dire, pourquoi tu penses que quelqu'un pourrait vouloir t'empoisonner ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Tonks. Je viens de terminer un rapport qui dit qu'on peut tuer les gens à petits feux, de manière presque indécelable. Un peu de magie noire sur un banal objet de la vie courante et _couic _! fit-elle en se passant un doigt sous la gorge.

- Hum… Ne laisse pas trop galoper ton imagination, sinon tu finiras paranoïaque et ta vie deviendra vite un enfer si tu te méfies de tout. Je ne dis pas non plus que c'est impossible, loin de là. Notre métier comporte pas mal de risques. Je dis simplement qu'il faut examiner un certain nombre de points avant de penser qu'on essaie d'attenter à ta vie. Tu me suis ?

- Oui, mais je me sens si fatiguée depuis quelques temps, comme si on me vampirisait de l'intérieur et maintenant _ça_…

- Ces vomissements se sont déjà produits ?

- …

- Tonks ? insista Hestia.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Cette nuit. Des douleurs dans le ventre et des vomissements. Mais j'avais mangé de la nourriture avariée alors j'ai pensé que c'était ça. Et surtout ce matin, j'allais parfaitement bien. Et maintenant, ça recommence…

Hestia fronça ses fins sourcils.

- Tu as mangé de la nourriture avariée ?

Tonks lui raconta l'épisode en quelques mots et Hestia secoua la tête.

- Tu es sans espoir, Tonks. Bon, récapitulons. Hier, tu as mangé de la viande à demi moisie et tu as vomi. Ce matin, tu n'as rien mangé du tout ?

- Si. Un bout de toast et du thé.

- C'est tout ?

- J'avais pas très faim, figure-toi, après que je me sois rendu compte que ma viande marchait presque toute seule…, marmonna Tonks.

Hestia cacha son sourire.

- Je voulais dire, c'est tout ? Tu n'oublies rien ?

- Non…

- Et ce fameux fortifiant dont tu m'as parlé, tu n'en as pas pris ?

- Oh… si. Hier soir et ce matin. Je dois en reprendre à midi.

L'aînée des deux sorcières haussa un sourcil.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que…

- Je ne crois rien, Tonks. Je regroupe mes renseignements et j'en tire la conclusion qui s'impose. Après, à nous de vérifier. Si tu te sens en état, je pense que tu devrais demander quelques explications à Monsieur Simmons et ensuite consulter un médicomage. Malheureusement, on vient de me confier une mission et je ne peux pas t'accompagner dans l'immédiat. Mais j'aurai terminé en fin d'après-midi…

- C'est très gentil, Hestia, mais je suis une grande fille. Je suis capable d'y aller seule. Je te tiens au courant.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Remus consulta sa montre qui indiquait presque quatre heures et soupira presque de soulagement. La relève n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Kingsley lui confiait toujours un travail qui ne demandait pas trop d'efforts après la pleine lune. Il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant, la faiblesse physique qui suivait sa transformation en loup-garou ne lui aurait guère permis de faire un travail plus conséquent. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce genre de mission s'avérait presque à coup sûr d'un ennui mortel. Shacklebolt l'avait envoyé surveiller Andy Mitchell, un sorcier qui travaillait dans un magasin d'accessoires de magie, farces et attrapes pour Moldus ; cette activité n'avait rien de répréhensible en soi sauf que ledit sorcier était soupçonné de glisser parfois de véritables objets ensorcelés dans les lots destinés à la vente. Ce qui, à la base, pouvait passer pour une blague d'un goût douteux, se terminait généralement chez un malheureux Moldu, terrorisé ou au bord de la crise de nerf, qui voyait sa maison envahie par un bataillon de sorciers. Les responsables du Bureau des Objets Magiques Illicites fouillaient partout et les Oubliateurs effaçaient de sa mémoire tout détail compromettant. Mitchell avait déjà reçu un sévère avertissement et une forte amende, c'est pourquoi la journée avait été si tranquille.

Très tôt dans la matinée, Remus avait lancé un sortilège de signature magique sur la porte et la devanture. Tout objet interdit qui passerait au travers y laisserait une trace. Il y avait bien eu une alerte mais ce n'était que la présence des baguettes magiques d'un couple de sorciers qui se promenaient sur le trottoir.

Il bailla et s'enfonça dans le siège de la voiture moldue qui lui servait de cachette. Le temps était une fois de plus exécrable et un léger brouillard envahissait les rues, transformant les quidams en étranges silhouettes mouvantes. Ces derniers se hâtaient, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, dans le vain espoir d'échapper à cette ondée pourtant prévisible.

Remus ferma les yeux et huma profondément les odeurs qui lui parvenaient par la vitre qu'il avait laissé entrouverte malgré la pluie qui tombait en rideaux serrés. A nouveau, l'odeur d'asphalte mouillée envahit ses narines ultrasensibles ainsi que l'effluve particulière des averses de printemps.

En rase campagne, il aurait pu déceler les infimes émanations des fleurs en bouton ou en décomposition et l'exhalaison singulière de la terre gorgée d'eau mais la ville de Londres était si polluée qu'il avait l'impression que ses sens olfactifs en étaient altérés. Fronçant inconsciemment son long nez droit, Remus écarta mentalement les gaz d'échappement qui souillaient son odorat délicat et se concentra sur les autres effluves qui lui parvenaient. Ses narines frémirent imperceptiblement en reconnaissant un fort relent de mauvais vin, de crasse et de sueur. L'odeur venait de la petite rue sur sa gauche.

Un fracas métallique lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Un ivrogne titubant venait de trébucher sur une poubelle, répandant son contenu sur le trottoir mouillé. L'homme s'étala de tout son long, sous l'œil indifférent des passants. Il se releva tant bien que mal en beuglant des imprécations contre le monde entier et continua son chemin, la démarche plus qu'hésitante.

Remus secoua la tête, navré, et repris sa surveillance. Une mère de famille, vêtue d'un ciré jaune bien trop grand pour elle, traversa plusieurs mètres devant sa voiture. Elle poussait un landau recouvert d'une bâche plastique transparente. Il sentit sur la jeune femme un mélange de doux parfum fleuri et de lait caillé. Le bébé, qu'il avait entraperçu, agitait ses petites mains en gloussant. Une autre odeur domina soudain les autres et Remus réprima une grimace amusée. Apparemment, le petit bonhomme venait de remplir copieusement sa couche…

Il regarda la jeune maman s'éloigner puis disparaître complètement, comme avalée par la brume opaque.

Le sourire du loup-garou s'effaça alors pour laisser place à une expression douloureuse et résignée et ses pensées se tournèrent une fois de plus vers celle qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de deux ans. Comme allait-elle l'accueillir, après la façon dont il s'était comporté ? Avaient-ils seulement encore des choses à se dire et à partager ?

Ces trois jours d'isolement lui avaient paru interminables et leur problème restait insoluble. Elle voulait connaître le bonheur d'être mère et il ne pouvait le lui offrir. C'était une cruelle vérité : les lycanthropes ne pouvaient concevoir d'enfants avec les humains, c'était une réalité physique connue de tous les sorciers qui avaient étudié les loups-garous en classe.

Tonks avait toujours claironné qu'elle n'avait pas été une élève très assidue et la découverte, quelques mois auparavant qu'ils ne concevraient pas d'enfant ensemble avait été un véritable choc pour elle.

Remus, lui, l'avait su dès son plus jeune âge et avait appris à vivre avec. Et si, pendant longtemps, ça n'avait représenté qu'un détail dans la longue liste des choses qui avaient changé sa vie en enfer lorsque que Fenrir Greyback l'avait mordu ; arrivé à l'âge adulte, Remus avait réalisé pleinement qu'il n'aurait jamais de descendant. Même si une partie de lui-même criait que la nature faisait sans doute bien les choses – comment un monstre périodiquement sanguinaire pourrait-il engendrer un enfant et en prendre soin correctement ? – l'autre partie, celle qui faisait de lui un humain sociable et intégré le reste du mois, un compagnon aimant et aimé, hurlait de douleur devant cette injustice.

Lorsque que James et Lily avaient été assassinés, laissant dernière eux le petit Harry, il avait eu, un très bref instant, l'espoir insensé qu'on pourrait lui en confier la tutelle, étant le plus proche ami de la famille Potter. Mais les choses en avaient été autrement. Cependant, l'idée avait germé dans son esprit et il avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Mais les remarques humiliantes et caustiques qu'il avait essuyées, en exposant son ambition d'adopter un enfant, avaient eu raison de lui. Le mépris ouvertement affiché du Ministère l'avait brisé et il s'était juré de ne jamais plus revivre pareil cauchemar.

Alors, il s'était persuadé que Tonks sortait avec lui en toute connaissance de cause, tout en prenant soin de ne jamais amener le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait essayé très fort de faire le deuil de cette paternité impossible mais n'y était jamais vraiment parvenu. Ce point sensible n'avait jamais cessé de le tourmenter et il évitait autant que possible d'en parler.

Mais, à la fin de l'année précédente, lorsque Tonks avait commencé à parler de fonder une famille, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ignorait réellement que c'était impossible entre eux. Il avait pris sur lui et le lui avait expliqué, le timbre rauque, altéré par une émotion qu'il croyait avoir définitivement enterrée.

Elle avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux comme si son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer les mots qu'il prononçait. Pâle, les yeux agrandis, elle s'était effondrée dans le fauteuil, visiblement très ébranlée.

- Je l'ignorais, je t'assure, je l'ignorais, avait-elle répété d'une toute petite voix. Sinon, je n'aurai jamais… Oh Merlin ! C'est tellement injuste !

Et là, Remus avait eu vraiment peur. Ne venait-elle pas d'avouer à demi-mot qu'elle ne serait pas avec lui si elle avait su à quoi s'en tenir ?

Et son calvaire avait commencé. La crainte de la perdre l'avait rendu nerveux et facilement irritable, s'attendant presque quotidiennement qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle allait refaire sa vie avec un autre homme qui saurait combler ses attentes. Car Remus n'avait aucun doute. Tôt ou tard, elle le quitterait. D'ailleurs, il s'était toujours dit qu'elle prendrait un jour conscience qu'elle vivait avec un monstre et que leur histoire était impossible. Un tel sentiment d'insécurité le rendait fragile et le faisait douter des sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

Mais pendant plusieurs semaines, Tonks était restée silencieuse et avait semblé accepter cette triste fatalité. Pourtant, Remus voyait bien qu'elle se forçait à paraître gaie et son entrain s'était envolé avec son appétit. La culpabilité le rongeait, sachant pertinemment qu'il était la cause de son désarroi croissant, ignorant comment lui rendre son sourire.

Et puis, quinze jours plus tôt, en rentrant du travail, elle l'avait fait asseoir et il avait craint le pire. Elle ne lui annonçait pas qu'elle rompait mais Remus eut presque trouvé ça préférable à ce qui avait suivi.

- Remus, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'adoption ? avait-elle demandé, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Le loup-garou s'était soudain figé. En une seconde, tous ses douloureux souvenirs lui avaient explosé en pleine face. Il s'était levé, le visage blême et fermé.

- C'est hors de question ! avait-il lâché d'une voix dure et sans appel.

Le petit visage en forme de cœur de Tonks s'était reculé brusquement comme sous l'effet d'une gifle. Elle l'avait regardé en pinçant les lèvres pour réprimer leur tremblement. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'incompréhension face à une réaction si hostile.

Remus avait senti ses entrailles se nouer, mais il était bien incapable de verbaliser le sentiment d'intense rejet qu'il avait ressenti face au mépris arrogant que lui avait affiché le Ministère de l'époque. C'était une blessure qui n'avait jamais vraiment cicatrisé et Tonks, sans le savoir, l'avait impitoyablement rouverte.

- Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas ! Nous pourrions au moins en discuter…

- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Je ne veux pas adopter. Le sujet est clos.

S'en était suivi une dizaine de jours plutôt tendue ; ils s'épiaient mutuellement tout en gardant un silence plein d'amertume et de rancœur et Remus ne savait que faire pour réparer ce gâchis. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis ce qui lui semblait être des mois. Il s'était d'abord dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui et que c'était sa façon de le punir mais il devait honnêtement reconnaître que ce n'était guère le genre de Tonks de faire du chantage aux sentiments. Puis force avait été de constater que l'état de fatigue de la jeune femme était la cause principale de ce manque d'ardeur ; elle s'endormait profondément dès qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'oreiller. Mais là encore, Remus se sentait responsable, si elle déprimait, c'était à cause de lui. Sa raison lui ordonnait de rendre sa liberté à Tonks parce que visiblement, il la rendait malheureuse mais il était lâche et trop égoïstement amoureux d'elle faire prendre l'initiative d'une telle décision.

Finalement, passé ce délai, Tonks avait recommencé à lui parler plus chaleureusement et il avait naïvement pensé qu'elle avait renoncé. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'avait pas été le cas.

C'était lundi soir, la nuit précédent la pleine lune, et il préparait quelques affaires qu'il allait emmener à son ancien appartement. Tonks s'était approchée de lui et l'avait enlacé. Ce simple contact l'avait électrisé. L'approche de la pleine lune exacerbait ses sens et le rendait si réceptif qu'une simple caresse suffisait à l'embraser. Un désir puissant et bestial le submergeait alors, balayant tout sur son passage, comme une coulée de lave en fusion, exigeant un assouvissement rapide, presque brutal. Son corps exultait alors de cette satisfaction immédiate mais son esprit, une fois ses sens apaisés, se rebellait contre ce genre d'étreinte sauvage ; il craignait toujours de la blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tonks savait tout ça mais en riait, répétant qu'elle avait totalement confiance en lui et lui rappelait, les yeux étincelants et le rouge aux joues, que ces rapports, certes brefs mais tellement intenses, pouvaient se révéler très satisfaisants pour elle aussi.

Et ce soir-là donc, alors qu'il mettait les quelques vêtements qu'il avait posés sur le lit dans un sac, il avait senti ses petites mains caresser son dos et entourer sa taille.

- Remus ? Je sais que tu t'es montré très clair à propos de l'adoption mais j'aimerais que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir encore. Tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce qui motivait une réponse qui semble si définitive. J'aimerais comprendre, tu sais.

Le lycanthrope s'était raidi instinctivement et ses poings s'étaient instantanément crispés de rage. Il avait bien essayé de juguler la fureur qui montait en lui mais la proximité de la pleine lune influençait déjà ses gestes et son comportement. Le calme et presque timide Remus Lupin s'effaçait lentement et la bête qui sommeillait en lui réveillait une agressivité qu'il avait peine à maîtriser.

- Tonks, avait-il sifflé entre ses dents, son regard d'ambre brillant dangereusement. Il n'y a _rien_ à comprendre. Je ne veux _pas_ adopter d'enfant.

- Mais, dis-moi pourquoi, au moins, avait insisté la jeune femme, têtue. Si c'est ta condition de loup-garou qui t'inquiète, les mentalités ont changé et –

- NOM DE DIEU ! avait-il soudain coupé en rugissant, s'éloignant brusquement d'elle. Bien sûr que c'est parce que je suis un foutu _loup-garou _!

Il s'était passé une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce en prenant de grandes inspirations pour tenter de ne pas se laisser submerger par la violence qui couvait. La jeune sorcière parut enfin se rendre compte des efforts qu'il fournissait et soupira, abattue.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis un peu à côté de mes pompes, ces derniers temps. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais choisi le pire moment pour parler de ça.

Remus avait alors émis un ricanement sarcastique, presque un grognement.

- Il n'y aura _jamais_ de moment favorable. C'est impossible. C'est tout.

Les yeux de Tonks s'étaient remplis de larmes.

- Nous pourrions essayer au moins…

- Non, avait-il lâché sèchement, avant d'empoigner son sac. N'y pense même pas.

Et il était sorti en claquant la porte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, presque soulagé de partir s'isoler les trois nuits suivantes.

Remus crispa les mains sur le volant et y frappa son front sans douceur à plusieurs reprises. Il se sentait si impuissant face au désastre qui se profilait. Car il savait bien ce qui allait se produire. Tonks, avec son opiniâtreté qu'il admirait tant, ne renoncerait pas, pas sans connaître les véritables motifs de son refus. Mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible. S'il continuait à lui opposer une réponse négative, sans explication, elle se mettrait à le haïr et le quitterait. Et s'il lui racontait avec quelle morgue et quelle suffisance le Ministère avait traité la demande qu'il avait faite pour adopter un enfant, elle le prendrait en pitié, demeurerait avec lui quelques temps puis finirait par comprendre qu'elle gâchait sa jeunesse en restant aux côtés d'un homme qu'il ne lui apportait rien de ce à quoi elle aspirait dans la vie.

Un petit coup frappé sur le toit de la voiture le fit sursauter et il leva la tête.

- Lupin, tu dors ? demanda Dedalus Diggle.

Remus, reléguant ses sombres pensées dans un coin de sa tête, lui sourit et émergea de la voiture, pas fâché de sortir enfin du petit habitacle.

Diggle était presque à la retraite et ce travail tranquille lui convenait parfaitement bien au quotidien. Il examina Remus et fronça le nez en avisant la balafre à vif qui barrait sa joue.

- Hum… Sale nuit, j'imagine.

- Ouais, répondit le loup-garou en haussant les épaules. La routine, rien de plus.

Le plus vieux lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule et s'assit pesamment dans le siège du conducteur.

- Dis-moi, Lupin, t'as bien mis un sort de Repousse-Moldu sur cet engin roulant, hein ? Parce que même après tout ce temps, je suis bien incapable de le mettre en marche sans magie si je devais la déplacer…

- Oui, oui. Personne ne s'en est approché. Pas même l'agent de police qui a verbalisé toute la rue. Notre ami Andy n'a rien tenté de la journée mais son magasin reste encore ouvert trois heures. Bonne chance, Dedalus et à demain.

- A demain, Lupin. Repose-toi, mon garçon, tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin.

A suivre…

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir.

Bisous

Falyla


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG -13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite note : **Vous le savez tous, je pense, FFnet a officiellement interdit les RAR dans la mise en ligne des chapitres. Pour tous les reviewers qui ont un compte, une réponse leur parviendra par le biais d'un lien. Les autres, n'oubliez pas de mettre votre e-mail privé si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part.

Bonne lecture

**CROIS EN MOI**

**Chapitre 3**

**Jeudi 20 avril**

Remus se rendit directement au Département des Aurors pour y déposer son maigre rapport de la journée. Ceci fait, il se rendit au Bureau des Filatures ; il avait hâte de voir Tonks et il espérait qu'elle n'était pas en mission quelque part.

Comme il marchait dans le couloir qui séparait les différents bureaux, il croisa Hestia.

- Oh, tu es de retour, Remus. Comment ça s'est passé, cette surveillance ?

Le loup-garou roula comiquement des yeux et fit une grimace explicite.

- Sans intérêt. Tonks est par là ?

Hestia secoua négativement la tête.

- En fait, non. Elle est rentrée.

- Rentrée ?

- Oui. Ce matin, elle n'était pas bien du tout.

Remus sentit une vague d'angoisse lui étreindre la poitrine.

- Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

Un Auror sortit d'un bureau et s'engagea dans le couloir. Hestia le laissa passer et baissa le ton.

- Elle a été vraiment malade alors je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir un médicomage. Ce qu'elle a fait. Après ça, elle a contacté Kingsley par cheminette pour lui dire qu'elle ne revenait pas travailler. Je pense que ce n'est pas un mal qu'elle se repose.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il était terrassé par cette nouvelle. Jusqu'où le mal-être de Tonks allait-il l'entraîner, par sa faute ? Un profond dégoût de lui-même le submergea et il ravala la bile qui menaçait d'envahir sa bouche.

Il salua Hestia d'un rapide signe de tête et se prépara à transplaner au bas de chez lui.

Quand il entra dans l'appartement, tout était silencieux. Il avança jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher ; les rideaux étaient tirés mais son acuité visuelle lui permit de la voir clairement. Elle était roulée en boule sous la couette, seule une touffe de mèches noires ébouriffées dépassait. Il sentit sa poitrine s'oppresser et son souffle se fit haletant. Comment pouvait-on autant aimer une personne et, en même temps, la faire tellement souffrir ?

Mu par la soudaine envie de la sentir contre lui, de la respirer, il quitta rapidement ses vêtements et se glissa à ses côtés. Il pressa son corps chaud contre le sien et huma avidement sa nuque comme un drogué en manque.

Elle soupira dans son sommeil et se cala instinctivement contre lui. Il se mordit sa lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement. Avait-elle la moindre idée de l'effet que ce geste involontairement lascif provoquait en lui. Il se recula un peu, c'était plus sage. Elle avait besoin de repos et il n'allait pas laisser son désir égoïste le lui gâcher. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et glissa doucement sa main sur la taille fine de la jeune femme, pour finalement la laisser reposer sur son ventre. Sa peau était tiède et douce. Il se mit machinalement à dessiner des arabesques sur son épiderme, tout au plaisir de l'écouter dormir.

Après quelques minutes, Tonks s'éveilla. Elle sourit en sentant les doigts la caresser et se retourna doucement.

- Remus, chuchota-t-elle, avant de rouler sur lui. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis navré d'être parti… dans ces conditions et je…

- Chut ! fit-elle en posant sa bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Plus tard. Je ne veux pas parler maintenant.

Elle se redressa un peu et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Maintenant, Monsieur Lupin, j'ai une folle envie de faire l'amour avec vous, dit-elle presque en ronronnant.

Le ton qu'elle employa le fit frissonner d'anticipation.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Est-ce que je te parais hésitante ? demanda-t-elle, en ondulant sensuellement contre lui.

- Heu… non, gloussa-t-il, avant de refermer ses bras sur elle pour la faire basculer sous lui.

Il l'embrassa passionnément et entreprit de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait en lui faisant l'amour avec un appétit désespéré, comme si c'était leur dernière fois.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Il faisait presque nuit quand Tonks sortit de la salle de bain en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle était vêtue uniquement d'un vieux T-shirt appartenant à Remus qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et d'une épaisse paire de chaussettes. Le lycanthrope la vit entrer dans la cuisine et sourit ; même habillée comme ça, la jeune sorcière était diablement sexy.

- J'ai préparé une omelette à la ciboulette et de la salade. Assieds-toi.

- Merci mais juste un peu. J'ai l'estomac encore fragile.

Remus prit le temps de la servir, d'en déposer une part généreuse dans sa propre assiette avant de lui demander :

- J'ai vu Hestia avant de quitter le bureau. Elle m'a juste dit que tu avais été malade et que tu étais allé voir un médicomage. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Tonks soupira et entreprit de lui narrer dans le détail ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ses trois jours d'absence. Remus écouta attentivement tout en posant de temps en temps une question. Quand elle eut fini, il fronça les sourcils.

- Donc le médicomage ne sait pas ce que tu as ?

- Pas tout à fait. Il m'a dit qu'il devait faire des examens complémentaires et que je devais y retourner demain pour les résultats et qu'en attendant, j'étais au repos forcé.

Le loup-garou acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais son air inquiet ne le quittait.

- Je vais bien, Remus, fit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. C'est juste un peu trop de… stress pour moi, depuis quelques temps. Il faut juste me laisser le temps de digérer tout ça. Ça va aller, je t'assure.

Remus sentit à nouveau l'aiguillon de la culpabilité le transpercer sans pitié. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Il était celui qui _lui_ infligeait pareil calvaire et c'était _elle _qui le rassurait !

- Remus ? appela-t-elle doucement, en lui prenant la main par-dessus la petite table qui les séparait.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. Plus que tout. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et poursuivit :

- Je… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Remus…

Il se raidit instinctivement et son autre main se crispa tant sur le verre qu'il tenait que ses jointures blanchirent.

- … Je vois bien que l'idée d'adopter un enfant te hérisse. Je t'avouerai que cette attitude m'a beaucoup choquée dans un premier temps.

Il fit mine de parler mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je _sais_ que tu ne veux pas en parler. Tu t'es montré on ne peut plus clair à ce sujet. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que moi, j'ai besoin d'en parler pour accepter ton point de vue. Mais le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas de point de vue, Remus. Tu refuses tout simplement de m'expliquer tes motifs, de me dire pourquoi tu refuses simplement d'essayer. C'est si inhabituel de ta part. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Le loup-garou déglutit péniblement, la gorge serrée.

- Rien du tout, articula-t-il difficilement d'une voix rauque en détournant ses yeux trop brillants.

Tonks eut un pauvre sourire.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, fit-elle tristement. Je _sais_, Remus, je _sens_ que tu me caches quelque chose.

Il n'osa pas croiser son regard. Il détacha sa main de la sienne et se leva, le dos raide et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il resta là, muet, à contempler le trafic ininterrompu, en bas de la rue.

Tonks se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à pousser son avantage alors qu'il semblait si désemparé. Mais elle devinait qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas de si tôt et c'était bien trop important pour simplement laisser tomber. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il me serait plus facile d'accepter ta décision si je saisissais les causes réelles de ton aversion ?

Cette déclaration le fit se retourner brusquement.

- Tu ferais ça ? Je veux dire, tu… tu renoncerais à tout ce à quoi tu aspires dans la vie ? questionna-t-il en la regardant comme si elle était soudainement devenue folle.

Tonks prit une grande inspiration et déclara sincèrement :

- J'aspire au bonheur comme tout le monde, j'ai envie d'être aimée et choyée. Et tout ça, tu me l'apportes, Remus.

- Mais je ne te donnerai pas de bébé, acheva le loup-garou dans un souffle.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait cette cruelle vérité, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et répondit, la voix légèrement tremblante :

- C'est vrai. Cependant, des milliers de couples vivent heureux sans enfant. Je pense que je pourrai faire le deuil de cette maternité mais, pour se faire, j'ai _besoin_ de comprendre. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir.

Remus ne dit rien pendant une longue minute et Tonks crut qu'elle avait perdu, qu'il resterait enfermé dans son silence puis, alors qu'elle s'y attendait plus, il parla.

- Ils refuseront notre candidature. Ils refuseront. A cause de moi.

- Mais, l'interrompit-elle, comment peux-tu en être certain ? Les idées reçues sur les loups-garous ont changés et –

Il la coupa d'un rire amer et son amertume se mua soudain en colère.

- Ah, tu crois ça ? Tu ne les connais pas, Tonks. Moi, je sais. Je l'ai déjà fait.

Tonks cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, répéta-t-il d'une voix vibrante de rancune. Et ils m'ont rejeté ! Ils m'ont traités comme… comme un…

Il secoua la tête, incapable de terminer sa phrase autrement que par un gémissement de souffrance. Il tourna vers elle ses pupilles d'or fondu, elles luisaient de douleur.

- Tu ne piges toujours pas ? Je voulais adopter Harry, Tonks.

La bouche de la jeune sorcière s'arrondit de stupéfaction.

- Oui, je le voulais vraiment, tu sais. Mais Dumbledore a pris les choses en main très rapidement. C'était vital. Il savait que Harry avait survécu grâce au sacrifice de Lily. Il a alors confié Harry à sa tante quelques heures après le drame de Godric Hollow parce qu'ainsi il le plaçait sous la protection du sang filial que lui offrait Petunia Dursley malgré elle.

Il fit une pause puis reprit.

- Après ça, j'ai fait part de mon désir d'enfant à Dumbledore. Il s'est montré ouvert et attentif, comme il savait l'être mais il était convaincu que je fonçais droit dans le mur. Il a longuement tenté de me persuader que c'était de la folie, que les préjugés du monde magique envers les loups-garous étaient trop ancrés dans les esprits mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Il soupira et se remit à marcher dans le salon.

- Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. A la réflexion, je suppose que je voulais m'imposer un but, quelque chose qui me prendrait tout mon temps et me permettrait d'oublier. D'occulter de ma mémoire que trois de mes amis d'enfance étaient morts assassinés et que le quatrième, celui qui nous avait tous trahi, croupissait en prison. J'étais sous le choc. Mes complices de toujours, mes alliés, ceux qui m'avaient toujours soutenu et entouré, avaient disparu. Je me sentais si seul, si perdu que je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans ce projet insensé.

Il se tut un moment et se plaça devant la bibliothèque murale. D'un geste presque inconscient, il fit aller et venir son index sur la tranche des livres. Ce mouvement répété semblait l'hypnotiser et le plonger dans ses souvenirs les plus enfouis. Tonks essuya les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues mais ne pipa mot. Elle attendait qu'il poursuive à son rythme, craignant qu'en interrompant le fil de ses pensées par une parole de réconfort, il ne se referme brusquement.

Remus stoppa soudain son va-et-vient et saisit un ouvrage dans le rayonnage. Il le serra si fort contre sa poitrine haletante que Tonks vit que ses mains tremblaient.

- Je… Je me suis alors plongé dans les démarches administratives. J'avais tout organisé, tout prévu. J'avais monté un dossier que je croyais imparable dans ses moindres détails. J'avais trouvé un apothicaire qui me fournissait toute la potion tue-loup dont j'avais besoin et j'avais pour voisine, à l'époque, une vieille Moldue qui aurait été ravie de s'occuper d'un enfant trois jours par mois. Oh, bien sûr, elle ignorait tout de mes _petites obligations mensuelles_ – je lui avais dit que je m'absentais régulièrement pour affaires – mais c'était une brave femme. Je me suis présenté au rendez-vous du Ministère et là… je me suis retrouvé devant cinq sorciers, trois femmes et deux hommes. Ils avaient tous l'air si… _dégoûtés_ quand ils m'ont vu ! Même si je le craignais, je ne m'attendais pas à être l'objet d'un tel mépris aveugle. Je sentais bien qu'ils étaient plus que réticents, souhaitant par-dessus tout être ailleurs plutôt qu'enfermés avec moi dans cette pièce, mais la loi les obligeaient à prendre en compte chaque dossier et ils ne pouvaient se dérober. Dans un silence glacial et hostile, j'ai bravement commencé à exposer les motifs de ma requête. Ils m'ont laissé parler quelques minutes quand soudain, une des sorcières s'est levé, toute tremblante d'indignation, en me désignant de son long doigt crochu et m'a hurlé : « Comment osez-vous ? ». Elle a sorti un livre de sa poche.

Remus désigna celui qu'il tenait lui-même dans sa main.

- « Les animaux fantastiques » de ce cher bon vieux Newt Scamander, lut-il sur la couverture rouge, avant de ricaner d'un air sombre. Une vraie référence pour le Ministère. La vieille sorcière l'a ouvert à la page me concernant et m'a assené les meilleurs passages en prenant soin de ne retenir que le pire. Attends, je vais te les lire.

Il ouvrit le petit ouvrage et lut, plein de dérision :

- « On ne connaît pas de traitement à cette maladie. Une fois par mois, le loup-garou se transforme en bête meurtrière et recherche activement les humains de préférence à toutes autres proies ».

- Merlin… souffla Tonks, horrifiée, en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Comment ont-ils pu te traiter de la sorte ?

La sincère compassion de Tonks fit exploser le mur que Remus avait érigé autour de lui. Il laissa tomber l'ouvrage par terre et se laissa enlacer. D'une voix hachée et rendue rauque par l'émotion, il acheva son récit.

- Ils m'ont traités de créature sanguinaire, de bête malfaisante. L'un d'eux a même ajouté que j'étais une aberration du monde magique et tous ceux atteint d'une telle tare devaient être éliminés sans sommation… Tués d'une balle d'argent et ensuite brûlés sans pitié pour qu'il n'en reste rien…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

- Ils… Ils ont dit que j'étais un _monstre sans âme_, Tonks, que je ne méritais pas de vivre…

Tonks le serra contre elle, en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Remus. Tellement désolée. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Mon entêtement t'a forcé de te souvenir de tout ça.

- Non… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Mais c'était si… difficile. Et je ne veux pas revivre de tels instants. Je ne _peux _pas.

- Je comprends, assura-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'auras pas à les revivre. Jamais. Je t'aime, Remus, et je ne permettrai pas qu'on te fasse à nouveau souffrir de la sorte.

A suivre…

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir.

Bisous

Falyla


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG -13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite note : **Vous le savez tous, je pense, FFnet a officiellement interdit les RAR dans la mise en ligne des chapitres. Pour tous les reviewers qui ont un compte, une réponse leur parviendra par le biais d'un lien. Les autres, n'oubliez pas de mettre votre e-mail privé si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part.

Bonne lecture

**CROIS EN MOI**

**Chapitre 4 **

**Vendredi 21 avril **

Tonks entra dans la salle d'attente du médicomage. La pièce était vide – on lui avait réservé la première consultation de la matinée. Elle s'assit un peu gauchement dans un des fauteuils inoccupés et tendit machinalement la main vers les journaux étalés sur la table basse qui lui faisait face. Elle prit le premier sur la pile – c'était un ancien numéro de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ qu'elle se rappelait avoir lu au début de l'année – et le feuilleta quelques instants. Elle tourna les pages d'un rapide geste mécanique, ses yeux parcourant les divers articles d'un œil vide puis le reposa brusquement sur la pile déjà vacillante des autres numéros. Elle soupira et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, essayant ses paumes moites sur son jean.

Elle était incapable de se concentrer, elle se sentait bien trop agitée. Pourquoi le médicomage n'avait-il pas pu lui dire ce qu'elle avait ? N'était-il pas supposé tout savoir ? Tout envisager ? Tout guérir ?

Si elle avait fait mine de ne pas s'inquiéter de ces examens supplémentaires devant Remus, la réalité était tout autre. Elle était littéralement morte de peur. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir qui mérite des tests plus approfondis ? N'aurait-il pas pu au moins lui donner une vague indication sur son état ? Avait-elle eu raison de penser qu'on était en train de l'empoisonner ?

Elle lança des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle. Cette salle d'attente n'avait pourtant rien d'oppressant. Deux grandes fenêtres magiques s'ouvraient sur un paysage ensoleillé tout à fait bucolique, un cadre champêtre qui invitait au calme. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour endiguer sa panique et se leva. Le mieux était de se focaliser sur autre chose. Du moins, essayer.

Elle fit quelques pas vers le mur opposé couvert de petits tableaux. Elle s'approcha un peu et poussa un petit cri d'admiration. Tous les tableaux avaient pour sujet la botanique. L'artiste avait reproduit différents végétaux avec beaucoup de talent et un réalisme saisissant. Ici, on avait envie de caresser les courbes délicates d'une feuille, là, le velouté d'un pétale humide de rosée. Les gravures avaient été ensorcelées et montraient à l'infini le cycle de croissance de la plante, de la graine plantée en terre à son épanouissement le plus complet.

Tonks regarda, fascinée, l'aigrette duveteuse d'un pissenlit se détacher de la tige sous l'effet d'un vent imperceptible et retomber lentement sur le sol pour se transformer à nouveau en minuscule rosette de feuilles vertes. Les feuilles finement dentelées de la dent-de-lion s'agrandirent doucement, puis, au centre, apparurent les premières tiges surmontées de boutons de fleurs fermés. L'instant suivant, les bourgeons se transformaient en capitule d'un jaune éclatant.

La jeune sorcière eut un sourire triste, teinté de nostalgie. Qu'il était loin le temps où elle soufflait les pissenlits dans l'air du soir avec son père…

Ses parents lui manquaient énormément. Ils avaient trouvé la mort, quelques années plus tôt, dans un monstrueux carambolage de voitures. Ted Tonks était un Moldu qui adorait rouler et il n'avait jamais renoncé à sa vieille Bentley malgré les facilités de transports magiques que pouvaient lui fournir sa femme Andromeda. Cette dernière avait relié la cheminée de leur maison en ville avec celle du vieux cottage, niché dans une vallée du Bedfordshire, qu'ils occupaient le week-end. Ted n'avait rien contre les avantages que lui procurait le monde des sorciers, mais utiliser de la poudre de Cheminette pour rejoindre la vieille bâtisse qu'il avait amoureusement retapé, située à moins d'une heure de route du centre de Londres, n'était pas une option envisageable sauf en cas d'extrême mauvais temps.

Mais ce jour-là, aucun service météo n'avait prévu le brouillard qui s'était brusquement abattu sur la M 40. En quelques minutes, une épaisse brume opaque s'était répandue sur ce tronçon d'autoroute et avait transformé ce début de soirée dominicale en enfer.

Tonks effectuait alors sa dernière année de formation d'Auror. La soudaine et brutale disparition de ses parents l'avait fortement ébranlée. Hestia Jones, qui était alors son maître de formation, l'avait soutenue dans cette terrible épreuve ainsi que toute l'équipe des Aurors. Chacun l'avait épaulée à sa manière, s'efforçant de toujours garder un œil sur elle. Elle était devenue la petite sœur de tous et, à ce titre, bénéficiait de l'indulgence de ses collègues – parfois teintée d'exaspération– face à ses gaffes et ses maladresses à répétition.

- Mademoiselle Tonks ?

Tonks sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers la petite sorcière qui l'avait accueillie à la réception.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

L'angoisse qu'elle avait momentanément occultée resurgit subitement et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- Le professeur Ankers vous attend, précisa la secrétaire.

Tonks la remercia d'un signe de tête, prit son sac et la suivit dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une grosse porte de chêne, frappa le lourd battant et entra.

- Entrez, entrez, Mademoiselle Tonks, fit le vieux médicomage en se levant de son bureau, sa baguette à la main. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? demanda-t-il en la scrutant attentivement tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

La jeune sorcière prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre fermement.

- Ça peut aller, je crois.

- Avez-vous eu d'autres vomissements ? continua le praticien. Des vertiges ? Des saignements ?

- Des _saignements_ ? répéta-t-elle, surprise, ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait bien parler mais n'osant pas lui demander de précisions. Non, rien de tout ça. Je me sens juste un peu nerveuse. Vous avez les résultats ?

Le vieil homme fronça imperceptiblement ses épais sourcils et se pinça les lèvres.

- Oui et j'aimerais en parler avec vous avant de vous examiner. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Elle prit le siège qu'il lui indiquait et attendit qu'il parle. Le professeur Ankers s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez délicat et malheureusement, il n'existe aucune façon agréable d'annoncer une telle nouvelle. Votre état de fatigue extrême est dû à une grossesse.

Tonks le dévisagea, perplexe. _Une grossesse_ ? Elle devait certainement avoir mal entendu. Elle avait déjà abordé le sujet avec lui le jour d'avant quand il lui avait posé lui aussi la question. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas comme il s'y attendait, il répéta :

- Vous êtes enceinte, Mademoiselle Tonks et –

La jeune sorcière secoua la tête.

- Vous devez vous tromper, docteur. Je ne peux pas _être_ enceinte.

- Et pourtant, tous les examens l'ont confirmé.

- C'est impossible ! Je vous ai dit, hier, que…

- Je me rappelle parfaitement ce que vous m'avez dit hier, l'interrompit-il. Mais il n'y aucun doute sur votre état. Tous les tests sont positifs. Mais vous devez savoir que…

Mais Tonks ne l'écoutait plus. Elle sentit une boule de chaleur naître dans le creux de son ventre, grandir dans ses entrailles et submerger sa poitrine. Les yeux toujours écarquillés par le choc de cette nouvelle, elle posa machinalement une main sur son ventre plat et le caressa doucement. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir formuler les mots qui explosaient dans sa tête.

- Je suis… _enceinte_ ? Je veux dire, _vraiment_ enceinte ? Pour de _vrai_ ? Par Merlin… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est tellement… surprenant. Et si… Mon fiancé disait que –

- Mademoiselle Tonks… tenta-t-il une première fois.

Puis constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas capté son attention, il réitéra son essai d'une voix beaucoup plus forte.

- Mademoiselle Tonks !

Elle sursauta légèrement et se tut. Puis elle le regarda, interrogative.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout, dit-il, la mine sombre.

La joie naissante de Tonks s'affadit brusquement et elle leva vers lui des yeux inquiets.

- Pas tout ? Je ne comprends pas…

Le médicomage soupira profondément.

- Connaissez-vous les plantes portant le nom de _Aegle_ _Marmelos Correa, Tribulus Terrestris, Alsonia Scholaris _et _Arcangelisa Flava ?_

Tonks réfléchit un bref instant.

- Je ne crois pas mais je ne me suis guère distinguée en Botanique quand j'étais à Poudlard, marmonna-t-elle avec une grimace. Quel est le rapport avec ma grossesse ?

- Ce sont quelques uns des végétaux qui entrent dans la composition de la potion fortifiante que vous a prescrite Monsieur Simmons. Leur intérêt curatif est très important. Ils luttent principalement contre la fatigue et la mélancolie, voire l'anémie et leurs vertus toniques ne sont plus à démontrer. Malheureusement, ce ne sont leurs seules propriétés. Ce sont aussi ce qu'on appelle communément des plantes… abortives. C'est pourquoi Simmons s'est permis de vous poser ces questions.

A ces mots, Tonks sentit le sang se retirer de son visage et son cœur manqua un battement avant de s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

- Abortives ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Ça veut dire qu'elles provoquent une fausse –

- Je connais parfaitement la signification de ce mot, l'interrompit Tonks, le souffle haletant.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître grossière en le coupant mais elle ne voulait pas entendre ce mot-là. L'assimiler et l'accepter rendrait la situation inéluctable et elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça. Comment le destin pouvait-il se montrer si cruel ? Une seconde elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte et la suivante, elle devait affronter le fait qu'elle allait perdre le petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre.

- Vous… Vous en êtes…certain ? articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Je veux dire…

Sa voix s'éteignit tandis que Ankers acquiesça lentement, la mort dans l'âme. Tonks ferma les yeux pour endiguer le flot de larmes qui menaçaient sous ses paupières. En vain. Le vieux médicomage détourna pudiquement le regard quand il vit le petit visage en forme de cœur ravagé par le chagrin.

- Je suis désolé, fit le professeur Ankers après un moment.

Tonks renifla bruyamment, essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur et releva le menton. Ses prunelles flamboyaient de détermination.

- Vous m'avez parlé de saignements lorsque je suis entrée. Mais je n'ai pas saigné. Je n'ai plus aucune douleur. Rien.

- Je suis vraiment navré, croyez-le, mais ne fondez pas de faux espoirs. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette même raison que j'ai tu le résultat de mon diagnostic hier. Cette absence de symptômes ne signifie nullement que le processus d'avortement n'est pas enclenché.

Tonks ne put réprimer un frisson glacé mais malgré le pessimisme sans doute justifié d'Ankers, cela n'ébranla que très peu sa résolution à croire que tout n'était pas perdu.

- Je n'ai pris la potion que deux fois et je l'ai vomie à chaque fois, souligna-t-elle avec une insistance désespérée.

Le médicomage soupira encore une fois.

- Je ne pourrais vous exprimer à quel point ce vous arrive me chagrine mais je ne peux pas vous laissez vous conforter dans des certitudes infondées. Ce serait contraire à mon éthique.

Les épaules de Tonks s'affaissèrent brusquement et un long silence s'installa.

- Je comprends, dit-elle finalement. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que…

Sa voix mourut et sa phrase resta inachevée. Le professeur Ankers posa une main sur la sienne et la tapota d'un geste plein de compassion puis il se leva.

- Je souhaiterais vous examiner maintenant. Il y a certaines complications à craindre. Pourriez-vous vous allonger sur la table d'auscultation ?

Tonks obtempéra sans dire un mot.

- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me perturbe, Mademoiselle Tonks. Hier, vous m'avez affirmé avec beaucoup de véhémence que vous ne pouviez concevoir d'enfant. Et nous savons maintenant qu'il n'en est rien. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander d'où vous venait cette absolue certitude ? demanda-t-il la regardant d'installer. Une maladie héréditaire dans votre famille ?

La jeune sorcière réfléchit un long moment à ce qu'elle avait envie de dévoiler en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu affirmer à Remus le soir d'avant, la plupart des sorciers avaient encore beaucoup de préjugés envers les loups-garous, le souvenir de ce monstre sanguinaire qu'avait été Fenrir Greyback et de ses trop nombreuses jeunes victimes était encore profondément et douloureusement ancré dans les mémoires. Tonks avait toujours assumé pleinement ses choix mais, comme Remus le lui avait fait très justement remarquer, exposer inconsidérément son amitié pour les lycanthropes pouvait s'avérer dangereux face à certains sorciers avides d'éliminer ce qu'ils appelaient eux-mêmes la lie de la société magique. Et malheureusement, les esprits étroits et bornés sévissaient partout. La prudence l'incita à travestir un peu la réalité.

- Non, pas dans la mienne, répondit-elle finalement. En fait, c'est dans celle de mon fiancé. Il m'a expliqué que c'était une stérilité génétique, qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. C'est pour ça que j'étais si catégorique quand Monsieur Simmons m'a demandé si je pensais être enceinte…

Deux grosses larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

- Si j'avais su, jamais je ne… Oh, Merlin, comme je m'en veux…

Le médicomage secoua doucement la tête.

- Ne vous fustigez pas ainsi. Avec un cycle menstruel aussi irrégulier que le vôtre, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Il releva doucement le pull de Tonks et dégagea son abdomen, mettant à nu son ventre plat.

- Je sais que ce n'est qu'une infime consolation par rapport à la perte physique et morale que vous allez devoir subir, le deuil d'un enfant, même lorsque sa conception est récente, est une chose terriblement douloureuse ; mais dites-vous que manifestement, votre fiancé et vous êtes tout à fait capables de procréer. Vous êtes jeune, vous en aurez d'autres.

Tonks essuya son visage du revers de la main et prit une profonde inspiration. Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer ça à Remus ? Y avait-il une bonne façon d'annoncer à l'homme qu'on aimait qu'un miracle s'était produit, qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui mais qu'elle l'avait perdu presque aussitôt et ce par sa faute ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute mais elle n'ignorait pas que, toute sa vie, une petite voix ne cesserait de lui répéter qu'elle aurait dû ressentir et deviner les changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle.

- Essayez de vous détendre, fit le médicomage, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

Il agita sa baguette en murmurant une incantation puis il promena le rayon jaune qui en jaillit sur le ventre de Tonks. Une douce chaleur s'insinua sous sa peau, agréable comme la caresse du soleil en été. La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux et sentit ses muscles se décontracter alors que le rayon se colorait progressivement en rouge. Ankers, lui, fronça les sourcils, et une intense perplexité s'inscrivit sur son visage creusé de rides. Il leva sa baguette pour mettre fin au sortilège et recommença. Il décrivit une nouvelle fois des cercles concentriques sur l'estomac de sa patiente mais, à nouveau, le rayon devint rouge et le resta. Intense et lumineux.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tonks sursauta et le dévisagea, anxieuse.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien, c'est certainement très inattendu mais il n'y a aucun doute possible. Alors que je diagnostiquais une fausse-couche imminente, votre bébé ne présente pas le moindre signe d'affaiblissement. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il semblerait que les propriétés abortives des plantes contenues dans la potion n'aient eu aucune prise sur lui.

Tonks écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

Elle se couvrit la bouche pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Alors, ça veut dire que je ne vais pas le perdre ? Il est vivant et en bonne santé ?

- Non, vous n'allez pas le perdre, confirma le médicomage.

Il fit glisser la paume de sa main juste au-dessus de son ventre et plissa les yeux de concentration. Après quelques secondes, un large sourire éclairait ses traits.

- Les battements de son cœur sont rapides et vigoureux.

Il prononça une autre formule dans un langage inconnu de Tonks et haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien de grave, rassurez-vous. Mais si j'en crois ce sort qui a fait ses preuves, votre grossesse est loin d'être récente.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, docteur.

- Et bien, mon petit, vous êtes déjà enceinte de onze semaines.

- _Onze_ semaines ?

Tonks sentit sa tête lui tourner.

- Mais… Mais… bredouilla-t-elle. Les symptômes ? Les nausées, les seins qui gonflent ? Les… tout ça, quoi ! Je n'ai rien eu !

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Chaque femme vit et ressent sa grossesse différemment. Il n'y aucune règle absolue. La vôtre s'est traduite par une intense fatigue. C'est vrai que j'ai rarement rencontré un tel état d'épuisement, surtout en début de grossesse mais maintenant que nous avons le bon diagnostic, nous allons pouvoir vous prescrire la bonne potion.

Tonks médita sur la logique évidente de ces paroles et posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Quand est-ce que je vais accoucher ?

Ankers fit un rapide calcul.

- Si tout se passe au mieux, je dirais vers la mi-novembre.

Tonks sortit du cabinet médical dans un état proche de l'euphorie. Elle marchait littéralement sur des nuages. Elle croisa plusieurs personnes dans la rue qui la dévisagèrent curieusement tant le sourire qu'elle affichait était béat. Une pluie serrée se mit à tomber mais elle haussa les épaules. Aujourd'hui, rien n'avait d'importance, excepté l'incroyable nouvelle qu'elle allait annoncer à Remus.

_Merlin ! C'était tellement… fou ! _

Elle consulta machinalement sa montre et fit une grimace dépitée. Il n'était que dix heures du matin. Comment allait-elle tenir jusqu'au soir ? Pourtant, il le fallait. Remus n'était guère joignable lorsqu'il faisait de la surveillance et même s'il avait été au bureau, on n'annonçait pas un heureux événement par cheminée interposée !

Chassant de son esprit cette fugitive déception, Tonks se hâta vers l'échoppe de l'apothicaire.

Quand elle en sortit, dûment munie de sa potion pour le mois, son sourire n'avait pas faibli, au contraire. Elle allait avoir un bébé. Avec Remus. C'était le bébé de Remus. Son cœur se serra en repensant aux épreuves qu'il avait dû subir, aux humiliations et aux insultes dont l'avaient abreuvé les gens du Ministère en rejetant sa demande d'adoption. Son plus grand vœu allait enfin se réaliser. Remus allait devenir père.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Remus transplana dans une petite arrière-cour proche de chez lui et se hâta de parcourir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de leur appartement. Il était inquiet, Tonks n'avait pas essayé de prendre contact avec lui, ni tenté de lui faire parvenir un hibou. Quels étaient les résultats de ses examens ? Etait-elle gravement malade ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Il se précipita dans la cage d'escalier, monta les marches quatre à quatre. D'un coup de baguette impatient, il fit sauter les sortilèges de sécurité qui verrouillaient la porte et entra.

- Tonks ? Tu es là ?

La jeune fille sortit de la cuisine et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'enlacer fougueusement. Remus répondit à son étreinte en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Comment tu te sens ?

La jeune sorcière leva vers lui des yeux brillants d'excitation, ses bras toujours passés autour de son cou.

- Je vais bien. Très bien même.

- Qu'a dit le médicomage ? s'enquit-il, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

- Il a dit que… Oh, Remus, tu ne vas pas le croire ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis _enceinte_ ! Enceinte de onze semaines ! Je… Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est un vrai miracle ! Et nous qui pensions que… C'est dingue, non ?

Toute à la joie nouvelle qui gonflait son cœur, Tonks ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Remus ne répondait pas à son enthousiasme débordant et volubile mais quand elle le réalisa, elle se tut subitement et le dévisagea sans comprendre. Remus avait relâché son étreinte, ses bras s'étaient raidis le long de son corps et ses mains étaient si crispées que leurs jointures avaient blanchi. Son visage était effrayant.

- R-Remus… ? balbutia Tonks, troublée par la mine sombre du loup-garou. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Remus avait senti son cœur manquer un battement puis repartir comme un fou en entendant les paroles surexcitées de sa compagne. Tonks lui annonçait qu'elle était _enceinte_ ? D'abord, il crut avoir mal compris. Tonks ne pouvait pas attendre de bébé puisqu'il était stérile. A peine eut-il terminé le cheminement logique de sa pensée qu'il sentit ses entrailles douloureusement se nouer et son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ce qu'il craignait le plus au monde était finalement arrivé ! Elle était allée chercher ailleurs ce qu'il ne pouvait lui donner.

Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur et qu'on le piétinait sans pitié. Au bord de la nausée, il ferma les yeux et déglutit avec peine.

- Remus ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie, fit Tonks, désespérée.

La voix suppliante de la jeune sorcière fut comme une onde de choc et il se hérissa, la colère et l'amour propre dépassant la douleur de la trahison. Comment _osait_-elle lui demander ce qu'il avait ?

Il détacha brusquement les mains qu'elle avait gardées nouées autour de son cou et la repoussa d'un geste brutal.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire _ça _? gronda-t-il, ses pupilles d'or fondu flamboyant de rage contenue.

Ce fut au tour de Tonks d'arborer une expression de totale incompréhension.

- Mais… De quoi tu parles?

Remus abattit violemment son poing sur la table.

- Tonks ! Ne me prends pas pour un con !

Tonks sursauta. Elle avait l'air désemparée et au bord des larmes.

- Remus… Je ne comprends pas… Tu n'es pas heureux… ?

Le loup-garou resta une fraction de seconde sans voix face au raisonnement absurde de sa compagne. Allait-elle encore longtemps feindre l'innocence ?

- Bordel de merde, Tonks ! Je suis un putain de loup-garou ! Et tu es _enceinte_ ! EN-CEIN-TE, lui hurla-t-il au visage.

Tonks le regardait, n'osant faire un geste, les yeux agrandis d'effroi. La colère de Remus ne l'aveuglait pas au point de ne pas remarquer l'évidente frayeur de la jeune femme. Le souffle haletant, le lycanthrope passa une main tremblante dans ses courtes mèches blond foncé et se détourna. Il prit une profonde inspiration mais ça ne suffit guère à calmer son amer ressentiment.

- Les loups-garous sont des créatures stériles, tu te rappelles ? reprit-il avec une ironie glacée. Nous sommes, toi et moi, biologiquement incompatibles. Il est génétiquement impossible que je sois le père de l'enfant que tu portes.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la devança, la voix coupante comme un rasoir.

- Alors, explique-moi _comment_ je suis censé prendre le fait que tu es allée te faire _engrosser_ par un autre ?

La jeune sorcière recula comme sous l'effet d'une gifle.

- Q-quoi ? bégaya-t-elle tandis que le sang se retirait de son visage. Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris ! rétorqua Remus avec hargne. Alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? Ou n'importe qui aurait pu faire l'affaire ? ajouta-t-il cruellement.

- NON ! Tu ne peux pas croire une chose pareille ! Cet enfant est le tien. C'est ton bébé, Remus. Je serai bien incapable de t'expliquer comment un tel miracle s'est produit mais c'est arrivé, je suis enceinte.

Remus émit un bref rire sardonique.

- Un _miracle _? Oh, je t'en prie, Tonks, n'insulte pas mon intelligence. Nous savons tous les deux comment arrive ce genre de miracle.

Tonks le fixa, abasourdie.

- Tu ne peux pas croire ce que tu dis, Remus. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Tu me connais, jamais je n'aurai –

- Cesse de nier l'évidence ! cria le loup-garou. C'est grotesque ! Comment oses-tu dire que tu m'aimes alors que tu m'as délibérément trompé ?

- Non…

Mais Remus ne l'écoutais plus.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça, Tonks ? _Pourquoi_ ? J'avais confiance en toi et tu as tout gâché. Comment espérais-tu me faire croire que l'enfant que tu portes est le mien ? En me lançant le sortilège _Credulus_ ?

- Non, Remus. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, supplia-t-elle tandis que de nouvelles larmes noyaient ses yeux. C'est ton enfant.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je pensais bien te connaître, Tonks. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu en viendrais à de telles extrémités pour satisfaire ton désir d'enfant.

- Je… Non ! Tu dois me croire !

Il sentit ses yeux le brûler et sa gorge se nouer.

- J'aimerais, Tonks. Oh, oui, j'aimerais. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas me demander de simplement fermer les yeux sur ce qui semble n'être pour toi qu'une banale incartade. Une nécessité à accomplir pour arriver à tes fins. Non, je ne suis pas prêt à assumer une paternité comme celle-ci. Pas dans ces conditions. Je vais prendre quelques affaires et je viendrai chercher le reste un peu plus tard.

Tonks mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser la portée de ses paroles.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Nous devons parler !

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Tu as fait ton choix, Tonks. J'espère que ça en valait la peine.

- Non, Remus ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est ton bébé, je le jure. Je t'en prie, crois en moi.

Mais le lycanthrope s'était déjà dirigé vers leur chambre. Après quelques minutes, il en ressortit. L'instant suivant, Tonks entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer.

**A suivre…**

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir.

Bisous

Falyla


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG -13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite note : **Me voici de retour avec un retard vraiment indécent mais ne me frappez pas, mon chapitre date de début janvier mais mon correcteur Remus James Lupin a été plus que débordé…

J'espère que le suivant arrivera un peu plus vite.

**A la fin du chapitre, un petit bonus**. Il s'agit du texte que j'ai soumis au site de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans le cadre d'un concours d'écriture. Il s'agissait de proposer un micro-conte comprenant maximum 5 phrases, le mot « loup-garou » devait obligatoirement figurer dans le texte et le tout devait surprendre le jury…

Je n'ai pas gagné le stylo qui couronnait le premier prix mais j'ai fini 5ème sur 104 participants.

**Un dernier mot, si vous souhaitez que je réponde à votre review et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre e-mail privé.**

Bonne lecture

**CROIS EN MOI**

**Chapitre 5**

**Samedi 22 avril**

Tonks s'éveilla en sentant une douce chaleur sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt en gémissant, éblouie par le soleil printanier qui entrait dans le salon. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à l'intense luminosité puis s'assit gauchement. Une demi seconde, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là puis l'horrible vérité la frappa de plein fouet : après l'annonce de sa grossesse, Remus était parti. Elle était enceinte et il l'avait quittée, sans hésiter.

Elle se pinça durement les lèvres pour réprimer leurs tremblements, sentant que les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de la submerger.

Lorsque Remus avait claqué la porte, elle s'était levée et avait longuement fixé le battant, abasourdie, complètement sonnée par la réaction du loup-garou. Réaction qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagée dans ses pires cauchemars. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

Les sanglots l'avaient secouées violemment et elle s'était effondrée sur le canapé. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et s'était finalement endormie à même le sofa.

Elle se redressa péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'image que lui renvoyait son reflet n'était guère flatteuse. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés, son petit visage pâle et chiffonné. Son regard se posa sur la potion fortifiante que lui avait donné Simmons la veille.

Elle soupira lourdement. Elle se savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre mais il fallait qu'elle réussisse à convaincre Remus de sa bonne foi.

Elle s'empara du flacon qu'elle déboucha habilement, puis avala la dose prescrite. Elle prit ensuite une douche rapide, s'habilla et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas tellement faim mais se força à cuisiner un repas copieux. Le médicomage avait été formel, elle devait reprendre des forces. La santé de son bébé et la sienne étaient primordiales. Elle devait rester en forme même si elle mourrait d'envie d'aller se réfugier sous sa couette pour laisser libre cours au chagrin qui la tenaillait.

Après son repas, elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Devait-elle laisser quelques jours de réflexion à Remus, lui donner le temps de digérer tout ça tranquillement et de revenir sur sa décision ?

Non, ça n'allait décidemment pas. Elle n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Estimant qu'il serait maladroit de sa part de s'imposer chez lui après la violente dispute qui les avait opposés, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée éteinte pour y prendre une pincée de poudre dans un petit bol de grès posé sur le manteau. Elle s'accroupit devant l'âtre et jeta la poudre magique en énonçant distinctement :

- Remus Lupin, 27 B, Old North Church.

Une brassée de flammes bleutée jaillit en crépitant.

- Remus ? C'est Tonks. Je voudrais te…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminé sa phrase, les flammes diminuèrent brusquement et s'éteignirent. Un bref instant surprise, Tonks fronça ses fins sourcils noirs et plissa les lèvres de contrariété. Par acquis de conscience, elle réitéra l'opération mais elle savait que le résultat serait identique. Quand le feu magique mourut une seconde fois au bout de quelques secondes, elle en eut la confirmation. Remus avait verrouillé sa cheminée, empêchant ainsi toute forme de communication. Une fin de non recevoir pure et simple.

Elle poussa un soupir abattu. Manifestement, Remus ne souhaitait pas discuter de sa prochaine paternité. On pouvait difficilement être plus clair ! Elle avait cependant besoin de lui parler et de le lui faire savoir.

Tonks se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes. Le moyen qui lui venait spontanément à l'esprit n'était jamais employé dans ce genre de situation et Kingsley lui sonnerait les cloches si jamais il l'apprenait. Utiliser son patronus pour communiquer n'était plus guère utilisé, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Ce stratagème était remarquablement efficace, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on savait que Dumbledore était celui qui l'avait mis au point ; le patronus invoqué apparaissait devant son destinataire où qu'il soit et n'était visible que par lui, même si celui-ci se trouvait cernés d'ennemis.

Mais son cas était-il vraiment un cas urgent ? De son point de vue : indiscutablement. Résolue, Tonks empoigna fermement sa baguette et invoqua son patronus. Un instant plus tard, une silhouette floue et argentée, entourée d'un pâle halo de fumée grise, apparut devant elle et Tonks ne put cacher un certain soulagement : l'augrey, le grand oiseau d'aspect lugubre qui l'avait escortée pendant ses longues semaines de déprime, avait enfin disparu.

Les patronus qu'elle invoquait prenaient parfois des aspects surprenants – leur apparence était directement lié à son état d'esprit du moment. Elle se rappela avec une grimace dépitée l'espèce de _chose_ à quatre pattes qui lui servait de patronus quand Remus était parti plus de dix mois auprès de ses semblables l'année de la mort de Dumbledore. Elle était si triste de l'absence de Remus, si déprimée parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, qu'elle n'avait plus eu goût à rien. Mais ensuite, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son amour – semblant ne pas croire lui-même à sa chance – et lui avait demandé de partager un appartement avec lui dans le centre de Londres, la jeune sorcière avait ressenti un tel bonheur, un tel bien-être que ses aptitudes magiques s'étaient renforcées. La bestiole à quatre pattes avait été aussitôt remplacée par un nouveau patronus, qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à ces derniers mois.

Tonks abaissa sa baguette et son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire.

- Salut Sirius, le salua-t-elle.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas Sirius et elle le savait parfaitement. Sirius était mort et ce patronus n'était ni son fantôme ni celui de sa forme d'animagus. Mais quand la silhouette d'un grand chien était apparue devant elle pour la première fois, alors que son moral était au beau fixe, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'établir un parallèle avec son cousin et d'y voir un heureux présage ; comme si Sirius, où qu'il soit, approuvait sa relation avec Remus et lui envoyait sa bénédiction.

C'était leur appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix qui les avait fait se rencontrer. Tonks n'avait que neuf ans quand Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban et le fait qu'il soit accusé du meurtre de treize personnes et d'avoir trahi les Potter afin de permettre à Voldemort de les assassiner n'en faisait pas le sujet de conversation favori de la famille Tonks. Bien plus tard, lorsque la jeune sorcière avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre, Dumbledore avait rétabli la vérité et lui avait présenté ce cousin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autrement que sur les photos mouvantes que le Ministère avait placardées partout lors de son évasion.

Après quelques approches hésitantes, Tonks et Sirius avaient appris à se connaître et avaient noué une solide amitié. La jeune sorcière l'avait rapidement considéré comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle n'oublierait jamais que c'était grâce à Sirius qu'elle avait si souvent côtoyé Remus…

La brusque disparition de son cousin derrière le voile avait été un choc pour elle. Un de plus. Après la mort brutale de ses parents, le destin lui arrachait encore un des ses proches. L'année qui avait suivi avait été très difficile pour elle mais quand Remus était revenu sain et sauf de son pénible séjour parmi les loups-garous assoiffés de vengeance de Fenir Greyback, elle avait repris goût à la vie et ce nouveau patronus avait remplacé l'ancien.

A l'époque, les imprévisibles changements de patronus de Tonks ne facilitaient pas vraiment l'envoi de ses messages vers l'Ordre du Phénix parce que l'expéditeur du message n'était plus immédiatement identifié. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait conseillé d'y ajouter une signature magique, qui elle, ne subissait aucune modification, quelle que soit son humeur.

Tonks regarda pensivement la silhouette argentée, tout juste visible dans la clarté du jour. Il s'était assis sur ses pattes arrière, le museau levé, attendant ses instructions. Envoyer son patronus à Remus n'était-ce pas un peu trop, en fin de compte ? Etait-ce vraiment un cas d'urgence ? Ce point de vue aurait pu être discuté pendant des heures et elle ne voulait pas attendre des heures. D'un mouvement décidé du poignet, elle pointa sa baguette sur le patronus et lança sa signature magique. De minuscules étincelles roses jaillirent de son extrémité, entourèrent brièvement la silhouette du chien et s'éteignirent comme si on avait doucement soufflé dessus.

- Voilà, fit-elle, satisfaite. Montre-toi à Remus Lupin et il ne pourra plus ignorer que je veux lui parler.

Elle leva légèrement sa baguette et le patronus disparut dans l'air comme une volute de fumée dispersée par un léger souffle de vent.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Remus Lupin émit un grognement indistinct ; quelque chose lui chatouillait désagréablement l'oreille. Il leva mollement le bras pour éloigner ce qui dérangeait son sommeil. La chose poussa un couinement aigu et craintif et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses petites pattes de rongeur le lui permettaient. Quand le grattement précipité se fut éloigné, le lycanthrope ouvrit un œil rouge et vitreux et tourna la tête. Aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne ; il gémit sourdement et referma hâtivement les yeux. La douleur le terrassa encore plusieurs minutes avant de s'atténuer enfin, le laissant glisser à nouveau vers un sommeil sans rêve.

Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard. La pâle lueur qui filtrait à travers les volets lui agressait les rétines mais il résista vaillamment. Il rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restait pour tenter de se redresser. L'antique sofa grinça sous son poids quand il y parvint. Son estomac protesta dangereusement contre ce changement de position très inopportun. Le loup-garou cessa immédiatement de bouger et laissa la nausée se dissiper. Il mit ensuite prudemment les pieds à terre, attendant de voir si son corps acceptait cette nouvelle étape. Il se leva tout aussi précautionneusement, peinant à maîtriser le vertige qui le saisit. La démarche vacillante, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Il fit quelques pas plus qu'hésitants et faillit chuter pitoyablement quand il marcha sur un objet cylindrique qui roula plus loin pour aller finir sa course contre le pied métallique de la table basse. Remus rétablit tant bien que mal son équilibre déjà précaire en jurant horriblement puis jeta un regard noir à l'objet incriminé. Une bouteille de Fire Whisky Pur Malt. Vide.

Se bourrer la gueule lui avait paru une excellente idée sur le moment mais en cet instant, il était nettement moins certain de la justesse de son raisonnement. Maintenant, un épouvantable mal de tête martelait ses tempes. Malgré le brouillard éthylique qui opacifiait son cerveau et qui l'empêchait de se rappeler clairement le charme que lui avait enseigné Sirius bien des années auparavant – celui qui guérissait ce genre de migraine en un clin d'œil – le souvenir des événements de la veille explosa douloureusement dans sa boîte crânienne. La trahison de Tonks. Le bébé. La dispute. Sa colère. Sa décision de la quitter. Et la cuite monumentale qu'il avait prise pour tout oublier et noyer son chagrin. L'alcool n'avait réussi à annihiler ses sentiments que quelques heures à peine et maintenant, non seulement il n'avait rien oublié du tout mais en plus, il avait gagné une monstrueuse gueule de bois.

Il massa ses tempes d'un geste las alors qu'il tentait vainement de se remémorer le sortilège qui le soulagerait. Il y réfléchit un bon moment puis abandonna, son esprit embrumé refusait de coopérer dans l'immédiat. Il reprit sa lente marche vers la salle de bain. Après quelques pas, un long frisson le parcourut et il n'eut plus qu'une envie: courir aux toilettes et vomir ses misérables excès de la veille.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, Remus avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Ses yeux d'ambre étaient encore injectés de sang et il avait renoncé à se raser mais il avait indubitablement perdu son air hagard et souffreteux.

Comme sa migraine était suffisamment apaisée pour ne pas empirer avec un excès de lumière, il ouvrit les volets – le soleil britannique était trop rare pour s'en priver. La lumière entra à flots dans le vieil appartement et Remus se perdit un bref instant dans la contemplation d'un nuage de poussière dansant dans le soleil matinal puis il laissa échapper un long soupir. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à apprécier la beauté de ce genre de spectacle. Il s'affala lourdement dans un fauteuil qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Chaque fois qu'il se remémorait les paroles que Tonks avait prononcées, ses entrailles se tordaient vicieusement. Comment avait-elle pu ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse sans enfant et il craignait depuis longtemps qu'elle le quitte mais de là à se faire mettre enceinte par Merlin savait qui et oser lui faire endosser une paternité qu'elle savait impossible, il y avait un gouffre ! Qu'elle ait eu le culot de lui annoncer sa grossesse, la bouche en cœur et l'air extatique comme si cette situation était la plus naturelle du monde le faisait littéralement bouillir de rage !

Il frappa violemment sur l'accoudoir mangé aux mites et se leva brusquement. Il se mit à faire nerveusement les cents pas dans le salon. Ce qu'il ne digérait pas – parmi une kyrielle d'autres choses – c'était l'entêtement de Tonks à nier ce qu'elle avait fait. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il était naïf au point d'avaler n'importe quelle couleuvre ? Ils étaient adultes, par la barbe de Merlin ! En âge d'assumer leurs actes ! Si elle ne l'aimait plus, si ce qu'il lui apportait n'était plus suffisant, pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie tout simplement ? Elle était libre de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

A cette pensée, son cœur manqua un battement et son estomac se contracta cruellement. Comment pouvait-il se mentir ainsi ? Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir sans broncher. Il se serait battu comme un fou pour la garder près de lui si elle avait fait mine de se désintéresser de lui mais là, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Tonks avait eu une liaison et il n'avait rien vu, rien soupçonné. Il fouilla activement dans sa mémoire mais rien ne vint. Rien dans le comportement de la jeune femme ne l'avait alerté. Il se demanda soudain si ce n'était pas le pire. Il avait placé tellement de confiance en elle et elle l'avait trompé sans état d'âme. Et maintenant, elle le prenait pour un con en niant tout en bloc ! Son culot dépassait l'entendement.

Il cessa son va-et-vient et secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas encore à croire que la femme qu'il croyait si bien connaître ait pu le duper si facilement. Le cheminement de ses sombres pensées fut brusquement interrompu par un étrange scintillement qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Il se retourna instantanément. Un œil non exercé aurait pu facilement confondre ce miroitement avec des particules de poussière en suspension traversées par le soleil mais Remus le connaissait trop bien pour s'y tromper. Le loup-garou fixa son regard sur la forme irisée qui se nimba brièvement de rose avant de prendre forme. Il fronça fortement les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit de colère quand il reconnut le patronus de Tonks. C'était à prévoir. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser arrêter par une simple cheminée verrouillée et employer un moyen d'extrême urgence à titre privé ne l'embarrassait pas plus que ça. Son proverbe favori n'était-il pas « la fin justifie les moyens ». La grimace du lycanthrope se teinta d'amertume – sa grossesse _miraculeuse_ en était un exemplaire parfait.

Il se rassit pesamment dans le fauteuil. Donc, Tonks voulait lui parler. Bien. Restait à savoir si _lui_ souhaitait cette conversation. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse avant de prendre une décision.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Juste avant midi, un claquement résonna dans la cheminée éteinte. La tête brune de Hestia Jones apparut au-dessus d'un feu magique aux flammes bleutées. Tonks, qui avait guetté ce bruit particulier toute la matinée, se précipita dans le salon et réussit _in extremis_ à cacher son expression dépitée quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas Remus.

- Remus ? Tu es là ?

- Salut Hestia.

- Oh, bonjour Tonks… Je vois que tu es levée. Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Hier, Remus était très inquiet à ton sujet, comme nous tous, d'ailleurs. Et il avait promis de me tenir au courant par hibou. Comme il ne l'a pas fait… Est-ce que tu es allé revoir le médicomage ? Il sait ce que tu as ?

Tonks sentit son estomac se tordre. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle inspira profondément en tentant de refouler ses larmes.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Il sait ce que j'ai.

Hestia sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant l'expression qu'affichait son amie. Est-ce que Tonks avait été empoisonnée comme elle le craignait ou avait-on décelé en elle une maladie incurable ?

- Doux Merlin, Tonks ! Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est… grave ?

- Non, non démentit-elle aussitôt. Rien de grave.

« Au contraire », pensa-t-elle en posant machinalement une main sur son ventre.

- Mais… Ecoute, Hestia, je ne peux pas parler de ça par cheminée interposée. Tu peux venir ? Je veux dire, maintenant ?

Hestia ne sembla pas tellement rassurée par les dénégations de Tonks et s'empressa d'acquiescer.

- D'accord. Je suis là dans un instant.

Bien qu'elle sût qu'elle pouvait compter sur son amie, cette spontanéité lui fit chaud au cœur.

- Merci, Hestia. Je t'attends, je laisserai ouvert.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Hestia Jones entrait dans l'appartement que Tonks partageait avec Remus. Elle suspendit elle-même sa cape dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où elle savait que son amie l'attendait. Entre temps, Tonks s'était ressaisie. Elle avait sorti de quoi préparer du thé et patientait en remplissant la grille de mots croisés de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle avait entamé dans la matinée. _Tentait_ de remplir la grille était certainement un terme plus adapté parce que le résultat n'était pas très brillant – son manque de concentration évident y était pour beaucoup. Le niveau « confirmé » qu'elle avait choisi au départ n'était visiblement pas à sa portée car, après une dizaine de propositions erronées, les petites cases noires avaient changé de place automatiquement pour se transformer en mots croisés d'un niveau inférieur. Encore une mauvaise réponse et elle passait à « troll ».

Tonks leva la tête à l'approche de son amie tandis que Hestia l'examinait attentivement avant de prendre un siège.

- Comment tu te sens, Tonks ? Que t'a dit le médicomage ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix concernée, en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

Tonks eut un doux sourire tandis qu'elle repoussait le journal et la plume dont elle s'était servie.

- Physiquement, je vais mieux. Beaucoup mieux, affirma-t-elle, sincère.

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

- Hestia, le médicomage a dit que j'étais enceinte ! Un bébé ! Remus et moi allons avoir un bébé !

Les yeux de Hestia s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous le choc tandis qu'elle lâchait la main de Tonks pour s'appuyer fermement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle mit plusieurs poignées de secondes pour digérer la nouvelle puis elle se pinça les lèvres avant de répéter sur un ton prudent afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris :

- Tu es enceinte.

- Ouiii ! confirma Tonks en opinant énergiquement du chef sans se rendre compte de la réserve de son amie.

- Tu es fiancée avec Remus et tu es enceinte.

- Oui, c'est ça. C'est merveilleux, non ?

Hestia ne répondit pas. Elle était à court de mots. La stérilité des lycanthropes était un fait avéré, reconnu. Elle le savait. Remus le savait. En fait, tout le monde le savait. Alors, comment devait-elle prendre cette incroyable nouvelle ? Elle ne savait plus que penser. L'enthousiasme débordant de Tonks la décontenançait. Tonks agissait comme si tout était _banal. _Mais Hestia savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle tenta de repousser vigoureusement toutes les hypothèses très terre à terre qui explosaient dans sa tête mais c'était plutôt difficile. Tonks n'aurait pas fait ça ? Si ? Hestia se fustigea mentalement de penser une chose pareille, Tonks était la personne la plus intègre qu'elle connaisse, elle aimait Remus et… Mais alors ? Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Tonks, voyant le silence de son amie se prolonger, fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse pour moi ?

Toujours déconcertée, Hestia s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- Heu…, reprit Hestia sur un ton hésitant très inhabituel chez elle. Oui, bien sûr que je suis heureuse pour toi et Remus. Mais… je ne te cacherai pas que… je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. C'est très… surprenant.

- Moi non plus, je n'y croyais plus, déclara Tonks avec un sourire resplendissant. Mais c'est arrivé.

- Ah… fut la seule chose que Hestia trouva à répondre à cette affirmation simpliste.

Mais Hestia se doutait bien, connaissant Remus, qu'il ne se satisferait pas forcément de cette explication. Sans compter les trop nombreux commentaires plus ou moins douteux que cette grossesse n'allait pas manquer de susciter. Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à poser la question qui la taraudait. En fin de compte, seule cette réponse importait. Le reste ne regardait personne après tout.

- Et Remus ? Comment a-t-il réagi ?

La joie manifeste de Tonks retomba d'un seul coup ; la jeune femme parut se ratatiner sur la chaise. Elle baissa les yeux sans répondre et tendit la main pour attraper la plume qu'elle avait utilisée pour les mots croisés. Elle passa machinalement plusieurs fois son index le long des barbes raides qui la composait puis se mit à les arracher consciencieusement une à une, laissant un lourd silence s'installer. Hestia se mordit la lèvre. Ses soupçons quant à l'origine de cette grossesse seraient-ils confirmés ? Oh Merlin…

- Tonks ? appela-t-elle doucement après un long moment.

Elle consentit enfin à lever les yeux et Hestia vit qu'ils brillaient de larmes contenues.

- Si tu veux tout savoir : il ne l'a pas bien pris. Pas bien pris du tout. Il est entré dans une colère noire et il est parti, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix hachée par l'émotion.

Hestia voulut répliquer mais Tonks continua sur sa lancée. Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler.

- Je me réjouissais tellement de lui annoncer que j'attendais un bébé mais lui… lui, il a crié qu'il n'était pas le père, que c'était impossible !

Elle renifla bruyamment et déglutit.

- Il m'a dit que je l'avais trompé pour avoir cet enfant et il est parti avec quelques affaires, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle. Le _tromper_ ! Tu te rends compte ! Comme si j'étais capable de faire une chose pareille !

Hestia prit le temps de prendre une longue inspiration avant de répondre.

- Ecoute, je comprends parfaitement ton indignation mais mets-toi une seconde à la place de Remus. Il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant et tu es enceinte… Il y a de quoi être un peu… perturbé, non ?

- _Quoi_ ? s'exclama Tonks, outrée, en se levant d'un bond. Mais de quel côté es-tu ?

L'aînée des deux leva les paumes en signe de paix.

- Tonks, il ne s'agit pas d'être d'un côté ou de l'autre. J'essaie de simplement de faire la part des choses. Avoue que ta situation est plutôt exceptionnelle et on ne peut s'empêcher de se poser… certaines questions.

Tonks lui lança un regard chargé de colère.

- Moi, je ne m'en suis pas posée. J'aime Remus. Je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que lui. Si je suis enceinte, c'est qu'il est le père.

Hestia soupira et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

- Malheureusement, il ne suit pas ce raisonnement-là. On peut difficilement le blâmer.

- Et la _confiance_, Hestia ?

Hestia ne répondit pas mais son expression était suffisamment éloquente.

- Tu ne me crois pas non plus, l'accusa soudain Tonks. Je pensais que tu étais mon amie.

- Mais c'est le cas. Je suis ton amie. Et celle de Remus. Et je ne vois pas comment je peux te convaincre que la réaction de Remus est _normale_. C'est un homme pétri d'incertitudes, hanté par ses démons, mis au banc de la société à cause de sa lycanthropie. Pour lui, cet enfant que tu portes est forcément celui d'un autre…

- Je ne l'ai pas trompé ! répéta Tonks avec force. Manifestement, tous ceux qui ont affirmé que les loups-garous étaient biologiquement incompatibles avec les humains se sont trompés, voilà tout !

- Tonks… Ce n'est pas si simple et tu le sais.

- Pour moi, ça l'est ! fit-elle, butée.

Son amie agita sa main en direction du salon.

- Tu as là au moins un exemplaire de chaque ouvrage qui a trait aux loups-garous. Je sais que parfois les scientifiques ne sont pas d'accord. Mais là, ce n'est pas le cas. Pas un ne contredit l'autre sur ce point.

- Je me fous royalement de leur opinion sur le sujet ! s'enflamma la jeune femme. La plupart de ces ouvrages décrivent les lycanthropes comme des créatures sans foi ni loi, incapable de s'adapter à notre société. Des monstres sanguinaires sous un fragile vernis de maîtrise de soi. Est-ce que Remus est comme ça ?

- Non, bien sûr…

- Alors, s'ils peuvent se tromper sur ça, ils peuvent se tromper pour le reste ! Je _sais_ que Remus est le père de mon enfant. Je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre. Si c'était le cas, crois-moi, je le saurais parce que je serais la première concernée.

Sa tirade la laissa un peu essoufflée. Elle inspira profondément et se rassit. Quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur Hestia, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu en fais une tête !

En effet, Hestia avait brusquement pâli et la fixait, les yeux agrandis d'angoisse.

- Tonks, commença Hestia d'une voix blanche, je pense qu'il y a une troisième possibilité que tu n'as pas envisagée. Une possibilité proprement… terrifiante.

Elle ferma un bref instant les paupières et réprima un tremblement avant d'achever sa théorie.

- L'éventualité qu'on ait pu… t'agresser… sexuellement… lors d'une de tes missions puis te jeter un sortilège d'Oubliette doit être envisagée.

**A suivre…**

Voici le bonus promis pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse :

_**Le pelage gris brillant sous la clarté d'une pleine lune complice, le loup-garou retrousse ses babines, découvre ses longs crocs acérés dans un simulacre de sourire avant de se jeter avidement sur sa victime. D'un habile coup de griffes, il déchire la gorge de sa proie et un sang tiède, épais et poisseux en jaillit ; l'enivrante odeur métallique assaille violemment son odorat exacerbé et le lointain écho de son humanité est aussitôt submergé par les besoins de la bête. **_

_**Au petit matin, recroquevillé contre une botte de foin, un homme nu et sale se réveille. Hagard et chancelant, il sort de la grange familiale et scrute les environs, étonné de n'y trouver âme qui vive. **_

- **_Papa ?_**

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir.

Bisous

Falyla


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG -13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

_**Bonjour aux lecteurs et trices (s'il y en a encore) qui ne m'ont pas oubliée. Merci à eux. Je sais que cette pause a été trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue mais j'ai passablement aligné les problèmes avec cette fic. **_

_**J'ai d'abord dû faire face à un énorme blocage et quand ça veut pas, et ben, ça veut pas…**_

_**Donc, j'ai passé le temps en faisant de la traduction pour Ffnet ou pour le fanzine yaoï le Troisième Œil.**_

_**Puis, quand l'inspiration est enfin revenue, c'est mon ancien bêta qui manquait cruellement de disponibilité, alors j'ai dû en chercher un autre.**_

_**Et croyez-moi sur parole, relecteur, c'est un énorme boulot.**_

_**C'est pourquoi je tiens à remercier celui qui a été un de mes lecteurs de la première heure, Tolède. Il a repris le flambeau avec brio et il ne laisse rien passer, il analyse tout et ne me ménage pas.**_

_**Il faut croire que c'est le traitement qu'il me faut, 2 autres chapitres sont terminés en plus de celui qui vous attend juste en dessous.**_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**_

**CROIS EN MOI**

**Chapitre 6**

Remus passa de longues minutes à ruminer ses sombres pensées mais assez rapidement sa colère s'affaiblit pour laisser place à un sentiment d'intense désespoir. Il sentit sa poitrine s'oppresser et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement. Tonks l'avait trompé. Tonks avait couché avec un autre homme. Cette idée le rongeait vivant mais malgré lui, par un détour pervers de son esprit, il y revenait sans cesse ; pire, il n'arrivait pas à se persuader que Tonks était tombée enceinte comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt, au bénéfice d'un unique coup furtif, tiré à la sauvette. Non, Tonks avait forcément eu une longue liaison. L'image d'un couple sauvagement enlacé lui traversa la tête et il sentit une bile âcre remonter son œsophage. Elle avait méprisé leur relation et piétiné sans remord ce qui avait toujours cimenté leur couple, le respect et la confiance. Qu'elle ait craché ainsi sur leur amour lui faisait mal physiquement ; sa gorge était si serrée que seul un mince filet passait, rendant sa respiration courte et haletante, ses yeux d'ambre le piquaient douloureusement. Il les frotta doucement pour soulager leur tension mais ce geste ne l'apaisa guère ; au contraire, il sentit ses paupières déborder de larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il les essuya d'un geste las et resta là, immobile, fixant le vide. Incapable de juguler l'anéantissement qui le submergeait. Insidieusement, sournoisement, l'idée qu'il n'avait eu finalement que ce qu'il méritait pénétra son cœur et son esprit.

_Elle t'a trompé et trahi. Et alors ? A quoi pouvais-tu honnêtement prétendre ? Bien sûr qu'elle est allé chercher ailleurs ce que tu ne seras jamais capable de lui apporter ! _

_Elle ne t'aime pas ! D'ailleurs, elle ne t'a jamais aimé ! Personne ne peut t'aimer !_

_Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature, un monstre sanguinaire qu'il faut éradiquer sans pitié !_

La vicieuse petite voix continua impitoyablement son travail de sape et le lycanthrope, noyé dans l'insécurité de sa triste condition, se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, les mains plaquées inutilement sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta prostré, sa confiance en lui anéantie par ses éternels doutes mais il finit par s'extirper de son fauteuil.

Sa vie, dès son plus jeune âge, avait été jalonnée d'épreuves, certaines avaient été pires que d'autres. Certaines l'avaient fait trébucher, d'autres l'avaient mis plus bas que terre. Mais il avait toujours réussi à se relever et à continuer sa route. Seul. Cette épreuve-là n'était pas si différente. Du moins, essaya-t-il de s'en persuader.

Il avait été fou de croire qu'il pourrait mener une vie _normale_. Il avait été fou de croire qu'il méritait sa part de bonheur et enfin, il avait été fou de croire les déclarations d'amour de Tonks. Elle s'était moquée de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait à prétendre qu'il était le père du bébé qu'elle portait. C'était totalement absurde. Et cruel. Quelque part, cette cruauté était peut-être pire qu'un rejet, pur et simple. Mais il savait encaisser. Et rendre aussi.

Il sentit son ressentiment et sa colère se raviver. Il se leva et chassa provisoirement la torpeur destructrice qui s'emparait de lui quand ses doutes et ses incertitudes prenaient le pas sur lui.

Tonks avait une liaison. Bien. Maintenant qu'il arrivait enfin à formuler cette phrase sans avoir l'impression qu'un coup de poing rageur lui écrasait le plexus solaire, une autre question jaillissait aussitôt. Qui était l'amant de Tonks ? _Qui_ ?

Il sentit sa fureur grandir et lui brûler la poitrine. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir.

Tonks voulait lui parler. Ça tombait bien, lui aussi. Il avait deux ou trois choses à lui demander.

**°°°§§§°°°**

_L'éventualité qu'on ait pu t'agresser sexuellement lors d'une de tes missions puis te jeter un sortilège d'Oubliette doit être envisagée._

Tonks écarquilla les yeux tandis que la sinistre théorie de son amie faisait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Puis elle se sentit prise d'un étourdissement alors qu'un frisson glacé parcourait son épine dorsale.

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser l'acidité qui envahissait sa cavité buccale et se força à respirer avec lenteur pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient brusquement emballés.

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de forcer sa gorge à émettre un son.

- Non… croassa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. C'est impossible…

Hestia, elle aussi, déglutit péniblement ; la détresse de Tonks lui brisait le cœur mais elle se força à continuer.

- Oh, Tonks… Je voudrais te dire que c'est impossible mais ce serait faux. Il y a … Il y a déjà eu des cas semblables dans le passé.

Tonks pâlit un peu plus si c'était possible.

- Comprends-moi bien, précisa la plus âgée d'une voix altérée par l'émotion, je ne dis pas que c'est forcément… _ça_. Je dis juste que c'est une éventualité qui ne peut être écartée.

- Non, répéta Tonks en secouant désespérément la tête. Je l'aurai su… Non, je n'y crois pas une seconde. C'est Remus le père de ce bébé. Il est impossible que… Je m'en serai forcément aperçue, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Son amie la regarda avec une infinie compassion. L'entêtement de Tonks était tellement compréhensible mais Hestia se devait d'être honnête, même si ça impliquait de lui faire perdre ainsi les illusions qu'elle entretenait sur cette grossesse miraculeuse. Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Si un sortilège d'amnésie est exécuté à la perfection, il est pratiquement indécelable et il n'y a donc que très peu de chance que la victime s'en rende compte.

- Mais alors, bredouilla Tonks qui sentait ses certitudes vaciller dangereusement, comment peut-on savoir si…

Sa voix mourut et sa phrase se termina dans un murmure inintelligible.

- Si on l'a reçu à son insu ? compléta Hestia.

Tonks hocha vaguement la tête, le regard douloureux.

- Il existe certains tests ; une série d'incantations compliquées qui arrivent à déterminer les sortilèges qu'on a reçus, de plein gré ou pas.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne le fait-on pas systématiquement ? la coupa Tonks, un peu interloquée. Comme ça, on le saurait…

- Ce n'est pas si simple. C'est une magie avancée qui n'est pas vraiment à la portée du premier sorcier venu – dans notre département, il n'y a qu'un seul sorcier capable de le faire, c'est Kinglsey – de plus, ces incantations ne sont pas sélectives.

- Sélectives ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Et bien, cette série d'incantations révèle _tous_ les sorts qu'on a reçus et si de tels procédés étaient appliqués au quotidien, la plupart des sorciers considéreraient ça comme une violation de leur intimité. Même si le métier d'Auror comporte clairement plus de risques que la moyenne, nous ne pensons pas qu'une méthode aussi drastique soit vraiment nécessaire.

Tonks se renfrogna un peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme je te le disais, le sortilège d'amnésie demande beaucoup d'habileté de la part de celui qui le jette, parce qu'il doit en quelque sorte évaluer la puissance de celui qu'il prend pour cible. Et s'il est lancé de façon assez basique sur les Moldus qui n'offrent – de par leur nature – aucune résistance, ce n'est pas le cas pour nous. Si l'Oubliette est lancé trop faiblement, il ne sera efficace que partiellement ou alors il ne durera que très peu de temps et s'il est lancé avec trop de force, la mémoire de sa victime en sera trop fortement altérée. Généralement, ce sont justement ces périodes d'absence qui alertent la victime et c'est elle qui demande à passer les tests.

Tonks serra et desserra ses poings nerveusement. Son agitation allait grandissant tandis qu'elle assimilait pleinement ce que signifiait les paroles de son amie et les conséquences qui allaient en découler si elle avait raison. Elle avait froid. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle les frictionna fébrilement mais c'était vain. Elle avait l'impression d'être immergée dans une mare d'eau glacée

- Mais… Je n'ai pas eu de trous de mémoire ! s'insurgea Tonks en désespoir de cause, tentant de se raccrocher à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Ça prouve bien que rien de ce genre ne m'est arrivé !

Hestia soupira et se pinça durement les lèvres pour empêcher sa voix de chanceler puis elle répéta patiemment :

- C'est exactement ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un t'avait jeté un sortilège d'amnésie parfaitement réussi. C'est un scénario monstrueux mais malheureusement tout ce qu'il y a de plus plausible. Surtout dans ton cas… ajouta-t-elle d'une façon presque inaudible.

Hestia s'efforça de maintenir une expression solide et aussi sûre d'elle qu'à l'accoutumée

- C'est pourquoi, on peut supposer que… tu t'es fait agresser sexuellement lors d'une de tes missions et que… ta mémoire a été soigneusement effacée… répéta-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Tonks porta une main tremblante à sa bouche mais ne put contenir le gémissement désespéré qui franchit ses lèvres. Sa plainte se transforma en sanglots étouffés puis quand elle sentit les bras réconfortants de son amie se resserrer autour de ses frêles épaules, elle laissa libre cours au chagrin qui la submergeait.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? gémit Tonks entre deux hoquets.

Hestia préféra penser que cette question était purement rhétorique parce qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse.

- J'étais… J'étais tellement sûre… poursuivit-elle laborieusement. Ce bébé… Remus et moi… Je pensais que mes vœux s'étaient enfin exaucés… C'est tellement injuste…

Hestia la laissa pleurer librement, elle ressentait toute la détresse de son amie. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge, tandis que son estomac se contractait un peu plus. Finalement, elle ne savait pas si elle avait raison ou pas à propos de cette grossesse, elle avait peut-être eu tort d'exposer si ouvertement son affreuse théorie. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était elle qui avait provoqué le chagrin de Tonks en lui annonçant sa hypothèse si brutalement et elle se sentait horriblement coupable. Elle allait se reprocher cette maladresse toute sa vie.

Après un long moment, elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'éclaircit la voix et recula d'un pas tout en maintenant doucement Tonks par les épaules.

- Ecoute, commença-t-elle, affreusement mal à l'aise, je m'en veux terriblement. Si ça se trouve, je me trompe sur toute la ligne. Je n'aurai sans doute pas dû réagir si impulsivement. J'ai dit que c'était… possible mais…

Elle lui lança un regard implorant et désigna les étagères de livres du salon.

- Tonks, tu m'as dit toi-même que les spécialistes n'avaient pas la science infuse. Je… Je n'avais pas le droit d'émettre des doutes sur ta grossesse et de t'annoncer sans prendre de gants que c'était peut-être le fruit d'une agression. Je me suis immiscée dans ta vie privée et tu n'avais certainement pas besoin d'entendre ça. Je te demande de m'excuser.

Elle acheva sa phrase en fixant le sol, incapable de croiser le regard de son amie. Les sanglots de Tonks s'étaient peu à peu calmés. Elle essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main et inspira un grand coup.

- Hestia, appela doucement Tonks, d'une voix rendue rauque par sa crise de larmes. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que se soit. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais et c'est ce que j'attends d'une meilleure amie.

Hestia avait toujours l'air incertain.

- Je n'aurai pas dû te le dire comme ça… Et si ça se trouve, il y a une autre explication…

Tonks soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Mais on va y remédier. Et tout de suite. Tu m'as dit que Kingsley pratiquait cette magie avancée, non ?

Hestia hocha la tête.

- Effectivement mais…

- Bien, la coupa Tonks, dans ce cas, on va le faire tout de suite. Maintenant. Je vais contacter Kingsley. Plus tôt, on aura mis les choses au clair, mieux ce sera. Après ça, je sens que je pourrai mieux gérer la situation.

Tonks fit un pas pour se diriger vers la cheminée mais Hestia la retint.

- Attends, Tonks. Ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Je ne connais pas la portée de ces incantations. J'espère seulement qu'une période de trois mois n'est pas trop éloignée pour être fiable.

- Je suis certaine qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, affirma Tonks avec confiance. Je peux prendre contact avec Kingsley maintenant ?

- Malheureusement non, répondit Hestia en secouant négativement la tête. Il est parti tôt ce matin, il ne revient que dimanche soir.

Tonks ne cacha pas sa surprise et dévisagea son amie avec attention.

- Ah bon ? Tu as l'air bien catégorique. Mais comment tu sais ça d'abord ?

Hestia sembla soudain réaliser que sa réponse avait été un peu trop précise; elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis une lente rougeur montait de son cou pour se répandre sur ses joues.

- C'est sa secrétaire qui me l'a dit, s'arrangea-t-elle pour répondre malgré son embarras manifeste.

Tonks sourit d'un air entendu. Les nouvelles tribulations amoureuses de Hestia semblaient arriver à point nommé pour la distraire de la tempête émotionnelle qu'elle traversait. Elle agita un index gentiment moqueur sous le visage cramoisi de son amie.

- Oh, mais tu devrais avoir honte de choisir aussi mal tes mensonges, ma chère petite Hestia. La secrétaire de Kinglsey ne t'a rien dit du tout pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne lui adresses jamais la parole. Sauf en cas de force majeure. Vous ne pouvez pas vous encadrer ! A moins d'être placée sous _Imperius_, elle ne t'aurait jamais dit ce que le boss faisait de son week-end.

Hestia marmonna un commentaire incompréhensible et le sourire de Tonks s'agrandit encore.

- Donc, reprit-elle sans prendre la peine de cacher son amusement, Kingsley et toi, vous… ?

- Non ! nia Hestia avec véhémence.

Mais ses oreilles étaient devenues aussi brûlante que le reste de son visage et elle se demanda, alarmée, si de la fumée n'allait pas en sortir.

- Depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait enfin vous décider ? C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas ou c'est toi ? Comment…

Hestia avait pris un air affolé très inhabituel de sa part, ne sachant comment endiguer ce flot de questions.

- Kingsley et moi, on n'est pas… On est juste… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

Cette fois, Tonks éclata de rire.

- Tu as vraiment osé le dire ou j'ai mal entendu ? Alors, crache le morceau, ordonna Tonks, impitoyable.

Hestia soupira et s'avoua vaincue.

- Ça devait rester secret…

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Tonks, presque indignée. Je te dis tout, moi !

- Et bien, ce ne sont pas les bonnes raisons qui manquent… On travaille ensemble… C'est aussi mon patron… Et puis, on est amis depuis longtemps alors… je ne sais pas trop comment on va gérer ce changement de statut… Tout ça est si récent. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit.

Tonks la serra dans ses bras avec effusion.

- C'est super, Hestia, je suis très contente pour toi. Quand je vais dire ça à Remus, il fera une de ses têtes…

Elle se tut brusquement. La joie qui l'animait l'instant d'avant disparut lentement de son visage et elle poussa un profond soupir. Hestia l'avait agréablement distraite de ses préoccupations actuelles pendant un instant mais celles-ci étaient revenues en force.

Soudain, Tonks parut se rappeler autre chose. Ses yeux s'étaient démesurément agrandis.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Hestia, alarmée par la panique manifeste de son amie.

- J'ai envoyé mon patronus à Remus, parce que je voulais lui parler à tout prix de notre situation. Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus ! Pas avec ce que tu m'as dit. Si je me suis fait agresser… Tant que je ne suis sûre de rien, je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça…

Hestia prit le parti de ne pas commenter l'usage abusif que Tonks avait fait de son patronus et se contenta de poser une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

- Calme-toi. Tu vas passer le reste du week-end chez moi. Je ne sais pas si Remus répondra à ton appel, mais je suppose qu'il a besoin de rester un peu à l'écart pour digérer l'annonce de ta grossesse. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, sans doute, admit Tonks d'une voix triste.

- Bon, alors je te suggère d'aller rassembler quelques affaires et dès que ça sera fait, on pourra y aller.

Elle consulta sa montre.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour manger. Tu as faim ? J'ai un reste d'Irish stew dans le frigo. Ça te convient ?

Tonks fit signe qu'elle était d'accord et alla mettre quelques effets personnels dans un sac. Elle était angoissée à l'idée de se soumettre à ces tests et craignait le résultat. Quel qu'il soit, elle n'osait présumer de la réaction de Remus. Jusqu'à présent, elle devait bien admettre que cela ne lui avait guère réussi. Elle qui pensait si bien le connaître…

Elle soupira encore une fois ; il fallait attendre lundi et la compagnie de Hestia serait parfaite pour patienter jusque-là.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Lorsque Remus se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement, sa colère était toujours aussi vive. La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait légèrement. Il la leva sèchement pour invoquer le contre sort qui lèverait le périmètre de protection quand il suspendit brusquement son geste. Tonks avait sans doute déjà changé les sortilèges de sécurité pour qu'il n'entre plus à l'improviste. Et tenter de forcer une barrière de défense mise en place par un Auror, c'était s'exposer à de très, très sérieuses représailles. Il abaissa sa baguette et frappa un coup rageur contre le battant de bois qui trembla sur ses gonds. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il sentit sa fureur augmenter et ses poings se serrèrent.

Elle lui demandait de venir puis refusait d'ouvrir sa porte ? Il avait l'impression de se faire manipuler comme un foutu pantin et il allait lui faire payer cet affront !

Choqué par sa propre agressivité, Remus ferma les yeux et se força à respirer lentement afin d'apaiser la rage qu'il sentait sourdre en lui. Ses accès de colère avaient quelque chose d'effrayant parce qu'il se rendait bien compte que ce sentiment lui ôtait tout sens commun et le faisait agir comme la brute sauvage qu'il avait toujours refusé de devenir. Il connaissait des loups-garous qui adoraient se laisser dominer par leur tempérament brutal en dehors de la pleine lune, leur condition de lycanthrope leur servait d'excuse pour donner libre cours à leurs penchants violents. Il refusait de devenir comme ça.

Quand il fut enfin plus modéré dans son humeur, il put réfléchir plus sereinement. Est-ce que Tonks lui aurait envoyé son patronus si elle ne voulait pas le voir ? Certainement pas. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait être là. Forcément. Peut-être qu'elle dormait trop profondément pour l'entendre ou alors…

Une horrible image lui traversa l'esprit, il vit Tonks étendue par terre, baignant dans son propre sang, victime d'une fausse-couche.

A cette pensée, il devint blême et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il se rendit compte que malgré toute la légitime rancœur qu'il avait accumulée contre Tonks, malgré sa trahison et sa lâcheté, son amour pour elle était encore bel et bien présent et imaginer qu'elle puisse courir un quelconque danger le rendait fou.

Il fallait qu'il entre, à n'importe quel prix. Il invoqua le plus puissant halo protecteur qu'il connaissait, tout en espérant que ça suffirait et pointa sa baguette sur la porte. A la dernière seconde, il se dit que ça valait finalement la peine d'essayer le contre sort de la semaine avant de faire exploser la porte, si toutefois il était toujours en un seul morceau pour l'ouvrir de cette manière.

- _Sursum corda_ ! énonça-t-il tout en se protégeant derrière son bouclier.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement sans aucune difficulté. Il eut à peine le temps de s'étonner de ce fait, qu'il s'engouffra dans l'appartement.

- Tonks ? appela-t-il d'une voix forte. Tonks ?

Il fouilla fébrilement le domicile, passant d'une pièce à l'autre à grandes enjambées, craignant à chaque seconde de découvrir la jeune femme, inconsciente et blessée, incapable d'appeler à l'aide. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'appartement ne comportait aucune trace de sang et n'indiquait aucun départ précipité. Il était juste vide. Totalement vide.

Il fronça les sourcils, sentant sa mauvaise humeur reprendre le dessus lorsque le sentiment de se faire prendre pour un con refit surface. Refusant de céder à un nouveau mouvement de colère, il inspira doucement et profondément par les narines pour essayer de canaliser cette énergie négative qu'il peinait tant à maîtriser et rouvrit brusquement ses paupières, soudain aux aguets. Il aurait dû y penser avant mais sa morosité, associée à sa frustration, avaient tendance à lui ôter toutes ses facultés de réflexion. Il renifla avidement l'air ambiant et laissa son odorat ultrasensible analyser les différents effluves qui le pénétraient. Il avait aussitôt reconnu l'odeur de chèvrefeuille qui imprégnait la peau de Tonks, il adorait cette fragrance, c'était à la fois frais, léger et piquant, comme elle. Mais il y avait d'autres choses. Une senteur plus sucrée et plus suave, où dominait très largement une essence de rose, se démarquait également. Hestia Jones… sans aucun doute. Sa collègue portait ce parfum français depuis peu. Même si elle le portait avec légèreté, il était facilement identifiable. Et puis, sa présence en ces lieux le matin même s'expliquait aisément.

Tonks et Hestia étaient des amies vraiment très proches – une complicité de femmes, comme l'avait si justement commenté Kingsley Shaklebolt en affichant un sourire railleur, tandis qu'ils buvaient une bière au Chaudron Baveur après une journée de boulot. Certes, Remus et elle étaient aussi amis mais leur amitié était basée sur une confiance et une collaboration sans faille. Cette estime mutuelle n'englobait certainement pas l'étalage de leurs petits tracas privés – comme il savait que c'était le cas entre elles.

Face à ses quelques réticences à voir son intimité ainsi dévoilée, même partiellement – et Merlin savait que ce genre de discussion passionnait sans fin la gent féminine – Tonks lui avait assuré à maintes reprises qu'elle était et resterait muette comme une tombe sur leur vie sexuelle. Bien qu'il eût accueilli cette affirmation avec une moue à la fois dubitative et résignée, il devait bien admettre que, si Hestia était au courant de ce qui se passait dans leur sphère privée, elle s'était toujours montrée d'une discrétion exemplaire. Il savait que Tonks lui avait parlé de son refus d'adopter mais elle ne s'était jamais permise le moindre commentaire.

Il se demanda si dorénavant elle garderait une attitude aussi neutre. Car il ne doutait pas un seul instant que la grossesse _miraculeuse_ de Tonks était un sujet suffisamment extraordinaire pour qu'elles en débattent encore pendant des heures, sans parler de sa réaction à lui et le fait qu'il ait quitté le domicile en claquant la porte le jour précédent.

Remus se demanda pourquoi ses oreilles d'ordinaire si sensibles n'avaient pas sifflé comme la locomotive du Poudlard Express lorsqu'elles en avaient parlé.

Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux en grimaçant. Sa migraine revenait au galop. Il tenta de rassembler ses idées.

Ainsi donc Tonks était avec Hestia, et vu son état de santé encore précaire, plus probablement chez elle. Une question le taraudait cependant. Pourquoi Tonks était-elle partie alors qu'elle avait sciemment bravé le règlement des Aurors pour le faire revenir ? Ça ne rimait à rien. A moins que quelque chose ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ l'ait fait changer d'avis.

La réponse tombait sous le sens : Hestia… Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Elle était censée être leur amie à tous les deux, non ? Pourtant, elle éloignait volontairement Tonks. Craignait-elle qu'il s'en prenne à la jeune femme sous l'effet de la colère ?

Remus se renfrogna subitement quand il eut mis bout à bout tous les éléments qu'ils avaient à sa disposition. Le loup-garou secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses soupçons mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient manifestés, rien ne pouvait les faire disparaître.

Il savait que les deux jeunes femmes se disaient tout ou presque. Se pouvait-il que Hestia ait été au courant de la liaison de Tonks depuis le début ? Qu'elle sache qui était le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait ?

La frustration de ne pas avoir obtenu les réponses qu'il était venu exiger fit le reste. Dans son esprit, il n'y eut bientôt qu'une certitude. Hestia savait qui était l'amant de Tonks, elle l'avait toujours su.

Il se sentait doublement trahi.

Grondant de fureur, il ne pensa plus qu'à se rendre chez elle pour lui faire cracher le morceau de quelque manière que ce soit. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée au pas de charge mais la hargne et la haine qu'il perçut en lui à ce moment-là le stoppa net dans son élan. Ses bouffées d'animosité atteignaient un niveau qui ne cessait de l'alarmer.

Il soupira. Une fois encore, il s'était retenu _in extremis_ de céder à ses impulsions…

Un long frisson glacé le parcourut. Pendant combien de temps encore arriverait-il à maîtriser cette violence latente avant de se laisser emporter réellement ? L'idée même que ça puisse se produire le terrifiait.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. On lui avait infligé des blessures tant morales que physiques tout au long de sa vie, et jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles vagues d'agressivité envers les responsables. Il avait tout supporté, tout encaissé. Mais ce que Tonks avait fait…

Cela signifiait-il que les blessures de cœur étaient les plus douloureuses ? Il concevait tout à coup qu'une passion amoureuse bafouée, méprisée puisse engendrer les actes les plus insensés et les meurtres les plus sanglants.

Remus plissa fortement les paupières et se pinça l'arrête du nez, pour tenter de se rassembler. Tant qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance, une confrontation directe avec Tonks ou Hestia n'était pas une bonne idée. Dans l'immédiat, la meilleure chose à faire était de retourner à son vieil appartement et de laisser les choses se décanter un peu. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, il était certain qu'un bon Fire Wiskey y contribuerait.

A suivre….

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG -13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Je tiens à remercier mes deux bêta-lecteurs, j'ai nommé **Vif d'Or** et **Tolede**. Ils font un énorme travail, ils traquent sans répit les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, les éventuelles incohérences du texte, les oublis et j'en passe…

Merci à vous deux de m'accorder un peu de votre temps et de m'encourager. C'est très agréable de se tenir soutenue par d'aussi bons amis.

Voilà, ce chapitre n'est pas long mais la suite est prête. Je la mettrai en ligne probablement la semaine prochaine.

**Chapitre 7**

**Dimanche 23 avril.**

Tonks fixait sans vraiment la voir la fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit jardin qui occupait l'arrière de la maison de Hestia. La nuit tombait lentement, l'obscurité envahissait doucement la pièce. Elle resta pourtant là, sans bouger, recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés. Il lui semblait qu'elle était là depuis des heures sauf que ce n'était probablement pas le cas – Hestia ne l'aurait pas laissée seule si longtemps – mais c'était néanmoins un répit bienvenu et surtout inattendu.

Tonks appréciait réellement l'intérêt que lui portait son amie et elle était vraiment contente que celle-ci lui ait proposé de l'héberger. Ce qu'elle appréciait moins cependant, c'était le fait que Hestia s'était branchée en mode « mère poule » et avait passé presque tout le week-end à la couver comme si elle allait se briser en mille morceaux d'une seconde à l'autre. Cette attention trop insistante, qui partait certes d'un très bon sentiment, avait le don de mettre les nerfs de Tonks à rude épreuve.

Hestia avait dû sentir qu'elle devait lui accorder un peu d'espace pour respirer ; car, à défaut de se briser de chagrin, Tonks n'allait pas tarder à exploser de colère si son amie persistait dans cette attitude surprotectrice qu'elle trouvait horriblement infantilisante.

Tonks se sentait affreusement ingrate de fuir ainsi ses attentions bienveillantes mais, après un week-end entier passé dans ces conditions, elle finissait par trouver ça véritablement pesant.

Tonks entendit les pas feutrés de Hestia se rapprocher du petit salon où elle avait trouvé refuge. Les pas s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la porte. Tonks réprima un lourd soupir et attendit le 167ème « est-ce que ça va ? » de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il ne vint jamais.

Comme le silence se prolongeait, Tonks se tourna vers son amie. Elle ne la voyait pas mais devinait sa silhouette grâce à la lumière que Hestia avait laissée au bout du couloir.

- Je vais bien, Hestia, dit finalement la jeune femme en répondant à la question que l'autre n'avait pas posée. Tu sais, je suppose que je suis aussi bien qu'on peut l'être dans ma situation, ajouta-t-elle sincèrement.

- Je sais, Tonks. Je me rends compte que mon besoin de vouloir te réconforter à tout prix s'est joliment transformé en harcèlement, non ?

- En effet, confirma Tonks, en grimaçant un sourire.

Hestia avança dans la pénombre jusqu'à atteindre le second fauteuil qui jouxtait celui que Tonks occupait. Elle s'y laissa tomber en soupirant bruyamment.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai dû te sembler terriblement casse-pieds.

Cette fois, Tonks sourit franchement.

- _Chiante_ me parait plus approprié mais je serai magnanime et j'accepte _casse-pieds._

Hestia se releva en riant.

- Merci, Tonks. Ta générosité te perdra. Tu as faim ? J'ai fait une soupe de légumes.

Tonks acquiesça avec enthousiasme et se leva à son tour pour la suivre dans la cuisine.

Elles étaient attablées depuis un bon moment lorsqu'elles entendirent le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée annonçant que quelqu'un cherchait à établir une communication. Hestia se précipita vers l'âtre et, une poignée de secondes plus tard, le beau visage d'ébène de Kingsley Shaklebolt apparut au-dessus d'une gerbe de flammes bleutées.

- Bonsoir Hestia, dit-il de cette voix de baryton qui la faisait définitivement craquer.

- Bonsoir Kingsley. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, ça pouvait aller. Mais j'avais hâte de rentrer.

Hestia se sentit rougir en pensant à ce que suggérait ce ton caressant et plein de promesses. Elle chassa son trouble et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Heu… Ecoute Kingsley, Tonks est chez moi en ce moment. Il y un problème très important qu'il serait urgent de te soumettre. Est-ce que tu peux venir ?

- Un problème ? répéta Shaklebolt en fronçant les sourcils. Quel genre de problème ? Tu as des ennuis ?

- Oh, non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de démentir. En fait, c'est Tonks mais c'est un peu délicat de t'expliquer ça par cheminée interposée. Je préférerais t'en parler de _visu_.

Kingsley tut les dizaines de questions que suscitait le ton pressant de la jeune femme et hocha la tête.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Hestia lui adressa un grand sourire soulagé.

- Merci, Kingsley. On t'attend.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit. Hestia préféra se déplacer elle-même plutôt que lancer le charme qui déverrouillait la porte à distance. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert le battant, le grand sorcier noir la souleva dans ses bras et la serra amoureusement contre lui. Manifestement, il avait moins de doutes que sa compagne sur leur relation naissante car il l'avait enlacée sans même marquer un temps de gêne alors que Tonks était témoin de cette scène de retrouvailles. Ils échangèrent un long baiser et Tonks réprima avec peine un soupir d'envie. L'habituelle présence de Remus lui manquait cruellement. Finalement, Kingsley relâcha Hestia et se tourna vers la plus jeune des sorcières.

- Bonsoir Tonks.

- Salut, Kingsley.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Hestia m'a dit qu'il y avait un problème…

- Physiquement, ça peut aller. J'ai changé de médication et cette fois, c'est efficace.

- Tant mieux. Je suis très content de l'apprendre. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Tonks ?

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous asseoir, Kingsley, intervint Hestia. C'est assez long et compliqué.

Shaklebolt haussa un sourcil perplexe devant tous ces mystères mais s'inclina sans rien dire. Il connaissait les deux sorcières depuis de longues années et il savait qu'elles étaient dotées d'un solide bon sens et d'une vive intelligence, sans quoi elles n'auraient pas leurs places dans le contingent des Aurors. Mais la tension latente qu'il percevait chez sa compagne le rendait inexplicablement nerveux.

- Café ? proposa machinalement Hestia.

Kingsley acquiesça tout en se demandant s'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus costaud d'un moment à l'autre.

- Tonks ? demanda Hestia à mi-voix.

- Hum… Pas pour moi, merci. Mais tu peux y aller, c'est bon.

Tonks s'était rendu compte le matin même que l'idée de boire du café lui soulevait littéralement le cœur. Quant à son odeur, elle était tout juste supportable si elle avait l'estomac plein.

Lorsque Hestia eut déposé deux tasses fumantes sur la table, elle se tourna vers Tonks d'un air interrogateur. Qui allait parler ?

Tonks lui fit signe de s'asseoir tandis qu'elle-même préférait rester debout. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

- Je suis enceinte, Kingsley.

Le chef des Aurors, qui portait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, suspendit son geste, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et la reposa très lentement sur la table.

- Tu es _enceinte_ ? répéta-t-il d'une voix égale comme pour s'entendre confirmer ce qu'il avait compris.

Tonks opina simplement du chef et il sut qu'il avait bien saisi le sens de ses propos. Il passa sa large main sur son crâne lisse et se frotta machinalement la nuque d'un air gauche et emprunté.

- Ah, fit-il assez platement. Pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle, hein ?

Assez embarrassé par le raisonnement que son cerveau l'obligeait à appliquer pour expliquer l'état de Tonks, il croisa le regard de Hestia et se figea.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ce n'était déjà plus vraiment une question. Hestia acquiesça et, avec l'accord de Tonks, elle se mit en devoir de lui expliquer la situation et sa funeste théorie.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Kingsley se leva, le dos raide et se dirigea vers le petit meuble de la bibliothèque qui renfermait les bouteilles d'alcools. Sans même prendre la peine de se pencher pour vérifier les étiquettes, il prit le premier flacon qui lui tomba sous la main et en versa une grande rasade dans sa tasse de café vide et la but d'une traite. Il grimaça en sentant le Fire Whisky lui brûler l'œsophage et réprima difficilement une quinte de toux. Il ferma les yeux, il était accablé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était choqué. Choqué par le drame qui touchait ainsi ses amis. Certes, Remus avait réagi très violemment à l'annonce de cette grossesse inattendue et avait rompu sur le champ mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à le blâmer vraiment. Quoique probablement plus mesurée, sa propre réaction aurait sans doute été la même. Y avait-il une bonne façon de se comporter lorsqu'on était placé devant une paternité biologiquement impossible ? Il savait que Remus était très épris de Tonks, qu'il s'était ouvert à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Cette trahison avait dû l'anéantir. Et maintenant, il y avait pire ; ce que Remus avait pris pour une impardonnable infidélité de la part de sa compagne n'en était pas une. Loin s'en faut.

Une agression sexuelle. Tonks s'était fait violer pendant une mission. Une mission que _lui_, Kingsley Shaklebolt, avait mis soigneusement au point, dans le moindre détail, avec la même rigueur qu'il s'imposait à chaque fois. Une profonde culpabilité l'envahit et il sentit son estomac se nouer désagréablement. Il avait la responsabilité de protéger les Aurors qu'ils envoyaient en mission. C'était _son_ travail. Et il avait échoué. Oh, bien sûr, son côté rationnel et logique lui expliquait que le risque zéro n'existait pas, la plupart des Aurors s'étaient pris, un jour ou l'autre, un méchant sortilège qu'il avait fallu soigner à Ste-Mangouste ; lui-même, quand il était encore sous les ordres de Maugrey avait fait quelques séjours à l'hôpital des sorciers, mais… _ça_ ?

Il ne put réprimer le frisson glacé qui remonta son épine dorsale et, d'une main nettement moins ferme et sûre qu'à l'accoutumée, il remplit à nouveau sa tasse à ras bord de whisky et l'avala cul sec. L'alcool coula dans sa gorge comme une traînée de feu. Bien que préparé, il en eut le souffle coupé. Il déglutit avec difficulté et sentit ses yeux s'embuer puis il exhala longuement, soulagé que le liquide soit finalement passé. Il prit quelques instants pour se recomposer et regagna la cuisine, il espérait seulement que lorsque les deux sorcières réaliseraient qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette triste affaire, elles ne décideraient pas de lui tourner complètement le dos. Et Remus ? Comment allait-il lui annoncer _ça_ ?

Il allait bien sûr tout tenter pour mettre la main sur le fils de pute qui avait agressé Tonks. D'ailleurs, il pensait bien que Remus serait le premier parmi les volontaires. Peut-être qu'alors, le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'oppressait s'estomperait un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Hestia et Tonks l'attendaient et affichaient toutes deux le même air immuablement confiant et cela le rendit plus mal à l'aise encore. Shaklebolt avait désormais l'impression de ne plus vraiment mériter ce crédit sans condition.

- Est-ce que ça va, Kingsley ? s'enquit Hestia avec sollicitude.

Il soupira lourdement et adressa une grimace désolée à Tonks.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est tellement…

Tonks agita vaguement la main pour signifier qu'il n'y avait rien à dire puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Tu penses… Tu penses que trois mois ce n'est pas trop tard pour…

- Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer, assez soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'embourber dans une compassion sincère mais inévitablement maladroite. Il n'est pas trop tard, cette ancienne magie est très puissante. Cependant les incantations sont épuisantes et requièrent une excellente condition physique et mentale.

Tonks hocha la tête en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Après… Je veux dire… Après, on sera sûr du résultat, n'est-ce pas ?

Kingsley la regarda gravement.

- Oui, on saura exactement dans quelle condition tu as reçu ce sortilège d'oubliette.

La jeune femme posa une main protectrice sur son ventre.

- Cette magie, c'est sans danger pour le bébé, hein ?

Kingsley eut l'air perplexe un bref instant puis il fronça les sourcils mais prit le parti de taire prudemment la question qui avait jaillit dans sa tête.

D'ailleurs, Hestia devait avoir suivi le cheminement de ses pensées parce qu'elle le regarda intensément puis secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

Devait-il vraiment se considérer comme un monstre d'égoïsme parce que si le même cas s'était présenté dans son propre couple, il n'aurait pas souhaité garder un enfant engendré dans de telles conditions ? Certes, le bébé n'était en rien responsable du drame qui s'était joué lors de sa conception, mais pouvait-on vraiment lui donner tout l'amour nécessaire à son épanouissement et l'élever en faisant une totale abstraction de l'agression qu'on avait subie ? L'instinct maternel de Tonks, son désir d'enfant était-il suffisamment fort pour accepter sans condition l'être qui grandissait en elle ?

Il baissa les yeux vers Tonks qui attendait manifestement la réponse à sa question avec angoisse. Il n'y avait que quelques jours qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte mais visiblement, ce bébé avait déjà pris une très grande place dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Remus réagirait en apprenant comment cette grossesse était survenue. Voudrait-il de ce bébé ? Rien n'était moins sûr… Kingsley ne jetterait certainement pas la pierre à Remus, ça aurait été assurément au-dessus de ses forces également. Mais une chose semblait certaine, la lueur déterminée qui brillait dans les prunelles de la jeune femme ne laissait aucun doute, elle signifiait clairement qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ce bébé et si le loup-garou ne se sentait pas de taille à assumer une telle paternité, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Tonks et Remus se réconcilient.

Shaklebolt soupira imperceptiblement et se rembrunit, il se rendait soudain compte qu'il était parfaitement capable de se comporter en salaud égoïste et lâche si la situation était extrême, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible ; se découvrir brusquement une telle faiblesse lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Kingsley déglutit et adressa à Tonks un sourire apaisant.

- Il n'y a aucun danger, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu penses être prêt dans combien de temps, Kingsley ? intervint Hestia.

- Je suis en parfaite santé, il n'y aucun problème. Dès demain, si Tonks pense qu'elle peut le supporter. Moralement, je veux dire, précisa-t-il gauchement.

Tonks hocha silencieusement la tête mais elle continua de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Et… On saura qui… qui a fait… ça ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, cette magie ne permet que de remonter le cours des sortilèges que tu as reçus par une autre baguette que la tienne, un peu comme un _Priori incantatem_. Sauf que là, il ne s'agit pas de ta baguette mais de ton corps. Pour briser un sortilège d'oubliettes aussi puissant que celui que tu as reçu, il faudra en passer par l'occlumencie. Et après ça, on pourra lancer un mandat d'arrêt sur cette pourriture.

Tonks ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes avec les bouts de ses doigts. Hestia fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard lourd de reproches à Kingsley. Elle comprenait son empressement professionnel à vouloir mener une enquête qui aboutirait à une arrestation mais elle aurait aimé qu'il s'adresse à la jeune femme avec un peu plus de tact.

- Une chose à la fois, Kingsley, s'il te plait. D'abord l'épreuve des sortilèges qu'elle a reçus.

Puis elle posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Tonks.

- Nous irons à ton rythme. Si tu ne te sens pas assez forte, nous attendrons.

Le sorcier noir ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'expression de Hestia l'en dissuada.

- Ça ira, Hestia, merci. Je me sens assez forte.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'on peut très bien…

- Non. C'est bon.

Elle leva les yeux vers Kingsley.

- Quand crois-tu qu'on peut s'y mettre ?

- Et bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ailleurs qu'au Département des Aurors. Le grimoire qui contient les incantations y est, ainsi que le registre officiel qui prendra automatiquement note de chaque signature magique qui sortira de ton corps. C'est comme une déposition, tu comprends. Tu aurais sans doute préféré un peu plus de… discrétion, j'imagine, mais si ce n'est pas officiellement retranscrit, les signatures magiques recueillies sont déclarées nulles devant le Wizenmagot… Et sans preuves, pas de procès.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Hestia qui abordait maintenant une expression résignée. Elle connaissait la loi aussi bien que lui et s'ils voulaient coffrer le salopard qui avait fait du mal à Tonks, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un vice de procédure.

- On peut y aller demain matin très tôt, l'équipe de nuit ne sera pas encore sur le point d'être relevée, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde. Si ça te convient, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Tonks hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

A suivre….

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG -13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Je vous rappelle que je fais une traduction commune avec Fenice sur un autre compte appelé **Fenice** **Falyla**. La fic s'intitule **Misconceptions** et c'est autre **Tonks/Remus**. L'histoire est très belle et je vous encourage à y faire tour. Le lien est dans mon profil.

**Chapitre 8**

**Lundi 24 avril**

Lorsque l'antique réveil sonna dans le vieil appartement de Remus, ce lundi matin, le loup-garou ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard morne sur la pendule magique. Dans son cadran, un troll des montagnes miniature s'acharnait à grands coups de massue sur un rocher plus grand que lui en poussant d'horribles grognements gutturaux. Remus se surprit à penser au coucou névrosé que Hestia leur avait offert à Tonks et à lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce volatile qui s'agitait autour de leur tête en pépiant hystériquement lui manquerait. Réprimant un soupir de regret malvenu, il prit sa baguette et, d'une brève incantation, fit cesser les marmonnements sauvages du troll puis il la dirigea vers la petite sphère suspendue au-dessus de sa table de chevet.

- _Lumos_ !

Une lumière douce éclaira la pièce. Il s'étira un peu en jetant un œil autour de lui et haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Bien qu'il n'en eût aucun souvenir dans l'immédiat, il s'était amusé à poser sur le vieux plancher poussiéreux toutes les bouteilles qu'il avait bues pendant le week-end. Alignées les unes derrière les autres, elles formaient ainsi une sorte de chemin – pas très rectiligne – de la minuscule cuisine à l'entrée de sa chambre à coucher. Visiblement, il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin…

Les deux derniers mètres de ce curieux alignement n'étaient composés que de petites bouteilles de bières moldues, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il ne se sentait encore pas si mal.

Il se redressa complètement en baillant et en s'étirant puis fronça le nez, dégoûté. Manifestement, il avait oublié d'ouvrir la fenêtre la veille au soir, peut-être même le jour d'avant aussi. Une vague odeur de moisi flottait dans l'air mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il pouvait difficilement nier les écoeurants relents d'alcool et de sueur qui émanaient de son propre corps. Puis, il se passa une main sur le visage et sentit une barbe de plusieurs jours lui piquer désagréablement le bout des doigts. Il soupira, vaguement honteux.

_Merlin… Remus, tu es pathétique._

Il repoussa la couverture et se leva. Pieds nus, uniquement vêtu d'un vieux jean maintenant tout froissé et malodorant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand.

Il était à peine cinq heures et l'air froid du petit matin s'engouffra aussitôt dans la pièce. Il sentit sa peau le picoter lorsqu'elle se couvrit de chair de poule mais il ne réagit pas.

« Ma condition de loup-garou a peut-être des avantages, finalement » pensa-t-il avec un sourire amer. « Je n'ai jamais froid ».

Il resta un long moment immobile, respirant à pleins poumons, s'imprégnant de toutes les odeurs qui envahissaient ses narines. Son ouïe ultrasensible lui permit de percevoir le trafic au loin qui animait déjà les grandes artères de la ville mais, sous ses pieds, le vieux quartier qu'il occupait était encore endormi. La seule activité que Remus enregistra fut celle du livreur de lait qui gara sa camionnette sur le trottoir pour déposer ses commandes journalières devant la porte d'entrée de ses clients.

Remus eut un sourire triste. Son existence était comme un bateau qui prenait l'eau et menaçait de sombrer dans des flots tumultueux et autour de lui, la vie des autres suivait son cours, indifférente à son malheur et à son abattement.

Il repoussa un peu la vitre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche ne serait pas du luxe pour retrouver figure humaine. Il en ressortit moins de vingt minutes plus tard, lavé et rasé de près, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un fin pull de laine gris anthracite. Il décrocha sa robe de sorcier suspendue au mur par un crochet branlant, la transforma en manteau moldu et sortit.

Il transplana dans une ruelle proche de son café favori, le _Da Peppone_. Camillo, le patron, occupé à astiquer son comptoir, le salua quand il le vit passer la porte de son établissement.

- Remus, _mio amico_, comment vas-tu ?

Remus s'approcha du bar.

- Ça peut aller, merci. Et toi ?

- Comme les vieux ! rétorqua-t-il en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant. Un _caffè macchiatto lungo_ **1** à emporter, comme d'habitude ?

Le loup-garou acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Un instant plus tard, Camillo déposait un grand gobelet en carton devant lui.

- Oh, tu as l'air... _un po stancato. _Comment on dit déjà ? Ah, oui ! Fatigué. Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu travailles trop, mon ami. Et Dora aussi travaille trop. La pauvre petite, elle est maigre comme _un uccello_ **2**! Tu dois la convaincre de manger plus, hein ? Ça lui fera du bien.

Remus fit un vague signe de tête mais ne répondit pas. Le bien-être de Tonks était dorénavant le cadet de ses soucis. Il paya son café et après un dernier signe de la main au patron, il se rendit au Ministère.

Il était presque six heures et quart lorsqu'il pénétra dans le Département des Aurors. Officiellement, il ne devait prendre son service qu'à huit heures mais comme certain mois, il manquait jusqu'à trois jours de travail, il aimait compenser cette absence en arrivant plus tôt.

Il salua James Logan, le chef de l'équipe de nuit quand il passa devant son bureau et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au sien. Après avoir déposé sa cape sur sa chaise, il s'installa à sa table de travail. D'une main, il ôta le couvercle de son gobelet et de l'autre il piocha le premier dossier de la pile. Il but une grande gorgée de son breuvage préféré et se mit au travail.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Tonks se tenait debout devant la cheminée de Hestia. Elle regarda sa montre et bailla bruyamment, il n'était pas encore six heures. Hestia et Kinglsey ajustèrent leurs capes puis se tournèrent vers elle.

- Tu es sûre que ce transport est idéal dans ton état ?

La jeune femme sourit.

- Idéal, je ne sais pas. Mais je me sens bien, assura-t-elle, alors, on y va.

- D'accord. Tu pars en premier ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et s'avança dans le foyer éteint. Elle jeta la poussière magique à ses pieds, provoquant une gerbe de flammes vertes et énonça clairement sa destination :

- Bureau des Aurors !

Elle sentit un tourbillon l'emporter et son estomac protesta énergiquement. Elle regretta soudain la confiance qu'elle avait manifestée en déclarant qu'elle supporterait le voyage sans vomir. Ses intestins firent un bond très alarmant mais l'instant suivant, elle reconnut la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Avec un soulagement non déguisé, Tonks sortit de la cheminée. En tant qu'employée à l'étage, elle avait un accès direct aux cheminées situées dans le couloir principal qui menait au Département des Aurors.

Elle s'épousseta un peu et attendit que les autres arrivent. Ce ne fut pas long. La grande silhouette de Kingsley apparut dans le foyer voisin et Hestia suivit quelques instants plus tard.

- Je vais aller prendre le grimoire et le registre des Déclarations dans mon bureau, indiqua Kingsley, et ensuite, on se rendra directement dans la salle des dépositions. Ça te convient toujours, Tonks ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Je reviens.

Shaklebolt s'éloigna et revint peu de temps après avec un très vieil ouvrage recouvert de cuir bruni et craquelé par endroit et un épais registre. Il affichait un sourire satisfait.

- C'est James Logan qui était de garde, cette nuit. Je l'ai vu occupé à remplir de la paperasse. La salle est libre.

Le sorcier noir ouvrit la marche avec Hestia, guidant Tonks dans les couloirs presque vides. Comme l'avait prévu Kingsley, il n'y avait que peu d'employés à cette heure-ci. Ils croisèrent deux sorcières assez replètes qui époussetaient énergiquement les portraits du couloir tandis qu'un balai et une serpillière ensorcelés nettoyaient l'extrémité du corridor. Un peu plus loin, une troisième sorcière se disputait avec le responsable de l'entretien des locaux en faisant de grands gestes en direction du plafond d'où s'écoulait une curieuse matière qui formait de grosses gouttes qui fumaient en s'écrasant au sol. Marcus Stronzo, le préposé aux Archives passa à côté d'eux, il leur lança un regard morne et endormi mais son attention s'éclaira en voyant Tonks. Il lui lança une œillade concupiscente à laquelle elle répondit par une suprême indifférence avant de continuer son chemin. Stronzo devançait Dedalus Diggle qui rentrait de sa surveillance de nuit. Ce dernier les salua d'une vague signe de main, n'ayant visiblement qu'une envie, celle de plonger dans son lit.

Arrivé devant la salle, Kingsley tint galamment la porte aux deux sorcières et entra à son tour.

- Voilà. On va dans la petite pièce du fond. Elle possède une sorte de couchette. Tu y seras plus à l'aise.

Tonks suivit le mouvement et entra dans l'annexe en regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir ici auparavant. La pièce était sombre mais Kingsley y remédia en allumant une multitude de bougies d'un bref mouvement de sa baguette. Une lumière douce et tremblotante dévoila une sorte de lit surélevé qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une table d'examen et un bureau. Dans un coin, Tonks devina une sorte d'armoire d'angle en bois sculpté. Shaklebolt déposa les deux livres sur le bureau et s'en approcha, il murmura un sortilège et les deux battants s'ouvrirent. Il émanait de l'intérieur du meuble une lueur bleutée et fantomatique que les deux jeunes femmes reconnurent immédiatement ; cette étrange clarté était provoquée par les volutes tourbillonnantes d'une pensine. En voyant Kingsley transporter la bassine de pierre sur le bureau, Tonks se surprit à penser que si elle en possédait une, elle pourrait peut-être remettre de l'ordre dans le désastre complet qui résumait sa vie depuis une semaine. Mais, d'un autre côté, décortiquer les problèmes dans tous les sens pendant des jours n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon d'en venir à bout. Tonks était bien consciente de ne pas posséder la patience nécessaire à ce genre d'exercice mental. Elle était vive et spontanée, c'était dans sa nature. Elle suivait ses impulsions et son instinct, et cela ne lui avait pas si mal réussi. Jusqu'à présent. Irréfléchie et maladroite, avaient dit certaines mauvaises langues lorsqu'elle était entrée au Département des Aurors ; mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait su prouver, dans de nombreuses situations, que l'action était parfois préférable à de longues tergiversations.

Le sorcier noir prit encore un encrier, une plume et un rouleau de parchemin sur une étagère et les posa à côté du vieux grimoire. Ensuite, il fit apparaître un siège pour Hestia à gauche de la couche.

- Bien. Tonks, tu peux t'allonger. Essaie de te détendre autant que possible.

La jeune sorcière enleva sa cape et s'étendit un peu gauchement. Hestia se plaça à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à un sortilège inhabituel que tu aurais reçu qui pourrait nous servir de repère de date absolu ?

Tonks hocha la tête.

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi un bon moment cette nuit et je crois que j'ai trouvé. Le 12 janvier, je suis allée au concert des Bizarr' Sisters. J'étais dans les premiers rangs, on dansait comme des malades. Puis, quelques uns ont eu la très mauvaise idée de faire apparaître plein de bulles de savon. C'était très joli sur le moment, sauf qu'ils avaient oublié de mettre un charme pour qu'elles restent suspendues dans les airs, alors, évidemment, les bulles sont retombées sur nous et par terre. Le sol est devenu très glissant et je me suis écroulée sur un type passablement bourré. Avant même que je n'arrive à me relever pour m'excuser, il m'a injuriée en hurlant et m'a jeté le maléfice de _Dentesaugmento. _Il ne m'a pas ratée, la vache ! En quelques secondes, mes canines me chatouillaient le menton.

- Oh… grimaça Hestia. Mais tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- Ben… Personne ne va se vanter de ce genre de truc, tu comprends. Et puis, avec ce que je lui ai mis après, il a dû cracher des bulles chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler pendant au moins trois jours…

- Hum…

Shaklebolt s'éclaircit la gorge mais on aurait pu jurer qu'il se retenait de rire.

- Très bien. Nous saurons donc que nous avons atteint le 12 janvier quand la signature magique du _Dentesaugmento_ apparaîtra à la fois dans le registre et sur le parchemin qui est là. On y va ?

Il se tourna pour consulter une dernière fois le vieux grimoire puis il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide sombre, il ôta le petit bouchon de liège et avala le contenu cul sec. Il ne put réprimer une légère grimace, le goût était affreux. Il remit la fiole dans sa robe et ferma les yeux. Il ne se passa rien pendant une longue minute puis son visage devint étrangement fixe. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et Tonks en sursauta presque. Les pupilles de Shaklebolt, bien qu'aussi noirs qu'à l'accoutumée, étincelaient d'une étrange lueur, presque hypnotique. Tonks jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hestia, qui lui sourit d'un air apaisant. Manifestement, elle avait déjà assisté à ce genre de séance.

Kinglsey tendit brusquement sa baguette vers elle puis se mit à marmonner des incantations inconnues de Tonks. La baguette se mit à vibrer doucement et un nuage de brume argentée sortit de son extrémité. Le nuage flotta un instant dans l'air puis descendit en volutes jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement le corps de Tonks. La jeune sorcière, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, se figea d'appréhension mais quand elle se rendit compte que le léger brouillard qui la nimbait n'avait rien d'oppressant, elle fit de son mieux pour se relaxer.

Finalement, Kingsley se tut, il retira doucement sa baguette du nuage et attendit. Ce ne fut pas long, le gris argenté prit une teinte plus claire, plus nacrée puis se changea lentement en blanc laiteux. Quand il fut tout à fait immaculé, d'une voix éraillée que Tonks ne lui avait jamais entendue, Shaklebolt s'écria :

- _Recipio_ _Incanto ! _

Le brouillard parut comme aspiré par sa baguette et, dès qu'il se fut totalement dissipé, Tonks écarquilla les yeux. Kingsley se tenait debout, sa main droite tenait fermement sa baguette pointée vers elle tandis que sa main gauche était tendue en direction du bureau. Un petit crépitement se fit entendre – il semblait directement émaner des longs doigts de Kingsley – puis la plume posée à côté du parchemin frémit et se redressa. Elle plongea vivement dans l'encrier et griffonna le nom du dernier sortilège que Tonks avait reçu d'une autre baguette que la sienne.

Hestia serra affectueusement la main de Tonks et se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau.

- _Recipio_ _Incanto_, lut-elle sur la page du registre des déclarations.

Puis elle vérifia que le même sortilège était apparu sur le parchemin qui leur servait de copie.

Il y eut un autre crépitement et la plume se mit à nouveau en mouvement, cette fois, elle écrivit _Vita_ _Pario Revelatio_. Hestia ne connaissait pas ce sortilège mais elle supposa – à juste titre – que c'était le charme que le médicomage avait employé sur Tonks seulement quelques jours auparavant. Un nouveau crépitement craqua dans l'air et un autre encore puis le grattement sur la page du registre devint régulier. A chaque fois, Hestia lisait ce que la plume magique inscrivait, espérant enfin découvrir ce qui était arrivé à son amie.

Une heure plus tard, sans un mot, Hestia tendit à Kingsley la longue liste des sortilèges reçus de Tonks. Ce dernier paraissait épuisé et vidé par la force mentale et physique qu'il avait déployée. Mais malgré sa fatigue, il s'empressa de prendre le parchemin et le parcourut avidement. Il fronça les sourcils et le relut plus attentivement cette fois. Et plus il avançait dans la liste, plus son expression se renfrognait. Finalement, il abaissa le parchemin. Hestia lui lança un regard interrogateur et secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Le froncement qui plissait le front de Kinglsey s'accentua encore et il se tourna vers Tonks. Elle était assise sur le canapé, elle caressait son ventre encore plat, un doux sourire sur le visage.

- Tonks ? appela-t-il, tu as lu cette liste ? On est allé jusqu'au _Dentesaugmento_. Tu n'as pas reçu de sortilège d'oubliettes, je suis absolument formel.

- Oui, j'ai vu. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Je suis infiniment soulagée.

Kingsley ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise incrédule, mais une expression de colère la remplaça très rapidement.

- Tu es soulagée ? _Soulagée_ ?

- Oui, bien sûr que je le suis. Je ne peux que me réjouir de ne pas avoir été agressée, non ?

Le grand sorcier noir la fixa un long moment sans rien dire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une si bonne nouvelle, finit-il par grincer entre ses dents serrées.

- _Quoi_ ? s'exclama Tonks en se levant d'un bon. J'ai probablement mal compris.

- Enfin, Tonks ! lâcha-t-il, exaspéré par son attitude. Tu ne peux pas être naïve à ce point ! Les loups-garous sont stériles. Sté-riles ! Et tu es enceinte ! On vient de prouver que ta grossesse n'est pas le fruit d'une agression. Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?!

Les yeux sombres de Tonks flamboyèrent d'indignation. Hestia tenta de s'approcher d'eux, déjà prête à calmer les esprits par des paroles apaisantes. Les déductions cyniques de Kingsley ne la surprenaient pas vraiment et c'était, somme toute, une conclusion parfaitement logique – d'ailleurs, elle y avait pensé elle aussi - mais elle croyait vraiment que le sujet n'aurait pas dû être abordé de façon si brutale. Elle avança d'un pas, les mains levées en signe de paix mais le regard que lui jeta brièvement Tonks la dissuada définitivement de s'en mêler dans l'immédiat.

- Tu penses que j'ai _trompé_ Remus ? demanda Tonks d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Kingsley croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine et émit un ricanement moqueur.

- C'est une question purement rhétorique, je suppose ? s'enquit-t-il d'un ton mordant en se penchant vers la jeune femme. Demande donc à Remus ce qu'il en a pensé exactement… Son départ est une réponse assez claire, il me semble, non ?

Cette condamnation sans appel la laissa sans voix plusieurs secondes. Le sang, qui avait coloré ses joues, s'était brusquement retiré de son visage. Finalement, elle recouvra l'usage de la parole.

- Mais… Mais tu sais que je suis incapable de faire du mal à Remus !

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, Tonks, s'écria Shaklebolt en laissant éclater sa colère. Mais manifestement, ce bébé que tu portes n'est pas l'œuvre de Merlin !

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! Je ne l'ai jamais trompé ! s'insurgea Tonks. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais Remus est le père de cet enfant, je le jure !

Elle avait serré les poings et tremblait. Visiblement, elle faisait de gros effort pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et supplier ses amis de la croire.

Kingsley la fixant sans rien dire. Il trouvait son déni parfaitement absurde devant des faits aussi évidents. Il était blessé pour son ami Remus et furieusement vexé aussi d'avoir fait cette épuisante séance de magie ancienne pour rien et de s'être fait tellement de souci pour elle alors que tout ça n'était qu'une banale et sordide histoire de coucherie. Mais d'un autre côté, Tonks n'avait jamais prétendu autre chose que ce qu'elle affirmait maintenant devant lui, l'idée de cette agression n'émanait pas de Tonks mais de Hestia.

Il pivota vers Hestia mais elle n'était plus là. Surpris, il se retourna complètement et la vit réapparaître à la porte de la petite pièce.

- Hestia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai cru entendre du bruit dans l'autre pièce. Il n'y avait personne mais la porte d'entrée principale de la salle était entrouverte.

- Vraiment ? Je suis certain de l'avoir refermée derrière vous, affirma Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils.

Hestia lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Moi aussi. J'ai aussitôt vérifié le couloir mais il était vide.

- Je comprends pas, intervint Tonks. Quelqu'un est entré ? T'as pas mis de sortilège de verrouillage ?

Shaklebolt reporta son attention sur elle, ce fait surprenant lui fit momentanément oublier sa rancœur.

- Tu n'as jamais pratiqué d'interrogatoires, n'est-ce pas ? Ni même accompagné un Auror qui le faisait ?

- Non, c'est pas mon rayon, rétorqua-t-elle assez sèchement. Et on me l'a jamais proposé.

Kingsley choisit d'ignorer le ton acerbe de la jeune sorcière et répondit calmement :

- La Salle de Dépositions sert aussi aux interrogatoires, elle est basiquement protégée contre les sorts émis de l'intérieur pour que les suspects ne s'y enferment pas en pratiquant de la magie sans baguette. Il y a quelques années, après la chute de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy a été amené là pour qu'on le questionne. Sans baguette, et magiquement lié, il a quand même réussi à s'enfermer avec les deux Aurors et à les blesser sérieusement avant qu'on puisse ouvrir la porte en la faisant exploser et ainsi le maîtriser une bonne fois pour toutes. Depuis cet incident, des mesures ont été prises pour que ça n'arrive plus. Cette annexe a la même protection, sauf pour le _Recipio_ _Incantantem_ que j'ai pratiqué sur toi et les quelques incantations qui s'y rattachent. C'est pour ça que je n'ai posé aucun sort de verrouillage. Généralement, ce sont les Aurors qui sont à _l'extérieur_ de la pièce qui le pose.

Une pensée sembla traverser son esprit et il parut plutôt contrarié.

- Et pas de sortilège de silence non plus, ajouta-t-il sombrement après un moment.

Tonks cala ses deux poings sur ses hanches et se tourna vers Hestia.

- Tu crois que quelqu'un est entré ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Tonks se rassit lourdement sur la couchette et enfonça ses doigts dans ses courtes mèches, l'air complètement abattu.

- Génial, grinça la jeune sorcière, désabusée et amère. Super début de matinée. Vraiment. Mon patron me prend pour une salope qui s'est fait sauter par Merlin sait qui jusqu'à tomber enceinte et il ne se gêne pas pour me le hurler à la figure. Alors bientôt tout le bâtiment sera au courant de ma grossesse et de ce que tu en penses.

- On ne sait pas ce qui a été entendu, tenta Hestia en jetant des regards embarrassés vers Kingsley. Ni même si…

- Hestia ! la coupa Tonks en levant la main. Je t'en prie. Tais-toi. La personne qui est entrée en douce ne va pas se priver de propager une histoire aussi croustillante, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Surtout si Remus est impliqué…

Elle lança un regard noir à Kingsley.

- Et dire que tu te préoccupais de ne pas blesser Remus. Bravo.

Shaklebolt sentit sa rancune se raviver en entendant le reproche de la jeune femme.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai couché avec un autre ! rétorqua-t-il, offusqué.

- Moi non plus, Kingsley ! s'écria-t-elle avec des accents désespérés. Par Merlin, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suis enceinte. Enceinte ! J'en ai tellement rêvé ! J'ai vu ça comme un miracle de la vie et je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde voie ça comme moi. Mais Hestia et toi, vous m'avez finalement ouvert les yeux. Même si j'ai été terriblement blessée par la réaction de Remus, par ce que je prenais pour un manque de confiance, je commence à comprendre ce qu'il a pu ressentir et pourquoi il a réagi en claquant la porte. Les autres ne vont pas se gêner ; chacun va y aller de son petit commentaire venimeux dans mon dos ou même carrément ouvertement. Je me sens de taille à affronter le regard des autres, je me sens prête à tout pour ce bébé. Sauf que pour y parvenir, j'ai besoin du soutien de mes amis. Mais si vous, vous ne me croyez pas, qui le fera ?

Elle acheva sa tirade, à bout de souffle et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Hestia s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Je suis avec toi, quoiqu'il advienne, lui chuchota-t-elle en lui frottant doucement le dos.

- Merci, répondit Tonks en essayant de sourire.

Comme Kingsley restait silencieux, Hestia desserra son étreinte et se tourna vers lui. Le regard du sorcier restait fixé sur le sol comme si le motif moucheté de la dalle suscitait son plus vif intérêt.

- Kingsley ? appela Hestia

Dans un premier temps il refusa de lever la tête mais finalement il se décida. La gêne qui y était inscrite se mua progressivement en expression butée.

- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je ne crois pas à ce genre de miracle, Tonks. Ce que tu as fait ne me regarde absolument pas, c'était ton choix après tout, mais ne me demande pas de gober sans broncher cette histoire. Remus est mon meilleur ami, je ne prendrai pas parti contre lui, je le suivrai et le soutiendrai jusqu'au bout. Désolé, ajouta-t-il sur un ton assez brusque pour signifier qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

- Mais… commença Hestia.

- Non, Hestia, la coupa Tonks. Laisse. Il a le droit de penser ce qu'il veut.

Kingsley se tourna pour éviter de rencontrer le regard blessé et lourd de reproches de Hestia et il prit la plume et l'encrier qu'il rangea sur l'étagère puis il souleva la pensine et la replaça dans l'armoire qu'il verrouilla d'un tapotement de baguette. La colère rendait ses gestes un peu rudes.

Quand il eut terminé, il pivota à nouveau vers elles. Il était vraiment furieux contre Tonks. Cette histoire de grossesse miraculeuse à laquelle il n'accordait pas une noise allait sans aucun doute faire capoter la belle histoire qu'il commençait avec Hestia. Il se sentait très égoïste mais il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil les problèmes que la venue de ce bébé allait causer entre eux. Hestia soutiendrait Tonks quoiqu'il advienne, lui ferait de même pour Remus et, en moins d'un mois, leur couple naissant ne serait plus qu'un souvenir à oublier.

- Bien, dit-il assez fort pour interrompre le chuchotis rassurant de Hestia. Il est un peu plus de sept heures et demie. Il est temps pour nous de regagner nos bureaux. Tonks, tu peux garder la copie des résultats du _Recipio_ _Incanto_.

D'un geste sec, il referma le vieux grimoire et le registre où étaient consignés les sortilèges que Tonks avait reçus, il les cala sous son bras et il sortit. Hestia le suivit des yeux, médusée.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse réagir comme ça. C'est tellement évident que tu dis la vérité !

- Merci, Hestia. Mais la réaction de Kingsley n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Il est clair que je vais devoir supporter pas mal de commentaires mais ce ne sera rien en comparaison de Remus. Personne ne l'épargnera parce que personne ne l'a jamais épargné ; et même si mon souhait le plus cher est de traverser ça avec lui, il ne voudra pas de mon soutien. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il changera d'avis un jour sur cette grossesse mais en attendant, il a aussi besoin de ses amis. Il a besoin de Kingsley.

Tonks fixa son amie avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Je ne veux pas que vos divergences d'opinion sur la venue de ce bébé deviennent un sujet de dispute entre vous. Un couple séparé, c'est largement suffisant, tu ne crois pas ?

Hestia rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas choquée par son manque de discernement et sa condamnation sans appel.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Tonks de rassurer son amie.

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Dis-toi que c'est juste de la solidarité masculine. C'est quelque chose de fort, le ciment de l'amitié. Au détriment de la logique la plus élémentaire parfois.

- Hum… Et la solidarité féminine, c'est pas pareille ?

Tonks sourit franchement.

- Tout bien pesé, je pense que si. On y va ?

**°°°§§§°°°**

Remus leva le nez du parchemin qu'il terminait d'annoter. Il le relut rapidement et, une fois satisfait, agita sa baguette au-dessus pour accélérer le séchage de l'encre. Il le roula soigneusement et le posa à côté des autres. Il avait bien avancé. Il consulta sa montre – sept heures et demie – et se leva. Son premier café du matin était bien loin maintenant et son organisme réclamait une dose de caféine supplémentaire avant de se contenter de thé. Il pensa brièvement à invoquer sa boisson directement sur son bureau mais il savait qu'il devait lutter contre son humeur morose et ne pas s'isoler.

Il se dirigea vers un petit local aménagé à l'extrémité du couloir. Un feu magique maintenait en permanence des pots de thé et café à la bonne température. Il y avait aussi des sièges et quelques tables basses. Un bon endroit pour une pause, en feuilletant un des divers exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ou de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ mis à disposition.

Alors qu'il avait encore à traverser tout le couloir pour arriver au local, il entendit des grands éclats de voix. Il haussa un sourcil. Ses collègues de travail n'étaient d'ordinaire pas si bruyants. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille.

- Elle est enceinte, je vous dis, répéta la sorcière d'une voix suraiguë au comble de l'excitation. Je suis entrée pour récupérer un de mes flacons de détergents que j'avais laissé là et je les ai parfaitement entendus. La gamine a dit qu'elle était enceinte !

- Mais elle vit avec Lupin, non ? demanda quelqu'un. C'est impossible.

- Justement ! Elle a dit qu'elle avait été agressée lors d'une de ses missions !

Il y eut un rire gras et sardonique. C'était Marcus Stronzo, le préposé aux Archives. Il détestait les lycanthropes et ne s'en était jamais caché.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais. L'est vieille comme le monde, cette histoire. J'vais vous dire la vérité, moi. La gamine, avec son joli p'tit cul – même si j'les préfère plus en chair d'habitude – elle s'est fait troncher par un autre mec et quand elle s'est retrouvée en cloque, elle savait plus quoi faire. Tout l'monde sait que les monstres du genre de Lupin sont stériles. Alors, elle a dit qu'elle s'était fait violer. Une excuse classique pour expliquer l'inexplicable, le truc idéal pour toutes ces poulettes qui sont trop chaudes pour se contenter d'un seul homme. Jamais pu comprendre comment elle pouvait s'laisser baiser par un loup-garou. Faut qu'elle vienne chez moi et j'lui…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, Remus l'avait empoigné par le col de sa chemise. Avec un cri de rage, le lycanthrope lui assena son poing dans la figure. Il sentit l'os de la mâchoire craquer sous ses phalanges et le bruit lui parut très agréable. Stronzo hurla en crachant du sang. Toute l'agressivité que le loup-garou avait retenue pendant le week-end était sur le point de se libérer. Elle fourmillait sous sa peau, lui procurant de délicieux frissons d'anticipation. Elle l'appelait à sa vraie nature et il n'avait qu'une envie, laisser échapper ce flot bouillonnant, lâcher cette violence latente sur ce petit merdeux qui le méritait amplement.

Le souffle court, les yeux brillant d'une lueur meurtrière, il souleva le préposé aux Archives pour que leurs regards se soudent, Stronzo gémit pitoyablement. Les quelques sorciers présents dans le local de pause n'avaient pas bougé, tout s'était passé très vite. Maintenant, ils étaient partagés. Ceux qui n'aimaient guère Remus étaient trop lâches pour s'interposer ; l'expression de pure haine qu'il affichait ne leur donnait pas l'envie de s'approcher de lui, même aidé d'une baguette. Quant aux autres, les collègues qui avaient appris à apprécier le loup-garou pensaient que Stronzo n'avait finalement récolté que ce qu'il avait semé et attendaient la suite des événements pour voir s'il y avait vraiment matière à intervenir.

Remus sentit un infime mouvement derrière lui ; les sens aux aguets, il renifla avidement l'air ambiant et l'odeur corporel de Shaklebolt emplit ses narines. Savoir que son ami était là près de lui, lui permit de brider sa bestialité qui, une fois de plus, avait failli le compromettre. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et quand il les rouvrit, la haine primitive qu'il avait ressentie pour l'homme qu'il tenait toujours par son col de chemise s'était muée en aversion pleine de mépris. Il le plaqua assez sèchement contre le mur et Stronzo se mit à gémir. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand une autre odeur s'infiltra dans son nez. C'était un effluve très reconnaissable. Remus baissa les yeux sur le pantalon de Stronzo et vit une large tache s'étendre sur le devant et couler à ses pieds. Avec une grimace à la fois dégoûtée et dédaigneuse, il le lâcha. Le préposé aux Archives s'écroula dans sa flaque d'urine en sanglotant.

Shaklebolt posa une main sur son épaule.

- Viens, Remus. Je pense qu'on doit parler.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Stronzo qui gisait toujours par terre.

- Allez à l'infirmerie. Si l'envie de porter plainte vous titille, rappelez-vous que nous sommes tous témoins des propos que vous avez tenus.

Les yeux brillants de douleur et d'humiliation, Stronzo hocha la tête.

Lorsque Kingsley fut certain que ses paroles étaient clairement prises au sérieux, il entraîna son ami dans son bureau.

**1) café au lait allongé**

**2) oiseau**

A suivre….

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG-13/T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite note :** Je me permets un gros coup de **pub **pour une autre fic **Remus/Tonks** que je traduis avec Fenice sous un autre compte. **Misconceptions** est une très belle histoire qui passe un peu inaperçu alors qu'elle mérite amplement qu'on aille y faire un tour. Le **lien** est dans mon **profil**.

**Chapitre 9**

Remus se tenait là, sans rien dire, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon, les épaules légèrement voûtées. Il était planté devant la fenêtre magique qui occupait un large pan de mur. Elle offrait une magnifique vue sur le Tower Bridge, comme si le bureau de Shaklebolt était situé sur les bords de la Tamise. Kinglsey venait de terminer son récit mais Remus continuait d'observer l'activité fluviale qui agitait le fleuve. Le grand sorcier noir décida de lui laisser prendre son temps, il l'avait déjà suffisamment secoué lorsqu'il avait abordé la théorie de l'agression sexuelle. Mais les conclusions de _Recipio_ _Incanto_ avaient sans doute été pires.

Remus soupira lourdement et se retourna enfin. Ses traits étaient tirés et son regard d'ambre accusait une grande lassitude et une certaine résignation. Depuis deux jours, il passait sans cesse de la fureur la plus noire à l'abattement le plus complet. Cette tornade de sentiments contradictoires l'épuisait littéralement.

- Donc, je vais résumer ce vaudeville pathétique dont je suis l'acteur malgré moi. Maintenant que la thèse de l'agression est écartée de façon absolument certaine, Tonks a remis sur le tapis la théorie du miracle ? Miracle auquel tu ne crois pas plus que moi.

Kingsley, assis à son bureau, remua inconfortablement et marmonna :

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, nia-t-il sans conviction.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement inexact, il n'avait pas clairement exprimé ce qu'il pensait du comportement de Tonks. Manifestement, malgré le soin qu'il avait pris à choisir ses mots, son opinion avait transparu.

- C'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas dit mais tu n'en penses pas moins, insista Remus.

- Mon avis sur la question n'a aucune espèce d'importance, Remus, déclara plus calmement Kingsley. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu en penses, toi, et ce que tu comptes faire.

Le loup-garou émit un bref rire désabusé.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense et ce que je ressens ? Je ne suis pas certain que tu aimerais le savoir.

Shaklebolt haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais attendit qu'il poursuive.

- Depuis samedi, je suis en colère, je me sens trahi au-delà des mots et Merlin sait que ma vie n'a pas toujours été facile. Je perçois cette fureur en moi qui ne demande qu'à jaillir, comme tout à l'heure avec ce connard de Stronzo. Je me fais peur, Kingsley, vraiment peur, parce que je sens que quand cette agressivité bout en moi, je suis sur le fil du rasoir.

Kingsley frotta pensivement ses joues imberbes.

- Tu es le loup-garou le plus pacifique que je connaisse, Remus. Ta colère est parfaitement légitime, tu as le _droit_ d'être en colère et tes réactions sont normales.

- J'aimerais avoir ta confiance. Mais ce que je ressens est au-delà. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'esprit que je dois découvrir qui est le fils de pute qui a couché avec Tonks.

- C'est normal, répéta Kingsley. Tu as envie de lui casser la gueule.

- Le problème, c'est que j'ai l'impression que je ne me sentirai vraiment vengé que lorsque je l'aurai étripé à coups de dents et gerbé ses boyaux sur la chaussée, déclara Remus mortellement sérieux.

Shaklebolt le dévisagea un long moment puis esquissa un sourire hésitant qui cachait assez mal son air dégoûté.

- Jolie métaphore. Très… parlante, vraiment.

Il continua à le fixer puis fronça les sourcils.

- Ôte-moi d'un doute, c'était juste une façon de parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus s'affala sur le siège qui lui faisait face. Il exhala un autre soupir en plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, bien sûr. Enfin… Je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Ce que je sais c'est que je _dois_ faire quelque chose. J'ai _besoin_ de faire quelque chose.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte. D'un bref mouvement du poignet, Kingsley agita sa baguette et ôta les sortilèges de verrouillage et d'insonorisation qu'il avait placés par précaution. La secrétaire de Shaklebolt passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement avec un sourire d'excuse. Remus se dit que si elle était au courant de ses déboires conjugaux, elle le cachait remarquablement bien.

- Je suis navrée de vous interrompre mais il est presque neuf heures et vous devez être présent à la séance hebdomadaire des chefs de Départements.

Kinglsey soupira et hocha la tête.

- C'est juste. J'arrive dans une minute

Il attendit qu'elle referme la porte puis il se tourna vers Remus.

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas y couper. Être le boss n'a pas que des avantages, dit-il avec une grimace éloquente. C'est le moment de justifier les dépenses de la semaine.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

- Je comprends. Pas de problème.

- Tu veux qu'on se voie ce soir pour prendre un verre ? On pourra rediscuter de tout ça.

- Je crois que tout a été dit et qu'on a fait le tour de la question mais on peut faire ça.

Kingsley lui adressa un dernier sourire rassurant et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Remus le regarda s'en aller et regagna son bureau.

Dès qu'il vit Hestia, le soupçon qui l'avait traversé en quittant l'appartement le samedi après-midi revint en force. Cependant, il n'était plus du tout dans le même état d'esprit. Parler et se confier à son meilleur ami l'avait apaisé, comme toujours. Kingsley l'écoutait sans le juger et, pour lui, c'était inestimable.

Il s'approcha de Hestia. Celle-ci leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire franc. Même si elle était convaincue de la sincérité de Tonks, elle comprenait que leur situation était tout sauf banale ; il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler et digérer cette grossesse. Même si ça prenait plusieurs semaines, elle était persuadée qu'il finirait par croire en elle et accepter le miracle qui bouleversait leur vie.

Remus se pencha sur son bureau, assez étonné de la voir si ouverte envers lui. Kingsley ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle avait pris parti pour Tonks en lui garantissant son indéfectible soutien.

- Bonjour Remus, dit-elle de sa voix douce et assurée.

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux, un peu perturbé par son comportement amical. Il s'attendait plutôt à une avalanche de reproches suivis d'un déluge de critiques parce qu'il était incapable de concevoir que le bébé de Tonks pouvait être le sien et qu'il avait claqué la porte du domicile conjugal. Mais il aurait dû mieux la connaître. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Hestia de porter des jugements moraux et encore moins de se mêler de leur vie privée. Elle avait toujours été une amie proche pour lui aussi et une excellente partenaire. Quand on travaillait aussi étroitement sur des missions qui pouvaient s'avérer fort dangereuses, il était impératif d'avoir une confiance totale l'un dans l'autre ; en cas de gros pépin, chacun savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'autre sans condition. Il aurait dû deviner que l'estime de Hestia à son égard ne s'envolerait pas d'un simple claquement de doigts. Mais, à sa décharge, il devait bien s'avouer que depuis quelques jours, il avait du mal à penser rationnellement. Son ressentiment altérait son jugement à un point qui lui faisait craindre le pire.

- Bonjour Hestia, répondit-il.

- Voici la copie d'une plainte, dit-elle en tendant un parchemin.

Remus le prit lentement, rendu un peu hésitant par cette entrée en matière des plus ordinaires. Mais là encore, il se rappela la discrétion coutumière de la jeune femme ; jamais elle n'aborderait le sujet si elle était à portée des oreilles moins délicates de leurs collègues. Et la mésaventure de la salle des Dépositions avait dû réellement la mortifier, même si elle n'était guère responsable.

Il parcourut le texte calligraphié sur le parchemin et haussa un sourcil.

- Des Chartiers ont été découverts dans un hangar de Dock Street, la semaine dernière. Et alors ? C'est le Département de la Régulation des Nuisibles qui est responsable de ce cas, non ?

- En fait, c'est un agent de surveillance privé qui les a entendus, il a d'abord pensé que c'était une bande de gamins cachés dans un entrepôt qui faisait un concours d'insultes alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à y faire. Mais quand il est entré pour les chasser, il n'a rien trouvé d'autre qu'une dizaine de Chartiers qui, évidemment, s'en sont pris à lui. Le pauvre Moldu a pris ses jambes à son cou quand il a vu que c'étaient de grands furets qui lui parlaient. Vendredi soir, il est allé boire un coup au pub pour oublier sa frayeur de la journée et après quelques verres de trop, il s'est mis à raconter sa mésaventure. Il a fait ricaner tous les clients sauf un sorcier qui prenaient un verre avec quelques amis. C'est lui qui a averti la Régulation des Nuisibles…

- … qui n'est ouvert que du lundi au vendredi, compléta Remus.

- Exact, confirma Hestia. Mais il y a néanmoins une permanence assurée le week-end. Un sorcier est chargé de recevoir les plaintes, d'estimer leur urgence et de les transmettre à qui de droit. Mais là, manifestement, celui-ci a voulu faire du zèle et il a décidé de s'en occuper seul…

- Seul ? Pour maîtriser une dizaine de Chartiers ? Il est dingue ? répéta Remus, interloqué.

Hestia grimaça en acquiesçant.

- Tu l'as dit. D'autant plus que la dizaine de Chartiers s'est révélé être une colonie toute entière.

- Oh, Merlin… soupira Remus.

- Plusieurs agents des Nuisibles y sont depuis ce matin mais ils sont vraiment submergés et ils nous demandent de l'aide. Donc, comme c'est tombé sur nous, voilà le programme de la journée, nous rendre sur Dock Street et chasser une petite centaine de ces bestioles dispersées partout dans les entrepôts, tout en sachant qu'elles vont se faire un malin plaisir de vociférer des grossièretés sur nous.

- Génial… commenta ironiquement Remus. Juste ce qu'il me fallait…

L'air aimable de Hestia se mua subitement en inquiétude. Elle le dévisagea longuement.

- Remus ? Ça ira ?

Elle ne parlait pas du désagrément encouru par une telle mission et il ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Pas vraiment le choix, déclara-t-il brièvement avant de détourner les yeux.

Hestia se mordilla la lèvre mais n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de parler des raisons de sa rupture avec Tonks. Elle se leva en enfilant sa cape, Remus alla chercher la sienne et ils se préparèrent à transplaner vers Dock Street.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Tonks avait quitté le Département des Aurors assez rapidement. Hestia l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la grande cheminée qui la reconduirait chez elle – la jeune sorcière avait décidé de retourner dans son appartement. Maintenant que la thèse de l'agression avait été définitivement écartée, elle se sentait plus que jamais prête à convaincre Remus. Et s'il se décidait à passer après le travail, elle ne voulait pas le manquer. Après un dernier salut, Tonks avait disparu dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Tonks avait ensuite pris un solide petit-déjeuner – l'appétit qu'elle avait développé en si peu de temps ne cessait de l'étonner. Après ça, elle avait décidé de contacter le professeur Ankers. Seul le médicomage pourrait l'aider à prouver que le bébé qu'elle portait était de Remus Lupin.

Ankers l'aida à descendre de la table d'auscultation.

- Je dois avouer qu'en à peine quelques jours, vous avez recouvré une bien meilleure mine. La potion fortifiante fait des merveilles sur vous. Je suis très content que cela se passe aussi bien. Les risques de fausse-couche sont totalement écartés. Votre bébé est en pleine forme. Son cœur bat vigoureusement et, bien que cela soit infime, il a grandi. Ce qui prouve que son développement se poursuit normalement.

Tonks se glissa derrière le paravent pour se rhabiller.

- Je comprends votre inquiétude mais vous voilà pleinement rassurée, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Elle s'était servie de cette excuse pour obtenir un rendez-vous rapidement. Et cela avait très bien fonctionné. Mais maintenant, elle voulait aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait.

Elle sortit de derrière le paravent et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau du médicomage.

- En fait, commença-t-elle, un peu hésitante, j'ai un autre problème.

Le vieil homme leva la tête du parchemin qu'il remplissait et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Les jeunes futures mamans étaient toujours anxieuses, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

- Je vous écoute.

- La semaine dernière, je vous ai dit que mon fiancé était atteint d'une maladie génétique et qu'il se croyait stérile, vous vous rappelez ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Manifestement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Tonks remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

- Et bien, le problème est… qu'il le croit encore.

Ankers ne put masquer complètement sa surprise, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis reposa la plume qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de vous suivre, Mademoiselle Tonks. Dois-je comprendre que votre fiancé…

- Il ne veut pas de ce bébé, confirma Tonks en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il est absolument certain de ne pas en être le père, acheva-t-elle douloureusement.

Le médicomage haussa un de ses sourcils grisonnants mais garda le silence.

- Avec sa maladie génétique et tout ça… Il ne… Il pense que… Mais vous savez, je n'ai pas…

Elle soupira de frustration, visiblement elle s'en voulait de s'empêtrer dans ses explications. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Y a-t-il un moyen médical de prouver sa paternité ?

Le visage d'Ankers s'éclaira.

- Bien sûr…

- Merci Merlin. C'est la fin de ce cauchemar, s'exclama aussitôt Tonks.

Un soulagement sans nom s'était peint sur les traits délicats de la jeune femme.

- … dès que votre enfant sera né.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Tonks releva brusquement la tête.

- Pardon ?

- Ce sont des tests sanguins comparatifs très faciles à réaliser mais ils ne s'effectuent qu'après la naissance de l'enfant.

- Oh, non ! Il n'existe aucune formule ou incantation ? Pas de potion de révélation ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Malheureusement rien. Et aucun prélèvement sanguin ne peut se faire _in utero_. C'est bien trop dangereux pour le fœtus. Tout ceci est fort regrettable et je suis vraiment navré de la réaction de votre fiancé.

Les épaules de Tonks s'affaissèrent, son abattement était complet.

- Pas tant que moi.

Le médicomage la dévisagea longuement.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé.

- Non, je ne crois pas mais merci quand même. Je vais devoir faire sans.

Le docteur secoua la tête et se leva en même temps qu'elle. Il la raccompagna à la porte.

- Je vous vois la semaine prochaine, nous déterminerons si vous pouvez reprendre le travail, à un poste plus calme, évidemment. Puis notre rendez-vous suivant aura lieu fin mai, quand vous aurez atteint votre 16ème semaine d'aménorrhée. Si, d'ici là, vous avez le moindre tracas, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

- Merci, docteur.

**°°°§§§°°°**

- _Silencio_ hurla Hestia en pointant sa baguette sur un Chartier qui la narguait depuis l'arrière d'une caisse en bois.

Il montra sa petite tête pointue une fois de trop et cette fois le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet. Il stoppa net les grossièretés qu'il débitait sur elle depuis un bon moment. Le grand furet tenta de s'enfuir mais Hestia fut plus rapide.

- _Impedimenta_ ! s'écria-t-elle avec une telle hargne que la bestiole voltigea dans les airs sous l'impact du sortilège et alla s'écraser mollement dans une pile de palettes de bois vaguement moisies.

Le caractère aimable de la jeune femme semblait s'être envolé et d'un bref mouvement rageur du poignet, le Chartier fut balancé sans ménagement dans l'énorme sac de jute, rejoignant ainsi ses congénères, tout aussi inertes. Elle eut à peine le temps de souffler que déjà un autre grand furet surgissait devant elle en braillant un flot d'injures. Elle rougit de colère, le raz le bol menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle subissait ce traitement depuis des heures et commençait à penser que son salaire, qu'elle avait trouvé relativement confortable jusque-là, n'était peut-être pas suffisant finalement. Si cette mission ne prenait pas bientôt fin, elle jurait d'envoyer sa démission à Kingsley sous forme de beuglante.

- _Expelliarmus_ gronda-elle avec une précision redoutable.

Le Chartier traversa littéralement tout le hangar et finit sa course devant la grosse porte de métal coulissante, assommé. Elle l'envoya avec les autres sans cacher sa satisfaction, puis elle scruta à nouveau l'entrepôt dans ses moindres recoins, prête à en découdre s'il restait encore de ces saletés.

Un craquement déchira l'air et Remus apparut à ses côtés.

- Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il un peu haletant, en tenant sa baguette prête.

Elle se tourna vers lui et constata que ses joues étaient plus colorées qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses mèches blond cendré présentaient également un aspect ébouriffé assez inhabituel.

- Une véritable horreur, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, dégoûtée. Et toi ?

Remus haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Pas mieux. Mais je pense qu'on les a eus. Il y en a encore ici ?

Hestia regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne pense pas. Ce silence est plus révélateur que n'importe quel sortilège de débusquage.

Remus s'assit lourdement sur un petit container d'acier et exhala un profond soupir. Hestia s'installa à ses côtés.

- Quelle journée ! Je suis exténuée !

Hestia ne souhaitait pas revivre une mission pareille de sitôt, chasser ces satanées bestioles qui ne savaient que proférer d'abominables jurons sur tout être vivant qui passait près d'eux n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'elle se faisait du métier d'Auror. Elle désigna l'énorme sac de jute qui gisait par terre.

- Ils vont les envoyer sur Iona ?

- Ça n'a pas changé. Cette île est petite et donc parfaite pour les contenir. Et il y a encore des sorciers qui en font l'élevage.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais que des gens paient pour en avoir un chez eux, marmonna Hestia avec humeur.

Remus rit.

- Leur utilité fait oublier leur grossièreté. Le Chartier dégnome un jardin plus vite que n'importe quel sorcier.

- Oui, peut-être, concéda la jeune femme, pas vraiment convaincue. En attendant, il est près de deux heures de l'après-midi et on n'a pas encore mangé. Je te paie un _fish_ '_n' chips_ ?

Ils déposèrent le sac contenant les Chartiers de Hestia auprès des agents de la Régulation des Nuisibles qui les remercièrent chaleureusement de leur aide puis, après avoir changé leur cape de sorcier en manteau plus ordinaire, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les quais de la Tamise situés à une centaine de mètres.

La journée était claire, bien que le soleil printanier se montrât encore timide. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans échanger la moindre parole. Chacun savourait un relatif silence après les hurlements injurieux des furets. Arrivés au bord du fleuve, ils virent une alignée de petites cabanes en bois. Remus plissa un peu le nez, l'odeur d'huile de friture qui s'en dégageait était impressionnante pour ses narines sensibles. Hestia se rendit sans hésitation vers l'une d'elle et salua chaleureusement le propriétaire. C'était un rouquin plutôt corpulent que la famille Weasley n'aurait pas renié. Il offrit une chaleureuse poignée de main à Remus quand il s'approcha et se retourna vers ses friteuses. Il plongea les filets de morue préalablement panés dans un des bains d'huile et fit de même avec deux énormes poignées de pomme de terre coupées en bâtonnets. Après quelques minutes, il égoutta le poisson et les frites et déposa le tout sur des barquettes en polystyrène. Hestia paya tandis que Remus assaisonnait leur repas de sel et de vinaigre.

Munis chacun de leur _fish_ '_n' chips_, ils cheminèrent jusqu'à un banc non loin de là pour le déguster. La vue sur le Tower Bridge était magnifique et rappelait étrangement le panorama qu'offrait la fenêtre magique de Kingsley.

Un peu plus tard, enfin repus, alors qu'ils buvaient à petites gorgées les gobelets de thé que Remus était allé chercher, celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune femme et la surprit en lui demandant tout à trac :

- Alors Tonks était chez toi ce week-end ?

Hestia hocha la tête.

- En effet. C'est Kingsley qui te l'a dit ?

- Oui, mais j'avais reconnu ton parfum dans l'appartement quand j'y suis allé samedi.

Il fronça les sourcils et après un long moment d'hésitation, se lança.

- Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça, Hestia ? Toi, tu es une femme, tu dois pouvoir comprendre mais moi, je tourne et je retourne ça dans ma tête et je ne trouve toujours pas de réponse.

- Oh, Remus… Non. Tonks t'aime.

Remus se sentit insulter d'entendre parler de l'amour que lui portait Tonks alors qu'elle l'avait si sournoisement trahi.

- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? s'insurgea-t-il. Elle a laissé un autre mec la… _baiser_ et sans doute plus d'une fois, pour être enceinte ! Elle t'en avait parlé ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

Hestia secoua vigoureusement la tête, plutôt indignée par ces sous-entendus.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Puis elle reprit plus calmement.

- Tonks n'a jamais eu d'amant, Remus.

- Mais elle est enceinte, par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il, exaspéré qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Enceinte ! Mais pas de moi ! Je ne peux pas concevoir d'enfant. C'est impossible !

Hestia le dévisagea tranquillement.

- C'est vrai, elle est enceinte. Mais si Tonks affirme qu'elle n'a jamais été avec un autre que toi, je la crois.

Le loup-garou poussa un soupir frustré et se carra contre le banc en fermant les yeux.

- Hestia, reprit-il en parlant exagérément lentement comme si elle était un peu simple d'esprit, je ne _peux_ pas être le père de cet enfant.

- Tu sais, avant que Harry Potter ne survive au sortilège de mort que lui avait lancé Voldemort alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an, tout le monde disait que c'était impossible et pourtant…

- Ne mélange pas tout ! Pour Harry, ce n'est pas un miracle qui l'a sauvé mais un sortilège très compliqué placé sur lui par Lily, de la magie très ancienne et puissante.

- D'accord, Harry n'est finalement pas un exemple de miracle. Mais nous vivons dans un monde magique, Remus ! Qui te dit qu'une combinaison infime de circonstances n'a pas rendu cette grossesse possible ? C'est l'amour qui a sauvé Harry, peut-être que l'amour qui vous unit, Tonks et toi, a suffi pour concevoir ce bébé.

Remus la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries, quand même !

- Si ! Pourquoi pas ?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Et bien, pas moi ! Je n'avale pas ça ! Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de procréer, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Il faut un homme et une femme. Je ne suis pas cet homme, je suis un loup-garou et les loups-garous ne se reproduisent pas avec les humains. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ne le nie pas !

Hestia le dévisagea longuement, elle avait l'air triste. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- C'est vrai. C'est ce qui est écrit partout. Mais il y a Tonks. Ce qu'elle affirme ne compte pas pour toi ?

Remus baissa les yeux et contempla minutieusement le bout de ses chaussures.

- J'aimerais tant, Hestia mais je ne peux tout simplement pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Cette trahison… Je me sens si misérable et en même temps tellement en colère. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'arriverai à surmonter tout ça et je lui pardonnerai, peut-être que j'arriverai à accepter que son besoin d'enfant était si fort qu'elle était vraiment prête à tout. Je ne sais pas. Mais pour l'instant, c'est trop dur. Je ne comprendrai sans doute jamais les raisons qui l'ont poussée à faire ça alors que nous étions encore ensemble. Elle aurait pu partir et trouver son bonheur ailleurs. Je l'aurais laissée. Pas de gaieté de cœur bien sûr, mais je l'aurais laissé s'en aller. Mais vouloir me faire endosser la paternité d'un autre ? C'est cruel, Hestia. C'est cruel et absurde.

Hestia hocha la tête. Elle croyait Tonks sans condition et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à reprocher à Remus son comportement. Peut-être était-ce un truc typiquement féminin de croire des choses contre toute logique. Ou alors, l'amour propre et le ressentiment de Remus l'aveuglaient au point qu'il ne percevait pas la sincérité de Tonks. Une chose était certaine, cette histoire n'allait pas se régler en quelques jours. Manifestement, le lycanthrope avait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça et réfléchir.

La jeune femme se leva.

- Il est temps de retourner au boulot. On doit encore faire notre rapport sur ces satanés Chartiers.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Lorsque Remus quitta le Département des Aurors, il faisait nuit. Il ne pensait pas s'attarder si longuement mais il s'était trouvé tout un tas de tâches qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre au lendemain. Finalement, quand il n'eut plus rien à faire, plus le moindre petit compte-rendu à remettre, il se résigna à faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire en fin de journée, se rendre à l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Tonks et y prendre toutes ses affaires.

Il transplana et apparut près des poubelles entreposées dans une ruelle sombre, proche de leur appartement. Il marcha quelques dizaines de mètres et arriva devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'attaquer les marches qui menaient à leur domicile.

Il frappa et attendit. Son ouïe fine perçut le murmure de Tonks qui vérifiait, par un sortilège, qui se tenait derrière la porte puis le battant s'ouvrit brusquement. Tonks, vêtue d'une fine chemise de nuit et les cheveux ébouriffés lui sauta au cou.

- Remus ! Merci Merlin, tu es revenu !

Elle se blottit dans ses bras en appuyant son visage contre son torse. Remus se figea en sentant les courbes douces de son corps se presser contre le sien. L'odeur chaude de la jeune femme lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas été difficile, en cet instant, d'oublier les raisons réelles de sa présence en ces lieux.

Avec un sursaut de volonté, il détacha les petites mains de Tonks qui lui enserrait la nuque et la repoussa.

Le regard de Tonks vacilla et se troubla quand elle comprit son erreur. L'expression de Remus était tout sauf engageante et elle n'était pas stupide. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Tu n'es pas revenu pour rester, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle inutilement.

La réponse était clairement inscrite sur le visage fermé du loup-garou.

- Non, répondit-il, assez sèchement.

Il passa devant elle et s'avança dans le salon.

- Je suis venu chercher mes affaires. Je fais de la place pour le suivant, ajouta-t-il aigrement. Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

Il examina attentivement la pièce et la huma. Pas d'odeur masculine étrangère.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'est pas encore là ? Il a peur de moi ?

Tonks le fixa et secoua la tête. Elle avait décidé que supplier ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Elle devait le convaincre en le raisonnant.

- Remus, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Pourquoi ? L'idylle est déjà terminée ?

La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux un instant, s'exhortant à la patience. Crier et pleurer n'amèneraient rien de plus. Elle comprenait qu'il lui fallait du temps – elle en avait d'ailleurs convenu avec Hestia – elle allait donc le lui donner.

- Tu es le père de ce bébé, Remus, affirma-t-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

Remus blêmit et recula comme s'il avait été giflé.

- C'est faux, siffla-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais une personne cruelle, Tonks, mais je constate que je me suis lourdement trompé sur ton compte.

Face à cette accusation si injuste, elle se rebiffa, en oubliant ses résolutions de gérer ça posément.

- Non ! Je n'ai rien fait pour te blesser ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser de t'avoir fait du mal volontairement !

- Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit ! C'est le cas ! Tu as pris la décision de coucher avec un autre type alors que nous étions encore ensemble ! Tu m'as trahi ! Si je ne t'apportais pas ce que tu recherchais, tu étais libre de partir, d'aimer un autre homme qui aurait été le père des enfants que je ne peux pas te donner.

Il se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Tonks ? Ton amant s'est envolé brusquement quand tu lui as annoncé que tu portais son enfant et tu t'es dit que vivre avec moi n'était pas si mal maintenant que tu avais obtenu ce que tu voulais ?

Elle tressaillit en entendant ses répliques cinglantes mais Remus continua.

- Ou alors tu t'es offerte sans émotion à un autre pour ensuite le congédier une fois son travail fait ? Peu importe finalement ce que tu as fait. Manifestement, ça ne t'empêche pas de te regarder dans un miroir, le matin.

Tonks sentit les larmes qu'elle retenait désespérément couler lentement sur ses joues. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer. Elle était trop anéantie.

- Tu savais à quel point la paternité est un sujet douloureux pour moi. Tu as vraiment cru que ce serait suffisant pour que j'accepte sans poser de questions cette grossesse ?

- Je… Je ne t'ai jamais trahi, Remus, répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix rendue rauque tant sa gorge était serrée. Tu dois croire en moi.

- PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN, ARRÊTE ÇA ! Ce déni est ridicule et insultant !

Il se dirigea vers leur chambre à coucher, avant de passer la porte, il se retourna vers elle.

- Assume au moins tes actes et tes choix, Tonks, ce serait la moindre des choses ! Mais ne me demande pas de les accepter. Je ne le pourrai _jamais_, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Il disparut dans la chambre. Tonks avança lentement jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa tomber.

Fichu. Tout était fichu. Elle connaissait suffisamment l'entêtement de Remus pour reconnaître qu'elle avait perdu. Même avec du temps et beaucoup d'optimisme, elle ne voyait pas comment elle arriverait à le convaincre de sa bonne foi.

Restait le fameux test de paternité qu'elle pourrait demander un peu après la naissance du bébé, pour autant que Remus accepte de s'y soumettre de son plein gré.

Après sa visite chez le médicomage, elle était passée à la British Library, elle avait besoin de se renseigner sur les mesures légales qu'elle aurait à disposition en cas de refus. C'étaient là des questions qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à poser au professeur Ankers. Et le seul endroit qui lui fournirait sans l'ombre d'un doute ce qu'elle cherchait était la bibliothèque nationale du Royaume-Uni, située sur Euston Road. Elle avait été construite à côté de la gare de St-Pancras et comme toutes les gares de Londres possédaient une aire de transplanage sécurisée par des sortilèges Repousse-Moldus, Tonks avait pu apparaître directement là-bas en toute discrétion.

Le bâtiment de la BL était presque neuf, il avait été inauguré en mai 1997. Son ouverture avait coïncidé avec l'élection du nouveau Premier Ministre moldu, Tony Blair. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Rufus Scrimgeour s'était présenté à son homologue, il lui avait aussitôt fait part de son idée, à savoir, disposer d'une salle à l'usage des sorciers dans ce tout nouveau bâtiment et y envoyer une copie tous les documents et parchemins d'archives afin de les mettre à disposition de la population sorcière avec un accès largement facilité.

Tony Blair avait bien entendu été mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers, une sorte de population parallèle avait dit son prédécesseur John Major. Blair avait écouté son récit d'un air poliment étonné puis l'avait raccompagné à la porte en lui tapotant l'épaule, tout en lui conseillant de prendre de longues, très longues vacances parce que visiblement, cette campagne électorale l'avait beaucoup fatigué.

Puis Scrimgeour était arrivé dans le bureau de Blair, provoquant un choc bien trop grand pour qu'il songeât à lui refuser quoi que se fût.

Tonks s'était donc rendu dans la salle secrète réservée aux sorciers. Les documents de lois qu'elle avait trouvés étaient parfaitement clairs, si Remus ne voulait pas subir un test de paternité, la loi pouvait l'y obliger.

Cependant, tandis qu'elle l'entendait ouvrir et refermer plutôt bruyamment les tiroirs, son abattement se mua peu à peu en colère. Ils étaient un couple, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient supposés se faire confiance. Quelle que soit la relative logique des accusations qu'il portait contre elle, elle commençait à se sentir réellement insultée. Sa fierté lui disait qu'il ne devait pas l'aimer tant que ça pour ne pas envisager, même un instant, que l'impossible s'était produit. Elle commençait à se demander s'il méritait qu'elle lui donne du temps. Bien sûr, la loi l'obligerait à passer ce test, peut-être même qu'il devrait participer aux frais d'éducation de cet enfant lorsque sa paternité serait prouvée. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ça ! Elle voulait qu'il les accepte, elle et le bébé, parce qu'il les aimait, parce qu'il en avait envie, pas parce qu'une loi l'y obligeait. Dans de telles conditions, mieux valait qu'elle l'élève seule.

Remus finit par sortir de la chambre à coucher. Il avait dû mettre un sortilège de réduction sur ses affaires car il ne portait qu'un sac de sport. Tonks se leva et le regarda avec une lueur de défi qui n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'air abattu qu'elle affichait un peu plus tôt.

- Alors, tu as pris ta décision ? Tu pars ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'as demandé d'assumer mes choix, très bien. Mais maintenant, c'est à toi d'assumer le tien.

Il lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Je ne crois pas que je l'ai eu, justement.

- Oh, si, Remus. Tu l'as eu. Tu avais le choix de me faire confiance et de croire en moi. Je pense que l'amour que nous avons partagé pendant toutes ces années méritait que tu prennes cette peine.

Il ricana.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas de me faire passer pour un con, pour le cocu de service qui a fermé les yeux sur les petits écarts de sa femme par amour ?

- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, le jugement des autres te laisserait de marbre. Tu t'en foutrais royalement.

- Oh, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Les commentaires moqueurs, les remarques malveillantes et graveleuses, les petits sourires en coin, c'est moi qui vais les subir.

Tonks ne pouvait nier cet aspect des choses.

- On s'en fout des autres. A deux, on est plus fort, Remus, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Il émit un rire sans joie.

- Tu es déjà _deux_. Moi, je suis seul.

Il cala son sac sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Remus, le rappela-t-elle.

Il pivota lentement et attendit qu'elle parle.

- On travaille tous les deux au Département des Aurors, tu te rappelles ? Pas dans le même service mais on est quand même amenés à se voir souvent. Tu comptes faire comme si je n'existais pas ? Comme si je n'avais jamais fait partie de ta vie ?

Remus la dévisagea, ses yeux d'ambre écarquillés. Manifestement, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Tu reprends le boulot ? Mais je croyais que ta santé…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je vais mieux. Être enceinte n'est pas une maladie. Je devrais reprendre dans une dizaine de jours.

Il semblait avoir du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Sans ajouter un mot, il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Remus prit le temps de déposer son sac dans son vieil appartement. Ce n'était pas possible. Penser qu'il côtoierait Tonks chaque jour au bureau, qu'il la verrait embellir tandis que son ventre s'arrondirait lui donnait la nausée. La voir rayonner de bonheur au bras de son amant qui ne manquerait pas de revenir à la charge, il n'en doutait pas, lui était insupportable.

Pour sa santé mentale, il devait trouver une solution. Il ne se faisait pas assez confiance, il avait peur de vraiment perdre son sang-froid.

Le temps qu'il arrive au pub où il avait rendez-vous avec Kingsley, il avait pris sa décision.

Il s'approcha du bar et se hissa sur un tabouret à côté du sorcier noir.

- Remus, le salua Kingsley, j'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis.

- Non, mais j'avais quelques trucs à régler.

- Une Guinness ?

- Ouais.

Il joua un instant avec le bol qui contenait un reste de cacahuètes puis demanda :

- Est-ce que la ville de Kirkwall réclame toujours un Auror à plein temps ?

Kingsley haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Oui, mais comme personne ne veut aller s'enterrer dans les Orcades, on continue à faire les aller et retour. Bien que lorsque les kelpies se manifestent, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire. Les gens seront toujours attirés à la vue d'un magnifique cheval. Et quand ils les touchent, c'est trop tard. Les kelpies les entraînent au fond de l'eau et les dévorent. Nous, on est juste là pour confirmer la cause de la mort. Pour autant qu'il y ait des restes… Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour les Orcades ?

Remus prit le temps d'avaler une grosse gorgée de la bière que le barman venait de poser devant lui puis lâcha :

- Parce que je vais accepter le poste.

**A suivre….**

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG-13/T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite note :** Non, non, vous avez bien lu, je suis de retour. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, ma fic n'est pas abandonnée, loin de là mais j'ai une vie sociale assez remplie, en plus de mes propres histoires et diverses traductions, sans compter ma participation au fanzine du Troisième Œil, donc je fais comme tout le monde, à savoir, une chose à la fois. Merci de vous montrer compréhensifs(ves).

Cependant, réjouissez-vous, pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse toujours, le chapitre 11 est d'ors et déjà fini, corrigé et prêt à être posté dès que j'aurai attaqué le n° 12.

Un grand merci à mes deux bêta-lecteurs **Vif d'Or** et **Tolède**.

**Chapitre 10**

**Mercredi 17 mai**

Remus Lupin murmura quelques mots et, d'un bref tapotement de sa baguette, déverrouilla les sortilèges de sécurité qui entouraient le petit cottage qu'on lui avait alloué puis il glissa sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et poussa la porte. Les vieux gonds rouillés grincèrent horriblement comme chaque fois que les charnières étaient sollicitées mais cette fois, Remus entra sans même grimacer et avança dans la pièce qui servait de salon. Il haussa les épaules. Ainsi donc, il finissait par s'accommoder à son exil volontaire.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisinière à bois et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Une bonne tasse de thé et il pourrait enfin aller se coucher. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer, la nuit avait été longue et il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. La pleine lune aurait lieu le lendemain soir, l'agressivité et l'anxiété qu'il allait ressentir dès le lendemain ne seraient pas gérables s'il était exténué. Et il ne voulait certainement pas faire froncer quelques sourcils méfiants parce que son comportement n'était pas aussi modéré et réfléchi qu'à l'accoutumée. Seule sa partenaire de travail la plus proche, une jeune sorcière du nom de Christa Bergen connaissait sa condition de lycanthrope. C'était une nécessité absolue pour expliquer les absences mensuelles que réclamait son état. La jeune femme avait paru plus intriguée que réellement effrayée par sa nature même de loup–garou mais, en fin de compte, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Christa lui avait dit qu'elle avait passé la première sélection d'admission pour entrer chez les Aurors, ainsi que le test suivant mais qu'ensuite, elle n'avait pas atteint le niveau d'excellence requis et n'avait pas été retenue. Ce qui voulait dire que, malgré son échec, elle avait d'excellentes prédispositions en défense magique et une très solide connaissance des créatures qui peuplaient son monde.

Lors de son arrivée à Kirkwall, c'était elle qui l'avait accueilli. Remus avait été un peu surpris, elle était très grande pour une femme. Elle s'était présentée en lui précisant qu'elle était d'origine norvégienne. Elle tenait ce gabarit inhabituel de ses ancêtres vikings. Cependant, elle n'avait pas hérité que de leur haute stature, elle arborait aussi une longue et épaisse chevelure blonde presque platine que seuls les Scandinaves peuvent avoir naturellement et des iris aussi bleus que les eaux glacées d'un fjord. Elle lui avait fait faire le tour du bureau en lui posant quelques questions plutôt pertinentes sur les loups–garous. Remus, tout en sachant que ses précisions étaient nécessaires à la sécurité de tous, s'était furtivement demandé si elle n'avait pas de connaissance atteinte de cette malédiction. Pourtant, Remus n'avait rien demandé. Même si visiblement les plus jeunes n'avaient pas les préjugés de leurs aînés, la lycanthropie n'était pas encore un sujet de conversation qu'on abordait avec aisance. La crainte de croiser un regard plein de rejet et de mépris avait rendu Remus très discret.

Sa tasse de thé dans une main, Remus se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près de la grande fenêtre. Il soupira d'aise en buvant une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant. Oui, la nuit avait été longue.

Ses deux premières semaines avaient été plutôt calmes. La population totale des Orcades, Moldus compris, s'élevait à une vingtaine de milliers d'habitants, Kirkwall en comptait, à elle seule, près de huit mille cinq cents. Les quelques centaines de sorciers qui y habitaient étaient, pour la plupart, regroupés dans le quartier le plus ancien de la petite ville, loin de la zone industrielle moldue. Ils y avaient établi plusieurs commerces suffisamment protégés pour que les Moldus ne s'y intéressent jamais et vivaient là en une relative bonne entente.

Mais le soir d'avant, peu avant minuit, alors que Remus était sur le point d'aller se coucher, la cheminée avait émis un craquement très reconnaissable. Le visage de Christa, flottant au–dessus des flammes bleutées, l'avait averti qu'il y avait du grabuge à la taverne du _Chevalier Sans__–Tête_. Une violente bagarre y avait éclaté et nécessitait une prompte intervention. Pas mécontent qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose qui justifie le nouveau poste qu'il occupait, Remus avait transformé son pyjama en vêtements plus adaptés en faisait tournoyer sa baguette contre lui et il avait transplané directement dans l'arrière–cour du pub.

D'après les dépositions que Christa et lui–même avaient recueillies lorsque les esprits s'étaient enfin apaisés, la dispute concernait un élevage illégal de Chartiers.

A l'évidence, certains sorciers peu scrupuleux avaient découverts que ce genre d'élevage pouvait se montrer plutôt juteux car la demande de Chartiers dégnomeurs était assez importante. Officiellement, selon le décret sur la Régulation des Nuisibles, seuls les habitants de l'île de lona étaient habilités à les élever. Ils étaient fort peu nombreux et leur rigueur dans la sélection les avaient rendus célèbres. De plus, ils vivaient sur une île tout à fait minuscule. Cette particularité géographique réduisait le risque que les bestioles s'enfuient. Malheureusement, dès qu'il y avait des Gallions faciles à gagner, certains n'hésitaient pas à franchir le pas et entraient allégrement dans l'illégalité. A bien y repenser, les Chartiers trouvés dans les docks de Londres étaient probablement le fruit d'un trafic identique.

Lewis Durness, un sorcier avide de s'en mettre plein les poches, avait eu l'idée de monter sa propre affaire – mais Remus se doutait bien qu'il n'était probablement pas le seul à y avoir pensé. Comme le but était de faire un maximum de profit le plus rapidement possible, les Chartiers n'étaient pas nourris correctement, encore moins vaccinés ou soignés ; ils étaient vendus tel quel. Ainsi, même en les cédant pour moins de la moitié de leur prix officiel, Durness arrivait encore à dégager un substantiel bénéfice.

L'acheteur, Patrick Mitchell, qui pensait, à tort, faire une bonne affaire dans ce marché parallèle, avait vu non seulement son dégnomeur mourir rapidement mais, comme le Chartier était malade et couvert de parasites, il avait eu le temps de contaminer toute la basse–cour qui avait été décimée à son tour.

Et c'est ainsi que la bagarre avait éclaté dans la taverne. Mitchell, furieux, avait tenté de convaincre Durness de lui rembourser le Chartier et la dizaine de poules qu'il avait dû sacrifier pour endiguer l'épidémie. Et lorsqu'il avait enfin compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, fou de colère de s'être fait rouler, il avait sorti sa baguette et l'autre avait riposté. Les sorts s'étaient mis à fuser de partout. Ils avaient provoqué de nombreux dégâts dans l'établissement et les clients avaient été pris dans le feu croisé des sortilèges.

Remus et Christa étaient arrivés sur place à cet instant. Ils avaient rapidement maîtrisé les deux sorciers par un _Stupéfix_ d'une précision redoutable puis ils s'étaient mis à faire prudemment léviter les meubles brisés pour dégager les malheureux clients de la taverne qui avaient mal choisi leur refuge. Remus avait succinctement examiné les blessés. Il avait pu constater que ce n'était, pour la plupart, que des brûlures ou des coupures superficielles mais, comme un avis médical n'était jamais une mauvaise chose, il avait demandé à Christa de contacter Hauser, le médicomage de l'île pendant qu'il s'occupait des belligérants.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Kirkwall, Remus n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir. C'était, disait–on, un guérisseur très doué mais fort peu conciliant qui se mêlait le moins possible aux autres. D'ailleurs, son caractère revêche le rendait parfaitement associable. Il diagnostiquait, soignait et ça s'arrêtait là. Bergen lui avait précisé, lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé la semaine précédente, que Hauser avait reçu un très méchant sortilège à la jambe pendant la guerre. Malgré ses propres connaissances en médecine et en potions et celles de ses collègues, personne n'avait pu le guérir. La douleur ne le quittait jamais et l'obligeait à marcher avec une canne. Sa souffrance était parfois telle qu'il se terrait chez lui et refusait d'ouvrir sa porte. Les sorciers de l'île, obligés de composer avec ses humeurs, s'en étaient accommodés et appelaient un médicomage du continent si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Remus ne recherchait pas spécialement de compagnie mais il était tout de même curieux de le rencontrer. Malheureusement, il ne put saisir cette opportunité. Mitchell et Durness, qu'il avait magiquement ligotés, avaient recommencé à s'insulter. Il aurait pu lancer un simple _Silencio_ pour les faire taire mais le tenancier du _Chevalier Sans__–Tête_, tout en maintenant un chiffon ensanglanté sur son front, s'en était mêlé et le loup–garou avait préféré les emmener au poste sans attendre.

Remus soupira encore une fois et se renfonça dans le fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, il se redressa et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Le vieux lit ouvragé de fer forgé fourni avec le cottage était plus confortable et il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était près de midi. Il se sentait réellement affamé et il savait qu'une seule chose le satisferait. Un gros steak saignant. L'approche de la pleine lune exacerbait déjà son goût pour la viande. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il grimaça en voyant son reflet, ses joues et son menton étaient recouverts de poils blond foncé passablement longs. Il haussa les épaules, fataliste, il savait depuis bien longtemps que la pleine lune n'influençait pas que ses goûts alimentaires mais aussi son système pileux. Tonks avait l'habitude de se moquer de lui parce que pendant cette période, il se rasait plusieurs fois par jour pour ne pas paraître négligé. Elle lui avait maintes fois répété que le port de la barbe pour quelques jours ne lui donnait pas l'air débraillé mais il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. Alors Tonks s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire et le regardait. Elle disait qu'elle trouvait ses gestes précis et sexy. La première fois qu'elle lui avait balancé ce curieux compliment, il avait été si surpris qu'il s'était coupé. Tonks s'était aussitôt précipitée sur lui pour s'excuser et elle avait insisté pour le soigner. Les soins qu'elle lui avait maladroitement prodigués dans sa précipitation à vouloir bien faire avaient été bien plus douloureux que cette coupure somme toute assez bénigne mais il avait trouvé qu'elle était tellement touchante qu'il avait tout supporté stoïquement.

Il eut un sourire triste, la présence de Tonks lui manquait. Cruellement. Il avait vraiment pensé que l'éloignement l'aiderait mais finalement, c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit. Chaque minute de sa vie quotidienne ramenait son lot de souvenirs et il repensait à toutes les petites choses qui avaient émaillé leur vie de couple. Les bons moments comme les disputes. Ça avait été dur d'accepter que tous ces instants partagés n'allaient pas s'effacer de sa mémoire tout simplement parce qu'il le voulait. Plus dur encore de réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment les oublier.

Il avait perdu. Tout perdu. Tonks, en dépit de ses virulentes dénégations, avait probablement déjà retrouvé les bras de son amant et l'avait relégué au rang de souvenirs embarrassants à gommer au plus vite.

Il inspira profondément et réussit à soulager le nœud qui lui serrait l'estomac. C'était fini. Il devait tirer un trait sur sa relation avec Tonks. Elle avait fait son choix. Il avait fait le sien. Fin de l'histoire.

Tentant de chasser cette vague de déprime, il se rasa et se doucha. Une fois habillé, il se cuisina l'énorme pièce de bœuf qu'il avait achetée la veille. Elle était à peine grillée et tendre à souhait, son goût saignant absolument parfait mais il ne l'appréciait jamais. En bon Anglais qui se respectait, il préférait de loin la viande bouillie ou alors bien cuite ; ce désir irrépressible de viande quasiment crue, juste avant la pleine lune, ne faisait que lui rappeler sa condition de loup–garou. Ses papilles et son odorat s'enivraient de la saveur douce et un peu sucrée de la chair encore rouge mais son esprit refusait catégoriquement d'y trouver un quelconque plaisir gustatif. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Kingsley avait depuis longtemps renoncé à lui faire changer d'avis sur la question. Après tout, disait–il, ce n'était que de la viande mais Remus ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Pour lui, c'était comme une drogue dont il ne pouvait se passer, il avait _besoin_ de manger quelque chose de saignant, c'était un désir impérieux, irrésistible. Et ce, jusqu'au soir même de la pleine lune, tout en sachant qu'il régurgiterait violemment tout ce que son estomac n'aurait pas digéré avant la transformation.

Une fois, il avait tenté de se fermer totalement à cette envie qui dominait son corps et il avait passé une journée horrible, il s'était senti nerveux, agité et fébrile, irascible et coléreux, il avait même aboyé sur Tonks et Kingsley qui étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait jamais réitéré l'expérience, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rajouter cette insoutenable sensation de manque au sentiment d'appréhension qu'il ressentait déjà avant la pleine lune. Alors il dévorait son steak, dégoûté de lui–même, écrasé par la culpabilité de ne pas mieux gérer la malédiction qui le frappait tous les mois, il se sentait honteux comme un alcoolique qui écluse son premier verre le matin pour que personne ne voit ses mains trembler.

Son repas achevé, il nettoya son assiette et se prépara. Il posa sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit. Il pointa sa baguette sur la porte et activa le périmètre de sécurité qui crépita un bref instant autour de la maison puis il transplana.

Il avait dit à Christa de ne venir que pour quatorze heures. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de repos après les événements de la nuit précédente. Avant de rentrer chez lui, Remus avait placé en détention provisoire les deux sorciers qui s'étaient battus au _Chevalier Sans__–Tête_ mais maintenant, il était temps de remplir la montagne de parchemins qui scellerait leur destin. La Régulation des Nuisibles se chargerait de porter plainte auprès du Tribunal ministériel pour inculper le trafiquant de Chartiers et Remus n'avait aucun doute, si la justice lui proposait une remise de peine en échange des noms de ses _collègues_, il parlerait. Quant à Mitchell, l'acheteur qui avait cru faire une bonne affaire en voulant acquérir sa bestiole au rabais, il ne serait vraisemblablement pas incriminé. On n'allait exiger de lui que le paiement de dommages et intérêts au tenancier de la taverne pour les dégâts encourus et les frais médicaux des blessés. Mais comme Durness avait lui aussi riposté, le Ministère de la Justice aurait fort à faire pour savoir qui était responsable de quoi.

Remus s'installa à son bureau. Plusieurs parchemins l'attendaient. Il les prit et les feuilleta en fronçant les sourcils. Le docteur Hauser avait effectivement établi un rapport pour chaque personne à qui il avait prodigué des soins mais visiblement personne ne lui avait dit que les runes anciennes n'étaient pas un langage que tout le monde maîtrisait. Remus loucha d'un peu plus près sur les étranges caractères qui avaient été griffonnés à la hâte. Peut–être était–ce vraiment écrit en anglais après tout. Les médicomages n'étaient–ils pas réputés pour leur écriture en pattes de Doxy ?

Le loup–garou reposa les feuilles de parchemin, vaguement irrité de ne pas réussir à déchiffrer aisément les différents compte–rendus médicaux et leva la tête. Il avait perçu le discret parfum de Christa Bergen bien avant qu'elle n'entre dans son bureau.

– Bonjour, Remus. Tu as pu dormir un peu ? demanda–t–elle en s'asseyant dans le siège qui lui faisait face. Comment tu te sens ?

Le lycanthrope la dévisagea un bref instant, elle avait noué ses cheveux en épaisse natte et lui offrait un sourire à la fois chaleureux et concerné. Il hocha la tête en comprenant le vrai sens de sa dernière question.

– Ça peut aller. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

– Tu pars pour Londres ce soir ?

– En effet. Je serai de retour vendredi en fin de journée.

– Alors tu auras jusqu'à lundi pour te reposer, tu n'es pas de piquet ce week–end. Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence évidemment, mais pour le reste, je ne doute pas qu'on saura faire face. Attention, une autre bagarre comme celle de cette nuit au _Chevalier Sans__–Tête_ et notre taux de criminalité pourrait exploser. Du jamais vu dans les Orcades, ajouta–t–elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, les yeux pétillants d'espièglerie.

Remus ne rit pas du tout. Au contraire, il serra les poings et lui adressa un regard furieux.

– Je n'ai jamais demandé de traitement de faveur, gronda–t–il en se levant presque de sa chaise. J'ai toujours compensé les heures que je manquais et…

– Holà, le coupa Christa en levant ses deux paumes devant elle. Ne monte pas sur tes grands hypogriffes, Remus. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun traitement de faveur là–dedans. Tu n'es pas de garde ce week–end. Point. C'est moi qui suis chargée d'établir les tableaux de services et je te garantis que tu fais tes heures de présence comme les autres.

Remus la fixa encore un instant, les sourcils froncés puis sa tension se relâcha. Il se rassit lentement, en soupirant. Maintenant, il semblait fâché contre lui.

– Désolé, s'excusa–t–il, en baissant les yeux sur les manuscrits posés sur son bureau.

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, dérangeant l'ordre de ses mèches blond cendré.

– Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que… quand ça s'approche…

– Je comprends. T'es un peu… sur les nerfs.

Cet euphémisme était tellement en deçà de la vérité que Remus sentit les commissures de sa bouche se tordre en sourire désabusé. Il secoua la tête et tapota la pile de parchemins devant lui.

– Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. Je suis sur les nerfs. Et je suis certain que passer le reste de l'après–midi à essayer de décrypter ces étranges symboles que Hauser ose appeler des lettres va m'aider à me détendre.

Cette fois, ce fut Christa qui sourit.

– Donne–m'en une partie, j'ai l'habitude, ça devrait aller plus vite.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à essayer de comprendre de quoi pouvait bien parler le médicomage. Remus fut plus d'une fois tenté de mettre le feu à ces maudits rapports mais il savait pertinemment que les divers diagnostics serviraient lors du procès. Ne pas les joindre au dossier équivaudrait à un non–lieu – ce qui n'était certainement pas le but de l'opération. Puis il y eut à remplir les papiers qui accompagneraient Lewis Durness lors de son transfert à la Régulation des Nuisibles. Quant à Patrick Mitchell, comme il semblait qu'aucun client de la taverne n'avait été sérieusement blessé – s'ils s'en tenaient à ce qu'ils avaient déduit des commentaires de Hauser – il était libre jusqu'à sa convocation au tribunal. Remus prit la précaution de lui lancer un sortilège de traçabilité afin qu'il n'ait pas la mauvaise idée d_'oublier_ le rendez–vous que le Ministère ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer d'ici peu. Le lycanthrope, en tant qu'Auror, savait d'expérience que certains sorciers pouvaient se montrer remarquablement stupides et étaient tentés de disparaître dans la nature, aggravant leur cas, qui était, somme toute, au départ, relativement léger.

Il était plus de cinq heures du soir lorsque Remus reposa enfin sa plume, Il reboucha soigneusement sa bouteille d'encre, avec des gestes exagérément mesurés. La paperasse avait été fastidieuse mais elle avait eu le mérite d'avoir légèrement endormi, pour un temps du moins, la tension latente qui l'habitait. Mais maintenant, bien qu'il restât un jour entier avant la pleine lune, il se sentait comme les animaux qui perçoivent qu'un orage particulièrement dévastateur se prépare, il était tendu d'anxiété et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui, les sons et les odeurs qui l'entouraient assaillaient de toutes parts ses sens ultrasensibles. Au Département des Aurors de Londres, Kinglsey Shaklebolt avait toujours imposé à Remus trois jours entiers de _repos_ mensuels, arguant que si sa perception des choses était décuplée la veille de la pleine lune et pouvait se montrer plus qu'utile lors d'une mission, l'excessive nervosité qui l'accompagnait inévitablement le desservait totalement. Remus avait longuement insisté, un seul jour d'éloignement était suffisant, il ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur parce qu'ils étaient amis, mais Kinglsley s'était montré inflexible, la sécurité des missions passait avant tout. Après un instant de silence, le grand sorcier noir avait également ajouté que sa condition de loup–garou le rendait _forcément_ différent et qu'il ferait mieux de l'accepter une fois pour toutes ; ce qui lui était arrivé étant enfant était certes une tragédie qu'il ne souhaiterait pas à son pire ennemi mais nier ce qu'il était devenu ne l'aiderait certainement pas à se sentir mieux. Refuser de manger de la viande alors que son corps le réclamait avidement en avait été un parfait exemple.

Mais Remus pouvait se montrer parfois particulièrement obtus. Dès qu'il était arrivé à Kirkwall, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait pas de supérieur hiérarchique pour lui imposer de calendrier à respecter. C'était pourquoi il était encore présent sur son lieu de travail. A Londres, sa routine avait été bien établie : la veille de la pleine lune, il se reposait une bonne partie de la journée avant de quitter l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Tonks et rejoignait son ancien domicile. Et là, quelques heures avant le lever de la lune, il avalait la potion tue–loup qu'il avait été chercher le jour précédent chez un petit apothicaire qui la lui préparait depuis plusieurs année puis il s'enfermait dans la pièce sécurisée qu'il avait aménagée chez lui. Cette pièce était à jamais le seul témoin de sa transformation.

Pourtant, en cet instant, il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de payer cet excès de zèle. Rien que pendant sa dernière heure de travail, il avait cassé quatre plumes. Christa ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule fois si tout allait bien, la seconde fois, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour réitérer sa question, Remus lui avait adressé un regard si menaçant qu'elle l'avait refermée aussitôt et s'en était tenu là.

Remus rassembla ses papiers et les lui tendit d'une main qui tremblait légèrement.

– Voilà. J'espère qu'il ne manque rien.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Il est tard. Il faut que je parte.

Christa prit les parchemins et hocha la tête.

– Je vérifierai, pas de problème. On se voit lundi. Prends soin de toi, ajouta–t–elle avec une compassion sincère.

Remus se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Il fit volte face. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais c'était comme si les mots refusaient se sortir de sa bouche. Finalement, il se décida.

– Je voulais te remercier de ta compréhension, Christa. Tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te…

– Je sais, le coupa–t–elle. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser sans cesse de ce que tu es, Remus. Tu ne l'as pas choisi.

Remus la dévisagea, stupéfait. Sa première réaction était de lui dire qu'elle se permettait une analyse de lui bien approfondie pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait depuis si peu de temps mais Tonks lui avait répété ces mêmes mots tellement souvent qu'il se tut.

– Et je peux te dire que tu le gères remarquablement bien.

L'idée qu'elle parlait comme si elle avait un quelconque point de comparaison traversa fugitivement l'esprit de Remus mais disparut aussitôt, il avait d'autres choses en tête.

– Je m'en vais, se contenta–t–il de répéter. Merci.

Ses quelques affaires fourrées à la hâte dans un sac de toile qu'il portait en bandoulière, Remus foulait les pavés du Chemin de Traverse d'un pas vif. La journée avait été belle et ensoleillée et il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans la grande allée. Les sorciers s'interpellaient de loin ou discutaient par petits groupes directement au milieu de la rue, créant un incessant brouhaha de voix. Remus percevait tous ces timbres différents comme s'ils lui étaient directement adressés et il se sentait un peu étourdi par tout ce bruit. Il parcourut encore quelques dizaines de mètres, dépassa la librairie Fleury & Bott et bifurqua juste après, dans l'impasse des Chimères. Une fois dans la petite ruelle coincée entre les façades des vieilles maisons, le bourdonnement des conversations s'atténua et il soupira de soulagement. Il marcha encore une minute ou deux puis s'arrêta brusquement, bouche bée. Sur sa droite, là où aurait dû se trouver la devanture de la boutique d'Angus McFly, il n'y avait plus rien. En tout cas, rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une officine qui vendait des ingrédients en tout genre. La façade était éventrée, la vitrine avait littéralement explosé et seuls quelques éclats noircis pendaient encore au cadre. A l'intérieur, ce n'était guère mieux, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace du large comptoir en chêne massif ni des étagères qui garnissaient les murs de la boutique, une énorme poutre à demi–calcinée pendait de ce qui restait du plafond. Médusé, Remus s'avança un peu plus près des décombres et il sentit un petit crépitement lui parcourir le corps, ce qui le fit reculer immédiatement. Bien sûr, les autorités avaient sécurisé le périmètre, il aurait dû y penser. Il se pencha un peu en prenant garde au sortilège de protection et en resta sans voix. Il n'y avait même plus de plancher, à la place se trouvait un gigantesque trou. Il n'y avait plus trace du laboratoire en sous–sol non plus. Eberlué, il fixa le cratère sous ses pieds sans comprendre puis se retourna pour examiner les antiques bâtisses autour de lui, comme si les murs lézardés pouvaient lui fournir une autre explication que celle qu'il avait logiquement sous les yeux. Remus se passa une main sur le front et sentit qu'il s'était recouvert de sueur froide. Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement et il tenta de réprimer vaillamment la vague de panique qui menaçait de le submerger. C'était une véritable catastrophe. Il s'obligea à respirer lentement et profondément afin de se calmer et réfléchir posément.

– Tu cherches McFly, mon gars ?

La voix chevrotante le fit sursauter. Il était si troublé qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendue venir. Une sorcière très âgée, vêtue d'une vieille robe toute râpée et tachée se tenait derrière lui. Elle devait habiter le quartier parce qu'il se souvint de l'avoir déjà vue lors de ses visites mensuelles.

La vieille femme s'approcha de lui et se servit du bâton torsadé qui faisait office de canne pour désigner les décombres.

– C'est arrivé lundi matin, un peu avant l'ouverture, expliqua–t–elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour la questionner. McFly préparait une potion ou Merlin sait quoi et… boum ! Tout a explosé. Le magasin a été littéralement soufflé. Un instant, la boutique était là et le suivant, plus rien ou presque.

Remus lui jeta un regard consterné et déglutit avec difficulté.

– McFly est mort, alors ? s'enquit le loup–garou, la voix coincée dans sa gorge.

Il savait qu'il allait passer pour un parfait crétin en énonçant une telle évidence mais il avait besoin de se l'entendre confirmer. La vieille fut manifestement de cet avis car elle émit un ricanement moqueur qui s'acheva en une quinte de toux souffreteuse.

– Ah, ça, mon gars, réussit–elle à dire une fois qu'elle eut recouvré son souffle, il est on ne peut plus mort. Son commis était dans l'arrière–boutique quand c'est arrivé. Lui, on l'a envoyé à Ste–Mangouste mais j'ai appris ce matin que le gamin n'avait pas survécu non plus. Si c'est pas malheureux, ça…

– Merlin… souffla Remus.

Il ne savait que dire de plus. Sa tête tournait, prise de vertiges.

– T'étais client, hein ? demanda–t–elle après l'avoir longuement dévisagé. Je t'ai souvent vu par ici.

Remus ne put que hocher la tête. Il cherchait fébrilement une solution mais n'en trouvait pas.

– Il te préparait quelque chose de particulier ? Moi, il me faisait un onguent, poursuivit–elle sans attendre de réponse. Une pommade pour mes articulations douloureuses.

Elle soupira lourdement en massant machinalement les jointures atrophiées de ses doigts.

– Je me demande comment on va faire maintenant. Il ne m'en reste presque plus…

Les yeux d'ambre de Remus se posèrent à nouveau sur elle, sur sa frêle silhouette voûtée, sur son visage qui était plus ridé qu'une pomme de l'année précédente oubliée au fond d'un cageot. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule osseuse.

– Un autre apothicaire ne pourrait pas reproduire cet onguent ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire édenté.

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mon gars. Mais je suis vieille et, comme tous les vieux, je n'aime pas trop qu'on bouscule mes petites habitudes. Mais s'il faut aller chez Simmons, alors j'irai là–bas. Et toi ? Tu iras chez Simmons ?

Remus doutait que l'apothicaire principal du Chemin de Traverse puisse quoi que soit pour lui dans l'immédiat et c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait si paniqué. La potion tue–loup demandait trois jours entiers de préparation et nécessitait des mois d'ajustement en fonction de la taille et du poids de chaque lycanthrope pour être pleinement efficace. Mal dosé, le remède pouvait se révéler pire que le mal. Cependant, Remus n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'apothicaire _devait_ lui donner quelque chose. Il le fallait absolument. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà subi de nombreuses transformations sans potion. Il n'en avait pas pris pendant toute la période où il avait infiltré l'armée de loup–garous de Fenrir Greyback pour le compte de Dumbledore, mais cette expérience n'avait été loin de le traumatiser. Sans potion tue–loup, il perdait son âme, sa parcelle d'humanité, au profit d'une simple enveloppe corporelle assoiffée de sang qui ne se guidait qu'à l'instinct. Et l'instinct d'un lycanthrope ne lui dictait qu'une seule et unique chose : capturer une proie, l'éventrer d'un coup de griffe et s'en repaître. Il se savait parfaitement à l'abri dans la pièce sécurisée de son vieil appartement, mais, si sa métamorphose habituelle était terrible, elle ne serait rien comparée à celle qui l'attendait. Sans potion, une fois changé en bête, il n'aurait qu'une envie, celle de sortir chasser sous la lumière blafarde de la lune et ce serait abominablement douloureux de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Il sentit son estomac se contracter cruellement d'appréhension mais réussit à cacher sa crainte derrière un sourire crispé.

– En effet, confirma–t–il du bout des lèvres. Je vais d'ailleurs y aller, c'est assez urgent.

Après un rapide signe de la main, il s'éloigna à grands pas en direction du Chemin de Traverse.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la boutique de Simmons, un joyeux assemblage de clochettes de cuivre carillonna au–dessus de sa tête, le son trop aigu le fit frémir mais il se força à rester calme. Il n'y avait que deux clients avant lui et il s'obligea à attendre docilement son tour. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Simmons se tourna vers lui avec un sourire engageant.

– Que puis–je pour vous, Monsieur ?

Son expression de bienvenue s'effaça lentement pour laisser la place à de l'inquiétude quand il vit le visage de Remus, blême et tendu.

– Vous avez l'air sur le point de vous évanouir. Venez vous asseoir.

Remus secoua la tête.

– Non. Non, ça ira. Merci. Je… J'ai besoin de votre aide.

– Bien sûr. En quoi puis–je vous être utile ? Quels sont vos symptômes ?

– Je… commença Remus mais il fut interrompu par le tintement des clochettes.

Il réprima un grognement de frustration, un autre client venait d'entrer. Merlin… Il ne tenait pas à expliquer sa situation devant tout le monde. Sans parler qu'il ne connaissait même pas la position de Simmons face à la lycanthropie. Il se pencha vers le comptoir.

– Vous avez un endroit où je pourrais vous parler en toute discrétion ?

Simmons haussa un sourcil surpris, il le jaugea une fraction de seconde – comme pour déterminer s'il pouvait ou non lui faire confiance – puis il lui fit signe de le suivre. Sa boutique devait être efficacement protégée contre le vol à l'étalage car il n'eut pas l'air inquiet de laisser le nouveau client seul avec sa marchandise. L'arrière–boutique était cachée des regards par un lourd rideau de velours bordeaux.

Remus se tourna vers Simmons en prenant une profonde inspiration.

– Voilà. J'étais un client d'Angus McFly.

– Oh… C'est vraiment terrible, ce qui est arrivé, déclara l'apothicaire, la mine soudain triste.

– Oui, en effet. Ecoutez, j'ai besoin d'une potion bien spécifique.

Simmons le regarda maintenant avec attention.

– Quel genre de potion ?

Remus déglutit avec difficulté, prêt à tout si Simmons décidait soudainement de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

– La potion tue–loup, lâcha–t–il en verrouillant ses pupilles d'or fondu à celles du vieil apothicaire.

Simmons n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recula, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, la mine soucieuse.

– Pour demain ?

Remus acquiesça.

– Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'en procurer, il est trop tard mais il me _faut_ quelque chose. Je vous en prie, le supplia–t–il d'une voix pressante. N'importe quoi. Peut–être de l'essence d'asphodèle à diluer directement dans de l'eau.

Simmons pinça ses lèvres fines puis lui tapota gentiment l'avant–bras.

– J'ai peut–être quelque chose de moins terrible que de l'extrait d'asphodèle en gouttes. Enfin, je l'espère pour vous. Attendez–moi là.

Il revint un instant plus tard. Il tenait une fiole à la main. Elle ne contenait que très peu de liquide.

– Voilà. Je fournis également plusieurs de vos… congénères et il me reste juste un peu de celle–ci. Bon, visiblement, vous ne pesez pas cent quatre–vingts livres, ce qui signifie qu'elle est probablement sur dosée mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je suis navré, je sais que ce n'est pas très conseillé mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus dans l'immédiat. Maintenant, c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez prendre une potion tue–loup destinée à un autre lycanthrope.

L'anxiété de Remus retomba de façon notable maintenant qu'il entrevoyait une solution – même discutable – se profiler. Il prit la bouteille et fit tournoyer le liquide sombre d'un air pensif.

- J'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était dangereux…

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

- Effectivement, ça pourrait l'être mais pas forcément comme vous l'imaginez. Si la potion est trop fortement dosée, votre corps va réagir très violemment : fièvre, convulsions et vomissements. Vous serez terrassé de nausées pendant au moins deux jours mais vous vous en remettrez. Mais si elle est trop faible, elle est inutile ; votre part animale, votre instinct de loup ne serait pas _muselé_ comme vous le souhaitez et c'est votre comportement qui deviendrait dangereux malgré les précautions que vous avez cru prendre.

- Je comprends mieux les courbes de poids que tenait scrupuleusement McFly, fit Remus.

- En effet. L'approximation est rarement de mise lorsqu'on concocte des potions. Alors ? Que voulez faire ?

Remus souleva à nouveau la bouteille à la hauteur de ses yeux et scruta intensément le liquide. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, Rogue ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de le peser ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Soit Rogue avait un compas dans l'œil, soit il se fichait royalement que la potion ne soit pas tout à fait exacte – ou alors l'espérait–il sournoisement, tout en se réjouissant d'avance des conséquences. Le lycanthrope soupira.

- De deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre, n'est–ce pas ? demanda–t–il de façon purement rhétorique.

Sa décision était déjà prise. Quelques vomissements supplémentaires n'étaient rien s'ils l'empêchaient de se transformer en créature sanguinaire.

- Je la prends, confirma–t–il à Simmons. Merci.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien. Je pourrais vous fournir la potion du mois prochain si vous le souhaitez.

Il fit mine de consulter un calendrier épinglé au mur mais Remus ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il y avait peu de chance qu'il oublie ce genre de date.

- La pleine lune de juin tombe le 16.

- C'est exact. Alors il faudrait que je vous voie au plus tard le 12. Il y a toujours beaucoup à faire la première fois.

- Je ne connais pas encore mes horaires du mois prochain, je vous ferai savoir quand je serai libre.

- Très bien.

Simmons se tourna vers un plan de travail placé contre le mur pour transvaser la potion tue–loup dans un récipient plus petit. Pendant qu'il s'affairait, il demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

- Le travail que vous faites… il vous plait ?

Remus haussa un sourcil surpris, peu de gens se souciaient réellement de ce qu'était leur vie. Les loups–garous n'étaient pas vraiment les candidats idéaux sur le marché du travail. Quand on les engageait, ils étaient, la plupart du temps, très largement sous–payés alors qu'on n'hésitait pas à exploiter sans vergogne leur force physique. Généralement, ils n'osaient pas se plaindre, de peur qu'on ne les vire comme des parias. Ce qu'ils étaient, sans aucun doute possible.

Le vieux sorcier reboucha soigneusement le flacon et le tendit à Remus qui vit que son expression était sincère.

- Oui, dit–il en esquissant un sourire. Je suis Auror. Je viens d'accepter un poste dans les Orcades.

- Dans les Orcades ?

- C'est ça. A Kirkwall.

- Et vous y êtes depuis longtemps ?

- Oh, à peine trois semaines.

Simmons le regarda un long moment, son expression était devenue indéchiffrable.

- Avez–vous entendu parler du médicomage qui officie dans les Orcades ?

Remus repensa brièvement aux rapports médicaux qui l'avaient agacé une bonne partie de l'après–midi puis il hocha la tête.

- Hauser ? Evidemment. Mais je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de lui parler. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, commença Simmons avec une infime hésitation, je le connais un peu. C'est un guérisseur hors pair, mais pas seulement ; il sait aussi fabriquer d'excellentes potions.

- En effet, je crois me souvenir que ma collègue me l'a dit.

- Dont la potion tue–loup, acheva le vieil homme.

Remus eut l'air vraiment surpris.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas à la portée du premier venu.

- C'est juste, approuva Simmons. Mais, vous pouvez me faire confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Le loup–garou fronça fortement les sourcils en dévisageant le vieux sorcier.

- Vous ne voulez plus de moi comme client, c'est ça ? demanda–t–il sur un ton bien plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Simmons eut l'air confus mais pas effrayé.

- Non, non. Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes le bienvenu…

Le mouvement de colère de Remus retomba aussi vite qu'il était survenu. Il se passa une main maladroite sur la figure, il était toujours mal à l'aise par ces éclats.

- … mais, poursuivit l'apothicaire, il est toujours bon de savoir ce genre de chose. Un accident est si vite arrivé…

Remus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, il revoyait avec une très grande précision le trou béant qui avait remplacé l'officine de McFly. Simmons, quant à lui, haussa les épaules, un brin fataliste.

- Ce sont des risques qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas éliminés tout à fait.

Puis il tendit l'index vers la petite fiole que tenait Remus.

- Prenez la potion au plus tard trois heures avant le lever de la lune, sinon vous la régurgiterez avec le contenu de votre estomac et elle ne servira à rien.

Remus acquiesça et le remercia. D'un large geste, il écarta le rideau de velours et se présenta au comptoir pour payer la potion. Simmons secoua négativement la tête.

- Vous ne me devez rien, elle a déjà été payée. J'espère que tout se passera au mieux.

Après un dernier remerciement, Remus glissa la fiole dans son sac en bandoulière et sortit de la boutique

**A suivre….**

**Note de l'auteure** : le médicomage Hauser est très volontairement inspiré de Dr House (House MD). Merci aux scénaristes de la série TV d'avoir inventé un tel personnage.

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating** : PG-13/T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite note :** Bon, je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 12 mais vendredi je pars en vacances pour deux semaines, j'espère que j'aurai le temps de commencer d'ici là et de le travailler un peu en Italie.

Un grand merci à mes deux bêta-lecteurs **Vif d'Or** et **Tolède**.

**Chapitre 11**

La foule n'avait que peu diminué sur le Chemin de Traverse et le bruit que les gens faisaient incommodait toujours Remus mais il prit une profonde inspiration et partit en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Il se sentait si soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution qu'il avait envie de faire quelques pas. Il passa devant Florien Fortarôme, le marchand de glace avait mis quelques tables dehors. Ses nombreux clients profitaient de cette belle journée printanière en dégustant ses spécialités. Malgré son état, il esquissa un sourire quand il vit une mère de famille réprimer un mouvement d'humeur parce que son fils venait de faire tomber le cornet de glace qu'elle venait de lui acheter et qu'il en réclamait un autre en poussant des cris de banshee. Mais, brusquement, son sourire se transforma en grimace. Là, juste devant l'assortiment de parfums que proposait Florien, se tenait Tonks, la silhouette de la jeune femme, surmontée d'une tête couverte de piques rose bonbon était bien reconnaissable et ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son identité. Il vit qu'elle désignait du doigt les différents arômes qu'elle souhaitait – mangue au gingembre, chocolat noir avec morceaux de gnomes au poivre et cannelle, énuméra–t–il machinalement pour lui même, le cœur soudain serré comme dans un étau. Ce choix avait toujours été un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux parce que malgré les dizaines de parfums proposés par le glacier, Tonks prenait toujours la même chose. Il la vit lever une main impatiente vers le cornet que lui tendait le glacier et se tourner en riant vers un homme que Remus avait d'abord pris pour le client suivant mais celui–ci se pencha pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille – jamais un inconnu ne se serait permis un tel geste – et elle rit encore. Le loup–garou sentit une sourde colère monter en lui, son cœur s'accéléra et se mit à battre dans ses oreilles, la jalousie grondait dans sa poitrine. Manifestement, Tonks n'avait pas perdu de temps ! Son amant l'avait rejointe dès qu'il avait tourné les talons ! L'homme paya et l'entraîna vers une des rares tables encore libres. En voyant qu'il posait un bras protecteur autour de la taille de la jeune femme, Remus serra les poings en plissant dangereusement ses pupilles d'or fondu et réprima difficilement son envie de bondir sur l'inconnu. De quel droit se permettait–il se poser ses sales pattes sur elle ?

Une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait que sa réaction excessive n'était due qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune, que ça avait été son choix de quitter Tonks, qu'il n'avait plus aucun droit sur elle mais la jalousie, exacerbée par le besoin instinctif de marquer son territoire, fut la plus forte. Il fonça vers eux.

- Tonks ! l'interpella–t–il d'une voix grondante.

Elle se retourna complètement et ce qu'il vit le laissa littéralement sans voix. Il était parti depuis presque un mois et tant de changements physiques s'étaient opérés en elle. Il l'avait quittée encore amaigrie, à peine remise des semaines de fatigue intense qu'avait provoqué ce début de grossesse – ses griefs contre elle ne l'avaient pas aveuglé au point qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte de son état. Elle était encore toute menue, ses traits étaient tirés et là, la transformation était vraiment spectaculaire. Son teint et ses cheveux resplendissaient, ses joues n'avaient plus du tout cette ombre creuse qui l'avait tant inquiété au début du printemps, elles avaient repris cette rondeur presque enfantine qui se mariait si bien avec son visage en forme de cœur, ses cernes avaient entièrement disparus et ses yeux brillaient, animés de cette étincelle d'énergie qui caractérisait tellement la vitalité que sa personnalité dégageait depuis toujours. Il n'y avait pas que son visage qui reflétait son état ; son ventre plat avait laissé la place à un doux renflement qui dépassait légèrement du T–shirt court qu'elle portait. Le regard de Remus remonta un peu et il déglutit avec difficulté, oubliant un bref instant sa fureur. Il n'y avait pas que son ventre qui avait pris du volume. Les seins de la jeune femme étaient devenus ronds et pleins. Ils pointaient fièrement sous le tissu moulant. Remus avait toujours cru qu'il n'était amateur que de petite poitrine mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était en passe de lui faire changer d'avis.

- Remus ? Par Merlin, qu'est–ce que tu fais là ?

La voix de la jeune femme le fit légèrement sursauter et il se rappela brusquement pourquoi il l'avait hélée. L'inconnu qui l'accompagnait avait lâché la taille de Tonks mais il se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait l'air plutôt nerveux depuis que Tonks avait nommé Remus mais il fixait le lycanthrope sans baisser les yeux et n'affichait aucune culpabilité. Ce qui rendit Remus encore plus furieux.

- Tu n'ignore pas que les _loups–garous_ ont le droit de circuler librement, n'est–ce pas ? demanda–t–il d'un air provocant en insistant lourdement sur sa condition.

L'inconnu réprima avec beaucoup d'aplomb le tressaillement qui l'avait saisi en entendant Remus mais Tonks avait l'air choqué par son attitude. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de Remus de mettre en avant sa lycanthropie et encore moins de s'en servir comme menace à peine déguisée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Bon Dieu ! Tu devrais être chez toi en train de te reposer !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ton _ami_ apprécie que tu te soucies autant de mon bien–être.

Il leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard plein d'un ressentiment qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de déguiser.

- Alors, c'est lui qui a pris ma place ? siffla Remus entre ses dents en se penchant à nouveau vers Tonks.

Cette fois, l'inconnu haussa un sourcil, semblant le jauger un bref instant, comme s'il essayait d'évaluer le risque qu'il pouvait encourir puis il acquiesça lentement en se permettant un petit sourire en coin.

- En effet, confirma–t–il d'une voix grave et traînante, teintée d'un fort accent américain. J'ai pris votre place.

Tonks se retourna brusquement vers lui et lui lança une œillade furibonde.

- Shaffer, c'est franchement pas le bon jour pour faire le malin.

Le dénommé Shaffer haussa les épaules avec une feinte innocence.

- Mais c'est vrai, non ?

Tonks émit une sorte de soupir exaspéré puis lui tendit son cornet de glace d'un geste autoritaire.

- Deux secondes, tu permets ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle empoigna Remus par la manche de sa veste et le tira un peu à l'écart de la foule. Le lycanthrope, trop surpris pour réagir, se laissa entraîner sans résister.

- Remus ! On est la veille de la pleine lune, par Merlin ! Tous ces gens… Ce bruit… Ce doit être… Mais qu'est–ce que tu fais ici ? exigea–t–elle de savoir.

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était touché, malgré lui, par l'inquiétude qu'il percevait nettement sous le ton impétueux de la jeune femme. Il laissa son regard errer un moment sur les passants puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur Shaffer qui attendait un peu plus loin et sa colère se raviva.

- Alors, c'est _lui_ ?! voulut savoir à son tour Remus.

Tonks fronça ses fins sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa nouvelle poitrine toute ronde.

- Est–ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as quittée et que tu n'as aucun droit de me poser ce genre de question ?

- Est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeller qu'il a _déjà_ vendu la mèche, souligna perfidement Remus avec un rictus, tout en évitant avec beaucoup d'application de loucher sur son décolleté avenant.

La jeune sorcière poussa un autre soupir agacé.

- Bien. On va mettre les choses au point. Peter Shaffer est arrivé de Salem, il y a trois semaines. Et s'il a pris ta place, c'est uniquement celle que tu occupais au Département des Aurors. Point barre.

L'expression de Remus se renfrogna quand il comprit que Shaffer savait qui il était et s'était moqué de lui.

- Trois semaines qu'il est là et il sait déjà tout de toi ? demanda–t–il, amer.

- Ce que je fais de ma vie maintenant ne te regarde plus le moins du monde, Remus. C'était ton choix.

- Tu sors avec lui ? insista le loup–garou, ses pupilles d'ambre étincelant férocement tandis que la jalousie lui déchirait les entrailles.

Elle posa une main apaisante sur son avant–bras.

- Remus… Arrête ça. S'il te plait. Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant. Toute cette foule doit te rendre…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

- Doux Merlin… murmura–t–elle.

Avec hésitation, elle plaça sa main gauche sur le très léger renflement que faisait son ventre et un sourire extatique s'étala sur son visage.

- Remus ! Mon ventre a fait un gargouillis.

La voix de la jeune femme était à la fois chuchotée et surexcitée. Le lycanthrope haussa un sourcil interrogateur, attendant une explication à cette curieuse déclaration.

- C'était comme si une bulle s'était formée dans mon ventre et qu'elle avait doucement éclaté sous ma peau. Juste là, dit–elle en désignant un point au-dessous de son nombril.

Remus comprit soudain de quoi elle parlait et il en eut le souffle coupé. Le bébé. Tonks avait senti le bébé bouger. Sa grossesse n'était pas encore très avancée mais Tonks était une Métamorphmagus, elle avait toujours eu une très fine perception de son corps – et de ses changements. Elle attrapa prestement la main de Remus et voulut la poser sur son doux épiderme. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait faire, il se dégagea vivement, et recula maladroitement de quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il la dévisagea longuement, le cœur battant, la gorge sèche.

- Qu'est–ce que tu essaies de faire, Tonks ? siffla–t–il entre ses dents serrées. Tu crois vraiment que ça peut me faire changer d'avis ?

La jeune femme parut blessée par l'accusation à peine voilée de Remus mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle cala ses poings sur ses hanches et le regarda à nouveau avec colère.

- Je ne suis pas une Seer ! Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que notre bébé se manifesterait pour la première fois en ta présence !

- Ce n'est pas mon… commença à nier Remus mais Tonks le coupa sèchement.

- Mon intime conviction n'a pas changé, Remus, et elle ne changera pas. Que tu l'admettes ou non, _toi _et_ moi, _on a _conçu_ cet enfant. Je ne sais pas comment mais on l'a fait et je pense…

Remus secoua négativement la tête, pris de vertiges. Il sentait une dangereuse fureur monter en lui en vagues brûlantes et acides. Son regard sombre convergea vers Shaffer. Ses pupilles d'ambre se plissèrent et il réprima _in extremis_ le grognement sourd qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Il s'obligea à inspirer profondément pour apaiser les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés et fit taire la petite voix qui l'incitait à se laisser guider par son instinct et ses pulsions animales. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur derrière lui.

- Tonks ! gronda–t–il si sèchement qu'elle eut un léger sursaut.

Elle se tut aussitôt.

- Crois–moi, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment !

Tonks sembla vraiment prendre conscience de l'état du loup–garou en voyant son visage crispé et couvert de sueur. Son ressentiment contre lui s'évanouit subitement. Elle aurait aimé le réconforter mais elle sentait bien qu'il n'aurait pas supporté le moindre contact physique de sa part. Elle soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux en ébouriffant ses courtes mèches roses.

- Merlin… Remus. Tu devrais être dans ton vieil appartement depuis des heures. Tu es en état de transplaner ? s'enquit–elle, le ton soucieux.

Il inspira profondément et s'essuya le front avec le revers de sa manche.

- Oui. Oui, ça ira.

- Tu as ta potion ?

- Oui, je l'ai.

Il n'avait pas eu la moindre hésitation dans sa réponse, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Mais il avait tellement voulu tenir Tonks – et les autres – à l'écart de tout ce qui gravitait autour de ses transformations mensuelles qu'elle ne savait même pas qui lui fournissait sa potion tue–loup, à plus fortes raisons, les violents désagréments que pouvait subir un lycanthrope buvant une potion qui ne lui était pas destinée. Il n'avait jamais voulu partager ce genre de choses et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

- Bien, fit–elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Tu devrais vraiment y aller.

Il acquiesça en silence et la regarda s'éloigner. Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna.

- Remus ? Prends soin de toi.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête mais ne répondit rien. Il l'observa parcourir encore quelques mètres puis murmura presque malgré lui :

- Toi aussi.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Remus crut qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de cette pleine lune–là. Comme l'avait prédit Simmons, son corps avait très violemment réagi à la potion. Les crampes qui l'avaient saisi moins d'une heure après l'absorption du breuvage magique en avaient été les premiers symptômes. Et lorsque la lune s'était totalement levée, la douleur viscérale de la transformation était presque passée inaperçue entre deux vomissements. Presque.

La fièvre et les nausées l'avaient étourdi pendant les trente–six heures qui avaient suivi. Le lendemain de la pleine lune, il avait juste été assez lucide pour sortir de la pièce sécurisée et se traîner jusqu'à son lit où il s'était écroulé, pris de convulsions. Ce ne fut que le samedi matin qu'il put enfin se lever. Son corps était recouvert de coupures et d'ecchymoses comme s'il s'était fait piétiner par un Magyar à pointes et sa tête était encore si lourde qu'il avait l'impression qu'une nuée de Doxy bourdonnait dans sa boîte crânienne. Il se glissa sous la douche avec délectation. Il en ressortit en se sentant un peu mieux. Il appliqua un peu de baume cicatrisant sur les estafilades qui barraient son torse puis grimaça lorsqu'il toucha une entaille qui semblait plus sévère que les autres. Elle saignait encore un peu et il y appliqua un charme de coagulation. Sa peau picota un peu sous l'action du sortilège mais le saignement s'interrompit et se mua rapidement en croûte brunâtre. Satisfait, il s'habilla avec des gestes mesurés et entreprit de se concocter un solide petit déjeuner.

Une fois qu'il eut fait disparaître son assiette de saucisses grillées et d'œufs brouillés, il se sentit d'attaque pour aller jeter un œil à la pièce sécurisée. Ce qu'il vit le fit grimacer et soupirer lourdement. Le contenu de son estomac avait été rejeté un peu partout et il y avait des traces de sang – le sien – contre le mur. L'odeur était écoeurante mais il avait l'habitude. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette en lançant un sort de nettoyage et d'assainissement dans la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, le sol et les murs avaient retrouvé leur couleur terne d'origine.

Il fit un baluchon avec les draps de son lit qui n'étaient guère plus propres que la chambre sécurisée et les cala dans son sac. Il examina une dernière fois l'appartement pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié puis se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Le réseau de cheminette était le transport le plus prudent dans l'immédiat. Il se sentait très éprouvé par cette pleine lune et finir désartibulé n'entrait définitivement pas dans ses projets.

Il murmura le contre sort qui déverrouilla l'accès qu'il avait lui–même fermé, prit une grosse pincée de poudre de cheminette et se plaça dans l'âtre. Il jeta la poudre sur ses pieds en énonçant clairement :

- _Le Chevalier Sans–Tête_, Kirkwall !

Un jet de flammes vertes explosa autour de lui et il disparut. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il apparut dans le foyer du pub. Le patron leva les yeux pour voir qui était arrivé et agita amicalement le verre qu'il était en train d'astiquer en signe de salut. Remus s'approcha du comptoir en s'époussetant, commanda un café allongé et s'enquit de sa santé. Le patron porta la main sur le bandage qui entourait encore sa tête et offrit à Remus un sourire un peu embarrassé.

- Oh, j'pourrais m'en passer, pour sûr. Même que Hauser m'a dit que c'est pas par–là que les boyaux sortent. Mais faut quand même bien avouer une chose, ça amène une goutte de pimentine à mon histoire quand je raconte ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le tenancier adressa un clin d'œil à Remus et posa une grande tasse de café fumant devant lui. Le loup–garou répondit par un sourire poli mais, à la mention de Hauser, il se rappela les paroles de Simmons à son sujet. Les fabricants de potion tue–loup ne couraient pas les rues, c'était certain. Il y avait deux critères impératifs. Il fallait, d'une part, être capable de concocter correctement ce breuvage magique plutôt compliqué et d'autre part, être suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour accepter d'aider les lycanthropes.

Cependant, à bien y repenser, Remus émettait quelques doutes sur le bien–fondé du dernier critère. Rogue ne l'avait pas aidé parce qu'il acceptait la présence des loups–garous en ce bas monde mais bien parce que Dumbledore l'avait exigé. Et puis, il y avait également le facteur financier à prendre en compte. Remus était bien certain que certains maîtres de potions toléraient n'importe quelle clientèle pour autant qu'elle soit prête à y mettre le prix. Il se demanda dans quelle catégorie se rangeait le docteur Hauser, ce médicomage si notoirement misanthrope. Christa Bergen, sa collègue, semblait le porter en haute estime mais ce que Remus avait entendu à propos de lui ne correspondait pas vraiment à cette position favorable. Il se mordit la lèvre d'un air songeur. Peut–être qu'une petite visite chez Hauser l'aiderait à se faire sa propre opinion.

Il but une gorgée de café brûlant, il n'était vraiment pas terrible au goût et ne contenait probablement pas la dose de caféine dont il avait besoin pour sortir de cette vague torpeur qu'il traînait depuis son réveil. L'intense fatigue qui suivait la pleine lune avait toujours été relativement gérable mais les vomissements incessants provoqués par cette potion tue–loup mal adaptée l'avaient littéralement vidé.

Il observa un long moment les clients du pub en sirotant son café puis il reposa sa tasse vide sur le comptoir en soupirant.

Non, décidemment, il n'était pas en état de rendre visite à qui que ce soit. Il tendit quelques mornilles au patron du pub et sortit après un dernier salut. Un timide soleil matinal l'accueillit. Certes, c'était une autre belle journée qui s'annonçait mais il ne se sentait pas suffisamment d'attaque pour se présenter au domicile de Hauser dans l'immédiat ; il allait devoir patienter au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Tout en admettant que l'irascible médicomage accepte de le recevoir. Ce qui était loin d'être certain.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Remus observa le ciel et soupira d'un air fataliste ; de gros nuages menaçants planaient au–dessus de sa tête, annonçant que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à retomber. Manifestement, le climat britannique avait repris ses droits pour cette journée dominicale. Profitant d'une accalmie entre deux averses, il avait marché d'un bon pas. La maison de Hauser était, comme la sienne, située en dehors de Kirkwall. Un peu plus de trois kilomètres les séparaient et Remus s'était dit que prendre un bol d'air lui serait salutaire. Mais pendant le temps qu'avait duré sa promenade, le vent s'était à nouveau levé et le ciel avait pris une teinte sombre de mauvais augure.

Il parcourut encore quelques dizaines de mètres et le cottage de Hauser apparut au détour du chemin. Il était presque identique à celui qu'on lui avait alloué. Remus s'approcha et vit qu'il y avait néanmoins une différence de taille. Alors que chez lui, le minuscule endroit prévu pour implanter un jardin potager n'était qu'un carré envahi par les ronces et les herbes folles, le jardin de Hauser était immense et magnifiquement entretenu. Remus n'avait jamais brillé en cours de botanique mais il pouvait quand même dire sans se tromper qu'il avait sous les yeux un impressionnant parterre de simples et de plantes médicinales. Il avança un peu plus et aperçut le toit d'une serre situé à l'autre bout du jardin. Une douce lumière intérieure faisait luire les carreaux de verre recouverts de gouttelettes de pluie ; sans nul doute, Hauser avait lancé un sortilège de _Lumus__ Solar_ afin de garantir la croissance de ses végétaux les plus exotiques. Le climat des Orcades n'était pas franchement méditerranéen et ce genre de précaution était nécessaire si on voulait des résultats probants.

Il marcha jusqu'à la barrière de bois qui entourait le jardin et s'y appuya… pour se retrouver assez brusquement projeté à terre la seconde suivante. Un peu interloqué, Remus se releva en frottant inutilement ses vêtements et fixa la clôture d'un air contrarié. Un périmètre magique de haute sécurité pour protéger un jardin de simples ? Il secoua la tête en grimaçant de douleur, il était tombé dans une des nombreuses flaques que la pluie avait formées dans les ornières du chemin de campagne _et_ sur la coupure qui barrait son flanc gauche. Il se massa les côtes et se demanda si tout ça n'était pas un peu excessif, même pour un type de la réputation de Hauser.

- Laissez–moi deviner, l'interpella soudain une voix grave et clairement moqueuse. Vous avez un problème de vue ?

Remus se retourna d'un coup et vit un homme, sensiblement du même âge que lui, le visage mangé par une barbe de trois jours, les traits creusés. Il était appuyé contre le pilier qui entourait le portail du cottage et désignait, du bout de sa canne, un panneau qui indiquait que personne ne devait toucher la clôture sous peine de sévères représailles. Panneau dont Remus aurait pu jurer qu'il n'était pas là l'instant d'avant. Mécontent, il sortit sa baguette et lança un rapide sort de séchage sur ses habits.

- Hauser, je présume ? s'enquit Remus en réprimant un légitime mouvement de colère, en s'avançant à sa rencontre.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu de la part de Hauser, au vu de la réputation de misanthrope qu'il se plaisait à alimenter mais il n'avait certainement jamais imaginé une telle entrée en matière. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et à mesure qu'il avançait, une vague de sensations totalement inattendues déferla sur lui. Sa peau se mit à picoter, les petits cheveux qui recouvraient sa nuque se hérissèrent. En une fraction de seconde, tous ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte. Ses terminaisons nerveuses s'étaient tendues instinctivement et ses narines s'étaient mises à frémir, à la recherche de la preuve de ce que son corps avait déjà viscéralement reconnu. Il vit la même infime crispation tendre la silhouette légèrement voûtée de Hauser lorsque ce dernier releva la tête en plissant les yeux avec méfiance. Et Remus eut la confirmation de ce qu'il aurait pu sans doute deviner plus rapidement s'il avait pris la peine de mettre bout à bout tous les éléments qu'il avait récoltés ici ou là. Hauser était lui aussi un loup–garou.

Les rencontres entre lycanthropes étaient souvent imprévisibles. Tout dépendait de la manière dont ils avaient décidé de gérer le mal qui les avait un jour frappés. Mais certains individus que Remus avaient rencontrés, notamment lorsqu'il avait infiltré la meute de Fenrir Greyback, pensaient que la lycanthropie n'était pas le moins du monde une malédiction. Ils adoraient se sentir surpuissants et leur brutalité n'égalait que leur violence. L'agressivité constante qui les animait les avait souvent entraînés dans des rixes sanglantes qui s'étaient terminées plus d'une fois par la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Remus s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de Hauser. Il plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans les pupilles bleues de l'autre homme qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce ; au contraire, Hauser lui rendit son regard avec la même intensité. Toute son attitude corporelle trahissait la froide méfiance que la présence de Remus lui inspirait. Le contact visuel dura plusieurs poignées de secondes puis Remus sembla se rappeler soudain que s'il connaissait l'identité de Hauser, celui–ci ne savait sans doute pas à qui il avait à faire et qu'il avait tous les droits de se montrer suspicieux. Il recula d'un pas et lui offrit finalement un sourire qui se voulait engageant.

- Je suis Remus Lupin, se présenta–t–il. Le nouvel Auror. Je viens de Londres.

Hauser fixa d'un air soupçonneux la main que lui tendait Remus. Puis, finalement, il la prit avec une sorte de petit soupir résigné.

- Greg Hauser. Médicomage.

Il dévisagea Remus avec curiosité cette fois puis un rictus moqueur étira sa bouche.

- Je suppose que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, hein ? Donc, maintenant que vous avez découvert ce que je m'efforce de cacher à la populace environnante, vous allez devoir me raconter le vôtre, de petit secret.

Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur et le sourire narquois de Hauser s'accentua.

- Allons, Lupin, ne me dites surtout pas que c'est la beauté sauvage de ce groupe d'îles qui vous a donné envie de vous enterrer ici, je n'en croirai pas un traître mot.

Sur le moment, Remus ne sut que répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'offusquer de la brutale franchise de Hauser. Ce dernier lui indiqua le cottage d'un bref signe de tête.

- Venez. Vous avez une vraie mine de déterré. On dirait que vous avez fait la bringue pendant deux jours sans dormir. Et Merlin sait que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il soupira imperceptiblement.

- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'aie l'air plus vaillant, ajouta–t–il dans sa barbe.

Sans attendre de voir si Remus le suivait ou non, il remonta le petit chemin de pavés couverts de mousse qui menait à sa maison. Sa démarche était claudicante et visiblement douloureuse. La main qui s'appuyait sur sa canne de bois était si crispée autour de la poignée que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Remus lui emboîta le pas, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas lui proposer son aide. Il devinait aisément que ce n'était le genre d'offre que Hauser tolérerait de sa part. Ni de qui que se soit d'ailleurs, s'il en croyait les divers commentaires qu'il avait entendus sur le médicomage depuis son arrivée dans les Orcades.

La porte s'ouvrit dès que Hauser l'eut atteinte et il entra. Remus pénétra à son tour dans la petite maison tandis que Hauser s'enfonçait dans un fauteuil avec un soulagement évident.

- Alors, Lupin, dites–moi tout. Qu'est–ce qu'un éminent Auror de Londres et néanmoins membre de notre charmante _confrérie_ a fait de si horrible pour mériter qu'on l'exile ici ? Vos bien–aimés collègues ont crié au… _loup_ ?

Le ton qu'il avait employé en parlant des lycanthropes était mordant mais cette ironie cachait mal le profond sentiment d'amertume qu'il ressentait d'en faire partie à jamais. Manifestement, il n'était devenu un loup–garou que relativement récemment, en conclut Remus. Ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel lui–même pensait s'habituer un jour, certes non, mais les années passant, il avait appris une sorte de résignation. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour ne serait–ce qu'accepter pleinement sa condition et s'y adapter afin de se sentir le mieux possible. Manger de la viande crue quand son corps le réclamait avait été un petit pas mais un pas quand même.

Hauser visiblement demeurait dans un état de colère permanant depuis qu'il avait été mordu, si on en croyait ses habitudes et sa manière de vivre. Il masquait sa rancœur avec des remarques cinglantes et il déversait son hostilité sur les gens qui venaient le voir. Il ne fallait pas être un grand psychomage pour se rendre compte qu'il était très loin d'avoir digéré ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Remus savait très bien à quel point ces choses–là prenaient du temps.

- J'ai choisi de travailler ici et…

Hauser haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- … je suis venu vous voir sur les conseils de l'apothicaire Simmons.

Le médicomage se redressa brusquement, presque choqué.

- Simmons ? C'est lui qui vous a divulgué mon… _état _? Juste… comme ça ?

- Non ! s'empressa de le rassurer Remus. Il ne m'a pas dit que vous étiez… un loup–garou.

Hauser tressaillit mais ne dit rien.

- En fait, poursuivit Remus, c'est plus un concours de circonstances. Un apothicaire du nom de McFly me préparait habituellement ma potion tue–loup. Malheureusement, il est mort dans un accident de laboratoire dernièrement – ce que j'ignorais. Je suis entré chez Simmons un peu par hasard et dans l'urgence. Il m'a pu me donner quelque chose et on a un peu discuté. De fil en aiguille, on a parlé de mon lieu de travail et c'est là que votre nom a été mentionné. Il m'a dit qu'il me fournirait ma potion tue–loup si je le souhaitais mais qu'il connaissait un autre excellent fabricant de potions dans les Orcades. Vous.

Hauser avait froncé les sourcils et arborait une expression renfrognée ; Remus pouvait clairement dire qu'il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde flatté par l'initiative de Simmons.

- Le vieux bâtard ! lâcha finalement Hauser en donnant un coup de canne rageur sur le plancher de bois. De quoi il se mêle ?

Remus le dévisagea, son intérêt était piqué mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de l'interroger. D'ailleurs, Hauser l'aurait sans aucun doute envoyé paître sans hésitation. Il s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge.

- Hum… Alors, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Pour savoir si vous pouvez me fabriquer ma potion tue–loup ou si je retourne chez Simmons.

Hauser leva la tête et le fixa un très long moment. Remus était certain que sa réponse serait négative et s'apprêtait à prendre congé mais, en fin de compte, il fut surpris.

- D'accord, dit enfin Hauser. Revenez avant le 12 juin.

Remus allait le remercier mais Hauser souleva sa canne d'un geste sec et désigna la porte d'entrée.

- Maintenant, bon vent, le congédia–t–il grossièrement avant de détourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

Remus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, faute de savoir que répondre. Il se contenta d'acquiescer tout en sachant que le médicomage ne verrait pas son geste et sortit.

Dehors, la pluie avait repris de plus belle et il fut trempé en quelques secondes. Il s'éloigna un peu du cottage pour ne pas être perturbé par le halo magique qui l'entourait et, bien qu'il se sentît encore un peu faible, il transplana jusque devant chez lui.

Plus tard, assis devant le feu qu'il venait d'allumer, il repensa à la personnalité complexe du médicomage et conclut qu'une fois la première impression passée – et Hauser s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle soit la plus épouvantable possible – ce type–là avait probablement autant besoin de son aide pour s'accepter que lui de la sienne.

**A suivre….**

**Note de l'auteure** : le médicomage Greg Hauser est très largement inspiré du Dr House. Quand à Peter Shaffer, l'Auror américain de Salem, son nom est un petit clin d'œil à l'auteur de la pièce _Equus_ qui a mis en scène Daniel Radcliffe.

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

_**Toutes mes excuses à celles qui m'ont laissé un message avec leur adresse-mail privée. Votre adresse-mail était bien dans le mail que j'ai reçu chez moi mais elle avait disparu de la liste des reviews quand j'ai voulu y répondre. Et, évidemment, je n'ai pas gardé les "originaux".  
Merci FFnet pour cette agréable nouveauté :(**_

_** Désolée. Promis, je vous répondrai de suite la prochaine fois. **_

Bisous

Falyla


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur**: Falyla

**Titre**: Crois en moi

**Paring**: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks; Kingsley Shacklebolt/Hestia Jones

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite Note:** Bien, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas publié, Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une excuse mais j'ai passé du temps sur mes diverses traductions pour le fanzine «le Troisième Œil» et j'ai eu des ennuis de pc, formatage et finalement changement de DD…

Mais j'avais promis la suite et elle est là. La fin de cette fic est proche, environ 4-5 chapitres, ça dépendra de leur taille et l'épilogue.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

**Chapitre 12**

**Vendredi 8 juillet**

Kingsley Shacklebolt se renfonça dans son siège en poussant un soupir de pure satisfaction. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta doucement le ventre d'un air béat.

- Oh… Je n'en peux plus. Remus, ton _irish_ _stew,_ c'est une merveille. Il était même encore meilleur que la dernière fois. Je t'envie ce don culinaire, tu sais. Moi, je ne sais rien faire qui contienne plus de trois ingrédients. Dis-moi, tu l'as déjà fait goûter à ta jolie collègue?

Remus rit et haussa modestement les épaules.

- Je suis toujours content d'avoir des invités qui font honneur à ma cuisine. Et non, Christa n'a pas encore testé mes plats.

Kingsley se repassa la main sur l'abdomen en affichant une mine vaguement coupable

- Je pourrais m'habituer à un tel traitement sans problème mais je ne suis pas sûr que Hestia apprécie vraiment que je me transforme en pot à tabac.

Le loup-garou jaugea la silhouette athlétique et musculeuse de son ami et ne put réprimer un sourire.

- A mon avis, avec un tel patrimoine génétique, tu ne risques rien avant longtemps mais, quand bien même, on dit que les femmes adorent les poignées d'amour. Tonks me disait toujours que je n'étais pas assez…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et secoua la tête d'un geste brusque, fâché contre lui-même. Kingsley haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, semblant attendre qu'il poursuive. Remus, craignant qu'un silence inconfortable ne s'installe, termina son verre de vin d'un trait et se leva.

- Viens, on passe au salon. J'ai un excellent Pur Feu.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la vaisselle sale et lui imprima un mouvement sec pour qu'elle se dépose dans l'évier de grès. A la pichenette suivante, l'eau s'écoula de la pompe et se déversa sur les couverts tandis qu'une brosse nettoyait les résidus de nourriture. Satisfait, Remus alla chercher la bouteille de whisky et enjoignit Kingsley à prendre place.

Une fois installés et servis, les deux hommes restèrent un long moment silencieux. Le grand sorcier noir faisait tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de reprendre leur conversation. L'allusion bien involontaire de Remus à Tonks et le mouvement d'humeur qui en avait découlé avaient un peu cassé le rythme de leur tête-à-tête. Parce que selon le plan qu'il avait préétabli avec Hestia, c'était à lui d'amener Tonks sur le tapis. Maintenant, Kingsley, pourtant passé maître dans l'art de mener les gens à parler de ce que _lui_ voulait, se retrouvait quelque peu pris de court. Oh, bien sûr, au départ, il avait trouvé que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée; mais finalement Hestia l'avait plus ou moins convaincu – après quelques échanges houleux – qu'il était important de connaître les sentiments réels que Remus avaient encore concernant Tonks et surtout s'il était _enfin_ revenu à la raison. Et donc, agir en conséquence. Kingsley – prônant une amitié indéfectible pour le loup-garou – avait d'abord argumenté qu'il soutenait Remus quoi qu'il fasse mais Hestia l'avait persuadé de revoir sa position. Remus et Tonks, visiblement, ne nageaient pas franchement dans le bonheur de se retrouver célibataire et c'était leur rôle à eux, en tant que meilleur ami de chacun, de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à tenter avant de _peut-être_ les encourager à passer à autre chose.

Kingsley s'éclaircit la gorge et décida de reprendre le sujet dont ils avaient débattu pendant le repas avant de revenir subtilement au point qui le préoccupait.

- Hum… Alors, tu es pleinement satisfait de ce type, ce Hauser. Sa potion tue-loup était réellement efficace ? Presque aucun effet secondaire?

Remus eut l'air très soulagé que son ami ne reparle pas de Tonks. Il n'y tenait vraiment pas. Ses métamorphoses mensuelles n'étaient pas non plus une chose sur laquelle il aimait généralement s'étendre - même avec Kingsley – mais, ces derniers temps, il n'était pas loin de penser que _n'importe_ quel sujet était mieux que Tonks. Par conséquent, il ne vit aucun inconvénient à deviser une fois de plus sur la pleine lune de juin.

- En effet. Il est très compétent, bien plus que je n'aurais osé l'espérer. Pourtant il est clair que Greg Hauser n'apprécie guère de devoir se mêler au reste de la populace. Si recevoir ses patients à son cabinet n'était pas la condition _sine qua non_ pour pouvoir établir correctement un diagnostic, il serait parfaitement heureux de le faire par cheminée interposée, sans avoir à subir la contrainte de les rencontrer. C'est pourquoi je pensais que ma compagnie serait encore moins la bienvenue puisque je suis l'homme qui lui rappelle sans cesse qu'il est lui aussi un lycanthrope. Et bien, malgré tout ça, j'ai été surpris en bien. On s'est vus plusieurs fois le mois dernier et la salve de ses remarques caustiques a considérablement diminué alors je suppose que, d'une certaine manière, nous commençons à nous… estimer. Faute de terme plus adéquat. Oh, je ne pense pas que nos relations atteindront jamais le stade de la franche camaraderie – on en est même très loin – mais le genre de rapports que nous entretenons me convient. De plus, j'ai vu la manière dont il travaillait et constaté les résultats par moi-même. J'ai confiance en lui, Kingsley, ce qui, dans ma condition, n'est pas rien.

Kingsley hocha silencieusement la tête en signe d'assentiment puis il but un peu avant de poursuivre.

- Oui, je suis certain qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute plus pratique pour toi de rencontrer ce type presque sur place mais… ça signifie aussi que tu es moins à Londres et qu'on n'a plus trop l'occasion d'aller boire une pinte au Chaudron Baveur ou dans un de ces petits pubs du Chemin de Traverse.

Shacklebolt parlait sur un ton désinvolte, pourtant Remus se sentit légèrement rougir. Il espéra que la relative obscurité du salon, uniquement éclairé de quelques bougies, masquait son embarras. Son ami, qui le connaissait si bien, avait-il deviné la raison principale qui l'aurait fait porter définitivement son choix sur Hauser, même si sa potion avait été médiocre? Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour obtenir une réponse.

- Hestia m'a dit, il y a quelques temps, que tu y avais croisé Tonks, ajouta Kingsley, l'air de rien.

Bien qu'il s'y attendait plus ou moins, le loup-garou se tendit involontairement

- Ouais, répondit-il, crispé.

Il n'avait nullement envie de s'appesantir sur cette désagréable rencontre mais les mots jaillirent de sa bouche malgré lui; manifestement la rancœur qu'il gardait en lui depuis lors avait besoin de sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Elle était avec ce type, tu sais, ce _Yankee_. Celui-là même que t'as engagé pour me remplacer. Elle le voit toujours? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander âprement.

Le sorcier noir haussa un sourcil faussement interrogateur.

- Qui? Peter Shaffer? Ma foi, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu entends par là quand tu demandes si «elle le voit». Bien sûr qu'elle le voit, pratiquement tous les jours, au bureau.

Le regard d'ambre de Remus s'assombrit et Kingsley se demanda brièvement s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop.

- Qui? Peter Shaffer? répéta Remus en singeant férocement le ton artificiellement innocent de Kingsley. Pourquoi? T'en as engagé un autre?

Shacklebolt fixa son whisky et afficha sa meilleure expression embarrassée.

- Heu… Non, en effet.

- Alors? s'enquit Remus plutôt brutalement. Ils sortent ensemble, oui ou non?

- Franchement, j'en sais rien. Personnellement, je ne les ai jamais vus _sortir_ ensemble et ils ne font aucune démonstration au boulot. Alors…

Kingsley eut un haussement d'épaules pour montrer clairement que le sujet le laissait indifférent et prit une longue gorgée de son whisky. Il fit longuement rouler le liquide dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler. Après un claquement de langue appréciateur, il amena son verre à la hauteur de ses yeux, comme pour admirer les reflets dorés et changeants que les flammes des bougies faisaient transparaître dans le liquide.

- Pourtant Hestia ne semble pas d'accord avec moi sur la nature de leur relation. En fait, elle a l'air joliment certaine de son fait, ajouta-t-il d'un air dégagé puis il secoua la tête. Peut-être qu'elle a raison, j'en sais rien. Et dans l'absolu, je suppose que c'est la mieux placée, après Tonks, pour savoir ce genre de chose…

Remus se renfrogna.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

- Arf… Tu sais, elles se confient des trucs de filles, des histoires qu'elles se racontent entre elles.

Remus fit de son mieux pour ne pas exiger que son ami en vienne directement au fait Mais Kingsley prit son temps et but encore un peu. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait mais elle ne devait rien à cette tiède soirée estivale. Ce Pur Feu était vraiment excellent, il avait bien mangé, il se sentait en pleine forme, il avait l'impression que sa tête se remplissait de bulles et c'était très agréable.

- Bon, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il pensait assurée, Hestia est, comme tu le sais, du genre discret, d'habitude. Mais là, depuis quelques semaines, ça revient sans cesse dans nos conversations, même si ce ne sont que des allusions appuyées. Mais, honnêtement, Remus, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire à _moi_ de savoir que Tonks a une vie sexuelle épanouie, hein? Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'en a parlé; je ne tiens pas particulièrement à savoir comment Tonks occupe ses soirées en dehors du boulot. Pas plus que toi, j'imagine! C'est pas comme si tu allais piquer une crise ou quoi que ce soit,tu as été très clair là-dessus. On sait bien tous les deux que tu te contrefous royalement de tout ça! Alors, tu penses, être jaloux de Shaffer ou d'un autre! Laisse-moi rire!

Il secoua la tête comme si l'idée même était parfaitement risible et observa la réaction de Remus par-dessus son verre. Voilà, le scénario concocté par Hestia s'arrêtait là. Kingsley afficha un air assez satisfait de lui-même puis, emporté par un élan théâtral que l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité encourageait sournoisement, il décida d'improviser une dernière tirade.

- Et puis, il y aura toujours Christa, la belle Walkyrie pour te consoler, non?

Kingsley accompagna cette déclaration inopinée d'un clin d'œil égrillard mais Remus ne sourit même pas. D'ailleurs il ne réagit pas du tout. Il s'était figé en entendant ces paroles. Finalement, il ferma lentement les yeux et serra le poing si fort sur le verre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts que Kingsley crut un instant que le cristal allait se briser sous la pression.

- _Epanouie_? coassa Remus. C'est vraiment le mot que Hestia a employé?

Le loup-garou paraissait abasourdi. Ainsi donc ses pires doutes se confirmaient. Jusqu'à cet instant, dans un recoin de sa tête, une petite voix qu'il avait étouffée de toutes ses forces n'avait cessé de lui répéter que Tonks n'avait tout de même pas pu l'oublier si rapidement et pourtant, les faits étaient là. Il se sentit comme assommé de se l'entendre confirmer par quelqu'un d'autre.

Kingsley s'était figé lui aussi lorsqu'il avait vu Remus littéralement se décomposer sous ses yeux. La confirmation que Tonks ne le laissait pas indifférent était plus qu'évidente. Le grand sorcier noir vit l'expression défaite, anéantie de son ami. Son esprit s'éclaircit d'un coup et il se sentit affreusement coupable de s'être laissé embarqué par l'idée de Hestia. Susciter la jalousie de Remus et le pousser à agir. Voilà ce qu'elle avait dit. Par agir, elle entendait par là que Remus se traîne aux pieds de Tonks pour la supplier de lui pardonner son comportement ridicule et blessant de ces derniers mois. Évidemment. Sur le moment, Shacklebolt avait bien émis quelques réserves quant à cette hypothétique fin idyllique en arguant que provoquer la jalousie d'un loup-garou n'était pas sans risque – même s'ils étaient en train de parler d'un lycanthrope au caractère plutôt calme et posé – et c'était sans compter que la réaction de Remus pouvait se révéler nettement moins romantique et chevaleresque qu'elle ne l'escomptait. Hestia avait alors légèrement froncé les sourcils et lui avait demandé ce que signifiait clairement cette remarque. Vaguement embarrassé, Kingsley avait répondu qu'après tout, Remus n'était qu'un homme et se précipiter dans les bras d'une autre pouvait aussi bien être son premier réflexe si on lui apprenait que Tonks avait promptement refait sa vie. Hestia avait pris une profonde inspiration et écarté cet argument d'un revers de main résolu. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Ça ne _devait_ pas se passer ainsi.

Et pourtant…

Horrifié, Kingsley réalisa que son ultime tirade improvisée était une énorme boulette. C'était un encouragement pur et simple à se laisser tenter par la beauté nordique de Christa Bergen et, dans un tel contexte, c'était certainement la pire chose à dire. A cet instant précis, Kingsley se demanda sérieusement comment il avait pu accepter de participer à ce genre de combine. Certes, il comprenait très bien que le côté fleur bleue et sensible de Hestia la pousse à tout faire pour que ses amis se réconcilient mais il concevait nettement moins comment son côté à _lui_, réaliste et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus terre-à-terre, avait pu se laisser entraîner dans cette histoire. Il venait de blesser volontairement son meilleur ami en lui mentant de manière éhontée – pour leur bien à tous les deux, avait précisé Hestia.

_Tu parles!_

A sa décharge, il pouvait timidement avancer que sa seule excuse avait été de ne pas avoir vraiment pris tout ça au sérieux. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé que le stratagème éculé de la jalousie fonctionnerait. Il avait sincèrement cru que Remus avait déjà tiré un trait sur le passé puisque ça avait été son choix de s'éloigner et qu'il accueillerait la fausse nouvelle avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent, accompagné d'un «Grand bien lui fasse!» Visiblement, il s'était lourdement trompé et il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation qu'il avait lui-même provoquée.

Kingsley se passa une main sur le visage, consterné; il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont il allait procéder pour corriger cette impardonnable erreur de jugement.

- Alors, elle est vraiment heureuse, Kingsley? s'enquit soudainement Remus. Je veux dire, en fin de compte, elle est heureuse sans moi?

Kingsley ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans proférer un son. Honnêtement, il ne savait que dire. Tonks, heureuse? A son avis, sans doute pas, le terme était un peu excessif mais il était évident pour tous ceux qui la côtoyaient que cette grossesse tant espérée la comblait. A sa connaissance – et Merlin savait que ses sources étaient plus que fiables – Tonks ne voyait absolument personne de façon sérieuse. Quelques sorties avec Peter Shaffer mais rien de plus, lui avait précisé Hestia. Pas que Peter n'ait pas tenté sa chance au début, mais il semblait qu'il avait enfin compris que Tonks n'était pas intéressée par le genre de relation qu'il lui proposait et si l'Américain était parfois enclin à réitérer ses avances, l'abdomen de plus en plus proéminent de Tonks était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre, lui avait encore confié Hestia – alors que Kingsley ne demandait absolument rien.

Donc, le bébé qu'elle portait remplissait pleinement sa vie. Etait-ce suffisant pour être heureux? Peut-être, finalement. Le temps de la curiosité et des questions indiscrètes – voire des commentaires malveillants – était passé et Tonks arrivait le matin au travail, un sourire doux flottant sur ses lèvres, les yeux brillants, précédée par son ventre qui s'arrondissait à un rythme qu'il trouvait personnellement effrayant. Pour Kingsley, les circonstances de cette miraculeuse conception restaient très mystérieuses et malgré toutes les dénégations de Tonks, il s'était plus ou moins attendu à voir quelqu'un se présenter pour revendiquer cette paternité. Mais personne n'était venu et rien dans l'attitude de Tonks ne montrait qu'elle attendait un tel événement. En fait, elle semblait n'attendre qu'une seule chose, que Remus accepte enfin cette grossesse, recouvre son bon sens et revienne vers elle. Et cet espoir-là, lui, Kingsley, venait de le balayer en quelques secondes – Hestia allait lui arracher la tête pour avoir commis cet impair.

- Alors? reprit Remus sans vraiment s'adresser à son interlocuteur. Elle m'a remplacé?

Kingsley reposa son verre sur la table basse et essaya de rassembler ses idées. Ce ne fut pas si simple, manifestement, ce Pur Feu était traître et il lui avait embrumé le cerveau sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se retrouvait pieds et poings liés dans un piège qu'il avait lui-même tendu. C'en aurait été presque humiliant si la situation n'était pas si grave. S'il confirmait son mensonge, aucun rapprochement avec Tonks ne serait plus envisageable. Et s'il répondait par la négative, il devrait s'expliquer – ce dont il n'avait nulle envie – et forcément impliquer Hestia parce que Remus ne croirait jamais – à juste titre – qu'il avait inventé une histoire pareille tout seul. Il n'y avait pas de bonnes réponses. Et au regard de l'expression hantée de Remus, Kingsley sentit que prétendre maintenant que cette histoire n'était qu'une vaste blague ne passerait pas du tout. Il avait toujours eu confiance en l'amitié qui les liait mais en cet instant, il n'était plus sûr de rien et Remus paraissait sous le coup d'un choc énorme. En fait, Shacklebolt n'était même pas certain que Remus le croirait s'il démentait tout, il penserait probablement qu'il essayait juste de le rassurer en minimisant la situation. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait justement à faire.

Kingsley s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais… Je… Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire qu'elle a refait sa vie, tenta-t-il maladroitement pour amoindrir la portée de ses paroles. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais… Mais si elle a… Je suppose qu'elle… qu'elle se sentait juste un peu… seule. Rien de sérieux. Vraiment.

Remus ne répondit rien si bien que Kingsley se demanda s'il l'avait même entendu. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen d'obtenir à nouveau l'attention de Remus quand soudain celui-ci se leva, le visage sombre, animé brusquement d'une inquiétante détermination.

- J'ai toujours pensé que Tonks n'avait rien d'une Marie-couche-toi-là mais le bébé qu'elle porte a prouvé qu'elle savait très bien tromper son monde. Je me fous totalement qu'elle baise avec Shaffer ou n'importe qui d'autre! cracha Remus avec hargne.

Shacklebolt ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ça, sachant à quel point c'était faux mais Remus avait maintenant l'air d'en être parfaitement convaincu; il afficha un rictus froid et calculateur et Kingsley pressentit une catastrophe imminente.

- Tu as raison, Kingsley, je crois qu'il est grand temps que Christa Bergen vienne goûter ma cuisine, elle va adorer le dessert.

Kingsley frotta lentement son crâne lisse, en pinçant ses lèvres charnues.

Oh, oui. Maintenant, c'était officiel. Il avait complètement foiré le coup-là.

**°°°§§§°°°**

- _Quoi_? Oh, merde, Kingsley, ne me dis pas que tu as fait _ça_? s'écria Hestia en le dévisageant d'un air abasourdi, souhaitant plus que tout avoir mal compris. Dis-moi que non! Oh… J'en crois pas mes oreilles. C'était pourtant tellement _simple_…

Elle secoua la tête et se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

- J'arrive pas à y croire! T'avais trop bu alors tu lui a pratiquement offert cette… Christa sur un plateau d'argent!

Kingsley réprima vivement l'idée de faire un commentaire sur l'incompatibilité de l'argent et des loups-garous et s'efforça de garder les yeux fixés sur les petites bulles qui remontaient le long de son verre de potion anti-gueule de bois. Comme si le doux chuintement qu'elles émettaient lorsqu'elles crevaient la surface du liquide légèrement bleuté avait un effet hypnotique sur lui. Cette histoire commençait à le gonfler sérieusement. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su; la rupture de Remus et de Tonks interférerait _forcément_ sur sa propre vie privée. C'était couru d'avance. Maintenant, Hestia était plus que contrariéecontre lui ; il allait essuyer une pluie de reproches et il se doutait bien qu'une vraie dispute n'était pas loin. A cette pensée, sa migraine monta encore d'un cran. La douleur derrière ses tempes lui fit fermer les paupières un bref instant; dans cet état, son niveau de patience serait vite épuisé et ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour la suite des événements. Il avala la potion d'une grande lampée; le goût était affreux mais le rapide soulagement qu'elle était supposée lui apporter allait peut-être éviter un échange de propos acerbes qu'ils allaient tous les deux regretter. Il n'eut pas cette chance.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, j'en suis sûre! attaqua soudain Hestia. Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais d'accord avec moi mais tu n'as jamais voulu qu'ils se remettent ensemble! Jamais! J'aurais dû m'en douter!

- C'est faux! s'insurgea-t-il en bondissant. Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille?

- Parce que tu te fous royalement de cette histoire. Parce que tu as toujours dit que Tonks…

- Je sais très exactement ce que j'ai dit quand Tonks a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant, la coupa Kingsley en levant la main.

Il se sentait presque choqué qu'elle l'accuse d'avoir délibérément influencé Remus. Le traiter d'hypocrite était plus blessant que si elle l'avait qualifié de pauvre con. Bon, il devait bien avouer qu'il s'attendait plus ou moins à une dispute. Plutôt plus que moins, pour être totalement franc. Mais l'agressivité de ses remarques le prenait un peu de cours. Si elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec elle, qu'il lui avait menti à dessein, ils allaient avoir un énorme problème de communication, sans parler du relationnel. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face à sa compagne. C'était leur premier vrai conflit en tant que couple et il ne voulait pas le voir dégénérer s'il pouvait l'éviter.

- Hestia, on se connaît depuis des années. Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait croire que je marchais avec toi si je n'avais pas voulu le faire. Je t'aurais dit non. Tout simplement.

Hestia se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il disait la vérité mais elle était trop bouleversée par la tournure que prenaient les événements pour se montrer rationnelle.

- Je ne te crois pas. Dès le départ, tu n'as pas approuvé mon idée, insista-t-elle encore avec une expression butée.

Kingsley réprima son envie de lever les yeux au plafond.

- C'est exact mais je l'ai quand même fait.

- Et pourquoi ça? exigea-t-elle de savoir, en croisant les bras devant elle, méfiante.

Cette fois, le sorcier noir poussa un petit soupir et secoua la tête. Il savait que la question de Hestia était parfaitement sincère, c'est pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à décider si son manque d'assurance envers les sentiments qu'il lui portait l'agaçait ou l'émouvait.

- Hestia… Je l'ai fait pour toi. Parce que c'était important pour toi et que je me sens concerné par ce qui te préoccupe.

- Oh…

Hestia se sentit rougir sous le regard noir qui la fixait avec attention. La colère qu'elle ressentait contre lui fondit comme de la neige au soleil.

- Maintenant, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai un peu… dérapé sur la fin. Mais je te jure que je n'avais rien prémédité.

Cette fois, Hestia eut une moue franchement ironique.

- Un _peu_ dérapé? J'aime ta façon de minimiser cette énorme bourde. Tu as tout fait foiré à cause d'un impardonnable excès de whisky Pur Feu.

Il afficha une expression penaude et elle faillit se faire à nouveau prendre avec ses mines de petit garçon repentant. Elle grimaça un sourire féroce.

- J'espère que ta gueule de bois te fait souffrir le martyr au moins?

- Oh… Tu es cruelle avec moi.

- Tant mieux! lui assena-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil sévère. Il y a des potions apaisantes qui ne devraient même pas exister.

Tandis qu'il prenait un air offensé, elle se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large.

- Bon, la vraie question est de savoir ce qu'on va faire maintenant? déclara-t-elle.

Hestia n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre par un échec ni à s'attarder sur ce qui ne pouvait être changé. Son esprit aiguisé imaginait déjà l'étape suivante qui l'amènerait au but recherché.

- Qu'est-ce qu'_on_ va faire? répéta Kingsley, soudainement inquiet. Tu ne penses pas qu'_on_ en a déjà suffisamment fait?

Hestia ne parut pas l'entendre, elle réfléchissait, très concentrée.

- Hestia? l'appela Kingsley.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui pour qu'elle s'installe sur ses genoux.

- Assieds-toi et écoute-moi une minute. Je regrette que ça ne ce soit pas passé comme tu l'espérais. Vraiment. Et je regrette surtout d'en être en grande partie responsable. Okay, d'accord, j'ai merdé sur toute la ligne et je suis _entièrement_ responsable de ce fiasco, rectifia-t-il quand elle fit mine de le frapper. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Laissons les choses suivre leur cours. Peut-être que Remus n'ira pas avec Christa Bergen, après tout… et qu'il reviendra vers Tonks comme tu l'avais envisagé.

Hestia haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Franchement, tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, ou c'est juste pour me rassurer et te donner bonne conscience?

Kingsley émit un petit rire embarrassé et, d'un air gêné, passa une main sur son crâne lisse.

- Heu… Un peu des deux, sans doute.

- Bien essayé mais parfaitement insuffisant.

Elle se tapota pensivement la lèvre du bout de l'index.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait trouver un truc qui enverrait Tonks dans les Orcades pour quelques temps puisque Remus ne veut même plus venir à Londres. Tu connais le dicton: «Si Merlin ne va pas à la colline de Têtafouine, la colline de Têtafouine ira à Merlin».

Kingsley lui lança un long regard appuyé.

- Hestia, tu sais que tu me fais peur, des fois?

Elle lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment.

- Et puis si le plan B ne marche pas, il y aura toujours le plan C, ajouta-t-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme.

- _Le plan C_?

Elle hocha la tête avec vigueur.

- Mais oui. Ce n'est certes pas pour tout de suite mais je suis certaine que je pourrai les réunir à l'occasion de mon anniversaire.

Kingsley haussa un sourcil.

- Je te rappelle que c'est dans deux mois. Il peut s'en passer des choses en deux mois.

- C'est juste. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses justement, ça nous laisse tout le temps pour planifier un truc en béton.

**A suivre….**

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks ; Kingsley Shacklebolt/Hestia Jones

**Rating** : PG-13/T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite Note :** Voilà, les vacances sont finies. Je sais que j'ai largement pris mon temps pour peaufiner ce chapitre mais il est presque 2 fois plus long que d'habitude. Comment ça, c'est pas une excuse ?? Bon, bon, je file me cacher de honte et j'attends vos commentaires.

**Un remerciement tout particulier à mes deux bêta-lecteurs, Vif d'Or et Tolède.**

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13**

**Lundi 10 juillet**

- Alors, que t'a dit le médicomage ? demanda Hestia dès que Tonks sortit de l'immeuble du Dr Anker.

Tonks lui adressa un large sourire et palpa la protubérance que formait son ventre.

- Ma foi, je me porte à merveille et le bébé aussi.

Hestia attendit la suite… qui ne vint pas.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Bah, non, bien sûr. Mais je me vois mal t'assommer avec des détails techniques qui généralement n'intéressent personne d'autres que les parents.

Hestia haussa un sourcil surpris puis agita un index sévère sous le nez de son amie.

- Mademoiselle Nymphadora Tonks, je me permets de vous rappeler que je serai la marraine de cette future petite merveille alors aucun détail n'est insignifiant. Je t'écoute.

- Très bien, capitula Tonks en riant. Comme tu voudras. Bon, premièrement, il m'a dit que mes mauvais rêves n'avaient rien d'inhabituels dans mon état, ils sont provoqués par tous ces changements hormonaux et le stress ; ils devraient disparaître d'ici quelques temps.

- Tant mieux, l'interrompit Hestia. Je sais bien que j'enfonce une porte ouverte mais dans ton état, tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Merci pour ce conseil judicieux, _maman_, se moqua gentiment Tonks, pourtant, elle était toujours touchée par la sollicitude sans faille que montrait Hestia à son égard. Le but de l'affaire, poursuivit-elle en caressant tendrement son ventre maintenant bien rebondi, est de faire comprendre à ce bébé turbulent que la nuit est faite pour dormir, pas pour se défouler ; comme ça, je pourrais peut-être prendre un peu de repos. Bref, comme tu le sais, j'en suis à ma vingt-et-unième semaine de grossesse – le Dr Ankers parle en semaines d'aménorrhée, alors lui, son compte affiche vingt-trois semaines. J'avoue que ça m'embrouille un peu mais c'est pas grave. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui était un rendez-vous important parce qu'il a pratiqué un sortilège qui permet de visualiser le bébé, il a pu ainsi contrôler que tout était à la bonne place.

- Oh… Tu l'as vu ? Vraiment vu ? s'exclama Hestia, les yeux écarquillés, brillants d'émerveillement.

- Oui ! C'était très bizarre, en fait, parce qu'on se fait des tas d'idées préconçues sur son aspect et son visage. Est-ce qu'il sera comme on l'a rêvé ? Est-ce qu'il ressemble déjà à l'un de ses parents ? Mais quand je l'ai vu… C'était incroyable. Il mesure environ dix pouces **(1)** et pèse presque une livre **(2)** – le Dr Ankers m'a dit que c'était tout à fait idéal à ce stade. Hestia, quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pu penser qu'à une chose et à rien d'autre : je porte un être vivant dans mon ventre, pour de vrai. Je ne pouvais pas en détacher mes yeux ; il était là, tout recroquevillé, et pourtant si… parfait… Oh, Merlin, j'aurais tellement voulu que Remus soit là…

Tonks renifla pour refouler les larmes d'émotion qui menaçaient de la submerger. Hestia la serra dans ses bras, plus convaincue que jamais d'avoir raison de se mêler de leurs affaires. Elle était certaine que Kingsley, d'une manière ou d'une autre, trouverait une idée pour les envoyer toutes les deux en mission dans les Orcades et si Tonks ne montrait pas un enthousiasme débordant à l'idée de s'y rendre, elle se résoudrait à glisser Christa Bergen dans la conversation, l'air de rien. Elle afficherait sans doute elle aussi une belle indifférence devant les nouvelles préférences de Remus en matière de plastique féminine mais Hestia la connaissait bien ; Tonks était comme la créature qui figurait sur la devise de Poudlard, un dragon endormi qu'il ne fallait pas chatouiller. Et en l'occurrence, Hestia allait se charger de la titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Hestia relâcha son étreinte et lui sourit largement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Bon, il nous reste encore deux bonnes heures avant de repartir au boulot, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On fait un saut chez Madame Guipure ? Les tendances de l'automne sont déjà en vitrine…

Tonks essuya rapidement ses yeux embués et grimaça.

- J'ai faim. On peut aller grignoter un truc avant ?

- Encore ?

- Oui, confirma Tonks en essayant de prendre un air contrit. Désolée mais quand ça me prend, c'est irrésistible.

Hestia soupira, vaincue.

- Très bien. Je suppose qu'on retourne chez _Pepone_ pour une nouvelle fournée de pizza ?

Les yeux de Tonks brillèrent de convoitise et Hestia ne put réprimer son rire.

- Vu ce que tu dépenses en pizza chez lui, tu devrais envisager de devenir actionnaire de son café. Ce serait un bon moyen de rentabiliser ce que tu y investis…

Tonks eut l'air offensé par l'allusion à peine voilée.

- Est-ce que tu insinues que je me goinfre ?

Hestia arqua un fin sourcil et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Oh, mais moi, je n'insinue rien, je constate, c'est tout. Tu ne manges pas, tu engloutis.

- Mais j'ai faim ! protesta Tonks, en plissant sa jolie bouche en moue boudeuse.

La sorcière soupira encore une fois et s'inclina.

- D'accord, d'accord. Loin de moi l'idée de contrarier les envies d'une femme enceinte mais je ne suis pas certaine que toutes ces parts de pizza soient vraiment bonnes pour tes artères…

- L'huile d'olive, c'est excellent pour la santé et les produits laitiers sont indispensables, argumenta Tonks, c'est toi qui me l'as dit ! Alors ? Où est le mal ?

Hestia ouvrit la bouche pour certifier que ses conseils diététiques ne s'appliquaient certainement pas à la _pizza 4 fromages_ que Tonks mangeait en quantité presque industrielle puis elle vit la lueur taquine qui s'était allumée dans les pupilles de son amie.

- Tu te moques de moi, Tonks.

Cette dernière afficha un air innocent bien imité mais ne put étouffer son rire moqueur plus longtemps.

- Oh, juste un peu, fit-elle en indiquant un petit espace entre son pouce et son index. Mais je te promets que le jour où Peppone confectionne une pizza au quinoa et germes de soja, arrosée d'huile de pépin de raisin, je serai la première à y goûter.

Hestia lui tira puérilement la langue avant de joindre son rire au sien. Elle savait bien que son goût pour les petites graines – germées ou pas – était un sujet de plaisanterie pour ses amis. Elle ne s'en offusquait pas. Elle prit son amie par le bras et elles se dirigèrent vers le _Da Pepone_.

Tonks et Hestia arrivèrent juste à l'heure. A quatorze heures, elles passaient la porte de la salle de réunion du Département des Aurors pour assister au compte-rendu hebdomadaire. Kingsley, assis sur le coin du bureau principal, leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait et leur adressa un discret signe de tête. Les deux sorcières lui répondirent par un sourire et prirent place au milieu de leurs collègues.

Kingsley termina la lecture de son manuscrit puis le reposa, l'air ennuyé. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant que tout son effectif était présent, se redressa et le silence se fit.

- Bien, tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer le débriefing. Selon le rapport de James Logan, le week-end a été plutôt calme et classique mais il me manque encore une demi-douzaine de procès verbaux. Je rappelle aux divers retardataires et allergiques chroniques à la plume et à l'encre que je les veux sur mon bureau ce soir avant 18 heures. Sans faute.

On entendit quelques raclements de gorges et toussotements gênés.

- Donc, poursuivit-il en feuilletant ses comptes-rendus un à un, à quelques détails près, nous n'avons eu droit qu'à un ramassage de sorciers ivres morts dans le quartier de Soho, ils se livraient à de petites démonstrations de leurs talents devant des Moldus, une partie de Quidditch familiale qui a tourné à l'émeute de quartier parce qu'ils avaient oubliés de mettre un sort anti-moldu autour de leur jardin et, bien sûr, comme chaque samedi soir, nos habituelles banshees, toutes de blanc vêtues, qui s'amusent à effrayer les automobilistes fatigués sur les routes de campagne.

Il y eut des rires étouffés et quelques commentaires chuchotés sur un ton narquois ; c'était connu, les Moldus avaient une peur bleue de ces apparitions fantomatiques qu'ils appelaient « Dame Blanche ». Kingsley leva un sourcil et le silence revint.

- Maintenant, reprit le grand sorcier noir sur un ton qui n'avait plus rien de léger, parlons de l'enquête sur les messes noires pratiquées dans le quartier de Whitechapel. Ça n'avance pas d'un pouce. Je vous rappelle qu'à ce jour, nous avons découverts trois corps, sacrifiés de façon rituelle et toujours pas le moindre indice, aucune signature magique. Rien. Les sorciers de Londres commencent à devenir nerveux et c'est parfaitement justifié. Par Merlin, ceux qui sont sur le coup, secouez vos indics, qu'il en sorte quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui nous permettent enfin de mettre la main sur du concret. Je ne veux pas de quatrième victime, je veux des résultats. Quant aux autres, qui ne sont pas directement affectés à cette affaire, je vous demande également d'être vigilants lors de vos autres missions. Un détail, même infime pourrait transparaître lorsque vous prenez les dépositions des témoins, soyez attentifs.

Tous les Aurors s'entreregardèrent en remuant inconfortablement sur leurs chaises. Bien sûr, ils avaient leur lot d'affaires sordides et côtoyaient pratiquement chaque jour la magie noire mais cette histoire-là était vraiment terrible et personne n'avait le moindre petit bout d'indice qui pourrait les lancer sur une piste.

- Bon, poursuivons sur une note plus optimiste. Nous avons une excellente nouvelle – pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient encore – le réseau des faux-monnayeurs a été démantelé. Après des semaines de recherches, l'équipe de Peter Shaffer a réussi à localiser le hangar des fabricants de faux Gallions. L'intervention a eu lieu mercredi matin. Un vrai coup de filet. Encore bravo à tous ceux qui ont permis le succès d'une telle opération.

Cette fois, il y eut plusieurs sifflets et une salve d'applaudissements claqua dans l'air. Tout le monde savait que l'affaire s'était avérée périlleuse et tous étaient ravis de cette heureuse conclusion.

Kingsley attendit patiemment que l'enthousiasme de ses troupes retombe puis il se tourna brièvement pour saisir le parchemin roulé qu'il avait lu précédemment.

- Voici le dernier point que j'aimerais aborder. J'ai reçu ce rapport aujourd'hui. C'est le compte-rendu général des Fêtes de Beltaine et du Solstice d'été. Les responsables régionaux ont noté tous les incidents survenus pendant ces fêtes. Chaque intervention menée par l'Auror local est dûment répertoriée ainsi que toutes celles où il a dû faire appel au Département de Londres pour une aide supplémentaire si nécessaire. Vous savez tous ce que j'en pense. Ce genre d'événement – et il y en a huit à gérer par année – mobilise beaucoup d'Aurors – trop, à mon goût – alors que nous serions parfois plus utiles ailleurs. Mais, au vu de ce rapport plutôt catastrophique, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais diminuer les effectifs prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Je crois même qu'il faudra les renforcer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les Moldus se mêlent à nos fêtes ? demanda un jeune aspirant Auror au fond de la salle.

- Parce que leurs réjouissances correspondent aux nôtres, expliqua calmement Kingsley. De tous temps, les Moldus ont fêté les saisons, que leurs traditions soient païennes ou religieuses, elles ne sont pas si différentes des nôtres – la magie en moins, évidemment. Ce qu'il faut gérer, c'est cette inévitable proximité. Comme vous le savez, nos rites se déroulent en plein air, parfois dans un cercle de pierres, parfois en forêt ou dans une clairière, par petits groupes indépendants ou rassemblements plus importants. L'hydromel coule à flot et les sortilèges repousse-moldus sont vite oubliés ou alors mal formulés, des créatures magiques apparaissent et se baladent au milieu des villages…

Il soupira en secouant la tête.

- Bref, même si ça ne m'enchante guère d'utiliser vos talents pour corriger la négligence de nos congénères, je ne peux que m'incliner. C'est notre rôle de canaliser ce genre de débordements, comme pour les 1er mai et 21 juin derniers. Donc, la prochaine fête est celle de Lughnasadh, le 1er août ; vous devrez vous tenir prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Bien. Comme d'habitude, je ferai un tableau. Certains seront directement affectés sur un lieu précis, les autres transplaneront au fur et à mesure des besoins. S'il n'y a plus de questions, j'en ai terminé.

La pleine lune était tombée pendant le week-end de la mi-juillet. Même si la potion tue-loup que Hauser lui avait concocté avait été aussi efficace qu'en juin, Remus en ressentait encore les effets lorsqu'il reprit le travail le mardi suivant. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kingsley quelques dix jours auparavant n'avait cessé de le travailler depuis mais, après avoir longuement ressassé tout ça, peser le pour et le contre, il avait enfin pris une décision concernant son avenir et il n'était pas mécontent de lui.

Malgré ce qu'il avait crânement affirmé à Kingsley concernant un futur rapprochement entre Christa et lui, ça n'avait pas été simple. La distance entre affirmer une telle chose et s'y lancer réellement était énorme pour lui. Mais les faits étaient là pour lui rappeler une certitude : Tonks n'était plus seule, elle l'avait remplacé sans remords, donc, il était parfaitement libre de profiter de son célibat.

Cependant, lors de cette introspection sur lui-même, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait gardé un infime espoir malgré tout ce qu'il avait craché à Tonks lors de son départ pour les Orcades. Un espoir de quoi ? Il l'ignorait totalement. Qu'aurait-il vraiment fait si Tonks s'était jetée à ses pieds en le suppliant de lui pardonner son moment d'égarement ? Serait-il vraiment parti si elle lui avait avoué que son besoin d'enfant l'avait poussée à commettre l'impensable ? Aurait-il seulement pu accepter cet enfant comme le sien avec le risque que le vrai géniteur débarque un jour pour lui réclamer ce qu'il aurait forcément appris à chérir ? Car il le savait très bien, son désir d'être parent était aussi intense que celui de Tonks puisque, jadis, il l'avait poussé à braver le Ministère afin de devenir le tuteur de Harry.

Mais, en fin de compte, cette question-là ne s'était pas posée puisqu'elle avait tout nié en bloc, rejetant farouchement ses accusations. Qu'y avait-il à reconstruire quand une relation s'était avérée si mensongère ? « Crois en moi ! » l'avait-elle imploré.

_Crois en moi…_

Cette prière était pathétique. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, un rictus amer apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Croyait-elle sincèrement que la confiance sans faille qu'ils s'étaient accordée jusqu'alors rendrait possible ce que Dame Nature avait décidé de refuser aux lycanthropes ?

Il ne comprenait pas l'entêtement naïf de la jeune femme et sans doute, ne le comprendrait-il jamais. Il était probable que vivre dans le déni de ses actes l'aidait à assumer son choix d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Remus était en train de se remémorer une fois de plus la liste de ses questions sans réponse quand il pénétra dans son bureau. Christa Bergen annotait soigneusement un parchemin, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Une fois de plus, il admira les reflets dorés qui illuminaient sa longue chevelure blonde. C'était vraiment une très belle femme même si jusqu'à présent, ses goûts l'avaient plutôt porté vers les petites brunes – il avait toujours préféré Tonks au naturel – que vers les grandes blondes. Mais qui était-il pour affirmer qu'il préférait les chocogrenouilles alors qu'il n'avait jamais testé les gnomes au poivre ?

Remus devait bien avouer qu'il avait toujours eu un rapport difficile avec les femmes. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas connu beaucoup – sa condition de loup-garou ne l'aidait certainement pas à se faire des relations, même éphémères. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, si Tonks n'avait pas insisté avec un tel acharnement, si elle ne lui avait pas arraché, presque malgré lui, l'aveu qu'il partageait ses sentiments, il n'aurait rien fait, rien dit, rien tenté. Dans sa crainte perpétuelle d'être rejeté, il aurait laissé passer cette chance d'être heureux et n'aurait pas eu le courage de se mettre en couple avec elle.

Bon, évidemment, quand on voyait comme leur si belle relation s'était finalement terminée, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour tous les deux qu'il maintienne sa position initiale et continue à feindre l'indifférence un brin condescendante qu'il avait longtemps affichée devant les avances maladroites – et pourtant si touchantes – de Tonks.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer nostalgique, c'était même tout à fait déplacé, vu qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter de séduire une autre femme. Et cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui ; Christa connaissait parfaitement sa condition de loup-garou et n'en semblait pas perturbée pour autant. Au contraire, elle l'avait accepté d'emblée, elle lui avait immédiatement fait confiance. Peu de gens lui avaient accordé ce genre de crédit lors d'une première rencontre. Comme Tonks, elle semblait ne voir en lui que son enveloppe humaine et ne percevait sa lycanthropie que comme une maladie qu'il fallait soigner ponctuellement – ce qui, après tout, était le cas. Remus ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle – bien que Tonks et ses amis le lui aient dit et répété d'innombrables fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout à coup, il se sentait prêt à envisager sa condition de loup-garou non plus comme une écrasante malédiction mais comme une affliction qui pouvait être traitée et – avec toute la prudence nécessaire – d'une certaine manière, gérée.

Il en ignorait la cause, mais peut-être qu'à force de côtoyer Hauser pour lui expliquer qu'on pouvait _presque_ vivre normalement en étant lycanthrope, il avait fini par se convaincre lui-même. Peut-être que les nombreuses recommandations qu'il avait prodiguées au médicomage acariâtre sur la façon de régir tout ça avaient finalement déteint sur lui, alors qu'au départ, il ne croyait pas la moitié de ce qu'il lui disait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette espèce de confiance en lui nouvellement acquise avait étouffé ses derniers doutes et l'avait persuadé qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance avec Christa. Le fait qu'il était absolument certain qu'il n'y aurait aucune trace de dégoût ni de lueur de mépris dans ses yeux si elle déclinait son offre avait achevé de le convaincre. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, son assurance vacilla un peu et il se demanda sincèrement s'il était vraiment tout à fait prêt pour ça. Inspirant profondément pour balayer définitivement l'incertitude qui n'allait pas tarder à lui couper son élan, il plongea.

- Bonjour, Christa, la salua-t-il en lui adressant ce qu'il espérait être un sourire engageant.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement en se rendant compte de sa présence. Elle leva la tête de ses papiers.

- Oh ! Salut, Remus ! répondit-elle chaleureusement.

Puis elle le dévisagea avec attention, il affichait une expression des plus curieuses, vaguement crispée mais vaillamment allègre, comme si sa potion tue-loup le faisait encore souffrir et qu'il essayait de le masquer. Elle secoua la tête, l'air désolée.

- Oh, tu as une mine terrible. Tu es sûr que tu te sens assez bien pour travailler aujourd'hui ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux, interloqué ; la surprise effaça totalement sa grimace. Allons bon, il tentait de se montrer séducteur et elle pensait qu'il était encore malade à cause de la pleine lune ? Il se demanda s'il devait en rire ou s'en offusquer. Franchement, n'était-ce pas un signe qui lui indiquait qu'il était trop vieux pour ça. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

- Ça devrait aller, merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Mais de rien, fit-elle puis elle ajouta, taquine, c'est que je veux des collègues efficaces, moi !

- Je me disais aussi que cette compassion n'était pas gratuite… rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton,

Spontanément, ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Leur entente avait été immédiate, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un plus dans une relation de travail. Maintenant, si on envisageait un autre type de relation, c'était assurément une base excellente. Mais, tout à coup, Remus n'était plus sûr de rien. Certes, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu une femme dans ses bras et il ne pouvait nier que des rapports plus intimes lui manquaient.

_C'est Tonks qui te manque cruellement, avoue-le._

Remus chassa sans ménagement l'insidieuse petite voix qui venait de lui souffler cette déclaration. D'ailleurs, c'était parfaitement faux, sa condition de loup-garou l'avait habitué à de plus longues périodes d'abstinence et il s'en était très bien accommodé.

_Tout ça, c'était avant l'arrivée de Tonks dans ta vie et tu le sais. _

Oh, c'était rageant ! Il faillit grincer des dents mais se retint de justesse. Il était grand temps de passer à autre chose ou il allait devenir fou. Il se répéta plusieurs fois qu'il n'était plus avec Tonks et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. D'ailleurs, il allait le prouver. Encore fallait-il que Christa se laisse tenter par son numéro de séduction. Et, apparemment, il manquait un peu de technique pour lui montrer qu'elle lui plaisait.

Un souvenir lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, celui de Sirius Black lui expliquant comment James Potter avait enfin réussi à séduire Lily Evans grâce à ses conseils avisés en la matière. Remus se rappela qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel devant tant de prétention avant de rire parce que c'était sans doute vrai. Sirius était un sorcier honteusement doué, doublé d'un séducteur patenté. Il connaissait toutes les faiblesses de la gent féminine et en profitait autant qu'il pouvait. Si certaines de ses méthodes de séduction n'étaient pas toujours du meilleur goût, il fallait reconnaître qu'elles étaient diablement efficaces. Guidé par une confiance en lui sans borne, Sirius n'était jamais avare de conseils et il n'était pas rare qu'il décide de prendre le bien-être de ses amis en main – parfois même sans leur consentement.

Il en avait été ainsi lorsqu'il avait décrété que Remus devait perdre son pucelage avant la fin de sa scolarité. Ça ne s'était pas fait, bien sûr, mais le loup-garou se souvint avec une étonnante précision des instructions qu'il avait reçues. Il entendit la voix grave et rieuse de Sirius lui apprendre que pour lui, tout devait passer par le regard. Certes, les mots avaient leur importance mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide et peu social que Remus, une œillade brûlante, chaude comme la braise et un haussement de sourcil suggestif étaient ce qui pouvait lui convenir le mieux. Il s'était soumis ensuite à une séance d'essais obligatoires devant un miroir sous l'œil critique de Sirius.

Franchement sceptique devant ses piètres performances, Remus lui avait demandé comment il était supposé arriver à ce résultat ; Sirius avait pris un air entendu en lui soufflant que, juste avant la pleine lune, ses prunelles de loup avaient une lueur sauvage particulièrement envoûtante et que, par conséquent, c'était le meilleur moment pour passer à _l'attaque_. Le lycanthrope avait un peu tiqué parce qu'il avait trouvé l'allusion moyennement drôle mais n'avait rien dit. Sirius pouvait se montrer cruel – toutes les jeunes filles qu'il avait séduites puis abandonnées en savaient quelque chose, sans parler de Rogue – mais le loup-garou savait qu'il n'aurait jamais blessé un de ses amis volontairement.

D'ailleurs, ses yeux avaient pétillé lorsqu'il avait dit ça, se souvint Remus avec nostalgie. En ce temps-là, c'était l'idée que se faisait Sirius d'un humour potache et sans conséquences et il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que ses propos pouvaient paraître offensants.

A l'époque, Remus n'avait guère su mettre en pratique les conseils de Sirius mais maintenant, il était plus déterminé que jamais. Bon, le timing n'était pas parfait, puisque la pleine lune avait eu lieu le week-end précédent, ce qui lui donnait, sans nul doute, un air plus abattu que prédateur mais il était décidé à se lancer quand même.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Remus laissa longuement son regard s'attarder sur Christa puis s'installa à son bureau pour se mettre au travail. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et suivit ses mouvements en tapotant sa plume contre ses lèvres, soudain pensive. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du loup-garou avait changé. Quelques jours avant la pleine lune, il avait paru vraiment accablé – bien qu'il s'efforçait habilement de le cacher mais aujourd'hui, cette tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie en lui dès leur première rencontre semblait comme volontairement étouffée, écrasée par un autre sentiment. Il y avait comme une sorte de détermination dans ses pupilles d'ambre. Déterminé à quoi, elle en avait sa petite idée et ce nouveau comportement la rendait plutôt perplexe. Elle ne pensait pas se tromper en traduisant l'œillade insistante de Remus comme une sorte d'invite. Ce genre de choses se sentait, c'était presque épidermique. Et elle avait toujours été très réceptive aux messages muets que délivraient les gens, la plupart du temps sans même sans rendre compte.

Ce qui la troublait dans l'attitude de Remus, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air de s'intéresser à elle. Alors pourquoi lui faisait-il brusquement du charme ? Certes, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle y était sensible, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait dû se passer quelque chose et elle voulait savoir ce que c'était. Histoire de savoir où elle mettait les pieds, si toutefois, elle traduisait bien l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Remus était vraiment décidé, il en avait vraiment envie, sa demande était toute faite dans son esprit, il l'avait répété tant de fois qu'il ne se sentait presque pas nerveux, il devait tirer un trait sur le passé et il allait le faire. Et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Pourtant, les mots qui jaillirent de sa bouche furent tellement sans rapport avec ce qu'il avait en tête qu'il se demanda sérieusement s'il n'avait pas une double personnalité cachée qui venait de s'exprimer à sa place :

- Christa ? Hum… Est-ce que… hum… tu as pu mettre la main sur le rapport de la Fête de Lughnasadh de l'an dernier ?

Christa eut l'air manifestement aussi surprise que lui par la teneur de cette question tellement en contradiction avec ce que les yeux ambrés du loup-garou promettaient mais elle se reprit bien vite et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Tout bien considéré, cette excessive timidité le rendait encore plus craquant. Elle saurait attendre le temps qu'il se décide, son instinct lui disait qu'il en valait largement la peine.

- Ma foi, oui. Je l'ai trouvé sans problème, archivé là où il devait être.

Elle déplaça un peu les parchemins qui jonchaient son bureau et lui tendit le document qu'il avait demandé.

- Merci, lâcha un peu platement Remus. Je vais m'y atteler dès que possible.

Christa hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et se replongea dans ses papiers.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Remus quitta son lieu de travail ; comme chaque mois, après la pleine lune, il mettait un point d'honneur à rattraper les dossiers en retard et se tenir au fait des affaires en cours. Certes, ce petit coin des Orcades n'était pas vraiment submergé par des cas insolubles mais le travail ne manquait pas, loin de là. D'ailleurs il s'était rapidement rendu compte que le poste qu'il avait accepté lui réservait quelques surprises – et elles n'étaient pas toutes agréables, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. En qualité d'Auror le plus gradé et le plus expérimenté, il était devenu le chef de son équipe – c'était d'ailleurs cet avantage-là qui était censé appâter l'Auror qui accepterait ce travail à plein-temps dans les Orcades – Remus avait à sa charge la bonne marche et l'organisation des tâches pour l'ensemble du bureau. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait découverte que bien plus tard ; à sa grande déconvenue, son emploi était assorti d'une autre promotion dont il se serait volontiers passé : il était également devenu bien malgré lui _le_ responsable régional des Orcades. Remus avait été, dans un premier temps, outré par la honteuse fourberie du Département des Aurors de Londres qui déguisait sciemment les emplois qu'il offrait en propositions faussement alléchantes. Mais son indignation était vite retombée, il avait accepté le poste sur un coup de tête et, honnêtement, s'il ne s'était pas préoccupé de lire les petits caractères apposés tout en bas du parchemin qu'il avait signé, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Bon gré, mal gré, il avait essayé de faire de son mieux pour gérer le côté administratif de son travail et les missions sur le terrain mais ce n'était pas toujours facile et parfois même, carrément impossible avec une si petite équipe.

S'il avait échappé miraculeusement à la gestion de la fête de Beltaine, c'était uniquement parce que son job à Kirkwall ne commençait que le lendemain – comme le 1er mai était férié pour lui, il en avait profité pour empaqueter ses affaires. Mais rien n'avait pu le soustraire à la fête du 21 juin, fête qu'il désignait lui-même – sans cacher son embarras – comme _la mortification du Solstice d'été_. Bon, ce n'avait sans doute pas été si gênant que ça – Christa et ses collègues le lui avaient affirmé, la mine très sérieuse, pourtant Remus s'était dit qu'ils devaient se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire ouvertement de cette malheureuse première expérience parmi les autochtones.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, il s'était sérieusement demandé s'il était vraiment taillé pour ce boulot. Est-ce que certaines tâches étaient au-dessus de ses compétences ? Tout le bureau lui avait assuré que non et après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Kingsley Shacklebolt ne l'avait jamais envoyé mettre de l'ordre lors d'une fête sorcière. D'ailleurs, ce genre d'intervention provoquait souvent des commentaires condescendants de la part des Aurors en poste à Londres et, la plupart du temps, ces commentaires insinuaient que le responsable régional n'était qu'un planqué totalement incompétent et incapable de maîtriser son affaire…

Et voilà que lui, Remus Lupin, s'était retrouvé exactement dans cette situation-là.

Pourtant son travail semblait simple sur le parchemin : lui et ses collègues devaient superviser les diverses cérémonies afin d'empêcher les Moldus d'être témoins d'actes magiques et les protéger contre les actions des sorciers négligents à l'humour parfois douteux. Chose qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien puisque Kingsley l'avait régulièrement envoyé surveiller le site de Stonehenge. Mais ici, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Le Solstice d'été est une fête singulière en soi parce que, contrairement aux autres, elle ne débute pas à la mi-journée ou en début de soirée pour se terminer plus ou moins tard dans la nuit. Non, le 21 juin est la célébration du culte du soleil, le jour où son rayonnement est maximal. C'est pourquoi les différents rituels débutent dès l'aube pour, en principe, se terminer pendant la très courte période d'obscurité totale qui suit, quelques heures après son coucher.

Leur journée de travail avait donc débuté aux alentours des deux heures et demie du matin. Les éphémérides du Solstice calculés par les astrologues sorciers et moldus étaient prévus comme suit : aube 02h58, lever de soleil 05h43, coucher de soleil 21h30, crépuscule 00h16 et obscurité totale 00h36. Ces horaires étaient extrêmement précis et personne n'aurait osé se moquer d'une telle exactitude – Remus, encore moins qu'un autre, tout simplement parce que les éphémérides géraient le calendrier de toute sa vie de loup-garou.

Et, selon cet horaire, les festivités ne prendraient vraiment fin qu'à la nuit totale, soit peu après minuit et demi.

En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, l'exceptionnelle longueur de cette journée particulière, soit pratiquement deux tours de cadran complets, était la seule chose que Remus avait vraiment anticipée. En prévision, il avait demandé à Hauser de leur préparer à tous de la potion pour combattre le manque de concentration que la fatigue ne manquerait pas d'engendrer au fil des heures. En revanche, personne ne lui avait dit que les gens seraient aussi nombreux.

Il faut dire, à sa décharge, que les Orcades possèdent un nombre considérable d'emplacements propices à ce genre de fêtes ; les menhirs sont partout, absolument partout. Et la loi est très claire sur ce point – leur ministre et celui des Moldus en ont débattu pendant des heures – les ruines néolithiques du Royaume-Uni sont à la fois des endroits protégés _et_ touristiques ; il n'est pas question qu'un quelconque sortilège tiennent à l'écart la population non magique qui souhaite procéder à un rituel, quel qu'il soit. Les sorciers peuvent placer un périmètre de sécurité autour d'eux – ils le _doivent_ même, dans certaines situations – mais en aucun cas, ils n'ont le droit d'interdire l'accès des différents sites historiques aux Moldus

Et, franchement, en cette journée du 21 juin, Remus eut très largement le temps de maudire cette loi contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien ; il n'ignorait pas que violer ce décret lui aurait valu une suspension immédiate de ses fonctions.

Lucide sur le fait qu'ils étaient bien peu pour un tel travail, il s'était dit qu'il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait et trouver une solution au fur et à mesure que les problèmes se présenteraient. Il avait donc demandé à chacun de ses équipiers de couvrir du mieux qu'ils pourraient les sites historiques principaux, tout en ayant la liberté de transplaner d'un endroit à l'autre s'il était appelé en renfort. Ainsi Skara Brae, le Broch de Gurness, Maes Howe, Stenness et l'Anneau de Brodgar seraient sous étroite surveillance.

Pourtant, Remus n'était pas très optimiste, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était le seul Auror qualifié parmi eux et selon ses standards de sécurité habituels, son personnel était très largement insuffisant pour protéger une telle surface. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix et que ses collègues avaient l'habitude de gérer les fêtes de cette façon. Mais, quand il avait vu la foule arriver en masse de partout à la fois dès cinq heures du matin, il s'était dit que le pire était à venir.

A Stonehenge, les gens se rassemblaient en un seul endroit, il était donc relativement facile de prêter main forte à l'Auror régional du Wiltshire mais là, la situation était tout autre. Il avait failli avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant les Moldus se mêler ainsi aux sorciers. Il était déjà prêt à lancer des sortilèges d'Oubliettes à tout va mais Christa l'avait convaincu d'attendre un peu avant d'intervenir de façon trop radicale. D'après elle, il était inutile de paniquer et il allait vite s'en rendre compte. Elle connaissait bien les Moldus des Orcades, ils baignaient depuis toujours dans une atmosphère un peu surnaturelle ; sur ces îles, sans doute encore plus qu'ailleurs. Il était fréquent qu'on se raconte des histoires de fantômes et de créatures magiques – et pas seulement aux enfants – pour s'endormir, alors les insulaires ne se choquaient pas facilement des choses étranges dont ils pouvaient être témoins. On pouvait presque dire qu'ils étaient prédisposés à voir de la magie, qu'ils qualifiaient plutôt de « trucs bizarres » sans vraiment s'en effrayer.

Et effectivement, malgré le scepticisme flagrant de Remus, c'était ce qui s'était passé. Sans la moindre appréhension, les Moldus s'étaient installés non loin des familles de sorciers qui avaient poursuivi leurs rituels.

A chaque fête, c'était pareil, avait expliqué Christa, les Moldus arrivaient par petits groupes sur les différents sites historiques disséminés un peu partout sur les îles et les célébraient à leur manière sans se préoccuper de ce que faisaient leurs voisins. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce que parmi les Moldus habituellement présents sur les lieux, il y avait généralement quelques fanatiques adeptes du _New Age_.

C'était une sorte d'obscur mouvement moldu qui se voulait à la fois mystique et spirituel. Et si, très souvent, leurs rites ne se limitaient qu'à chanter et danser lascivement au son d'une flûte de Pan avant de s'écrouler par terre pour regarder les étoiles apparaître dans le ciel, les plus fervents ne se gênaient pas pour consommer des substances psychotropes en toute impunité. Il n'était pas rare de les voir se partager un bol de champignons hallucinogènes ou fumer avidement des plantes on ne peut plus illicites.

Le plus souvent, ils fermaient les yeux – les sorciers aussi fabriquaient et buvaient des potions qui faisaient planer leurs esprits. Mais s'ils remarquaient que leur comportement était manifestement inapproprié ou dangereux, ils le signalaient à l'agent de police moldu chargé, lui aussi, de surveiller les actes de ses congénères. Christa et ses collègues du bureau les connaissaient bien, ils étaient la plupart du temps mariés ou apparentés d'une manière ou d'une autre à des sorciers, ce qui facilitait bien les choses pour tout le monde.

Une fois que Remus eut constaté qu'en effet la cohabitation se faisait sans trop de difficultés, il avait laissé Christa transplaner à Brodgar.

Malgré cette évidente bonne entente, le loup-garou était resté sur le qui-vive et il s'en était félicité lorsque les inévitables premiers problèmes avaient surgi. Il avait pu constater que bien qu'aucun de ses équipiers n'avait eu son diplôme d'Auror, ils maniaient néanmoins la baguette avec beaucoup d'habileté.

Le soir était enfin arrivé. Les divers conflits qui avaient émaillés ce Solstice – et qu'ils avaient tous dû gérer de leur mieux – avaient été, somme toute, assez courants dans ce genre de manifestations. Remus avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas appeler Londres à la rescousse et il en avait été assez fier.

Peu après neuf heures et demie, le soleil avait enfin disparu à l'horizon. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient alors poussé un rugissement enthousiaste, agrémentée de sifflets et d'applaudissements nourris. Leur joie était si manifeste que Remus avait senti un sourire détendre ses traits presque malgré lui, il n'était pas loin de croire qu'en fin de compte, il avait relativement bien maîtrisé la bonne marche des célébrations.

Ce fut alors que, dans un craquement caractéristique, Christa était apparue à ses côtés et l'avait pressé de la suivre immédiatement à Brodgar. Dans un claquement sec, ils avaient disparu pour se retrouver l'instant suivant un peu à l'écart du cercle des vingt-sept mégalithes dressés face à la mer. Les Moldus et les sorciers, rassemblés par petits groupes, avaient, pour la plupart, toujours le nez en l'air, ils saluaient encore bruyamment la course du soleil qui venaient de se terminer. Remus avait rapidement scanné des yeux l'ensemble des groupes – malgré la distance, son acuité visuelle lui avait permis d'en avoir une idée assez précise - mais il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu causer l'inquiétude de Christa. Elle avait alors pointé fermement son index en direction d'un autre rocher taillé, isolé celui-ci, dressé sur un monticule de terre ovale, situé à quelques cent soixante _yards_ **(3)** de l'endroit d'où ils se tenaient. C'était la pierre comète de cercle de Brogar, et comme Remus l'avait appris en parcourant la région, cette pierre projetait son ombre sur le monolithe le plus à l'ouest du cercle principal pendant l'équinoxe de printemps et d'automne, grâce à son emplacement précisément calculé. Plissant les yeux, Remus avait enfin vu ce qui avait tant affolé Christa, pourtant rompue à ce genre d'événements et il en était resté bouche bée.

Le loup-garou avait très clairement distingué une douzaine d'hommes et de femmes, ils se tenaient la main en formant un cercle autour de la pierre. Certes, d'autres avaient exécuté ce même rituel en chantant toute la journée mais il y avait eu tout de même une différence notoire, ces individus-là étaient nus comme des vers et à la façon dont chacun venait de tomber dans les bras d'un autre, ils ne comptaient visiblement pas en rester là.

Sur le coup, Remus les avait fixés, les yeux écarquillés, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Quand il avait enfin réussi à se reprendre, il s'était retourné pour voir s'il y avait des témoins mais les autres étaient trop loin et admiraient plutôt le ciel. Ayant enfin recouvré l'usage de la parole, il avait demandé à Christa la marche à suivre parce qu'il ne s'était encore jamais trouvé dans un tel cas de figure. La jeune femme lui avait alors expliqué que si beaucoup de choses étaient tolérées pendant les cérémonies, une orgie sous les étoiles, au vu de tous, n'en faisait certainement pas partie. C'étaient des Moldus, elle s'en était assurée et, généralement, c'était l'agent de police qui s'occupait des exhibitionnistes de cet acabit mais il n'était plus sur place depuis un bon moment ; il y avait eu une violente bagarre entre deux jeunes gens un peu plus tôt, l'un d'eux avait été blessé avec un cran d'arrêt et une ambulance l'avait emmené à l'Hôpital Balfour de Kirkwall tandis que l'autre avait été embarqué _manu militari_ afin de passer la nuit au poste. Le temps que l'agent reprenne son poste ou soit remplacé, c'était à eux d'empêcher que la situation ne dégénère.

Remus avait cligné des yeux, perplexe puis avait froncé les sourcils en se demandant, un infime instant, s'il n'était pas victime d'un canular d'un goût très moyen de la part de ses équipiers ou s'il était en train de passer une sorte de bizutage à la mode écossaise sans le savoir.

Mais un autre coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui avait confirmé que tout était bien réel – pour sa part, il avait trouvé que toute cette chair exposée était plus indécente qu'érotique – et il fallait y remédier au plus vite. Après s'être rapidement concertés, Christa et Remus s'étaient approchés, l'idée était de leur lancer un sortilège d'immobilisation puis d'invoquer des plaids pour couvrir leurs corps dénudés.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout était parti en cacahuète.

Comme mus par un sixième sens, hommes et femmes avaient levés la tête et les avaient repérés. Un simple coup d'œil les avait convaincus que le couple qui marchait vers eux n'était pas là pour se joindre aux festivités. Ils s'étaient relevés d'un bond et s'étaient éparpillés comme une muée de moineaux déplumés, sous le regard stupéfait des deux sorciers. Ils avaient couru dans toutes les directions pour leur échapper, y compris vers le cercle de pierres principal où la foule était rassemblée.

D'ailleurs, les gens, Moldus et sorciers, avaient commencé à se tourner vers eux pour voir quel était l'objet d'une telle agitation. Remus avait clairement perçu les éclats de rire spontanés et les sifflets égrillards qui avaient salué le passage de chaque fuyard. Surpris que personne n'intervienne pour les arrêter, il s'était soudain rappelé ce que Tonks lui avait dit des _Streakers__, _ces hommes ou ces femmes déboulaient sur le terrain lors des rencontres sportives, quelles qu'elles soient, ils étaient la plupart du temps entièrement nus et exhibaient les détails de leur anatomie avec un remarquable aplomb. C'était quasiment devenu un sport national en Grande-Bretagne. Ce qui semblait expliquer pourquoi les spectateurs semblaient plus amusés que réellement choqués par ce spectacle insolite.

Les yeux ambrés du loup-garou s'étaient plissés de contrariété. Lancer des sortilèges sur tout le monde n'était absolument pas une option envisageable. Il était furieux de cet incident contre lequel il était totalement impuissant et ne cachait pas sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir intervenir pour y mettre un terme. Christa de son côté, s'était discrètement éloignée afin de dissimuler le fou rire qui menaçait de la submerger.

Finalement, le gyrophare bleu d'une voiture de police et le bruit de sa sirène avait retenti. Les carrés jaunes et bleus qui ornaient les flans du véhicule s'étaient clairement détachés dans la semi obscurité.

Deux agents de police en étaient descendus mais visiblement leur présence sur les lieux n'avait pas ému la foule qui avait continué à ricaner. Au contraire, ils avaient paru se réjouir d'avance des difficultés qu'ils auraient à capturer la douzaine d'exhibitionnistes en effectif si réduit. Mais quelques instants plus tard, une grosse fourgonnette portant elle aussi l'emblème des forces de l'ordre était arrivée à Brodgar. A l'évidence, un Moldu s'était servi de son téléphone cellulaire pour appeler des renforts.

Un peu éloignés de la scène, les deux sorciers avaient observés les Moldus maîtriser les contrevenants avec brio, ils devaient le reconnaître. Dire que Remus était vexé était un doux euphémisme. Christa eut beau lui répéter qu'ils avaient agi correctement en ne jetant pas sauvagement des sortilèges sur tout ce qui bougeait et que de tout façon, c'était un problème auquel ils n'auraient jamais dû être mêlé, en premier lieu, rien n'y fit.

Christa fut muette comme une tombe sur ce malheureux épisode mais ça ne changea pas grand-chose. Vu le nombre de témoins visuels, sorciers comme Moldus, l'affaire fit le tour des Orcades à la vitesse d'un Eclair de Feu.

Remus et son équipe ne furent jamais mis en cause, ni même cités dans aucun des journaux de la région, mais le lendemain, l'Auror en chef avait jeté un regard noir à tous ses collègues qu'il soupçonnait de rire dans son dos – ce en quoi il n'avait pas vraiment tort…

Mais ses partenaires ne riaient pas de lui, ils se gaussaient juste du ridicule de la situation et regrettaient surtout de ne pas avoir été là pour voir ça.

Il avait fallu une bonne semaine à Remus pour digérer tout ça et comprendre que personne ne lui en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à gérer un tel problème, pas plus que quiconque ne remettait en cause ses compétences d'Auror ni celles de responsable régional.

Cependant, il restait méfiant, avec la Fête de Lughnasadh qui se profilait. Certes, ce n'était – en principe – qu'un simple pique-nique familial pour les Moldus mais qui savait vraiment ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête ? Certains pourraient profiter de cette belle journée pour faire un peu de naturisme sauvage. Il préférait rester vigilant.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il arriva chez lui. Il se changea rapidement et ressortit. Il avait rendez-vous avec Hauser. Il était très en retard et même s'il l'avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver, il sentait déjà pleuvoir sur sa tête les remarques sarcastiques du médicomage mais il haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire. Malgré ses remarques acides et son manque flagrant de savoir-vivre, il aimait bien Greg Hauser.

Remus frappa un coup sec contre le battant de bois. Après quelques instants, la porte s'entrebâilla d'elle-même avec un grincement. Il fut presque surpris qu'elle s'ouvre si vite, Greg était bien capable de le laisser poireauter dehors un bon moment en représailles. Il avança dans le salon et le trouva assis dans son fauteuil favori, sa canne appuyée contre l'accoudoir, un verre à la main.

Les traits habituellement creusés de Hauser paraissaient plus détendus, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il n'avait pas lésiné sur la potion anti-douleur et il avait manifestement quelques verres d'avance. Etonnamment, cette dangereuse association ne l'abrutissait pas, comme elle l'aurait fait chez n'importe quel individu normalement constitué. Au contraire, ce hasardeux mélange – qui n'adoucissait pas le moins du monde son caractère bourru – semblait aiguiser son esprit déjà vif.

D'un mouvement sec et agacé, le médicomage pressa Remus de s'asseoir en face de lui. Remus ne s'offusqua pas de cette invite peu cérémoniale ; il s'était habitué aux manières brusques de Hauser. D'ailleurs, toutes ses requêtes ressemblaient furieusement à des ordres et, plutôt que de s'en vexer, Remus avait décidé de les ignorer, purement et simplement. C'est pourquoi il prit le temps de se servir de whisky Pur Feu avant de s'enfoncer confortablement dans son siège. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre le soupir impatient du médicomage, leva son verre et avala une grande lampée. Il laissa le liquide ambré lui incendier le palais un bref instant puis l'avala en soupirant d'aise.

- Tu es en retard, Lupin, lui reprocha Hauser.

Remus haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Bien sûr que je suis en retard. J'avais du travail à rattraper, sans compter que Lughnasadh se profile à une vitesse alarmante.

Hauser afficha alors un sourire narquois et arqua un sourcil de manière suggestive.

- Tu as l'intention d'inviter d'autres _Streakers_ pour agrémenter les bucoliques petites dînettes familiales du 1er août ? Ça nous changerait…

Remus secoua la tête. C'était un sujet de moquerie inépuisable pour Hauser.

- Non. Ce n'est pas au programme.

- C'est dommage… Pour une fois qu'on aurait pu agréablement profiter de la pleine lune…

Cette fois, un sourire involontaire se dessina sur le visage de Remus.

- Ah, c'est sûr que je ne n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Tout est toujours une question de point de vue.

- C'est la pensée du jour ? s'enquit Remus, amusé.

Lors de leurs soirées, ils avaient pris l'habitude de débattre des choses de la vie et de philosopher avec cynisme et dérision. Greg ne manquait jamais de sujets sur lesquels déverser son acrimonie mais, depuis quelques temps, le ton du médicomage s'était très légèrement adouci. Sa colère était moins virulente, laissant une plus grande place à son humour féroce et caustique.

- En effet. Prenons un exemple. Tout à fait au hasard, hein.

- Evidemment…

- Prenons… ta venue dans les Orcades.

Remus poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- _Encore_ ? C'est du réchauffé, non ? Je ne t'ai pas déjà répondu plusieurs fois à ce sujet ?

- Non. Donc, selon _ton_ point de vue, tu as accepté ce boulot parce que c'était une belle opportunité pour ton travail et pour la beauté du paysage.

- Et pour les _Streakers_, ajouta Remus en prenant une autre gorgée.

- C'est juste. N'oublions pas les _Streakers_. Ils pèsent lourds dans la balance. Ce que je veux dire, reprit Hauser, c'est que d'un _autre_ point de vue, ton départ peut ressembler à tout autre chose.

- Et, à quoi, par exemple ?

- Je maintiens que tu t'es enfui à cause d'une femme.

Autre soupir.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non. C'est absurde. Je suis ici parce que j'aime mon boulot.

Hauser le fixa d'un regard scrutateur puis affirma, péremptoire :

- Faux !

L'Auror secoua la tête et sourit à demi ; ce n'était pas la première fois – et de loin – que Greg essayait de lui tirer les verres du nez.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai et tu le sais.

- Hum… OK, je te l'accorde. Donc, tu apprécies ton job.

- C'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ?

Greg afficha une moue ironique.

- Parce que tout le monde ment, Lupin. Par omission, par commodité, par crainte, par complaisance, par facilité, par lâcheté, par politesse, par…

Remus leva une main pour l'interrompre.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée.

Il fronça les sourcils. Greg avait raison. Tout le monde mentait, lui compris, même ceux – ou _celle_ – qu'on aurait cru incapable d'une telle chose. Songer à Tonks assombrit notablement son humeur

- Alors ? Tu me racontes ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, toi, hein ? Crois-moi, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire.

- Aha. Il y a donc _quelque chose_ ?

- Non ! D'ailleurs, ça ne te regarde pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le savoir ?

- Je suis curieux de nature.

- _Curieux_ ? répéta Remus avec incrédulité. A ce stade-là, c'est plus de la curiosité, c'est la Grande Inquisition !

Hauser sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant sa réaction, ce qui lui conférait un air carnassier un peu effrayant.

- J'essaie de comprendre tes motivations, Lupin. Ça en dit généralement plus sur un homme que tout ce qu'il veut bien montrer de lui. Alors ?

- Alors, quoi ?

- Qui est cette femme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Pour la dernière fois, Hauser, il n'y a pas de femme !

Le visage de Hauser s'éclaira soudainement comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque-là.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! lâcha-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Quoi encore ? demanda Remus d'une voix lasse avant de boire une longue gorgée d'alcool.

- Je n'avais pas compris que tu étais gay.

Remus s'étrangla violemment avec le whisky et le recracha sur son menton. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Il s'essuya d'un revers de main et tenta de retrouver son souffle en fusillant Hauser du regard.

- Ohé, l'appela Greg en agitant une main sous son nez. C'est maintenant que tu dois déclarer avec emphase : « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » et nier farouchement ou sortir du placard.

Remus avala lentement le reste de son verre. Il avait décidé de ne pas répondre pourtant il rétorqua avec brusquerie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Hauser ne s'était jamais préoccupé des convenances alors il ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde de la rudesse de son compagnon, au contraire, il la trouvait très révélatrice. Il aimait se vanter de bien connaître l'espèce humaine – ce qui était assez miraculeux, vu le peu de temps qu'il passait avec ses semblables – et il tenait pour acquis que pas un seul 100 hétéro sur terre – ce que Remus était, il n'en doutait pas une seconde – ne se laisserait dire un truc pareil sans bondir de sa chaise à un moment ou un autre. Il continua donc sur sa lancée.

- Alors, tu es gay. C'est OK pour moi. Pas de problèmes.

Pourtant Remus ne bondit nullement de sa chaise, il se contenta de ricaner sombrement.

- Gay ? répéta-t-il amèrement. Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas gay. Mais j'aurais préféré, tiens. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas eu toute cette merde… La question ne se serait même pas posée…

Greg haussa un sourcil, cette réponse était plutôt inattendue. Elle soulevait bien d'autres interrogations et sa curiosité n'en était que piquée davantage. D'un autre côté, un Remus abasourdi se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une telle déclaration. Il s'était toujours dit que cette ridicule histoire de grossesse miraculeuse resterait enfouie au fond de lui, qu'il en parlerait le moins possible et uniquement avec les personnes impliquées, à savoir Hestia et Kingsley. Il repensa brièvement à son échec de la matinée lorsque, fermement décidé à demander un rendez-vous à Christa, il avait été incapable de le formuler. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'exorciser tout ça avec une personne totalement étrangère à cette affaire, après tout. Comme un abcès purulent qu'on crève et qui procure un soulagement immédiat. Greg Hauser conviendrait parfaitement.

Le médicomage observa avec attention le changement d'expression de Remus, il pouvait presque suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Finalement, l'Auror poussa un profond soupir, il prit le temps de se resservir généreusement de whisky avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil.

- Très bien. Tu veux entendre une histoire bien sordide ? Tu vas adorer celle-ci. Je vais te faire la version courte. J'étais avec une jeune femme qui m'a juré sur tous les tons qu'elle m'aimait comme j'étais. Je l'ai crue. Puis elle a voulu un bébé - elle ignorait que les loups-garous étaient stériles. Quand elle a compris que ce ne serait jamais possible, elle m'a dit qu'elle y renonçait, par amour pour moi. Et comme un imbécile, je l'ai crue. Une fois de plus.

Son visage se durcit et il reprit sur un ton cynique :

- Et maintenant, la cerise sur le gâteau. Au printemps, elle m'annonce, avec un sourire béat, qu'elle était enceinte et que le bébé qu'elle porte est le mien !

Remus se redressa brusquement en renversant la moitié de son verre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

- Est-ce que c'était pas une bonne nouvelle, _ça_ ? Un vrai putain de _miracle _?!

Il secoua la tête puis croisa le regard perçant de Hauser.

- Nom de Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, par Merlin ?! Que son enthousiasme écoeurant allait me faire brusquement oublier qu'à l'évidence, je n'avais pris aucune part dans la conception de ce bébé !

Il éclusa le reste de son whisky d'une traite puis saisit d'un geste brusque la bouteille pour se resservir. Ses mouvements n'étaient déjà plus aussi assurés et l'excès d'alcool avait rapidement balayé le cynisme au profit d'une sombre rancune.

- Tu veux connaître la meilleure ? Je l'aimais tellement que je lui avais offert de me quitter pour trouver l'homme qui comblerait totalement ses attentes. Et j'étais sincère. Tu peux le croire, _ça_ ? Non, mais quel con ! Maintenant, elle est enceinte de cinq mois et demi et elle clame partout qu'elle n'a jamais eu de liaison et que cet enfant est le mien, même si elle ne s'explique pas comment. C'est im-pos-sible, s'écria-t-il en martelant le mot. Je le sais. Elle le sait. Tout le monde le sait.

Il se tut brusquement et ferma les yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Après un très long moment de silence, il ajouta sur un ton presque inaudible :

- Alors je suis parti. Fin de l'histoire.

Hauser le dévisagea silencieusement en grattant sa barbe de trois jours. Puis il se tapota pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Il accordait vraiment un crédit minimum au genre humain et il était plus que probable que la jeune donzelle soit allée chercher ailleurs ce qu'elle n'avait pas sous la main mais ce cas de grossesse improbable évoquait un certain écho en lui. Il se retourna et parcourut lentement des yeux l'énorme bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout le pan de mur derrière lui.

Impossible. Oui, c'était ce que tout le monde disait. C'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Et tous les ouvrages qui abordaient la question le prouvaient – et il n'était là généralement question que de viols sauvagement perpétrés lorsque l'appel de la lune se faisait sentir, juste avant la transformation. Aucune grossesse ne résultait jamais de ces terribles incidents – ce qui était un réel soulagement pour le monde des sorciers. Quant aux rapports sexuels dit consentants, ils n'étaient pratiquement jamais évoqués, le sujet était trop tabou, inconcevable dans l'esprit des bien-pensants. Tous, donc, étaient unanimes. Tous, sauf un. Son regard bleu glacier s'arrêta et se fixa sur la tranche d'un livre à la couverture légèrement abîmée. Anciennement, le cuir qui le recouvrait avait dû être d'un beau noir brillant. Maintenant, il était d'un gris foncé poussiéreux, même son titre, gravé en couleur or, avait perdu de son éclat. Mais si on s'approchait suffisamment, on pouvait distinguer une série de lettres. C'étaient des caractères cyrilliques.

Hauser se leva sous l'œil étonné de Remus, s'approcha en boitant des étagères de livres et prit l'ouvrage.

- Tu parles le russe, Lupin ?

Remus eut l'air surpris mais hocha la tête.

- Oui, un peu. J'ai de bonnes notions.

Greg lui jeta le livre sur les genoux et alla se rasseoir.

- **_копия_****_ оборотня Светланой Иванова (4). « La reproduction du loup-garou »_**, par Svetlana Ivanova, déchiffra Remus, assez facilement.

Il haussa les épaules, maussade.

- Jamais entendu parler d'elle.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. A ma connaissance, ce bouquin n'a été vendu qu'en peu d'exemplaires et n'a jamais été traduit. Par contre, je n'ai jamais trop su quoi penser de ses propos mais je sens que ça pourrait changer si tu y apportes un nouvel éclairage.

- « **_La reproduction du loup-garou_** », hein ? ricana Remus. Les loups-garous ne se reproduisent qu'en mordant les humains. Aucun autre système de reproduction n'est possible entre nos deux espèces. Tout le monde sait ça. J'ai lu aussi que certains d'entre nous décident d'abandonner leur enveloppe humaine et se transforment plus ou moins définitivement en _lupus_ mais ça reste des cas isolés. De plus, s'ils peuvent s'intégrer à une vraie meute de loups sauvages et chasser avec eux, ils ne s'accouplent jamais avec une louve commune. Pourquoi le ferait-il, d'ailleurs ? En admettant que ça fonctionne, qui souhaiterait une portée de _louveteaux_ ? Alors je crois qu'on a fait le tour de la question, non ?

- Pas tout à fait. Les croyances populaires ne sont pas toujours très fiables. C'est pour ça qu'on les appelle comme ça sinon on dirait _certitudes_ populaires. La plus répandue étant que les loups-garous sont des créatures sanguinaires, incapables de s'adapter socialement même en dehors de la pleine lune, non ?

Il écarta les mains de manière éloquente.

- Et regarde-nous ! Nous sommes deux êtres tout à fait cordiaux en train d'abuser d'un excellent whisky !

Remus ne sourit même pas. Il pointa l'ouvrage du doigt.

- C'est quoi cette nouvelle théorie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit que les autres n'ont pas déjà disséqué mille fois ?

Hauser se racla la gorge.

- Et bien, ce livre est basé sur sa propre expérience. Elle a vécu de nombreuses années avec un loup-garou et un enfant est né de leur union. D'abord, plus que surprise qu'une telle chose se soit produite…

- Tu m'étonnes… le coupa Remus en grommelant.

- … elle a essayé de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer et finalement, elle a échafaudé une théorie, reprit Hauser comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, qui, ma foi, mérite au moins que tu l'entendes.

Remus secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Merlin… Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver cette conversation pathétique ? Cette Ivanova est tombée enceinte et elle a réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était le père de son bébé ? Fantastique ! Il a fait semblant d'avaler cette couleuvre aussi grosse qu'un Basilic et, en plus, il était content ? Tant mieux pour eux ! Moi, je n'ai pas pu, c'est tout.

- Ecoute, Lupin. Je vais m'en tenir aux grandes lignes. Ensuite… et bien, tu es un grand garçon, non ? Tu décideras si tu veux prendre le temps de lire cet ouvrage pour en connaître les détails. Ou pas. C'est toi qui vois.

L'Auror soupira puis acquiesça.

- Bien. Svetlana Ivanova explique cette grossesse par trois conditions. Une fois réunies, elles forment quelque chose qui ressemble à une théorie suffisamment troublante pour s'y attarder.

- Et quelles sont ces fameuses conditions ? Je brûle d'impatience, se moqua ouvertement Remus.

- C'est une Animagus qui se transforme en louve.

- Merlin ! Ils se sont accouplés quand ils étaient tous les deux métamorphosés ?! s'écria Remus, un peu interloqué, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait s'en choquer ou pas.

- Non, non, le rassura Hauser. Enfin, pas vraiment.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

- Et bien, ce qu'elle dit dans son bouquin, c'est qu'en tant qu'Animagus, une partie d'elle est un loup, ce qui fait que, techniquement, elle n'est pas complètement humaine.

- _Techniquement_ ? railla Remus.

Greg haussa brièvement les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle pense que son aptitude à se transformer en louve a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, incité son corps à tolérer les gènes de son compagnon, ce qui a fini par aboutir à une grossesse.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Si on suit son raisonnement, qu'est-ce qui explique qu'elle n'ait pas eu plusieurs enfants ?

- Parce que, toujours selon Ivanova, il faut bien plus que cette simple compatibilité. Elle est persuadée que leurs gènes caractéristiques se sont acceptés cette fois-ci parce que sa période d'ovulation coïncidait avec le jour précédent la pleine lune. Ils ont eu des rapports sexuels au moment où leurs conditions respectives s'accordaient le mieux.

Faire l'amour juste avant la pleine lune. Oui, Remus se souvenait de tels instants. Il se savait plus brutal et plus exigeant pendant cette période, la bête le disputait à l'homme. Et, même si son désir était vif, il avait toujours essayé de l'étouffer plutôt que d'y donner libre cours. Sa peur de blesser Tonks avait toujours freiné ses instincts. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas ce genre de crainte. Elle avait toujours affirmé qu'elle aimait les deux côtés de sa personnalité. Elle aimait lorsque sa douceur et sa timidité habituelles faisaient place à un être plus rude, au comportement plus impérieux. Quand ils faisaient l'amour dans ces conditions, ils se séparaient essoufflés et pantelants. Certes, c'était bref mais tellement intense. Remus secoua la tête pour chasser les images mentales qui surgissaient dans son esprit. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

- Tonks n'est pas une Animagus, grommela sombrement Remus. C'est une Métamorphmagus, elle peut reproduire n'importe quelle apparence humaine mais en aucun cas un animal. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Donc, même si elle avait été féconde et qu'on avait eu des relations intimes à ce moment-là, ton histoire de soi-disant compatibilité ne s'applique pas le moins du monde à notre cas.

Hauser cacha merveilleusement bien l'intérêt que cette nouvelle information suscitait en lui et laissa un lent sourire concupiscent s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

- Une Métamorphmagus ? Tiens donc…

Remus reconnut la moue suggestive qu'affichait Hauser et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Laisse tomber le cliché !

- Quel cliché ? demanda le médicomage, avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable.

- « Chaque soir, une femme différente dans votre lit, votre fantasme devenu réalité ».

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Pas besoin, je le lis sur ton visage.

- Ça fait rêver quand même, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Hauser avec un clin d'œil égrillard.

Remus secoua la tête, sans répondre et lui jeta un regard noir. Hauser ne sembla pas du tout impressionné et poursuivit :

- Donc, cette demoiselle – Tonks, c'est ça ? – n'est pas une Animagus mais une Métamorphamus. Et comment emploie-t-elle ce talent ?

- Elle est Auror, comme moi.

- Oh… fit Hauser.

Il plissa les yeux en le dévisageant intensément.

- Quoi, oh ?

L'idée qui venait à l'esprit du médicomage lui paraissait délicate à exprimer mais, même s'il supposait à juste titre que Remus avait déjà envisagé cette horrible possibilité, il devait s'en assurer.

- Je me disais que c'était un métier parfois très dangereux. Je me demandais si tu… si vous aviez envisagé qu'elle aurait pu être…

- … agressée sexuellement ? Oui. On y a pensé et Tonks a accepté qu'on la soumette au _Recipio__ Incanto_. Sans résultat.

Hauser siffla entre ses dents.

- Le _Recipio__ Incanto_ ? Très invasif, comme méthode. Et pas à la portée du premier sorcier venu.

- En effet. Ecoute, Tonks ne se change pas en animal, encore moins en loup, c'est un fait établi. Malheureusement, ça semble être une condition _sine qua non_ de la théorie d'Ivanova – pour autant qu'on la prenne au sérieux, bien sûr – alors je ne vois pas bien où nous mène cette discussion.

Le médicomage resta silencieux plusieurs poignées de seconde, il se frottait pensivement les joues. Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important sans réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. Puis son regard s'éclaira.

- Encore une dernière chose et je te fiche la paix avec mes questions.

Remus eut un vague sourire en entendant ça.

- C'est un mensonge éhonté, tu le sais et moi aussi. Mais d'accord, vas-y si ça te fait plaisir.

- J'ai été en contact avec quelques Aurors pendant la 2ème guerre quand ils m'amenaient des blessés. En ce temps-là, ils se servaient de leur patronus pour communiquer entre eux. C'est toujours le cas ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tous les Aurors sont capables d'en invoquer un.

- Et celui de Tonks, il est comment ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le même à l'heure qu'il est parce qu'il peut prendre plusieurs aspects chez elle mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était son grand chien habituel.

Il passa sous silence le fait que Tonks avait eu un déprimant augrey pour patronus quand il avait refusé de reconnaître les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

- Un grand chien ? répéta Hauser, les yeux soudainement écarquillés.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, elle l'appelle Sirius, répondit Remus, sans se rendre compte de la réaction du médicomage. Sirius Black était son cousin. Lui, c'était un Animagus et il se métamorphosait en grand chien noir. Bien sûr, elle sait que ce n'est pas vraiment lui, c'est juste une sorte de clin d'œil. Il nous manque à tous.

- _Un_ _grand_ _chien_ ?!

- Oui, confirma Remus. Mais pourquoi tu…

- Lupin, le coupa Hauser en secouant la tête, tu es parfois si remarquablement obtus.

Remus se renfrogna un peu sous la critique puis haussa les épaules, il ne voyait vraiment pas où Greg voulait l'entraîner. Le whisky ne lui avait jamais stimulé l'esprit, à lui.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas envisager, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que ton grand chien n'en est pas un ?

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu de nombreuses fois, s'entêta Remus.

- Ah oui ? Et si ton grand chien est en fait un _loup_ ? Une louve, pour être exact.

Remus ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir sortir un son, il était littéralement sous le choc.

- _Quoi_ ? réussit-il enfin à croasser.

Il lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol et ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il se leva maladroitement et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon en passant plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux blond cendré. Les paroles du médicomage pénétraient lentement son esprit et il commençait seulement à comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

- Non, c'est impossible ! décréta-t-il, catégorique. Tu es en train de me dire qu'un enfant a peut-être été conçu entre Tonks et moi grâce à son patronus ? C'est insensé !

- Et pourtant, tu ne peux nier qu'il y a un précédent, contra calmement Hauser. Et on est obligé de reconnaître que toutes les conditions sont réunies pour qu'un petit Lupin Junior pointe le bout de son museau.

Les yeux ambre de Remus étincelèrent de colère.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Et comment tu peux affirmer que le patronus de Tonks est un loup, plutôt qu'un chien ? Tu n'en sais rien !

Hauser secoua doucement la tête.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, je n'en sais rien. Mais si j'en crois mes souvenirs en zoologie, le _lupus canis familiaris_, à savoir le chien, est une sous-espèce du _lupus canis_. Le chien n'est qu'un loup domestiqué. Ils sont de la même famille, ils ont les mêmes caractéristiques génétiques. Alors, ça ne change pas grand-chose au problème. Moi, je me suis contenté de t'exposer ce que Svetlana Ivanova a écrit dans son livre. Si tu adhères à sa théorie, il y a, en effet, une possibilité que tu sois le père de cet enfant, tout comme ne cesse de le répéter Tonks. Mais tu as aussi le droit de penser que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries inventées de toutes pièces par une mythomane qui devait justifier sa grossesse coûte que coûte, de peur de se faire éventrer par son compagnon. Le loup-garou de Svetlana a choisi de croire à son explication et surtout, de lui faire confiance. La question est la suivante, Lupin. Est-ce que tu as le courage de croire en elle ?

**(1) **10 pouces environ 25 centimètres

**(2) **1 livre environ 450 grammes

**(3) **160 yards environ 146 mètres

**(4) **копия оборотня Светланой Иванова. Je ne parle pas un mot de russe alors merci au traducteur automatique. Et pardon d'avance aux russophones qui grinceraient des dents en voyant ça.

**A suivre…**

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks ; Kingsley Shacklebolt/Hestia Jones

**Rating** : PG-13/T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Petite Note :** Je vais vous resservir la même excuse que la dernière fois : j'ai une vie privée, une vie de famille et je suis très prise par la traduction et les corrections de Objects of Desire, donc il ne me reste qu'un tout petit peu de temps pour terminer cette fic. Mais on y arrive…

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 14**

**Mardi 1****er**** août**

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre sur la touche ! Je suis en pleine forme, il n'y aucune raison ! C'est parfaitement injuste ! s'enflamma Tonks en haussant le ton.

Bien que Kingsley eut soigneusement fermé la porte de son bureau, la voix de la jeune femme porta au-delà des murs et les quelques Aurors qui se trouvaient dans les parages s'entre-regardèrent, mi-amusés, mi-agacés. Les décisions de Shacklebolt n'étaient jamais contestées – et d'ailleurs bien peu se serait risqué à remettre son autorité en question. Mais, depuis quelques jours, les hormones de Tonks semblaient en ébullition et faisaient ressortir un côté de son caractère que ses collègues auraient préféré ne jamais connaître. Certes son état pouvait expliquer ses violentes sautes d'humeur mais elles n'avaient jamais atteint un tel niveau.

- Je ne te mets pas du tout sur la _touche_, comme tu dis, répliqua calmement le grand sorcier noir sans paraître s'émouvoir le moins du monde de sa colère. Tu es simplement affectée à l'équipe chargée de coordonner les demandes de renfort.

Comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer avec virulence, il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Epargne ta salive, Tonks, cette décision est irrévocable et tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec ton état. Tout le monde est soumis à la rotation des postes de travail pendant les fêtes. Pour le solstice d'été, tu étais en congé, à Beltaine, sur le terrain, aujourd'hui à la cheminée. C'est comme ça.

Tonks poussa un long soupir frustré et, finalement, s'inclina. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais, ces derniers temps, son esprit refusait de penser rationnellement. A chaque fois qu'une complication se présentait, les rouages de son cerveau refusaient de mettre en avant les réponses évidentes. Contre toute logique, elle ne voyait que ce qui la contrariait, jamais les réponses, même les plus simples. Ce qui exaspérait tout le monde.

Les épaules de Tonks s'affaissèrent brusquement et elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de Kingsley.

- Je suis chiante, hein ? demanda-t-elle en plissant le nez.

Si elle s'attendait vaguement à un déni poli de la part de son chef, elle en fut pour ses frais.

- En effet et c'est peu de le dire.

Puis il loucha avec insistance sur le ventre joliment rond que la jeune femme avait encore souligné d'une large écharpe violette en batik.

- Rassure-moi, Tonks, c'est bientôt terminé ou tu vas continuer à enfler comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à éclater comme un fruit trop mûr ?

Tonks haussa un sourcil.

- Au nom de notre vieille amitié, je vais faire semblant de croire que cette remarque déguisée sur mon poids est ce que tu peux faire de mieux en matière de comparaison délicate et poétique. Quant à mes impardonnables sautes d'humeur, je suis désolée. J'essaie de les maîtriser mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ça va sûrement passer bientôt, c'est comme les nausées.

- Que Merlin t'entende… Dis-moi, quelque chose te contrarie, peut-être ? Tu as des soucis, s'enquit Kingsley.

- Non, non. Rien à signaler, nia aussitôt la jeune femme. Je suis juste _enceinte_, lui rappela-t-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

Il avait une plutôt bonne idée de ce qui chiffonnait la jeune sorcière mais manifestement, elle n'était guère prête à l'admettre. Ce qui arrangeait Tonks, en ce moment, était de tout mettre sur le compte des hormones.

Mais lui savait bien que ce n'était pas que ça, pas depuis que Hestia avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de passer à son fameux plan B que couronnerait la réunification tant attendue du couple Tonks/Remus. Sauf que rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Dans un premier temps, Remus avait dit à Kingsley que Christa Bergen lui plaisait puis, après la pleine lune de juillet, lors d'une brève conversation par cheminées interposées, il lui avait confirmé sa détermination à l'inviter à sortir. Et depuis, le chef des Aurors n'avait pas eu d'autres nouvelles du loup-garou.

Hestia n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas mais dans le doute, il fallait agir – c'était un peu sa devise. C'est pourquoi, depuis une dizaine de jours, elle glissait – discrètement mais régulièrement – Christa dans la conversation chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Remus. Tonks avait d'abord demandé, l'air de rien, qui était cette jeune femme – bien qu'à la tête qu'elle faisait, on voyait bien qu'elle s'en doutait plus qu'un peu – et avait feint un étonnement poli en entendant la réponse. A partir de là, elle avait affiché un total désintérêt pour le sujet.

Cependant, Hestia connaissait bien la jeune sorcière et elle savait qu'elle avait atteint son but : il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient guère, la nervosité exacerbée de Tonks était la preuve la plus flagrante que sa jalousie était piquée au vif. Restait à savoir si elle était suffisamment dépitée par le comportement de Remus pour provoquer une rencontre entre eux. Hestia ne savait plus s'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver mais ces deux-là avaient besoin de se voir pour en discuter et n'importe quel moyen serait bon pour les y contraindre.

Hestia escomptait un résultat rapide mais Kingsley l'avait convaincue de patienter. D'expérience, il savait quand provoquer les événements et quand attendre qu'ils s'enchaînent naturellement. Agir trop précipitamment les desservirait sans l'ombre d'un doute parce que Tonks, si elle ne sentait trop poussée dans une direction, était du genre à tourner les talons sur un coup de tête et à faire très exactement le contraire de ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

C'est pourquoi, il n'avait volontairement rien changé au cahier des charges de chacun des Aurors de piquet ce jour-là ; affecter Tonks sur le terrain, voire directement dans les Orcades, se serait révélé une ficelle tellement énorme qu'elle aurait bien été capable de refuser de s'y rendre. Non, le mieux était de voir et de laisser venir.

Kingsley jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, il te reste cinq minutes avant que la permanence de cheminée ne débute.

Tonks se leva en frappant dans ses mains avec un entrain factice.

- Allez, en route pour une autre fascinante journée, déclara-t-elle. _J'adooore_ ce boulot ! Il est parfois _tellement_ enrichissant…

Cette fois, Kingsley rit franchement.

- Honnêtement, tes plaintes ne sont pas légitimes.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis bien plus vieux que toi, ce qui signifie que j'ai fait bien plus de piquets de cheminée que toi.

Tonks afficha une moue admirative bien imitée.

- Oh… Je m'incline devant un tel génie mathématique.

- C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les grands chefs, affirma Shacklebolt en prenant un faux air pompeux qui la fit glousser.

Puis il l'expédia hors de la pièce en agitant sa main.

- Allez, au boulot !

- Oui, chef, acquiesça docilement la jeune femme avant de sortir avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Tonks se sentait de bien meilleure humeur. L'espace de quelques minutes, Kingsley avait réussi à lui faire oublier tout ce qui la rendait si triste et maussade. Apprendre que Remus voyait quelqu'un avait – en quelque sorte – rendu réelle leur rupture et le choc de cette révélation avait été plus rude encore qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Tant qu'ils restaient sans relation tous les deux, elle pouvait encore se mentir à elle-même et prétendre que leur séparation n'était que temporaire mais les faits étaient là. Il l'avait quittée pour de bon et ce qu'il faisait désormais de sa vie – et surtout avec _qui_ – ne la regardait plus. De toute façon, si Remus s'était mis à apprécier les grandes pouffiasses décolorées à forte poitrine, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire, franchement ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur son propre décolleté rendu plus qu'avantageux par sa grossesse puis évalua sa courte silhouette par-dessus son ventre distendu. Remus reviendrait-il si elle était physiquement différente ? Plus grande ? Plus mince ? Plus blonde ? Rien ne le garantissait.

Bien sûr, elle pouvait prendre toutes les apparences physiques humaines possibles mais, jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'envisagerait de se métamorphoser de manière permanente en autre chose que ce que la nature lui avait donné. C'était contraire à tous ses principes d'éducation.

Certes, il était plus que tentant de vouloir corriger un petit défaut ou une imperfection par-ci, par-là ou modifier une courbe en quelque chose de plus attirant. Ça, elle _pouvait_ le faire mais elle ne _voulait_ pas entrer dans ce jeu-là.

Être une métamorphmagus pouvait se révéler une vraie malédiction. Comment résister, comment ne pas se perdre dans ce talent, comment ne pas employer ce don inné et se transformer entièrement afin de plaire aux autres à tout prix ? C'était facile, après tout…

Grâce à ses parents, elle avait appris à accepter son corps et son visage tels qu'ils étaient au naturel, sans artifice, ni magie. Elle voulait être aimée pour ce qu'elle était et elle le revendiquait clairement. Sa fierté et son estime de soi avaient toujours été les plus forts, ils lui interdisaient de devenir le fantasme vivant de quelqu'un qui ne verrait en elle qu'un joli jouet métamorphosable à volonté.

Non, Tonks n'était pas prête à ce genre de sacrifice. Rien ne valait de perdre sa personnalité. Pas même l'amour de Remus.

Ce fut avec cette pensée avisée en tête qu'elle s'installa à l'un des trois bureaux qui faisaient face à une imposante cheminée. C'était par ce biais que toutes les éventuelles demandes de renfort étaient traitées.

Elle posa une petite pile de rapports à compléter sur le bureau et s'assit. Normalement, la matinée serait calme. Elle fouilla dans son sac et mit la main sur le livre qu'elle avait acheté le soir d'avant chez Fleury & Boot. Le dernier _Sorcière Hebdo_ l'avait chaudement recommandé à ses lectrices et Tonks avait suivi leurs conseils. Elle examina la couverture et haussa un sourcil moqueur. Elle adorait les romans à l'eau de rose mais elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il y avait un sérieux problème avec le dessin représenté sur la couverture et ce bouquin n'échappait pas à la règle.

L'illustrateur n'y était pas allé de main morte. L'image animée représentait un jeune homme exhibant un torse glabre et incroyablement musclé qu'on voyait à travers une chemise blanche entrouverte, son visage exprimait une détermination d'en découdre avec l'ennemi – quel qu'il fut – alors que ses yeux brillaient d'un farouche éclat de désir. D'une main, il brandissait une baguette et de l'autre, il enlaçait d'un geste protecteur la taille de guêpe de sa compagne. Cette dernière – forcément très belle – semblait fondre sous ce regard de braise. Elle arborait une très longue chevelure blonde qui flottait au vent et était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier stratégiquement déchirée, ce qui avait pour effet d'agrandir son décolleté. Ces deux-là ressemblaient quasiment trait pour trait aux Barbie et Ken que son père lui avait offerts pour ses dix ans. En plus sexy, forcément.

Tonks fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que la nouvelle poupée peroxydée de Remus, cette Christa Bergen, ressemblait à _ça_ ? Une belle et grande jeune femme blonde ? De plus, mince comme une liane ?

Elle lâcha un profond soupir. Sur ce dernier point, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Le Dr Ankers avait été formel : lorsqu'elle employait ses dons de métamorphmagus, ses transformations physiques étaient réelles, ce n'étaient ni des illusions d'optique, ni des charmes de dissimulation. Il lui avait donc fortement déconseillé de soumettre son abdomen aux distorsions qu'elle lui imposait habituellement. Certes, elle pouvait toujours se transformer en pétasse blond platine mais ce serait une pétasse blonde avec un gros ventre. Ce qui, évidemment, était tout de suite moins sexy. Sans compter que qualifier son ventre de _juste_ gros n'était qu'un doux euphémisme depuis une semaine ou deux.

Ce matin même, en se regardant dans le miroir, elle s'était vaguement demandé comment elle avait pu changer en si peu de temps. Il lui semblait qu'un soir, elle s'était couchée avec un petit bidon – bon, sans doute pas si petit – et que le lendemain, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir avalé un Souaffle. Parfois, elle regardait ses chevilles et se demandait si quelqu'un lui avait lancé le sortilège de gonflement, le même que Harry avait inconsciemment jeté sur sa tante Marge.

Elle souleva le bas de son pantalon et examina ses mollets en grimaçant. Mais où étaient passées ses fines attaches ? Hestia avait beau dire le contraire : ses jambes ressemblaient bel et bien à deux poteaux !

Comme pour protester contre cette description d'elle-même si peu complaisante, le bébé donna une série de coups de pieds. Elle sursauta légèrement puis passa une main apaisante sur les petites vagues qui roulaient sous sa peau.

Elle avait cru qu'elle s'y habituerait au point de considérer les mouvements de son bébé comme quelque chose de normal mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était un étonnement chaque fois renouvelé de le sentir se manifester, de le sentir si vivant, de se dire qu'il faisait partie intégrante de son corps et pourtant si indépendant dans sa façon de lui rappeler sa présence. Il fit un autre mouvement, plus brusque celui-là et elle grimaça intérieurement. S'il continuait à peser sur sa vessie comme ça, elle allait se pisser dessus.

Si elle voulait s'épargner cette ultime humiliation – déjà que lorsqu'elle éternuait, ça ne passait jamais loin de la catastrophe – elle allait devoir y retourner. Elle soupira. Pas moyen d'y couper. Elle posa son livre sur la table et se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'étage.

Quand elle revint, elle vit que Peter Shaffer s'était installé à sa place. Ses relations avec lui avaient évolué avec le temps. Dès son arrivée dans le Département des Aurors, il s'était montré charmant et attentionné avec elle, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas contre une relation plus poussée ; mais elle n'était certainement pas intéressée.

Par la suite, elle avait été un peu déconcertée par son attitude. Sa grossesse, assortie de sa relation plus que compliquée avec Remus, aurait découragé n'importe qui de s'engager auprès d'elle dans quoi que ce fut mais pas lui. Il lui avait alors offert son amitié et son soutien. Après ça, Kingsley avait décrété qu'il attendait simplement son tour : le coup du copain-toujours-présent-sur-qui-on-peut-compter était un grand classique de la panoplie du séducteur qui avait fait ses preuves. Tonks l'avait répété sans vergogne à Peter et ils en avaient ri ensemble.

Cependant, la semaine suivante, le jeune homme lui présentait sa première petite amie londonienne. Cette dernière était très gentille – comme toutes celles qui avaient suivi, d'ailleurs – mais Tonks exagérait à peine quand elle lui disait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leur prénom tant elles défilaient rapidement.

Un jour, Tonks l'avait interrogé sur l'inconstance manifeste de ses sentiments et Peter avait répondu avec un haussement d'épaule familier et un sourire taquin qu'il expliquait à ses demoiselles qu'il ne pouvait pas s'engager puisque son cœur était pris par la seule femme qui ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait ponctué cette fracassante déclaration d'un puissant éclat de rire puis était sorti du bureau.

Tonks en était restée muette de stupéfaction pendant une bonne minute puis un sentiment de malaise s'était lentement insinué en elle. La remarque espiègle de Peter lui laissait une curieuse impression, un trouble indéfinissable, comme s'il ne plaisantait pas tant que ça, en fin compte.

Elle s'en était énormément voulu. Est-ce que son attitude avec lui avait été ambiguë en lui donnant à penser qu'il y avait un espoir ?

Tonks en avait très été très ennuyée ; elle aimait beaucoup Peter – ils sortaient parfois ensemble manger un truc ou allaient au cinéma – et elle avait soudain réalisé que sa présence lui manquerait si elle devait l'écarter définitivement de sa vie. Et c'était précisément ce qu'elle se devait de faire si le jeune homme était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait être certaine qu'il parlait d'elle. Ces propos pouvaient être interprétés de bien des façons, non ?

Elle s'était sentie très égoïste mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de renoncer à cet ami avec qui elle s'entendait si bien et qui savait la faire rire quand elle en avait besoin. Après tout, il était libre, il sortait avec plein d'autres filles ; ce n'était pas comme si elle le tenait sous sa coupe.

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'observa un instant à son insu. Même si elle n'avait jamais été intéressée, Tonks n'était pas aveugle et pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il était plutôt beau gosse – le nombre de ses conquêtes et les soupirs qu'il suscitait de la part de ses collègues féminines le prouvaient amplement. Elle savait que leur complicité évidente faisait jaser dans les couloirs du Département – ce dont ils se fichaient éperdument. Il était grand, brun et athlétique ; il ne se rasait qu'un jour sur trois mais cette négligence volontaire conférait à son visage un charme assez déconcertant. Charme dont il usait et abusait sans la moindre hésitation. Son comportement était souvent impertinent mais c'était un sorcier naturellement doué et Kingsley ne regrettait pas de l'avoir engagé.

Soudain Tonks le vit tourner une page et réalisa qu'il tenait _son_ livre dans les mains.

- Shaffer ! l'interpella-t-elle

Elle était furieuse et se dirigea au pas de charge vers lui, ce qui – avec son gros ventre – la faisait dandiner et rendait sa colère assez peu crédible.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Ce genre de littérature n'est pas pour n'importe qui !

Pas vexé pour une noise d'être traité de _n'importe qui,_ Peter leva les yeux vers elle et afficha un air goguenard.

- Eh bien, Miss Tonks, la réprimanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse en agitant son index sous son nez, vous devriez avoir honte d'apporter ce genre de lecture sur votre lieu de travail, c'est hautement indécent.

- Donne-moi ça !

Elle tenta de lui arracher le livre des mains mais il avait anticipé son geste et il n'eut qu'à maintenir l'ouvrage hors de sa portée. La petite taille de Tonks la desservait et elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _truc _? Je croyais enfin découvrir ce qu'était un roman à l'eau de rose et comprendre pourquoi toutes les femmes en raffolent tant et je tombe sur _ça_ ! C'est chaud comme la braise !

Tonks cala ses deux poings sur ses hanches et le toisa d'un air digne : elle refusait de justifier ses goûts en matière de lecture.

- Et tous ces _détails_ ? poursuivit-il. C'est quasiment le genre de texte qui se lit d'une seule main… Tiens, je prends un passage au hasard : « Il écarta ses douces cuisses blanches et huma l'odeur entêtante de son désir. Il avança son visage vers le triangle de boucles dorées niché entre ses jambes et prit, avec vénération, le cœur palpitant de sa féminité dans sa bouche… »

Tonks émit un petit couinement étranglé et regarda vivement autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un avait surpris cette lecture publique improvisée.

- Peter… Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre et continua.

- Et un peu plus loin : « Quand elle vit sa virilité triomphante, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir de plaisir. Son ventre pulsait douloureusement tant elle était impatiente de le recevoir. Elle avança timidement sa petite main et effleura la longue hampe de chair qui tressauta sous ces maladroits attouchements. Brandon trembla de désir contenu et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas perdre le contrôle… ».

- Peter ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je te préviens…

Cette fois, sa voix était clairement menaçante et elle avait sorti sa baguette. Peter la connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour savoir quand les plaisanteries devaient se terminer avec Tonks. Il reposa donc docilement l'ouvrage incriminé sur la table et leva les paumes en signe de paix. Elle le récupéra prestement et le glissa dans son sac avant de lever un regard furieux vers son collègue.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire une lecture improvisée pour tout le bureau ? exigea-t-elle de savoir. T'es dingue ou quoi ?

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu lises ce genre de livre, fit-il en secouant la tête, presque choqué.

Elle se renfrogna.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant que ça ? C'est peut-être _chaud comme la braise_ comme tu dis mais ça n'a rien de pornographique, argumenta-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Ah, non ?

- Non, opposa-t-elle, catégorique. Juste évocateur la plupart du temps. Mais c'est vrai que certains livres sont plus… disons… érotiques.

- C'est juste _érotique_, ça ?

- Tu n'y connais vraiment rien, mon pauvre garçon, lui assena-t-elle avec commisération. La différence est simple. Même un Américain primaire et inculte comme toi peut saisir cette distinction.

Il eut l'air offusqué.

- Et quelle est cette différence ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu pincé.

- Quand on décrit des scènes d'amour avec des expressions comme « sa virilité triomphante pénétra le cœur de sa féminité », c'est poétique et érotique. Par contre, si c'est écrit « sa grosse bite luisante lui défonça la chatte », là, c'est pornographique _et _vulgaire.

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahi que Tonks lui expose son point de vue sur la question d'une voix posée et froide, sans même rougir d'employer un tel vocabulaire. Et dire qu'il pensait que tous les Britanniques avaient un parapluie coincé dans le fondement. Une fois ce moment de surprise passé, il assimila pleinement ses arguments et secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, Tonks.

- Vraiment ?

- Et je crois vraiment que tout ceci est très hypocrite.

Tonks allait vivement réfuter mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Parce que, honnêtement, ces deux phrases veulent dire exactement la même chose, non ? Ces romans à l'eau de rose plus ou moins érotiques ne sont qu'un prétexte pour dire : « Moi, lire des romans de cul ? Jamais ! »

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! C'est…

- Je suis tout à fait certain que vous pourriez débattre de cet édifiant sujet pendant des heures mais…

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent d'un bloc. Kingsley se tenait non loin d'eux, les bras croisés. Le vague sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres prouvait qu'il avait entendu une bonne partie de leur conversation.

- … je pense qu'il est plus que temps de vous mettre au boulot. Je sais bien que le pique-nique de Lughnasadh est d'ordinaire assez calme mais votre réseau de Cheminette n'est pas encore déverrouillé et le premier appel a été dévié pour atterrir directement dans _ma_ cheminée.

Tonks et Shaffer eurent le bon goût de paraître un peu confus.

- Désolé, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Kingsley hocha la tête et s'en alla. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et, d'un coup de baguette, ôtèrent le sortilège de sécurité qui bloquait les deux cheminées qui leur faisaient face.

- Au fait, reprit Tonks, tu n'es pas censé être sur le terrain ?

- Si, mais Carter m'a contacté hier soir assez tard et m'a demandé de permuter avec lui.

- Kingsley n'est pas très friand de ce genre de changement de dernière minute. Il n'a rien dit ?

- Bah, si, il a un peu rechigné parce que c'est de la paperasse supplémentaire pour lui mais bon...

- Carter est gonflé de te demander de permuter quand il est de piquet de cheminée, tu ne trouves pas ? Personne n'aime être là mais quand même…

- Je devais une faveur à Carter et je savais que tu serais là. Par conséquent, j'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as de passer cette mortelle permanence du Lughnasadh avec un ami hors du commun.

Tonks réprima son sourire et, à la place, émit un raclement de gorge sceptique, assortie d'une moue éloquente. Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

- En plus, elle ose douter de mes bonnes intentions.

Il plongea la main dans son propre sac et en sortit deux gobelets de café magiquement maintenus à la température idéale et un sachet en papier de bonne taille.

- Tadaaam ! Voilà pour toi : un Cappuccino décaféiné double mousse de lait de chez Pepone, annonça-t-il triomphalement.

Tonks le prit en le remerciant puis il éventra le sachet de papier. Une pile de petites boules de pâte à choux frites roula sur la table. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se détournant vivement mais son corps avait traîtreusement reconnu le parfum qui s'en dégageait et son estomac gronda.

- Oh… C'est déloyal de ramener des soupirs de fées, gémit-elle. J'avais fait exprès de ne pas en acheter. Comme si ma silhouette avait besoin de beignets en ce moment…

Peter repoussa l'argument d'un geste de la main.

- Tout le monde mange des soupirs de fées aujourd'hui. C'est la tradition, décréta Peter avant d'en enfourner un dans sa bouche.

Tonks se mordit la lèvre, indécise.

- Dis-toi que c'est pour le bien de ton bébé, ajouta le sorcier pour achever de la convaincre.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec une moue dubitative.

- Et quel genre de bien ça peut lui procurer exactement ?

- Dis-toi que connaître dès maintenant la saveur des pâtisseries sorcières ne peut qu'élargir son horizon gustatif.

- Son horizon _gustatif_ ? Peter… C'est n'importe quoi. Comment veux-tu que je me montre raisonnable ?

- Arrête de stresser. _Ça_, c'est néfaste pour ta grossesse. Mais si tu te fais plaisir, tu seras une maman heureuse. Et qui dit maman heureuse, dit bébé comblé.

Peter lui décocha un sourire en coin.

- J'ai pas raison ?

Tonks soupira lourdement et capitula. Les soupirs de fées et un bon cappuccino – même décaféiné –, c'était juste divin.

Alors qu'ils avalaient leur dernière gorgée de café, un premier craquement se fit entendre dans une des cheminées puis un visage apparut au-dessus d'une gerbe de flammes bleues.

- Jones au rapport.

- Salut, Hestia, la salua Tonks.

Elle prit le parchemin qui lui servirait à noter les faits et gestes de ses collègues et le parcourut rapidement.

- Comment ça se passe à Stonehenge ?

- Ma foi, je n'en sais rien. Je suis actuellement sur le site de Skara Brae, dans les Orcades.

- Dans les _Orcades_ ? Mais…

- Pas la peine de chercher dans tes papiers, Tonks. Officiellement, ce remplacement est assigné à Antonio Cornuti. C'est l'un des nouveaux qui vient de terminer sa formation d'Auror. En fait, c'est le cousin de Marcus Stronzo.

Le sang de Tonks ne fit qu'un tour et elle se redressa vivement sur sa chaise.

- Marcus Stronzo ? Cet enfoiré de Préposé aux Archives ?

- Tout juste. Celui que Remus a envoyé à l'infirmerie fin avril parce qu'il t'avait insultée.

- Tu parles si je me rappelle, confirma Tonks avec une grimace de dégoût. Et son cousin, alors ? C'est quoi son problème, à lui ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que Stronzo lui avait décrit de long en large de quoi était capable un _fou sanguinaire_ comme Remus et le pauvre garçon était plutôt nerveux à l'idée de devoir collaborer avec lui dans les Orcades. Tu sais, ajouta Hestia sans dissimuler son sourire moqueur, pénétrer sur les terres de la _bête._

_- _Quelle famille de crétins !

- Ecoute, tempéra Hestia, je ne crois pas qu'on va lui jeter la pierre trop vite. Il a essayé de surmonter ça jusqu'à la dernière minute et puis il a craqué. Comme ce n'est pas tellement bon pour le moral de foirer sa première sortie en solo, je lui ai proposé de prendre sa place et lui la mienne. C'était juste un peu tard pour le convaincre que Remus faisait un collègue tout à fait acceptable. On s'en occupera afin que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus.

Tonks émit un vague grognement irrité et prit une plume pour indiquer le changement de poste sur le parchemin avant de marmonner à l'intention de Peter :

- Kingsley va devenir dingue si personne ne respecte son tableau.

Shaffer haussa les épaules, peu inquiet à l'idée que leur chef pique une crise.

- Donc, reprit Tonks pour son amie, comment ça se passe à Skara Brae ?

- Très bien, pour l'instant. Il fait très beau même si la tradition n'est pas contre un peu de pluie. Les gens commencent à arriver sur la plage. La Baie de Skaill est juste en dessous de Skara Brae, c'est un bon poste d'observation. Les stands de jeux et les épreuves de compétition s'organisent dans la bonne humeur, les musiciens et les poètes répètent. Il y aura même quelques mariages et unions d'essai. Dans l'ensemble, c'est plutôt tranquille

- Pourvu que ça dure. Tu n'oublies pas de me ramener une _fille de blé_, hein ? lui rappela Tonks.

Hestia secoua la tête en riant.

- Non, non, je n'oublie pas. Je suis certaine qu'il y aura un stand qui proposera de magnifiques poupées en paille de blé ou en feuilles de maïs. Elles feront un superbe talisman. Autre chose ? Une barquette de mûres ? Une couronne de pain complet ? Des soupirs de fées ?

- Je crois que j'ai eu mon compte de beignets pour aujourd'hui, affirma-t-elle en jetant un œil coupable au sachet de papier à moitié vide. Merci quand même, Hestia.

- Pas de problème. Je te rappelle plus tard.

La tête de la jeune femme disparut en même temps que les flammes bleues.

Remus consulta sa montre et sursauta, il ne pensait pas être si juste sur l'horaire prévu. Il leva les yeux et vit que ces trois collègues étaient rassemblés dans le couloir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au parchemin qu'il lisait distraitement un instant auparavant et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cet Auror que lui envoyait le Département de Londres, cet Antonio Cornuti, mais il espérait qu'il se montrerait à la hauteur de sa tâche. Cornuti était là pour remplacer McLane, le plus jeune membre de l'équipe ; celui-ci avait pris congé pour quelques jours, il allait célébrer son union d'essai. Certes, Lughnasadh était la date idéale pour ce genre de projet mais Remus n'avait guère apprécié de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre pour tout superviser. Il s'était donc résolu à demander un renfort pour parer aux incidents qui surviendraient pendant cette journée – malgré les comptes-rendus rassurants qu'il avait consultés ces derniers jours, il était resté méfiant. Le solstice d'été et le coup des exhibitionnistes lui restaient un peu en travers de la gorge.

D'un autre côté, comme l'avait judicieusement souligné Christa le jour d'avant, ça ne pouvait guère être pire. Il avait cru déceler une pointe de malice dans ce commentaire mais l'expression de la jeune femme était restée parfaitement innocente. Puis elle avait éclaté de rire en posant sa main sur son bras. Le geste aurait paru anodin pour quiconque aurait observé cette scène mais Remus savait que ce contact physique avait été plus appuyé que nécessaire, ce qui le plongeait dans une situation très inconfortable. Quinze jours plus tôt, il aurait été plus que ravi de répondre à une telle invite mais maintenant la situation n'était plus la même.

Les déclarations fracassantes de Hauser sur la grossesse de Tonks avaient tout changé. Et la situation tout entière se résumait à une seule chose – comme l'avait si délicatement souligné le médicomage – avait-il le courage de croire en Tonks ?

Greg lui avait ensuite indiqué qu'il n'avait aucune autre option. Soit, il continuait à réfuter toute la théorie, soit il y adhérait. S'il voulait reconnaître cet enfant comme le sien, il devrait le faire uniquement sur la confiance qu'il accordait à son ex-compagne. La confiance et rien d'autre. Remus avait alors avancé la possibilité de faire passer au bébé le test ADN de paternité pratiqué par les Moldus mais il avait secoué négativement la tête.

- Pas dans ce cas-là, malheureusement.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Le principe est assez simple, chaque enfant possède dans ses chromosomes des portions d'ADN qu'il hérite de chacun de ses parents, ce sont ses gènes. C'est ce qui, en principe, détermine la couleur des yeux ou celle des cheveux, entre autres choses. Pour les sorciers, si le principe de l'hérédité physique est identique, la transmission de nos aptitudes est plus complexe et très souvent aléatoire. Le gène même du sorcier n'est pas forcément transmis en filiale directe, c'est pourquoi nous avons les Cracmols. Mais dans tous ces cas, un test ADN moldu pourrait faire l'affaire si le but était de prouver une paternité. Un peu de sang ou de salive, une analyse approfondie et tu aurais un résultat relativement probant. Mais pour ce bébé, c'est irréalisable, je le crains.

Remus avait froncé les sourcils.

- Parce que je suis un lycanthrope ?

- Non, pas du tout, avait poursuivi Hauser, ce test est impossible parce Tonks est une métamorphmagus, tu te rappelles ?

Il s'était interrompu comme si cette déclaration expliquait tout.

- Et alors ? avait demandé Remus, vraiment perplexe.

- Enfin, Lupin ! Elle peut changer de morphologie, de carnation, reproduire des empreintes digitales mêmes, si on lui en soumet une copie au préalable ! C'est comme si elle possédait les séquences génétiques de chaque être humain dans son sang afin de pouvoir les dupliquer. Même si son bébé n'hérite pas de son don, elle lui aura transmis une part de son ADN. Et l'ADN de ton ex-copine est un truc tellement dingue que le laboratoire moldu qui effectuera le test n'en croira pas ses yeux. Sans compter qu'ils seront totalement incapables de distinguer _ton_ ADN parmi celui des autres. Comme je le disais, c'est insoluble.

Hauser lui avait laissé le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de dire puis avait conclu.

- Lupin, écoute-moi bien. La seule chose tangible qui prouverait sans équivoque que tu es le père biologique de ce bébé, c'est qu'il hérite de ton gène de loup-garou. Et ça, j'en suis absolument certain, c'est la seule preuve que tu préféreras ne jamais avoir.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce soir mémorable et il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. A ce jour, il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait reprendre contact avec Tonks, si tant est qu'elle souhaitait encore lui parler. Avec Tonks, vu la manière dont il l'avait traitée, rien n'était moins sûr.

Une petite voix en lui ne cessait de lui répéter que son attitude première avait été la bonne, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, que vu sa condition de loup-garou, il avait le droit de réagir comme il l'avait fait – n'importe qui se serait senti trahi dans cette situation – mais il la chassait systématiquement ; toutes ces excuses ne l'aidaient guère à se sentir mieux. Il se sentait si misérable et honteux de son comportement.

Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux mais n'était-il pas trop tard ? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Tonks n'était pas restée seule bien longtemps. Puisqu'elle ne l'aimait plus, voudrait-elle encore de lui comme père de son enfant ? Comment allait-il lui faire comprendre que maintenant il croyait à sa grossesse miraculeuse alors qu'il l'avait couvert d'insultes quelques mois plus tôt ? Et si elle refusait de l'écouter ? De se laisser convaincre ? Et si elle refusait qu'il participe à la vie de cet enfant, histoire de se venger, que ferait-il ?

Si Tonks le décidait, elle pouvait le priver de cet enfant qu'il avait toujours voulu – même si ce désir n'était pas à n'importe quel prix. D'un point de vue purement juridique, il ne pourrait jamais prouver sa paternité et ce n'était certainement pas l'ouvrage de Svetlana Ivanova qui allait faire jurisprudence. Il ne la croyait pas capable d'une telle cruauté mais il ne connaissait pas son amant. Peut-être l'influencerait-il de la pire manière qui soit ?

Remus ressassait ces mêmes interrogations encore et encore mais ne prenait aucune décision concrète. La seule chose qu'il avait tranchée immédiatement était de ne pas sortir avec Christa tant que rien ne serait réglé. Il ne pouvait que se féliciter de ne pas l'avoir invitée. Tout était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça sans devoir s'embarrasser d'une nouvelle relation.

Mais c'était là que la situation s'était brusquement embrouillée.

Remus était un peu dérouté par le comportement discrètement charmeur de la jeune femme et ne savait pas comment lui dire gentiment qu'il n'était plus intéressé. Pas qu'il lui eût fait de franches avances – loin de là – mais visiblement, elle avait aisément reconnu son attirance d'alors. Et maintenant, c'était proprement déconcertant. Plus il prenait ses distances avec elle, plus elle se montrait taquine, comme si elle attribuait son attitude à une sorte de jeu de la séduction dont il ignorait totalement les règles.

Remus savait qu'il aurait dû immédiatement mettre les choses au clair mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un goujat fini ni pourrir l'ambiance du bureau par une éventuelle querelle interne. Certes, ce n'était guère courageux de sa part mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il choisit donc de ne pas agir du tout en espérant que sa sincère indifférence finirait par tuer dans l'œuf cette idylle jamais commencée.

Franchement, entre Lughnasadh et Tonks, il avait vraiment assez à faire.

Il plia le parchemin, le mit dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit de son bureau. Sa petite troupe l'attendait. Comme à chaque fête, ils s'organisaient pour couvrir plusieurs sites en transplanant d'un point à un autre.

- Bien, on en a déjà longuement parlé, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Je vais commencer par Skara Brae, je dois briefer l'Auror que Londres nous envoie. Ensuite, vous connaissez la procédure, sortilège de traçage pour tout le monde. Vous suivez l'itinéraire prévu avec, toutefois, l'autorisation d'en changer si vous devez aider un de vos collègues. Des questions ?

Comme personne ne se manifestait, Remus donna l'ordre de départ.

**A suivre…**

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks ; Kingsley Shacklebolt/Hestia Jones

**Rating** : PG-13/T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 15**

Les membres de l'équipe de Remus transplanèrent les uns après les autres, disparaissant dans un claquement sec. Remus partit le dernier, il atterrit directement au cœur du village préhistorique de Skara Brae. Il espérait vraiment que cet Auror qu'il ne connaissait pas en avait fait autant – apparaître directement sur un promontoire herbeux, au vu et su de tout le monde, n'était pas l'idéal un jour de fête.

Manifestement, il s'était inquiété pour rien, le village néolithique et ses alentours étaient parfaitement déserts. Il rejoignit la pleine herbeuse qui surplombait les toits et regarda en contrebas, vers la plage. Les stands occupaient la partie gauche de la baie tandis que les pique-niqueurs s'installaient plus à droite. C'était une belle journée, chacun voulait en profiter au maximum.

- Remus, appela une voix de femme derrière lui.

Il se retourna et écarquilla ses yeux d'ambre sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Hestia ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hestia haussa les épaules et s'avança vers lui.

- Je remplace le remplaçant, indiqua-t-elle, amusée. Un changement de dernière minute.

Elle l'enlaça chaleureusement.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant attentivement.

Remus cachait très bien ses sentiments quand il le voulait. Il avait eu à supporter tellement de dédain et d'humiliations dans sa vie qu'il avait vite appris à rester stoïque quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Allait-il bien ? Probablement pas. Cette valse-hésitation qu'il dansait depuis quinze jours ne l'aidait certainement pas mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à Hestia. C'était trop important, c'était vital même que Tonks soit la première. Mais pour ça, il devait encore trouver le courage d'aller la voir.

- Pas si mal, choisit-il de répondre avec un haussement d'épaules, sans se compromettre. Et toi ?

- Je vais bien, Kingsley aussi.

- Tant mieux.

Il y eut un moment de flottement comme si chacun attendait de l'autre qu'il prononce le nom de Tonks mais rien ne vint. Finalement, Remus reprit la parole.

- Alors, comme ça, tu as pris la place de ce nouvel Auror ?

Hestia ne put réprimer une grimace et lui expliqua les raisons de sa présence. Le loup-garou prit la chose avec un fatalisme qui lui était coutumier. Les personnes qui l'acceptaient sans condition se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main ou presque.

- Ce ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier, conclut-il avec philosophie. Bon, l'un des nombreux avantages de ta présence, c'est que tu connais déjà le boulot donc on a un peu de temps devant nous. On descend ? Je pourrais t'expliquer comment on fonctionne ici et tu en profiteras pour prendre tes marques.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la plage en contrebas. La baie formait une très large demi-lune et une mince bande de sable fin courait le long du rivage. Cette surface avait été divisée plutôt équitablement entre les stands et les pique-niqueurs.

Ils commencèrent par jeter un coup d'œil aux divers stands. C'était encore relativement abordable – la foule ne les avait pas encore envahis. La plupart des étals n'étaient composés que de simples plateaux posés sur des tréteaux mais chacun avait pensé à les recouvrir de tissu jaune, orange ou même marron clair. Ces couleurs chaudes symbolisaient parfaitement Lughnasadh et une grande majorité de sorciers comme de Moldus portaient des habits aux teintes dorées. On avait accroché des gerbes de bruyère et des couronnes faites d'épis de blé reliés avec un ruban vert à chaque poteau qui avait été édifié pour la fête. Il y avait de nombreux artisans boulangers qui proposaient un très large assortiment de pains complets en forme de couronne pour figurer le soleil, agrémentés de noix, de graines de lin ou de tournesol.

Plus loin, on trouvait les pâtisseries de saison, tartes aux mûres et soupirs de fée. Hestia repéra plus loin un stand qui vendait des talismans, il y avait là les fameuses poupées faites en feuilles de maïs que recherchait Tonks mais aussi des bâtons d'encens et de minuscules flacons d'huile parfumées aux extraits d'écorce de chêne, de camomille, de verveine et de laurier. Il y avait même des morceaux de pyrite plus ou moins gros et des pièces de cuivre porte-bonheur que les sorciers utilisaient également s'ils décidaient de faire une offrande. Ensuite, ils passèrent devant un comptoir de boissons qui proposait aussi bien de la bière régionale que de l'hydromel, il n'était pas encore onze heures et pourtant le nombre d'amateurs ne cessait d'augmenter.

Remus s'arrêta un bref instant pour échanger quelques mots avec un sorcier qu'il présenta comme le propriétaire de _la taverne du Chevalier Sans tête_. Hestia s'éloigna par discrétion et poursuivit seule un instant. Elle sourit en ressentant l'énergie magique qui se diffusait autour de certains étals, le sortilège de repousse-Moldu était assurément le plus efficace pour éloigner les curieux d'un choix de marchandise qui aurait suscité d'embarrassantes questions.

Remus la rejoignit enfin et ils poursuivirent le long de la plage. Après qu'ils eurent dépassé les tentes qui abritaient les nombreuses activités prévues pour cette journée, la foule se dissipa un peu et laissa place aux familles rassemblées autour d'une couverture et d'un panier de pique-nique. De nombreux enfants jouaient dans les cailloux qui affleuraient l'eau, à la recherche d'un trésor à rapporter.

Après plusieurs centaines de mètres, Remus indiqua la pleine herbeuse qui surplombait la plage. Ils la gravirent aisément et Hestia découvrit que c'était là que les groupes plus importants s'étaient réunis. De nombreuses colonnes de fumées montaient et tourbillonnaient dans l'air, ces grandes familles-là n'avaient visiblement pas envie de se contenter de sandwiches pour fêter ce 1er août. Il y avait quelques feux de bois mais la plupart des gens étaient en train d'alimenter en charbon leur barbecue de métal.

- Ce sont en grande partie des Moldus mais pas seulement alors on pourra toujours trouver un petit malin qui décide d'allumer son feu avec sa baguette devant tout le monde. Ou pire transporter ses flammes bleues dans un bocal.

Hestia sourit avec espièglerie.

- Comme partout. Je serai vigilante, promis.

- Je n'en doute pas. On fait un rapide tour ? J'aimerais encore te montrer quelques cairns, un peu plus loin, qui sont malheureusement propices aux incantations formulées sans aucune précaution.

Hestia acquiesça et le suivit. Pour les sorciers, Lughnasadh était anciennement une fête qui mettait l'accent sur les valeurs humaines et sociales, où l'amitié et l'honnêteté prévalaient sur les querelles. On s'y rendait sans arme et la magie noire en était totalement proscrite. Les Moldus ne devaient guère être au fait de ces traditions ancestrales mais une ambiance saine et joyeuse régnait parmi eux. Tous ceux qu'ils croisaient les saluaient gaiement, leur proposaient de boire un verre ou de goûter les diverses spécialités culinaires qui circulaient parmi eux. Ils déclinaient poliment mais c'était tentant. L'odeur de charbon de bois et de fumée dominaient encore largement dans la plaine mais ici ou là, se distinguaient de délicieuses fragrances de viande grillée et de rôtis grésillants sur leur broche.

Les gens ne parlaient de loin pas tous anglais. De temps en temps, le phrasé chantant des méditerranéens se faisait entendre et les arômes qui se dégageaient des barbecues étaient bien différents.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des fameux tumulus, ils contournèrent un large groupe qui parlait bruyamment. Un homme entre deux âges, le teint olivâtre, s'en détacha et les héla amicalement.

- _Buenos días. ¿ Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber ? ¿ Una sangría ? _**[1]**

Hestia et Remus s'entre-regardèrent un bref instant puis secouèrent la tête en signe de refus.

- _No, gracias _**[2]**, répondit la jeune sorcière en se remémorant les quelques mots qu'elle avait appris en vacances.

Mais l'autre ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

- Un peu de tapas, alors, proposa-t-il encore avec un fort accent hispanique en désignant un plateau où se côtoyaient des _pincho de christorra_, des rouleaux de jambon _serrano_ et des anchois au vinaigre.

- _No muchas gracias, pero no nos apetece nada_ **[3]**, répéta Hestia.

- De la tortilla, peut-être. C'est un jour de fête et de partage aujourd'hui. _¡ __Ale vamos ! __¡__ No me pueden decir que no !_ **[4]**

Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers Hestia qui lui traduisit rapidement. Finalement, ils se laissèrent fléchir et le suivirent. Ce dernier les conduisit parmi les autres convives avec un sourire ravi.

Sur la gauche, on avait aligné plusieurs tables pliantes qui croulaient littéralement sous la nourriture. Hestia et Remus refusèrent l'alcool qu'on leur proposait mais goûtèrent volontiers un verre _d'agua limone_, qui s'apparentait à de la citronnade givrée.

Les deux Aurors n'étaient pas mécontents de faire une pause. Il faisait chaud malgré la brise marine qui balayait la plage et le plateau. Remus repoussa rapidement le vague scrupule qui menaçait de le faire culpabiliser, personne n'avait cherché à le contacter, ce qui signifiait que tout allait bien sur les autres sites.

Voyant que Hestia devisait gaiement avec une vieille dame replète aux longs cheveux noirs, Remus s'approcha de cet hallucinant buffet de tapas, les arômes de nourriture flattaient son odorat qui, jusque-là, avait été quelque peu malmené. En effet, depuis qu'ils traversaient le plateau herbeux, le vent rabattait sur eux un air chargé de fumée et de produit allume-feu qui irritaient tellement son flair délicat qu'il s'était mis à respirer avec parcimonie.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira doucement et faillit sourire d'un air béat. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient au centre d'une sorte d'écran humain qui filtrait ce trop-plein et il pouvait se permettre d'inspirer normalement. Ce dont il ne se priva pas. Ce qu'il perçut alors le fit immédiatement tourner la tête. Les tapas près de lui étaient certes appétissants mais une autre odeur, plus alléchante celle-ci, venaient d'un endroit sur sa droite. Il s'y dirigea et découvrit qu'on avait dressé une autre table, plus large celle-ci, un peu à l'écart. Trois femmes, vraisemblablement une mère et ses deux filles, étaient en train de couper de la viande en morceaux qu'elles déposaient dans un plat au fur et à mesure. Elles parlaient avec volubilité et riaient beaucoup. Remus les observa en sirotant son verre quand l'homme qui les avait invités apparut à ses côtés.

-Vous savez ce qu'elles préparent ?

Remus inspira discrètement pour confirmer sa première impression.

- Du poulet et du lapin mais j'avoue, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

L'Espagnol évalua la distance qui les séparait des trois cuisinières et siffla doucement entre ses dents.

- Eh, _amigo_. Vous avez l'œil. Elles préparent _el_ _paëlla._ Ils la feront cuire sur ces réchauds à gaz, ces grands trucs avec trois pieds_. Esta muy bueno _**[5]**, il faut absolument que vous en mangiez.

Remus sourit.

- C'est gentil mais je ne crois pas que nous aurons le temps. Mais pourquoi au gaz ?

- Parce que la température d'un lit de braises ne s'abaisse pas aussi facilement que celle d'une gazinière, répondit Hestia qui les avait rejoints. Certes, nettement moins typique mais tellement plus sûre, comme méthode de cuisson. Tu veux aller voir de plus près, Remus ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'entraîna vers les préparatifs. A quelques mètres de la table, Remus se figea brusquement, tous les sens en alerte.

- Remus ? appela Hestia, soudain très inquiète ; elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le nez de Remus frémit tandis que ses yeux balayaient frénétiquement les alentours. Il prit une longue bouffée d'air en se concentrant. Il n'y avait pas de doute. L'odeur était là, douçâtre, écoeurante, presque imperceptible parmi toutes les autres mais incontestablement présente et parfaitement reconnaissable.

- Remus ?

- Où sont les bonbonnes de gaz ?

Hestia écarquilla les yeux, presque choquée.

- Quoi ?

- Le gaz ? répéta-t-il d'une voix pressante. Il est stocké où ?

- Mais… Je ne sais pas.

Elle renifla plusieurs fois, sans succès, elle ne décelait rien dans l'air mais si Remus avait détecté une émanation de gaz, c'était qu'elle était réelle. Elle scanna elle aussi rapidement le périmètre mais ne vit rien.

- Elles ne doivent pas être très loin, les réchauds sont là. Sans doute à l'abri du soleil. Je vais me renseigner.

Tous les sens aux aguets, Remus hocha la tête.

- Fais vite mais reste discrète. Je ne veux pas créer une panique générale alors que ce n'est peut-être qu'un peu d'essence renversée.

Hestia indiqua qu'elle avait compris. Elle connaissait trop Remus pour penser qu'il s'était affolé pour rien mais fit ce qu'il demandait et partit à la recherche de leur hôte.

Remus palpa la longue poche cousue sur sa jambe de pantalon et sortit sa baguette qu'il camoufla le long de son avant-bras tout en continuant à humer les environs. L'odeur semblait provenir du côté des trois cuisinières mais avec ce vent virevoltant, il n'en était pas certain et, de ce qu'il en voyait, pas de bonbonnes de gaz à proximité.

Les deux plus jeunes riaient toujours. Apparemment, elles avaient fini le travail qui leur avait été assigné parce qu'elles venaient de poser leur couteau sur la table ; elles s'essuyèrent les mains sur leur tablier puis s'éloignèrent avec un joyeux signe de la main. La plus âgée répondit à leurs encouragements moqueurs en faisant un geste dédaigneux du bras, leur montrant par-là qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas de leurs remarques taquines. Le large couteau d'acier qu'elle tenait lui échappa des mains et tomba sans un bruit sur le sol herbeux.

Machinalement, Remus suivit la course de l'instrument tranchant et c'est alors qu'il les vit ; les bouteilles de butane étaient sous la table, les jambes de trois cuisinières les avaient soustraites à sa vue jusque-là.

Il comprit immédiatement le danger potentiel de la situation. Le gaz volatile ne s'échappait pas du tout librement dans l'air mais il était en train de s'accumuler sous le plateau de bois à larges rebords, prêt à exploser à la moindre étincelle. Remus s'approchait à grands pas de la femme pour lui demander de prudemment s'éloigner. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu faire léviter toute la nourriture et renverser la table d'un coup de baguette mais là, une telle action n'était pas du tout possible au milieu de tous ces Moldus. Dans l'immédiat, le plus important était de dégager les bonbonnes de sous la table afin de découvrir d'où venait les fuites.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand la femme se pencha pour reprendre son couteau. Comme au ralenti, Remus la vit incliner lentement son corps enrobé et tendre la main ; un éclat brillant tomba de sa poche de tablier et les yeux d'ambre du lycanthrope s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. N'écoutant que son instinct, il brandit sa baguette et la dirigea sur elle en hurlant : « _Explusio_ ! ».

La pyrite de fer frappa le couteau d'acier et l'étincelle, qui en jaillit spontanément, enflamma aussitôt la nappe de gaz, provoquant une explosion assourdissante. Le sortilège de protection que Remus voulait invoquer pour lui-même mourut sur ses lèvres et il sentit un souffle chaud le balayer et le projeter au loin.

Désorienté, il tenta de se relever mais son corps lui faisait mal partout et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il pencha un peu la tête de côté et vit que les gens couraient partout en criant. Puis une ombre se pencha vers lui.

- Remus ? Remus ? Tu m'entends ? demanda la voix paniquée de Hestia. Tu es tout… Oh, Seigneur…

Elle s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre, aux bords des larmes. Les habits du loup-garou étaient déchirés et brûlés en de nombreux endroits, ses cheveux étaient presque entièrement roussis, son visage présentait de sérieuses brûlures et de larges entailles ensanglantées. Ses mains n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Le plus impressionnant était sans doute cet éclat de bois, long comme une baguette magique, qui était planté dans le haut de sa cuisse comme un poignard. Apparemment, Remus, sous le choc, ne semblait pas s'en être encore rendu compte. Hestia ne pouvait qu'évaluer superficiellement la situation mais ce qu'elle en voyait la rassurait à peine. La blessure autour du morceau de bois pointu ne saignait pas abondamment, ce qui signifiait que l'artère fémorale n'était pas touchée mais il ne s'en était pas fallu de beaucoup.

- Remus ?

Le son de sa voix lui parvenait comme étouffé. Il tenta de répondre mais sa gorge semblait sèche comme un vieux parchemin.

- Oui, coassa-t-il avec difficulté.

- Oh, merci Merlin, tu es bien vivant. J'ai lancé le sortilège d'urgence, un médicomage de Ste-Mangouste et l'équipe des secouristes moldus vont arriver dans une minute.

Remus ferma les yeux, il se sentait étrangement détaché de la douleur mais, en même temps, il devinait que lorsqu'elle se manifesterait, elle serait intolérable. Elle s'assit près de lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux calcinés – les petites mèches s'étaient recroquevillés sous la chaleur et crissaient comme de la paille sous ses doigts.

- D'autres… blessés ? Où… est… la… femme ? s'enquit-il en articulant péniblement.

Hestia secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Non, non, pas d'autres blessés graves, heureusement mais une très, très grosse frayeur pour tous. Tu es le plus sévèrement touché, Remus. La femme qui cuisinait a été propulsée comme toi, mais elle n'a rien. Juste quelques hématomes.

Le loup-garou grimaça un semblant de sourire.

- Tant… mieux… L'_Expulsio_… était… un bon… choix… finalement…

Hestia réprima difficilement les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. La vie de Remus n'était manifestement pas en danger mais ses blessures étaient importantes et le choc d'avoir pu perdre un ami était un peu trop à supporter. Remus parut soudain comprendre la détresse qui bouleversait les traits de Hestia. Il aurait pu mourir. Alors que son métier l'avait préparé à se battre contre des ennemis surentraînés ou des créatures dangereuses, cette explosion de gaz au sein d'un groupe de Moldus aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Et s'il était mort sans avoir eu le temps de dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire à la seule personne qui comptait pour lui ?

Il attrapa fébrilement la main de Hestia.

- Je… dois… parler… à… Tonks… J'ai… une… chose… importante… à lui… apprendre… acheva-t-il à bout de souffle. Dis-lui… s'il te plait.

Hestia hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, Remus. Je lui dirai, elle viendra te voir à Ste-Mangouste dès qu'elle le pourra, j'en suis certaine.

- Merci.

La tension de son corps se relâcha brusquement.

- Remus ?

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et elle poussa un très audible soupir de soulagement.

- Où… est… ma… baguette… ? demanda-t-il encore.

Elle faillit sourire de son inquiétude, ça semblait tellement futile dans un tel moment mais il fallait du temps pour maîtriser toutes les subtilités d'une baguette et chaque sorcier y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

- Je vais la chercher, promit la sorcière.

Remus n'eut que le temps de murmurer un autre remerciement avant de perdre connaissance. Affolée, Hestia regarda vivement autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Avec un soulagement sans nom, elle repéra le médicomage qui se dirigeait vers elle, il était suivi de près par un Oubliator qui se chargerait d'effacer les souvenirs perturbants de la mémoire des Moldus. Elle leur expliqua les circonstances de l'accident puis s'éloigna rapidement. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu et de s'aérer. Elle allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Elle fit quelque pas en inspirant profondément avant de lancer un rapide sortilège de détection d'objet magique autour d'elle ; si la baguette de Remus était encore en état de fonctionner, elle serait facilement repérable. Et ce fut le cas. Après quelques instants, elle la retrouva, miraculeusement intacte, gisant dans l'herbe, parmi les éclats de bois de la table explosée et les morceaux de viande et de légumes calcinés.

Elle s'agenouilla pour la prendre, l'essuya délicatement sur son pantalon et la regarda longuement. Puis elle sentit un long tremblement lui parcourir l'échine et elle laissa enfin les larmes s'écouler librement.

Bien que ce ne fût pas la procédure habituelle, Hestia se chargea d'informer Tonks de l'accident de Remus. Elle avait facilement convaincu Kingsley de lui céder sa place, le choc d'une telle nouvelle pouvait être grand et, dans son état, ce n'était guère recommandé.

Hestia avait manifestement très bien choisi ses mots parce que Tonks parut encaisser la nouvelle avec calme. Hestia l'avait faite asseoir et, pendant qu'elle lui répétait le cours des événements, la jeune sorcière l'écouta, silencieuse, sans cesser de caresser son ventre rebondi.

- Donc, reprit Tonks, la voix un peu voilée, ses jours ne sont pas en danger ?

- Non, la rassura aussitôt son amie. Le médicomage a été catégorique. Il subit en ce moment même toute une série de charmes de guérison pour soigner ses coupures et ses brûlures mais son état est tout à fait stable.

- J'ai besoin de le voir, Hestia.

- Bien sûr. Le médicomage m'a précisé qu'il ne pourrait recevoir de visites avant dix-sept heures. Comme Peter assure la fin de la permanence, on peut y aller dans une heure.

Tonks ne répondit rien, à l'évidence quelque chose la perturbait.

- Tu crois vraiment que Remus souhaite ma présence ? finit-elle par demander.

Hestia hocha la tête. Elle eut une vague pensée pour son plan B, les circonstances qui les réunissaient étaient terribles mais ces deux-là allaient enfin se parler. Alors tout ne pouvait que bien aller.

- C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir, il a une nouvelle à t'apprendre. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais ça semblait important.

Tonks leva un sourcil, perplexe.

- D'accord. Je serai prête.

A l'heure dite, Tonks et Hestia se rendirent à Ste-Mangouste. Hestia aimait beaucoup les végétaux et leur langage. Elle se rendit directement à la boutique de fleurs qui se tenait à gauche de la réception ; elle souhaitait dénicher un petit panier de pensées violettes, elles illustreraient parfaitement le sentiment d'amitié profonde qu'elle ressentait pour Remus. Tonks, pour sa part, s'éloigna du fleuriste – l'odeur entêtante de certaines espèces lui soulevait un peu le cœur. Elle repéra une rangée de chaise un peu plus loin, près du comptoir de la réception. Son dos la faisait souffrir et la journée avait été éprouvante.

Elle s'y affala plus qu'elle ne s'y assit mais elle s'en fichait, c'était trop bon. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le soulagement immédiat de ses reins. Le bébé lui donna quelques vigoureux coups de pieds qu'elle apaisa en massant son abdomen. C'était parfois douloureux mais Tonks ne se lassait pas de ces signes de vitalité.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle leva la tête pour tenter de voir si Hestia avait trouvé son bonheur quand elle aperçut deux jeunes femmes traverser le hall. Certes, elles n'auraient jamais pu passer inaperçues au milieu des autres personnes présentes dans l'entrée car elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies mais l'une d'elle avait un physique si particulier que Tonks fut certaine de savoir qui elle était alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée.

Cette dernière était vraiment grande et mince, son visage, fin et délicat et ses longs cheveux à la blondeur toute nordique étaient tressés en épaisse natte qui balayait son dos au rythme de ses pas. Nul ne pouvait nier que Christa Bergen avait vraiment un physique époustouflant.

Tonks n'avait aucun doute sur son identité, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Cette rencontre était déprimante au possible. Comment rivaliser avec une telle créature ? L'imaginer en pétasse écervelée était une chose, la voir en chair et en os en était une autre. Tonks se sentait si petite et tellement bouffie à côté d'elle. Merlin, que c'était injuste.

Elle les vit s'approcher du comptoir et se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Elle pensa un instant aller rejoindre Hestia mais l'idée même de marcher en se dandinant comme un canard pour traverser le hall la fit renoncer. Elle n'était pas en état de supporter les moues ironiques de ces garces au corps de sylphide et à la démarche aérienne.

Christa était encore pâle quand elle se présenta face à la devanture sale de la boutique en travaux qui servait d'entrée à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Elle avait dû patienter la fin du pique-nique de Lughnasadh avant de transplaner à Londres. Sa meilleure amie, Morag Scott, une petite rouquine au tempérament de feu, l'accompagnait.

Après s'être annoncées, elles glissèrent à travers la vitrine ondulante et se retrouvèrent dans le hall qui faisait face au comptoir de réception. Christa serra la main de son amie, soudain nerveuse.

- Je ne sais pas si ma place est ici, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Morag secoua la tête.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Christa, la morigéna-t-elle sans douceur. Tu as le droit de venir le trouver, vous êtes collègues, après tout.

La belle blonde pinça les lèvres, hésitante.

- J'aurais dû attendre de venir avec les autres. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise.

Morag se tourna vers elle.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il te plaisait. Oui ou non ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas. Je _croyais_ que je lui plaisais aussi mais, ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit plus qu'autre chose.

La rouquine émit une sorte de reniflement dédaigneux.

- C'est tellement typique des mecs.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

- Il n'y a rien du tout, affirma Morag, péremptoire. Les hommes sont génétiquement incapables de prendre une décision. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Alors nous, les femmes, on les prend à leur place et on force un peu le destin. Allez, viens, maintenant.

Elle la prit par le bras d'un geste ferme et la conduisit devant le comptoir. Une infirmière leva les yeux à leur approche.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Voyant que Christa ne se décidait pas à exposer leur requête, Morag choisit de prendre les choses en main.

- Nous venons voir Remus Lupin, il a été admis cet après-midi.

L'aide-soignante consulta un long parchemin et hocha la tête.

- En effet, il est au rez-de-chaussée, section : accidents matériels. Selon les ordres des guérisseurs, les visites sont limitées à la famille et aux proches jusqu'à demain. Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ?

Christa ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer qu'elles n'en faisaient pas partie et qu'elles reviendraient le lendemain mais à nouveau, son amie prit les devants.

- Je suis Morag Scott et voici Christa Bergen, c'est la fiancée de Mr Lupin.

Christa se figea de surprise et allait protester quand elle sentit un discret mais douloureux pincement sur son bras. Morag lui intimait très clairement de se taire. Elle adressa donc un sourire crispé à l'infirmière qui notait leur nom sur un parchemin et leur indiqua le numéro de la chambre.

Christa attendit qu'elles aient parcouru une bonne vingtaine de mètres avant de jeter un regard chargé de colère à Morag qui ne broncha même pas.

- Mais tu es dingue ou quoi ? siffla-t-elle furieusement entre les dents. Raconter un truc pareil…

Morag haussa les épaules.

- Oh, n'en fais pas tout un plat. Tu voulais le voir ou pas ? La fin justifiait les moyens.

- Non, pas comme ça !

- Oh, arrête. C'était juste un petit mensonge sans conséquence pour te permettre de le voir. Personne ne le saura.

- Vraiment ? Et si l'infirmière me revoit dans un jour ou deux et nous félicite, Remus et moi, pour notre futur bonheur ? Je fais quoi ?

La rouquine afficha cette fois un air embarrassé.

- J'avoue que sur le moment, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Sans blague ? ironisa l'autre.

Morag réfléchit rapidement, elle n'était jamais à court de solutions en tout genre.

- Ecoute, tu es une sorcière douée, presque une Auror, tu ne pourrais pas lui jeter un sortilège d'Oubliettes ?

Christa la fixa longtemps sans répliquer puis secoua la tête, toujours contrariée.

- En effet, c'est assez extrême, mais pour éviter que ça tourne à la catastrophe, je pourrais.

Le visage couvert de taches de rousseur de Morag se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Ben, tu vois, tout est arrangé.

Christa garda pourtant son air sévère.

- J'espère que tout sera aussi simple que tu le dis, Morag, je l'espère vraiment.

Les deux jeunes femmes bifurquèrent dans le couloir de droite, se soustrayant ainsi à la vue de Tonks qui les avait fixé jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent.

- Tonks ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es blanche comme un fantôme. Tu as mal quelque part ? s'enquit Hestia qui revenait, son panier joliment emballé dans une main.

Tonks leva les yeux vers son amie. Elle était plus choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'elle n'était prête à l'admettre. Elle inspira plusieurs fois avant de parler.

- Non, non, je vais bien. Enfin… ça peut aller. C'est juste que je viens d'apprendre ce que Remus voulait me dire.

Hestia la dévisagea, sans comprendre.

- Remus s'est fiancé avec Christa Bergen.

Les yeux de Hestia s'écarquillèrent démesurément.

- _Quoi_ ? Mais comment… ?

- Je viens de l'entendre de sa propre bouche ou tout comme. Elle était là avec une de ses amies, il y a un instant à peine.

- C'est… c'est impossible.

Tonks se leva, un peu chancelante, mais elle écarta fermement la main secourable de Hestia.

- Je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Alors, tu comprendras que je ne _veux_ pas voir Remus maintenant, je ne _peux_ pas. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir avant très, très longtemps.

**A suivre... **

**NdA** : Un énorme merci à Francine et à sa prof d'espagnol, grâce à leur précieuse aide, j'ai pu traduire correctement ces quelques phrases.

**[1]** Bonjour. Je peux vous offrir à boire? Un peu de sangria?

**[2]** Non, merci.

**[3]** Merci beaucoup mais nous ne voulons rien.

**[4]** Allez, venez, vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

**[5]** C'est très bon.

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks ; Kingsley Shacklebolt/Hestia Jones

**Rating** : PG-13/T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Note aux trois lecteurs ou lectrices qui me restent** : Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien la suite de Crois en moi. J'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle, cette fic est finie. Qui a dit _enfin _?? Tout le monde ?? Hum…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il reste donc 4 chapitres avec celui-ci, je posterai les 3 derniers en trois semaines. Voilà.

Un énorme merci à mes deux bêtas-lecteurs, **Tolède et Vif d'Or**, pour leur patience et leurs remarques avisées.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16**

Hestia n'était pas du genre impulsif, elle était connue pour agir posément et de manière réfléchie en toutes circonstances ; mais cette réputation – largement méritée jusqu'à présent – était sur le point de s'écrouler. Les yeux plissés, les traits durcis par la colère et la frustration de n'avoir su trouver les mots nécessaires pour empêcher le départ de Tonks, elle la regarda, impuissante, traverser le hall d'accueil puis disparaître.

Tonks n'avait pas voulu discuter, avait refusé son aide, n'avait pas souhaité se faire raccompagner chez elle. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Hestia serra furieusement les poings, elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Remus, _fiancé_ ? Ah, ça, par Merlin, pour une surprise, c'en était une ! Comment pouvait-il être _fiancé_ alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois ? A une certaine époque, ce genre d'engagement précipité aurait suscité des regards on ne peut plus suspicieux mais dans le cas de Remus, ça semblait tout bonnement impossible. Ce pouvait-il alors qu'il soit réellement _amoureux_ de cette Christa ? Hestia se demanda amèrement si elle n'avait pas sa part de responsabilité dans cette idylle. Les sous-entendus qu'elle avait lâchés ici ou là dans ses conversations avaient peut-être précipité toute l'affaire, mais à l'évidence pas dans le sens escompté.

Hestia secoua la tête et tenta de rester logique et rationnelle. Certes, elle avait œuvré pour que ses deux meilleurs amis se réconcilient en misant sur leur jalousie réciproque et tout le plan s'était soldé par un cuisant échec. Non seulement, ils ne s'étaient pas remis ensemble mais en plus Remus avait choisi de fermer définitivement la porte d'une éventuelle entente en _se_ _fiançant_ avec une autre femme.

Hestia soupira lourdement. Tout était dit et il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Remus n'était plus un adolescent, c'était un adulte responsable qui prenait ses propres décisions – même si elles ne prenaient pas la direction souhaitée par ses amis. Il aimait cette femme et, à l'évidence, il avait fait son choix. Si Hestia pouvait difficilement nier sa liberté de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, elle n'approuvait pas la manière dont il procédait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces fiançailles prématurées étaient une chose foncièrement indélicate par rapport à Tonks.

Elle savait parfaitement ce que Remus pensait du bébé que Tonks portait – il s'était montré très clair – mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça de sa part. C'était comme si, avec cette soudaine promesse de mariage avec une autre femme, il déclarait publiquement que Tonks était rayée définitivement de sa vie, qu'elle avait eu si peu d'importance pour lui qu'il se foutait royalement de heurter ses sentiments.

C'était si… _cruel._ Remus était-il devenu si amer à cause de ce qu'il croyait être une trahison, qu'il demandait à voir Tonks personnellement pour lui annoncer cette _grande nouvelle_ ? C'était bas, méprisant. De la malveillance pure, Hestia ne pouvait pas le voir autrement. Cette femme avait-elle une telle emprise sur lui ? Avait-elle réussi à le convaincre qu'il leur fallait triompher insolemment devant la jeune femme qu'il avait chérie pendant des années, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou ? Mais depuis quand Remus Lupin était-il un être abject, un salaud de la pire espèce ? C'était tellement éloigné de ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas _lui_, tout simplement.

Hestia secoua la tête encore une fois. Non, elle n'y croyait pas, tout simplement. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ce déni était préférable à la vague de culpabilité qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait ignorer sa totale implication. N'avait-elle pas convaincu Remus que Tonks avait un autre homme dans sa vie ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas refait la sienne, libre de toutes attaches ?

A force de vouloir les rapprocher à tout prix, elle n'aurait pu les éloigner davantage.

Même si son raisonnement lui dictait que Remus avait pris seul la décision de se lier à une autre femme, Hestia ne se sentait guère mieux et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle sortit le morceau de parchemin de sa poche où elle avait griffonné le numéro de la chambre. Inspirant profondément, elle s'engagea dans le couloir, son petit panier de pensées à la main.

Arrivée à la porte, elle frappa doucement le battant. Le murmure de voix qu'elle avait perçu se tut quand elle entra.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait directement vers le lit, Hestia remarqua une jolie rousse qui se tenait un peu en retrait, vers la fenêtre et qui la dévisageait ouvertement. Il y avait une autre jeune femme, très grande, avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds. Christa Bergen, à n'en pas douter. Elle se retourna vers Hestia et aussitôt une expression coupable et gênée se peignit sur son visage. Ses joues devinrent si rouges que Hestia pouvait presque en sentir la chaleur émaner jusqu'à elle. Hestia marqua un temps d'arrêt involontaire et fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Que signifiait cet air fautif ? Était-elle vraiment embarrassée par son arrivée ? La prenait-elle pour _Tonks_ ?

Hestia réprima à grand peine une moue sarcastique. Si c'était le cas, Remus avait manifestement omis de lui parler de la condition de son ex-compagne. S'était-il tu parce qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout concerné par cette grossesse ou par commodité – que certain n'aurait pas hésité à qualifier de lâcheté pure et simple ? Mais qu'arrivait-il donc à Remus ?

Hestia les salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'approcher de Remus. Il ressemblait à une momie, le corps et la tête entièrement recouverts de bandes de gaze. Sous les pansements, Hestia reconnu la masse verte et gélatineuse généreusement appliquée sur les brûlures. C'était un onguent que chaque famille de sorciers possédait.

Remus avait tourné la tête vers elle. Son subtil odorat remplaçait avantageusement ses yeux obstrués par les bandages.

Il attendait cet instant depuis qu'il était réveillé. Bien sûr, la visite de Christa et de son amie lui faisait plaisir, même si cet empressement l'avait un peu surpris – après tout, ses autres collègues n'avaient prévus de ne passer que le lendemain. Mais il pouvait maintenant dire que cet accident, qui aurait pu lui être fatal avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, recadré ses priorités.

Alors que le jour précédent, il hésitait encore sur la conduite à tenir avec Christa, sous prétexte de ne pas blesser sa fierté d'être repoussée avant même d'avoir été invitée – ce qui se résumait assez honnêtement à fuir tout contact avec elle en dehors du travail et toute conversation en tête à tête – Remus savait maintenant ce qui importait pour lui. Il voulait Tonks. Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il aurait préféré que Christa ne soit pas présente. Il se doutait bien que dès qu'il avait parlé d'elle à Kingsley, celui-ci avait rapporté ses paroles à Hestia qui, elle-même, les avait répétées à Tonks. La rencontre entre les deux jeunes femmes était plus qu'incertaine. Il espérait presque un esclandre. Ça prouverait au moins qu'il ne lui était pas encore totalement indifférent.

- Hestia, dit-il d'une voix encore rocailleuse, le son de voix étouffé par la gaze. Approche. Oh, je reconnais l'odeur des pensées. Merci.

Il tenta de se redresser mais, malgré ses efforts, son corps refusa de répondre à sa demande. Il retomba lourdement sur les oreillers et lâcha un soupir agacé.

- Tonks n'est pas là, constata-t-il après un instant.

Malgré son débit encore haché, elle entendait clairement qu'il était très désappointé. Hestia le regarda sans comprendre. Mais par quoi était-il déçu, exactement ? De ne pas fanfaronner devant elle ?

- Eh bien, je lui ai transmis ton message, elle est venue jusqu'ici mais…

- … elle a décidé de finalement repartir parce qu'elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de moi, termina Remus, sans cacher son amertume. J'aurais dû le prévoir mais j'y croyais tellement…

Hestia cligna des yeux, un peu perdue, puis se tourna vers Christa pour voir comment elle prenait la déclaration de Remus. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment au discours que tiendrait un jeune fiancé, surtout devant sa _promise_. Elle sentit presque ses antennes se redresser. Toute cette histoire était vraiment trop bizarre. Elle décida de broder un peu pour voir où ça la mènerait.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il a fait très chaud aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

- Le bébé va bien ? s'enquit aussitôt Remus.

- Oui, oui, le rassura Hestia. Mais Tonks était fatiguée, la journée a été rude. Ça lui a fait un choc d'apprendre ce qui t'était arrivé.

Elle termina sa phrase en dardant un regard perçant sur la blonde dont le visage s'était brusquement décomposé. Les yeux écarquillés, Christa porta une main à sa bouche comme pour étouffer un cri puis elle jeta des regards affolés en direction de son amie rousse. Celle-ci pinça les lèvres avant de hausser des épaules, indifférente. Hestia suivit l'échange avec attention. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que Christa ne portait pas de bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire gauche, ce qui confirmait ce qu'elle commençait à soupçonner. Manifestement, pas d'engagement définitif entre ces deux-là. Alors pourquoi le prétendre ? Pour écarter définitivement Tonks de peur que Remus ne revienne vers elle ? Ça aurait pu être logique sauf que l'air coupable de Christa démontrait assez clairement qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de Tonks, ni celle du bébé à venir jusqu'à cet instant, ce qui annulait l'hypothèse d'une malveillance intentionnée. Mais son expression passablement paniquée semblait prouver que même si les informations qu'elle avait entendues n'étaient pas tout à fait claires pour elle, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était sur le point d'être démasquée.

Christa se mordit violemment la lèvre, elle prit soudainement conscience que le mensonge, auquel elle avait plus ou moins été contrainte de participer, avait provoqué des dégâts. Des dégâts qui bouleversaient Remus. Jamais, elle n'avait pas voulu provoquer une chose pareille.

Elle ne comprenait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants et cette histoire de bébé la laissait assez perplexe mais elle décida de la mettre de côté pour l'instant. À l'évidence, Remus était – ou _avait été_ – engagé ailleurs, ils devaient avoir rompu pour une raison ou une autre – d'où ce soudain enthousiasme pour un poste d'Auror à Kirkwall – et maintenant, il espérait un nouveau rapprochement.

Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, le comportement du loup-garou était si évident, et elle n'avait rien vu. Ou plutôt, elle avait refusé de le voir. Depuis son arrivée dans les Orcades, Remus n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour elle autre que professionnel et amical alors son brusque revirement, quinze jours auparavant, avait tellement flatté son ego qu'elle avait plongé, bille en tête. Et quand, il avait finalement fait machine arrière, elle avait insisté, prenant son embarras et sa gêne pour une timidité tout à fait craquante. Elle se serait giflée. Elle qui se targuait de bien connaître les hommes, elle s'était lourdement fourvoyée. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'elle – ou alors, un bref instant seulement – et, en niant ce fait, elle avait provoqué – à en croire l'expression accablée de Remus – une catastrophe.

S'il apprenait qu'elle en était responsable, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Christa était mortifiée, elle lança un regard éloquent à Hestia qui paraissait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert, la suppliant de ne rien dire.

Hestia fronça les sourcils, la mine renfrognée, puis acquiesça lentement. Elle ne le faisait pas pour la jeune femme blonde, mais pour Remus. S'il apprenait ce que sa collègue avait fait, nul doute qu'il rentrerait dans une colère noire et son état ne le permettait pas. La déception de ne pas pouvoir parler à Tonks minait son moral au-delà de tout. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle n'était pas là, il s'était muré dans un silence accablé et n'avait rien perçu des échanges muets entre les jeunes femmes.

- Remus ? appela doucement Christa quand elle fut certaine que sa voix ne trahirait pas son désarroi. Ecoute, je crois qu'on va te laisser… Tu dois te reposer et trop de visites à la fois te fatigueraient.

Remus ne réagit que lorsqu'elle lui effleura le bras.

- Oh ? Bien. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très bavard.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je ne vous ai même pas présentées, soupira-t-il. Hestia, voici Christa Bergen et son amie Morag Scott. Hestia Jones était une de mes collègues au Département des Aurors de Londres.

- Enchantée, se força à dire Hestia.

- De même, répondit Christa sur le même ton.

Hestia n'était pas satisfaite de la tournure des événements, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser filer les deux autres. Cependant, elle pouvait difficilement quitter Remus à peine arrivée. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et annonça qu'elle devait vérifier les pansements de son patient. Pour cela, tout le monde devait quitter la pièce. Hestia réprima son envie de l'embrasser, elle tombait à pic. Elle pouvait donc sortir dans le couloir et provoquer cette discussion qui la démangeait tant.

Hestia suivit les deux jeunes sorcières et referma la porte de la chambre.

- Je crois que j'ai droit à quelques explications, les interpella-t-elle avant qu'elles n'envisagent l'idée de disparaître.

La rousse leva son menton pointu et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- On ne vous doit rien du tout, affirma-t-elle, pleine de morgue.

- Morag, tais-toi, maintenant ! lui intima sèchement Christa. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Son amie lui lança un regard indigné, prête à répliquer mais l'expression de Christa lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait bien d'obtempérer. Après un reniflement de dédain, elle afficha une moue boudeuse et se détourna. Satisfaite, Christa fit alors face à Hestia.

- Vous avez raison mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal. Allons un peu plus loin.

Hestia hocha la tête et la suivit dans le couloir. Morag arriva derrière elles en traînant des pieds. Comme elle était jolie, Hestia ne doutait pas que la plupart des hommes trouvaient son expression butée tout à fait adorable mais, pour sa part, elle la trouvait prodigieusement agaçante.

Dès qu'elle eut trouvé l'endroit qui lui convenait, Christa créa une bulle insonorisée autour d'elles, comme un dôme transparent et ondulant, ainsi personne n'entendrait leurs propos, surtout si le ton – relativement poli jusqu'à présent – menaçait de s'envenimer.

- Remus et vous n'êtes pas fiancés, n'est-ce pas ? attaqua Hestia.

Christa soupira et hocha la tête.

- En effet.

Bien qu'elle se sentit infiniment soulagée par cette confirmation, elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Mais alors pourquoi, par Merlin, l'avez-vous prétendu à la réception ?

- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que…

- C'était mon idée, intervint Morag.

Christa lui lança une œillade noire et l'autre retourna dans son mutisme maussade.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Hestia en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, mais je ne l'aurais même pas mentionné. Ce n'est pas important puisque j'ai accepté de participer à tout ça.

Hestia n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Apprendre que cette mascarade n'était pas son idée et qu'en plus, elle n'aurait pas dénoncé son amie changeait un peu son angle de perspective. Elle attendit la suite.

- Mes collègues et moi avions prévu de venir dès demain rendre visite à Remus mais j'étais très impatiente de le voir. Nous avons décidé de venir dès que possible. Sauf que quand l'infirmière de l'accueil nous a dit que seuls la famille et les proches avaient le droit de le voir aujourd'hui…

- Vous avez dit que vous étiez sa fiancée ?

Christa ferma les yeux un bref instant et acquiesça.

- Mais c'est faux, les interrompit une nouvelle fois Morag.

Elle avait à peine marmonné cette allégation mais Hestia l'avait parfaitement entendue. Elle réprima à grand peine un soupir d'exaspération et se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est faux ? demanda-t-elle avec autant de patience qu'elle pouvait.

Morag parut sur le point d'hésiter à parler maintenant qu'elle avait contredit son amie. Hestia haussa un sourcil impérieux qui lui ordonnait clairement de parler maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. Morag prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Ce n'est pas Christa qui l'a dit à l'infirmière, c'est moi. Je le répète, ce n'était pas son idée.

Hestia se souvint brusquement des paroles de Tonks. Celle-ci, en effet, lui avait précisé que c'était la rousse qui avait parlé de fiançailles. Mais cette nouvelle était tellement énorme que Hestia avait occulté ce détail.

- Maintenant, reprit Morag qui recouvra son assurance avec une rapidité surprenante, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer en quoi c'est un problème ? Remus ne le sait pas, non ?

- Remus, non, répondit Christa avant que Hestia ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a entendu… A part l'infirmière, bien entendu, ajouta-t-elle, prévenant la prochaine objection de Morag.

Elle se tourna vers Hestia qui confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Et je crains que s'il y avait bien une seule personne qui n'aurait pas dû l'entendre, c'était elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Christa poussa un profond soupir et se massa les tempes d'un geste las.

- Qui ça ? questionna la rousse. Il n'y avait personne juste derrière nous à la réception.

Christa se concentra en fronçant ses fins sourcils tout en tapotant son index sur sa bouche.

- Il y avait du monde dans le hall d'entrée mais ils étaient tous trop éloignés de nous. Par contre…

Son regard se perdit un bref instant puis s'éclaira brusquement.

- Quelqu'un était assis dans la rangée de sièges près du comptoir. C'était… c'était une femme. Petite, cheveux courts et hérissés. Et elle était… enceinte. C'était elle, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, Merlin…

Hestia scruta intensément la jeune femme, intriguée, cette fois.

- Vous êtes observatrice, c'est certain. C'est Tonks, en effet.

- Et qui est cette femme ? exigea de savoir Morag.

- Eh bien, si je mets bout à bout tout ce que je sais de Remus – ce que j'aurais dû faire plus tôt – je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est l'ex-compagne de Remus.

- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, confirma Hestia sur un ton devenu circonspect.

- Merde alors, jura Christa à mi-voix. On a fait un beau gâchis. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis tellement désolée.

Hestia était très agacée. Son opinion sur Christa n'arrêtait pas de changer de camp. D'abord, elle avait cru que ce n'était qu'une garce manipulatrice pour ensuite découvrir que non seulement, elle n'était pour pas grand-chose dans le désastre de cette fin de journée mais qu'en plus, elle avait volontairement omis d'impliquer son amie. Mais maintenant, elle trouvait que la jeune femme était décidément très perspicace. Mais il y avait autre chose. Christa, à l'inverse de Morag, lui semblait un peu trop… comment dire… compatissante ? Hestia était-elle en train de se faire endormir en bonne et due forme ? Si Christa avait des vues sur Remus et qu'on venait soudain lui annoncer qu'il voulait revoir son ex, n'aurait-elle pas dû se montrer un tantinet amère, ou alors, cacher son amertume sous un air totalement triomphant ? Du genre : « _D'accord, je ne peux pas l'avoir mais je suis bien contente d'avoir gâché toutes les chances de le voir se remettre avec l'autre_ ».

Cette empathie pour toute la situation rendait sa sincérité plus suspecte encore aux yeux de Hestia. Elle décida d'y aller franchement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée ? Remus vous intéresse, vous étiez _très impatiente de le voir, _non ? Cette situation, même si elle n'est pas de votre fait, devrait vous arranger plutôt. Pourtant, vous vous montrez… compréhensive. Je trouve ça étrange, pas vous ?

Christa pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant sa bouche s'étirer en un lent sourire un peu triste.

- Je ne vous en veux pas de votre méfiance, elle est légitime. Et il y a effectivement quelque chose même si c'est embarrassant à avouer. C'est vrai, Remus et moi sommes devenus amis dès son arrivée dans les Orcades mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit sérieusement intéressé à moi autrement que comme ça... Sauf, qu'un instant, je l'ai cru, et ce, suffisamment pour piquer mon intérêt. Mais ce n'était rien, je l'ai compris maintenant mais je n'ai pas voulu le reconnaître. Comme vous le savez sûrement, il n'est guère du genre bavard et sa condition de loup-garou à elle seule aurait pu expliquer son abattement alors je l'avoue, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Mais ce que j'apprends maintenant ne fait qu'expliquer la tristesse qu'il essayait de cacher. Peut-être qu'un bref instant, j'ai plu physiquement à Remus mais sa tête et son coeur n'étaient tout simplement pas disponibles ; son esprit a toujours été occupé… ailleurs.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à me faire une raison.

Hestia retint de justesse le _waouh_ qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Ce discours était presque émouvant. Maintenant restait à définir si Christa était vraiment honnête ou si elle cachait bien son jeu. Si c'était le cas, elle était très douée.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire pour réparer ce fiasco ? s'enquit alors Christa avant que Hestia n'ait pu arrêter son opinion. Je pourrais aller lui parler, lui dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu de fiançailles ?

Hestia écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite de cette proposition, puis secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Oh, non, non, non ! C'est une très, très mauvaise idée.

Après ce qu'elle avait enduré aujourd'hui, Tonks n'attendrait même pas d'écouter les explications de la jeune femme ; elle lui lancerait le sort le plus mauvais qu'elle connaissait avant même qu'elle ait eu la chance d'ouvrir la bouche. Dans le meilleur des cas, il s'en suivrait tout un tracas administratif pour justifier cette attaque et Tonks n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment et dans le pire des cas, Christa ripostait instinctivement et la blessait malencontreusement. Tonks et le bébé n'avaient pas besoin de ça non plus.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna la blonde. Quand elle saura la vérité, elle acceptera de rencontrer Remus.

- Ecoutez, tout ce stress n'est pas bon pour elle et le bébé. Ne le prenez pas mal mais votre présence ne fera qu'en rajouter. Moi, j'irai lui parler.

- Très bien, concéda la jeune femme après un moment. Vous savez sans aucun doute ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Je m'en veux tellement. Vous me tiendrez au courant ?

Hestia faillit s'étrangler en entendant cette singulière requête mais l'expression ouverte de Christa semblait indiquer qu'elle n'avait aucun motif caché, seul la volonté de réparer cette énorme bourde la motivait.

Décidant de finalement s'y fier autant qu'elle pouvait, Hestia acquiesça du bout des lèvres.

- Si vous y tenez.

- J'y tiens beaucoup, merci.

Morag, qui n'était plus intervenue dans la conversation depuis quelques minutes, se manifesta une fois de plus.

- Dites-moi, cette femme, cette… Tonks, vous avez bien dit qu'elle était enceinte, non ?

Hestia ferma les yeux, excédée. Décidément, cette sale peste n'allait rien lui épargner.

- En effet, confirma-t-elle, réticente. Et alors ?

- Comment ça se fait ? C'est une lycanthrope aussi ?

- Non.

- Mais… Tout le monde sait que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas se reproduire avec des humains. Ils…

- Vous êtes mal renseignée, la coupa sèchement Hestia, les yeux étincelants de colère.

- Mais…

- Morag ! s'écria Christa. Je ne pense pas que cette histoire nous regarde en quoi que ce soit alors tais-toi maintenant. Tu en as assez fait.

La rousse parut sur le point de répliquer mais finalement n'ajouta rien. Elle parut enfin prendre conscience du reproche que son amie lui avait adressé et baissa la tête. Satisfaite, Christa se tourna à nouveau vers Hestia.

- On va s'en aller. Pour éviter d'autres dégâts, je vais passer par la réception. Je suppose qu'un sortilège de confusion devrait être suffisant pour embrouiller l'esprit de l'infirmière ainsi elle ne répétera pas les bêtises qu'on lui a dites. Encore une fois, je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis désolée et je voulais vous remercier de n'avoir rien dit à Remus. Je me suis conduite de façon pathétique et votre attitude bienveillante devrait me permettre de conserver son amitié.

Christa lui tendit la main ; Hestia la prit, après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation ; c'était un peu absurde mais elle avait l'impression de trahir Tonks.

Après le départ des deux jeunes sorcières, Hestia retourna dans la chambre de Remus mais ce dernier demeura peu loquace. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondant que par monosyllabes. À aucun moment, il n'aborda le sujet de Tonks, pas plus qu'il ne lui expliqua de quoi il était brusquement devenu si urgent de lui parler ; Hestia, pour sa part, était trop bien élevée pour poser la moindre question. Elle en avait une assez bonne idée – du moins, le pensait-elle – mais aucune confirmation ne vint étayer son espoir de voir ses amis se réconcilier.

Elle savait que Tonks était terriblement blessée et même si elle lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé, elle pouvait se montrer singulièrement têtue. La négociation ne s'annonçait pas facile.

Hestia soupira, elle ferait aussi bien de se rendre chez elle le plus rapidement possible. Elle appela doucement Remus pour attirer son attention. Il sursauta légèrement.

- Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa aussitôt Hestia, je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais endormi.

- Je ne dormais pas, la rassura-t-il. J'étais juste… ailleurs.

- Oh, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser. Tu dois te reposer, c'est important. Tu auras sûrement d'autres visites un peu plus tard.

- Tu vas prendre des nouvelles Tonks et du bébé ? demanda-t-il.

Hestia se sentit rougir en se remémorant le mensonge qui expliquait l'absence de son amie. Puis elle remarqua que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il mentionnait la grossesse de Tonks alors qu'habituellement, il faisait son possible pour l'occulter totalement de la conversation. Ce changement ne fit que la conforter dans sa décision. Ces deux-là devaient se rencontrer à tout prix et se parler. Même s'il fallait un peu forcer le destin.

- Effectivement. Je vais passer directement. Je te ferai mon rapport demain, promis. Repose-toi, je file.

Sur ce dernier salut, Hestia sortit de la chambre. Elle quitta ensuite l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et se rendit directement dans une petite ruelle attenante, idéale pour transplaner en toute discrétion.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne traînait aux alentours, elle disparut dans un craquement sec et réapparut derrière les bennes à ordures entreposées non loin de l'appartement de Tonks. Sa brusque apparition fit sursauter un chat qui fouillait le fond d'une poubelle, il poussa un miaulement strident et détala, le poil tout hérissé, en faisant s'écrouler une pile de cartons maculés de taches de graisse.

Hestia fit une grimace, ce genre de désagrément arrivait tout le temps. Pour sa part, elle était navrée d'avoir effrayé le chat mais elle savait que la plupart de ses collègues trouvaient ça tout à fait hilarant, certains tenaient même des comptes mensuels et comparaient leurs résultats. C'était lamentable.

Avec un haussement d'épaule impuissant – elle ne pouvait guère empêcher ses collègues de se comporter de façon puérile – elle se dirigea vers le domicile de Tonks.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa et attendit. Sans réponse, elle recommença mais la porte resta définitivement close. Hestia fronça les sourcils. Tonks était-elle endormie ou refusait-elle d'ouvrir ?

- Tonks ? appela Hestia, à travers la cloison de bois. Tonks ? Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait. Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. Tonks ?

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Hestia sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ou pire encore, si elle avait tenté de commettre un acte qui…

Hestia sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et prononça la formule qui lèverait le sortilège de verrouillage, en espérant que Tonks ne l'avait pas changée sans l'en avertir. Elle soupira en voyant le battant s'entrebâiller sans effort, bien qu'elle eût été prête à la faire exploser si ça avait été nécessaire. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement sans plus attendre et parcourut toutes les pièces, sans succès. Tonks n'était nulle part.

Hestia se tint au milieu du salon, évaluant les meubles autour d'elle comme s'ils avaient pu lui fournir une réponse puis elle se frappa le front du plat de la main. Merlin, elle devait vraiment être fatiguée pour ne pas voir l'évidence. Après le choc qu'elle avait reçu à l'hôpital, Tonks avait dû avoir besoin d'une épaule pour s'épancher. Et, d'après ce qu'elle en savait, Tonks avait un ami tout disposé à lui prêter la sienne à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Peter Shaffer.

Hestia s'affala lourdement sur le canapé. La situation pouvait-elle encore empirer ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et jura à mi-voix. Cette fois, c'était vraiment la merde. Elle _devait_ parler à Tonks. C'était impératif. Mais manifestement, cela n'allait pas être possible dans l'immédiat. Le réseau de Cheminette peut-être ? Hestia se renfrogna un peu plus, elle avait beau chercher, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler l'adresse exacte de Peter. Sans doute ne l'avait-elle jamais vraiment su mais peu importait, le résultat était le même. Un hibou ? Il mettrait des heures – si ce n'était des jours – à la trouver s'il n'avait aucune précision de domicile. Il restait l'ancienne méthode des membres de l'Ordre, lui envoyer son Patronus. Lui saurait retrouver sa trace magique, où qu'elle soit, mais Hestia était franchement réticente à l'idée d'employer ce moyen-là ; pas vraiment à cause du blâme qu'elle pourrait encourir pour usage abusif de ce genre de communication mais surtout parce qu'il était extrême et n'était employé maintenant qu'en cas d'urgence absolue. Son apparition devant Tonks pouvait bien lui procurer un choc supplémentaire suivi d'une explosion de questions et il fallait l'éviter à tout prix. Non, le risque était bien trop grand.

Elle soupira lourdement. Elle n'avait plus qu'à laisser faire le destin. Elle se demanda un bref instant s'il ne venait pas tout juste de se sceller sous ses yeux.

Elle était certaine que Tonks ne ressentait jusqu'à présent qu'une tendre amitié pour Peter mais Christa Bergen et la peste rousse venaient de lui fournir un excellent prétexte pour revoir son jugement.

**A suivre…**

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks ; Kingsley Shacklebolt/Hestia Jones

**Rating** : PG-13/T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Note de l'auteure : **Comme promis, voici la suite…

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 17**

- Tu es sûre que tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit Peter, le front soucieux, en lui tendant le verre d'eau qu'elle avait réclamé.

Tonks, allongée sur le canapé, massait doucement son ventre rebondi ; elle se redressa un peu et prit la boisson avec reconnaissance.

- Je vais bien, lui répondit-elle, rassurante. Le bébé est tranquille maintenant. Ce n'étaient pas des contractions. Il était juste très agité. C'est ma faute, je lui communique mon stress et comme il n'aime pas ça, il le fait savoir à sa manière, ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

Peter, qui avait réussi à garder un calme apparent jusque-là, explosa.

- _Quoi_ ? Tu oses prétendre que c'est de _ta_ faute ?? Non, mais tu vas le défendre jusqu'à quand, ce fils de pute ?

Tonks grimaça légèrement en entendant ce qualificatif peu glorieux mais, honnêtement, elle n'était pas loin de penser à Remus en des termes identiques, alors finalement elle ne broncha pas. Elle reporta son attention sur Peter qui poursuivait son laïus.

- Est-ce que tu te rends vraiment compte de ce qu'il vient de te faire subir ? Il t'a fait venir jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste pour t'annoncer ses fiançailles en grandes pompes. Je refuse de croire qu'il ne se doutait pas du mal qu'il te ferait.

- Eh bien, techniquement, ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a annoncé, corrigea Tonks, sans cacher son amertume. Puisque je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Cesse de jouer sur les mots, la réprimanda-t-il, agacé. Que te faut-il de plus pour comprendre que tu ne peux pas le récupérer ? Et surtout qu'il ne le veut pas ? Ce que cette ordure a fait… ou plutôt, _voulait_ faire – puisqu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion et que tu aimes la précision – est cruel.

Tonks ne pouvait qu'en convenir, Peter était en train d'énumérer point par point ce qu'elle se refusait à reconnaître depuis des semaines.

- Tonks, ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne sera pas agréable même si je l'enrobe avec tout le sucre donc je suis capable, alors je vais y aller franchement. Lupin est un enfoiré de première, il ne veut plus de toi.

Il se leva brusquement et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Oublie-le ! Merde, quoi ! Il se contrefout de ton état et de ce que ça pourrait provoquer. Putain, si tu en doutais encore, ses fiançailles en sont la preuve !

C'était dur à entendre, surtout de la bouche d'un tiers mais elle devait avoir atteint les limites de son aveugle espoir de le voir revenir auprès d'elle car elle se sentait maintenant prête à admettre qu'il avait raison. Les faits étaient là, juste sous son nez : Remus ne l'aimait plus et l'avait définitivement rayée de sa vie. A l'instant même où son esprit se permettait enfin de formuler ce qui avait semblé une évidence aux yeux de tous, elle ferma les yeux. Ça faisait mal, très mal. Mais en même temps, elle se rendit compte que c'était un mal nécessaire, qu'il fallait sans doute en passer par ce douloureux processus d'acceptation pour commencer à guérir de son amour pour Remus.

Elle déglutit péniblement et but un peu d'eau. Quand elle reposa son verre, sa main tremblait légèrement et il tinta sur la surface vitrée. Elle se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux vers Peter. Celui-ci la regardait un peu inquiet.

Il avait toujours tu tout le mal qu'il pensait de Lupin, sachant que ça ne lui aurait attiré aucune sympathie supplémentaire de la part de Tonks, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à abreuver d'insultes le loup-garou, même si lui pensait qu'elle avait des raisons plus que légitimes de le faire. Même si ça n'avait jamais été clairement énoncé entre eux, les raisons du départ de Lupin alors qu'elle était enceinte n'étaient pas un sujet qu'elle voulait aborder avec lui. Ils en parlaient très peu et c'était la première fois que Peter laissait ouvertement transparaître la haine qu'il ressentait pour Remus et ce qu'il pensait de toute cette situation. Il avait peut-être été trop loin. Il savait qu'il venait de franchir une limite et il n'était pas certain de savoir comment elle allait le prendre.

- Tu as raison, Peter, dit-elle enfin.

Il se sentit immédiatement soulagé, elle n'avait pas l'air fâché contre lui et ne faisait pas mine de partir de chez lui en claquant la porte.

- Même si c'est très dur à admettre, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai toujours espéré que Remus m'aimerait assez et qu'il finirait par comprendre, par croire en moi et qu'il reviendrait. Je sais aussi que j'ai vaillamment prétendu le contraire, j'ai dit que je me fichais de lui dorénavant mais c'était juste ma fierté qui me commandait de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose.

Peter ne put cacher une grimace désabusée, même s'il l'avait espéré de tout son être, il n'y avait jamais cru non plus.

- Je comprends parfaitement, mentit Peter, qui espérait pour sa part que Tonks n'apprendrait jamais à quel point il l'avait mentalement encouragée afin qu'elle recouvre rapidement son orgueil. Mais… tu es d'accord pour dire que ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça… qu'il faut maintenant passer à autre chose, non ?…

_Oh, Merlin…_

Les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne puisse les retenir et c'était aussi délicat qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes marchant entre les étagères d'un apothicaire. Peter se gifla mentalement.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête à partager avec lui les sentiments qu'il lui vouait, Peter avait, dès le départ, caché son immense déception sous une façade de plaisanterie. À lui aussi, sa dignité lui avait commandé de renoncer face à l'indifférence manifeste de la jeune femme et de passer à autre chose. Ce qui était assurément beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il en avait été incapable, tout comme Tonks était incapable d'oublier ce connard de Lupin.

Ainsi, au cours de leurs nombreuses conversations, il avait employé la dérision et l'exubérance comme personne et lui avait déclaré sa flamme avec suffisamment d'extravagance pour qu'elle en rie. Tonks était un petit bout de femme très intelligent et il se doutait bien qu'elle voyait clair dans son jeu – ce qui était peut-être le but inavoué de l'opération, il préférait ne pas trop psychanalyser son comportement – mais, en déclamant ainsi ses sentiments sur le mode de la plaisanterie, il avait l'impression de donner à Tonks le choix d'y croire ou d'en rire en les refusant.

Il savait que s'il s'était montré plus explicite, il l'aurait totalement perdue. Alors, il avait attendu, se contentant d'une amitié complice, espérant que les choses tourneraient pour lui.

Et ce moment venait sans doute d'arriver ; malheureusement, pas du tout comme il le souhaitait. Alors qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout avancer vers elle en douceur, la distraire de son chagrin et l'aider à dépasser tout ça avec patience et gentillesse, il venait de tout bousiller. C'était aussi subtil que s'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil appuyé, assorti d'un sourire égrillard en lui déclarant : « _Écoute-moi bien, poupée. Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, j'suis là, j'suis ton homme !_ ».

Tonks le dévisagea fixement, sans rien dire, pendant un très long moment. Si long que Peter frotta nerveusement ses joues râpeuses avant de se détourner, dépité. Il était grillé. Elle devait le prendre pour un gros rustre qui n'avait qu'une envie : profiter de la situation et tirer avantage de sa détresse. Il se sentait très, très con d'avoir laisser son empressement s'exprimer.

Pourtant quand Tonks reprit la parole, rien ne montra qu'elle avait pris sa déclaration pour une proposition indécente.

- Encore une fois, tu as raison. Je dois évidemment passer à autre chose et l'oublier mais pas complètement.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle continua avant qu'il ait pu argumenter.

- Dans l'immédiat, mon état hormonal me rend tout sauf sensée et là, maintenant que le choc est un peu passé, je t'avouerai que je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie avant de l'oublier définitivement.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, pas certain de comprendre.

- J'ai une telle envie de lui jeter un sort, que ça me prend aux tripes. Tu sais, un sortilège qui rendra sa nuit de noces très, très douloureuse. Je suis tout à fait certaine qu'un maléfice de furonculose persistante sur les testicules gâcherait considérablement sa lune de miel, tu ne crois pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de frissonner. Il y avait des endroits visés qui rendaient nerveux n'importe quel homme. Il ne comprenait pas bien sa propre réaction, cette idée de vengeance aurait dû le réjouir pourtant mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Un élan de solidarité masculine très inattendu assurément parce Peter ne souhaitait qu'une chose : aller _s'expliquer_ avec Lupin.

Peter était né de parents moldus, il était le benjamin d'une fratrie de trois frères qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques non plus. Son statut de sorcier ne l'avait pas rendu _spécial_ aux yeux de ses frères aînés et leurs divers conflits se réglaient le plus souvent aux poings. Comme l'usage de la baguette était interdit à Peter en dehors de ses périodes scolaires, il avait appris à se battre de la même façon. C'est pourquoi il pensait, pour sa part, qu'écraser la sale petite gueule de Lupin à la moldue lui convenait très bien. Puis il se rappela une chose non négligeable : Lupin était un lycanthrope, ce qui décuplait ses forces physiques. Ce serait suicidaire de s'attaquer à lui à mains nues.

Peter soupira à regret ; finalement, il n'aurait sans doute pas droit au plaisir jouissif de sentir le nez de Lupin se briser sous ses phalanges. Dommage. Mais un règlement de comptes à coups de sortilèges conviendrait aussi.

- Tu penses retourner à l'hôpital pour mettre ta menace à exécution ? s'enquit-il, l'air de rien, pour connaître précisément le sérieux de ses intentions.

Tonks hocha ta tête avec assurance puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent brusquement.

- Non… Oui… Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire… il est blessé, non ? Malgré tout le mal qu'il me fait, je ne vais pas frapper un homme à terre. Ça ne se fait pas. Et puis, soyons logiques, si je me laissais tenter, les infirmières le soigneraient tout de suite, ce qui serait nettement moins amusant, hein ?

Cette fois, Peter esquissa un sourire.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te déplaire à ce point.

Elle sourit aussi.

- Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir, lui lança-t-elle faussement menaçante.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Mon idée de vengeance est plaisante et aurait le mérite inégalé de me soulager mais ce n'est pas si simple et il y a encore la pleine lune.

- La pleine lune ?

- Oui, elle va tomber le 15 août. Ce qui signifie que Remus va sans aucun doute rester à Ste-Mangouste au moins jusque-là. Et là, je fais quoi ? Tu comprends, je ressens le besoin primal de _faire_ quelque chose pour me venger, d'évacuer toute cette colère que j'ai en moi mais c'est maintenant que ça doit se faire et c'est impossible. Dans deux, voire trois semaines, le temps qu'il sorte de l'hôpital, ma hargne sera retombée comme un soufflé.

- Tu veux dire que dans trois semaines, tu lui auras _pardonné_ ? s'enquit Peter un peu abasourdi par cette déclaration.

Tonks secoua la tête.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis c'est compliqué. Selon le point de vue de Remus, il ne me doit rien du tout.

- _Quoi _? s'étrangla Peter.

- Remus n'a jamais cru que le bébé que je portais était le sien. Tous les ouvrages scientifiques affirment que les loups-garous ne peuvent se reproduire avec les humains. Il a toujours vu cette grossesse comme une trahison, une malédiction plutôt que comme une bénédiction. Je ne possède pas l'explication médicale qui le fera changer d'avis, je ne lui demandais qu'une chose, de croire en moi, de me faire confiance.

Peter put enfin rassembler toutes les parties d'information qu'il avait récoltées ici ou là et se faire une assez bonne idée de l'ensemble.

- Et il ne l'a pas fait, conclut-il à mi-voix.

- Non, en effet. Pour lui, cet enfant est celui d'un autre. Dans son esprit, il ne me doit rien.

- S'il t'avait aimée assez, il t'aurait crue sur parole.

- Je sais bien, confirma tristement Tonks.

- Je t'aurais crue, moi, ajouta Peter, presque imperceptiblement.

Tonks l'entendit pourtant distinctement. Elle avait toujours pu lire les vrais sentiments de Peter sur son visage alors qu'il pensait parfaitement les dissimuler sous un masque d'humour. Et, depuis qu'il avait permis à sa colère d'éclater et laisser libre cours à sa frustration, ils étaient encore plus clairs.

Il était sans aucun doute très amoureux d'elle, prêt à la protéger et à la chérir. Il était prêt à lui offrir exactement ce à quoi elle aspirait. Il était séduisant, charmant et attentionné. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, leur ascendance moldue leur avait donné encore plus de points communs parce qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux d'aller voir un film au cinéma – Remus, malgré ses vaillants efforts à vouloir l'accompagner, finissait invariablement par s'endormir dans son fauteuil ; quel que soit le sujet du film, ces Moldus qui gesticulaient sur cette espèce de toile blanche ne captaient jamais suffisamment son attention pour le maintenir éveillé. Avec Peter, elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de déconvenue.

Tout était là, juste à portée de main. Qu'attendait-elle pour se repaître de cet amour que Peter lui vouait ? Elle ne pourrait être qu'heureuse avec lui.

Sûre de sa décision, elle se leva du canapé, s'avança vers lui et leva les yeux. Peter n'avait pas bougé en la voyant s'approcher, il semblait tétanisé, incapable de bouger, n'osant penser, ni même imaginer ou espérer quoi que ce soit.

Quand elle posa la main sur son avant-bras, il frémit et déglutit bruyamment.

- Je sais, Peter. Je sais que toi, tu m'aurais crue, murmura Tonks, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Peter avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il se dit que même Tonks devait l'entendre. Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager mutuellement. Les yeux de Tonks brillaient et elle affichait une expression déterminée. De son côté, Peter semblait plus incertain sur la conduite à tenir.

Voyant qu'elle devrait faire le premier pas, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en nouant ses bras derrière le cou du jeune homme et appuya fermement sa bouche sur la sienne. Il resta sans réaction une fraction de seconde, tellement c'était inattendu puis, avec un gémissement sourd, il répondit à son baiser. Tonks gémit en écho, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle était en manque d'attentions, personne ne l'avait touchée ainsi depuis des mois. Peter prit son visage en coupe et but à ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Avec ses pouces, il caressa ses joues qu'elle avait maintenant roses et légèrement rebondies. Sa grossesse avait rendue sa beauté si lumineuse. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il attendait cet instant.

Son corps avait réagi immédiatement, il s'était tendu de désir et son bas-ventre pulsait douloureusement. Malgré ce besoin impérieux, il se força à la retenue et il l'embrassa délicatement, avec une sorte de vénération. Il mordilla tendrement la chair sensible tandis que Tonks répondait à son baiser. Il taquina voluptueusement sa bouche sans chercher à franchir la barrière de ses dents, ne voulant surtout rien brusquer.

Tonks se pressa contre lui avec un soupir encourageant. Malgré la rondeur de son ventre, elle avait clairement perçu l'étendue de son désir. Elle se mit à onduler contre son corps et força le passage de sa langue pour approfondir leur baiser. Peter crut qu'il allait perdre le contrôle comme un adolescent incapable de se maîtriser.

Il se recula, hors d'haleine, en posant son front contre le sien. Il avait besoin de calmer un peu le jeu et de reprendre son souffle ou ça allait être encore plus rapide que lorsqu'il avait perdu son pucelage avec sa voisine.

Cependant, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible parce qu'il se retrouvait exactement là où il voulait être, à savoir dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Et pourtant, la dernière étincelle de raison qui lui restait lui criait que tout allait trop vite. Que Tonks se montrait un peu trop entreprenante. Oh, il n'avait rien contre les femmes qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient et le faisaient clairement savoir, il trouvait même ça stimulant, mais dans le cas de Tonks, c'était trop… soudain. Comme si elle devait le faire pour se débarrasser définitivement d'autre chose.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Pas dans ces conditions.

Il détacha délicatement les mains qui lui enlaçaient la nuque et se recula encore. Tonks, essoufflée elle aussi, ouvrit les yeux et le regardait, perplexe. Embarrassé, Peter passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Écoute, je… je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, c'est pas une bonne idée, Tonks.

La jeune sorcière cligna des yeux et secoua doucement la tête, incrédule.

- Mais… pourquoi ?... On en a envie tous les deux, non ?

Peter se mordit la lèvre.

- Si. Mais en fait, non. Je suis sans doute le roi des cons de ne pas profiter de ce que tu t'apprêtes à m'offrir, Merlin sait que j'attendais cet instant, mais comme ça, non. Ma fierté de mâle refuse que tu te serves de moi comme exutoire.

Ebahie, Tonks ouvrit la bouche puis la referma après un instant, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Finalement, elle réussit à passer outre sa stupéfaction.

- Tu… Tu crois que je veux coucher avec toi pour tirer un trait définitif sur Remus ? balbutia-t-elle, presque choquée par une telle supposition.

- Précisément.

Il n'était pas fâché, il se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait consciemment.

Tonks nia farouchement.

- C'est complètement absurde.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. On le veut tous les deux, c'est évident, affirma-t-elle en désignant de la main la bosse qui déformait encore l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Je ne fais pas semblant, si c'est ce que tu oses prétendre. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

Le sorcier soupira, conscient que ce refus pouvait l'éloigner de lui définitivement.

- Tonks, je sais parfaitement que tu ne simules pas ton… envie. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi et c'est pour ça qu'on ne fera rien ce soir. Ce n'est tout simplement pas le bon moment.

Tonks fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi à cause d'un mauvais timing ? Parce que tu penses que je le fais pour de mauvaises raisons ?

- En effet.

Elle cala ses deux poings sur ses hanches et le fixa sans aménité. Elle se sentait insatisfaite au-delà des mots.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout.

- Et si tu te trompes ? Si Remus n'avait rien à voir avec ça ?

Il leva la main vers son doux visage, lui remit une petite mèche qui barrait sa joue derrière l'oreille avant de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire fataliste.

- Je devrai vivre avec cette fatale erreur de jugement le reste de ma vie mais je prends le risque. Quand tu auras digéré tout ça, fait le deuil de ta relation avec Lupin, si tu veux encore de moi, je serai là. Je pense mériter que tu t'intéresses à moi, l'esprit… plus apaisé.

Tonks poussa un profond soupir et hocha la tête, vaincue par la logique de son raisonnement.

- D'accord. Si tu penses que c'est mieux, on va faire comme ça.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction des toilettes.

- Merlin, cette vessie ne se videra donc jamais, marmonna-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle s'éloigna un peu puis elle s'arrêta et pivota à demi vers lui.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas m'être sentie aussi frustrée depuis la nuit où j'ai eu envie de _naans_ au fromage fondu, le mois dernier.

Peter haussa un sourcil en entendant ce commentaire qui semblait si hors de propos.

- Et alors ? s'enquit-il quand même, néanmoins presque certain de le regretter.

- Je suis descendue de chez moi pratiquement la bave aux lèvres tellement j'en avais envie et le petit resto indien qui fait le coin de ma rue était fermé.

Peter éclata de rire. Maintenant, il pouvait affirmer que cette situation délicate était désamorcée et que Tonks ne lui en voulait plus, elle avait l'air de prendre ça avec philosophie. Tonks sourit aussi en caressant distraitement son ventre rebondi. Puis soudain, une idée déplaisante lui traversa l'esprit.

- Dis, c'est pas à cause de ça, hein ? Je veux dire, tout ce truc sur mes mauvaises raisons, c'est pas juste un moyen poli de me dire que je suis trop grosse pour te plaire.

Peter leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête.

- Non, tu n'es pas grosse, tu es enceinte. Et je trouve que le poids que tu as pris t'a encore embellie. N'importe quel homme te dirait que ton décolleté est fabuleux.

Elle afficha une moue dubitative, visiblement elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle tourna les talons.

Peter laissa son regard s'attarder sur sa chute de rein moulée dans son jean qu'elle lui révélait maintenant qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Ses fesses et ses hanches s'étaient un peu étoffées ces derniers temps mais cela ne les rendait que plus appétissantes.

Peter soupira, il se sentait comme le dernier des crétins, il savait que renoncer à elle aujourd'hui était la pire décision de sa vie et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la regretter. Mais fantasmer sur le corps de la femme qu'il venait d'éconduire n'allait pas aider son état actuel.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une longue douche. Glacée de préférence.

Lorsque Tonks se présenta au Département des Aurors le lendemain, un gobelet de capuccino déca au caramel estampillé _Da Pepone_ dans la main, Hestia lui sauta littéralement dessus. Elle était inquiète pour son amie après son départ précipité de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et fut plus inquiète encore quand elle vit que celle-ci affichait une mine relativement sereine. Peut-être que ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé finalement. Bon, Tonks n'avait pas l'air béatement satisfait des gens qui ont passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air mais l'abattement de la veille avait disparu très nettement. Ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe non plus.

Hestia s'en voulut aussitôt de nourrir de telles pensées, Tonks avait parfaitement le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle voulait, mais la séparation de ses deux meilleurs amis lui brisait le cœur et elle se sentait comme investie d'une mission qui avait pour but de les réconcilier à tout prix.

- Je suis passée à ton appartement hier soir pour voir comment tu allais et pour te parler d'un truc très important.

Tonks avala une grande gorgée de café et sa lèvre supérieure s'orna d'une moustache de lait mousseux. Elle l'essuya négligemment avec le dos de sa main avant de répondre.

- J'avais pas trop le moral après ce qui s'est passé dans le hall de Ste- Mangouste alors je suis allée chez Peter.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Mais ça va nettement mieux. J'ai passé une bonne soirée et je suis rentrée tard.

- Il faut que je te parle de Remus, Tonks, c'est primordial.

Tonks secoua la tête.

- Hestia, je sais que tout ça te touche beaucoup mais je dois aller de l'avant. J'ai enfin compris que ma vie n'allait pas s'arrêter parce que Remus m'a quittée. Je vais m'employer à être heureuse de mon côté sans plus me préoccuper de ce qu'il fait ou pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il n'est pas fiancé, il ne l'a jamais été. C'était un malentendu et…

Tonks posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Hestia pour l'interrompre.

- Hestia, arrête. Ça ne change rien et je m'en fiche.

- Mais enfin… ça change tout. S'il n'est pas engagé ailleurs, ça veut dire qu'il est libre et que tu…

- Que je quoi ? Oublie ça.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Hestia, est-ce que j'ai changé d'adresse ? De réseau de Cheminette ? De boulot ?

Hestia secoua négativement la tête et la regarda sans comprendre.

- Non mais…

- Alors ça signifie que si Remus avait voulu me contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'aurait fait. S'il avait eu envie de m'écrire, un simple hibou aurait fait l'affaire. Me parler ? La poudre de Cheminette n'est pas faite pour les Nogtails. Donc, il a eu toutes les occasions possibles de venir à moi et il a choisi de ne pas le faire. Je ne vais donc pas me morfondre éternellement, j'estime que c'est lui qui a fait les mauvais choix, pas moi. Ce qu'il fait de sa vie maintenant, je m'en fiche. Alors, fais comme moi, fais une croix sur notre relation passée.

Tonks lui adressa un grand sourire et s'éloigna. Hestia se sentait toute bête, c'était Tonks qui l'avait réconfortée et non l'inverse. Mais il y avait une chose qui choquait Hestia encore plus, Tonks était d'une effrayante sincérité.

**A suivre…**

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks ; Kingsley Shacklebolt/Hestia Jones

**Rating** : PG-13/T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Note de l'auteure : **Eh bien, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre…

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 18**

**Jeudi 17 août**

- Est-ce que tu peux le croire ? s'exclama Hestia sur un ton indigné.

Hestia tendit la main et attrapa habilement la petite chouette qui voletait dans le salon. Elle lui flatta machinalement les plumes pour l'apaiser et détacha la lettre qui était nouée à sa patte.

- Elle m'a dit que ça lui était complètement égal. Que j'étais libre d'inviter qui je voulais. Je n'en reviens pas.

Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel mais garda un silence prudent – la nouvelle indifférence de Tonks pour Remus était un sujet récurrent ces derniers temps – puis il promena un regard effaré autour de lui. Autrefois, dans ce qui lui semblait une autre vie, c'était une agréable pièce à vivre. Maintenant, et ce, depuis une semaine, elle s'apparentait plus à une volière qu'autre chose. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de hiboux et de chouettes posés sur tous les endroits où il était possible de le faire. Les rapaces attendaient patiemment leur tour, le regard fixe.

- Rappelle-moi combien de personnes tu as conviées à ton anniversaire, Hestia, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé après avoir pris soin de vérifier qu'aucun de ces volatiles ne s'était oublié sur le tissu de velours.

- Oh, je ne sais plus trop, une trentaine, je pense. Un peu plus peut-être, répondit-elle distraitement en lissant le morceau de parchemin roulé pour y lire ce qui y était écrit. Oh, super, Carter a pu se libérer finalement, il m'indique qu'il vient avec sa copine. Tu peux le cocher sur la liste qui est sur la table basse, s'il te plait ?

Kingsley s'exécuta obligeamment. Tandis qu'il parcourait rapidement les noms déjà inscrits, Hestia reprenait déjà son laïus favori.

- Et tu te rends compte qu'elle a même _refusé_ de retourner à l'hôpital ? Non, vraiment, c'est impensable…

Le grand sorcier noir soupira et posa la plume à côté de la liste, d'un geste lent et mesuré. Il estimait qu'il était d'un naturel patient mais cette histoire lui ressortait par les oreilles et l'insistance de Hestia à ne pas reconnaître qu'elle avait perdu la partie l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Sa politique – pour éviter un débat malvenu qu'il n'avait nulle envie d'entamer – avait été de la laisser s'offusquer du soudain revirement de Tonks en n'y répondant que par des sons brefs et surtout non compromettants. Il avait sincèrement pensé qu'elle finirait par se lasser de cette espèce de croisade absurde – après tout Hestia Jones était connue pour sa modération et ses actes réfléchis. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle était attristée par la rupture de ses amis et qu'elle avait envisagé toutes les possibilités de les remettre ensemble mais maintenant, elle ne voulait plus du tout lâcher le morceau et son acharnement devenait grotesque. Il ne la reconnaissait plus.

Et là, il sentait que les limites de ce qu'il pouvait supporter venaient d'être franchies. Il se passait exactement ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début, leurs divergences d'opinion sur ce qu'il convenait de faire ou pas – ou même s'il était judicieux d'intervenir en quoique ce soit – allait entraîner une suite de disputes épouvantables où chacun penserait qu'il avait raison d'agir comme il le faisait et il voyait déjà se profiler le spectre de _leur_ rupture. Il en était malheureux d'avance mais il en était arrivé au stade où il ne pouvait plus se taire.

- Hestia, l'appela-t-il pour l'interrompre.

- … et Remus qui se contente d'attendre… C'est comme si…

- Hestia ! l'interpella-t-il une seconde fois, plus sèchement. Ça suffit !

Sa voix fut plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il en fut désagréablement surpris. Hestia aussi, apparemment. Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers un grand-duc perché sur la bibliothèque, elle suspendit net son geste et pivota vers lui, stupéfaite. Jamais Kingsley ne s'était adressée à elle sur ce ton. En tout cas, pas en privé. Généralement, il le réservait aux Aurors qui avaient agi d'une manière particulièrement stupide en mettant leurs collègues en danger à cause de leur manque de discernement et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était souvent concernée.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur en le dévisageant. Il avait l'air sur le point d'exploser comme un chaudron dans les mains d'un novice. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix étonnée.

Le grand sorcier noir se leva brusquement, l'idée que prendre ce ton agressif n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet l'effleura vaguement mais il avait trop besoin de crever l'abcès pour s'en soucier. Il la regarda sévèrement.

- Hestia, je veux que ça cesse ! Cette histoire te rend complètement cinglée ; et moi aussi, par la même occasion. J'en ai marre ! Je ne veux plus que tu interviennes pour tenter de rafistoler je sais quoi entre eux ! Il n'y a plus rien à sauver ! Admets-le une fois pour toutes, merde ! Tu ne t'en porteras que mieux. Et…

Hestia eut l'air outrée et fit mine de l'interrompre ; il pointa alors un index impérieux vers elle pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas fini.

- Et… reprit-il, si par le plus grand des miracles, il y avait une infinitésimale chance pour qu'ils se contactent à nouveau, de quelque manière que ce soit… Laisse-les se démerder tous seuls !

Les yeux de Hestia s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait Kingsley l'abreuver de reproches. Manifestement, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il gardait ça pour lui. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait se mettre en colère pareillement, on ne devenait pas un chef du Département des Aurors respecté sans devoir parfois remettre quelques pendules à l'heure. Mais là, c'était… waouh. Parfaitement injustifié et totalement disproportionné.

Si le fait qu'elle lui parle du gâchis que Tonks et Remus faisaient l'ennuyait tant que ça, pourquoi n'avait-il donc rien dit avant ?

Hestia dévisagea Kingsley, que sa tirade semblait avoir essoufflé. Elle pouvait comprendre sa colère et son ras-le-bol mais pas son silence sur le sujet. Le mieux était de lui poser la question.

Elle se dirigea vers lui tandis qu'il la regardait s'approcher avec méfiance, prêt à encaisser les cris et les accusations qui n'allaient pas manquer de suivre. Ensuite, il y aurait des larmes et des paroles accusatrices et tout ça se terminerait en claquement de porte irrévocable.

Kingsley ne connaissait que trop bien ce scénario, ces précédentes relations s'étaient toutes terminées ainsi. C'était presque pareil à chaque fois, il acceptait sans broncher les petits travers de ses compagnes – après tout, qui n'en avait pas ? – et attendait patiemment une sorte de… maturité. Mais quand celle-ci tardait à se montrer ou si leurs façons d'être ou leurs opinions définitivement trop tranchées dérangeaient sa manière de penser, il mettait le sujet sur le tapis et là, c'était le drame assuré. Dès qu'il se permettait de remettre en question tel ou tel comportement, ça partait en vrille. Il cessait tout à coup d'être charmant à leurs yeux et c'était fini. Pourquoi sa relation avec Hestia se terminerait-elle autrement ?

- Donc, fit Hestia en se demandant pourquoi il arborait une expression à la fois si fermée et si suspicieuse, ça te pose un problème que je m'occupe du bien-être de mes amis ?

Le ton calme de la jeune femme parut le déstabiliser quelque peu.

- Oui !

Puis réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, il tenta de se justifier.

- Je veux dire non mais c'est juste que…

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, leva la main comme s'il allait se lancer dans une grande tirade puis la rabaissa, incapable d'expliquer de manière claire ce qui le dérangeait tellement dans l'attitude de Hestia. Ce qui était quand même un comble pour un chef de Département habitué à gérer les affaires criminelles du monde sorcier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait combien son attitude dans sa vie professionnelle différait de celle qu'il adoptait dans sa vie privée – avec tous les ennuis que cela avait engendrés.

Il ne comprenait pas, il était en colère et il avait besoin d'exprimer le trop-plein qu'il ressentait depuis quelques semaines. Quand il était contrarié et le faisait savoir, personne ne le prenait paisiblement, encore moins s'il agrémentait son discours d'une longue liste de griefs réprimés jusque-là. Mais le comportement posé de Hestia le déroutait totalement. Maintenant, face à sa sérénité, il commençait à entrevoir tout le ridicule de la situation. Pour une dispute en règle, il fallait être au moins deux, et là, face à son regard paisible, son courroux était en train de retomber comme un soufflé.

Il avisa son regard satisfait et secoua la tête, vaincu. Manifestement, c'était le but avoué de l'opération. Il se sentit vaguement manipulé mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en irriter. Elle l'avait amené exactement là où elle voulait, il avait recouvré – peut-être pas entièrement mais tout du moins partiellement – son sang-froid et se sentait prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Hestia n'était décidément pas une femme comme il avait l'habitude d'en fréquenter.

- Tu veux bien t'asseoir, s'il te plait, le pria Hestia de sa voix douce et posée en indiquant le fauteuil derrière lui.

Elle prit place dans le fauteuil d'à côté et se pencha vers lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui te contrarie tellement. Ça t'ennuie tant que ça que j'essaie de les rendre heureux ?

Kingsley fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que c'est une façon polie et détournée de me dire que je ne suis qu'un gros con d'égoïste, grommela-t-il.

Hestia sourit finement.

- Non, mais maintenant que tu le dis…

Kingsley se renfrogna encore plus. L'idée de départ était que c'était lui qui devait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa façon d'agir, pas l'inverse.

- Écoute, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. A l'évidence, tu n'approuves pas l'intérêt que je porte à feu la relation de Tonks et Remus.

Kingsley secoua la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout.

Hestia haussa un sourcil et il rectifia.

- Enfin, pas tout à fait. Voilà ce que je pense, en fait. Je serais le premier heureux s'ils se remettaient ensemble mais j'ai l'impression que tu… t'acharnes alors qu'à mon avis, il n'y a plus rien à sauver. C'est fini. C'est tout.

Hestia médita un instant sur ces réflexions qu'il partageait avec elle pour la première fois.

- Tu penses que j'ai tort d'y croire encore ? s'enquit-elle.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa question, pas de reproche, juste la curiosité de connaître son avis sincère.

- Honnêtement ?

- Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé sinon.

Kingsley comprit soudain qu'elle pensait vraiment chaque mot qu'elle disait et qu'il pouvait parler franchement, elle n'était définitivement pas du genre à réclamer la vérité puis à éclater en sanglots déchirants en le traitant de salaud quand il se montrait intègre.

- Alors, oui, je pense que tu perds ton temps.

- D'accord. Et donc, pour paraphraser ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure : tu ne _veux_ plus que j'intervienne.

Quand il perçut qu'elle soulignait avec insistance l'exigence qu'il avait formulée avec beaucoup d'agressivité, il se sentit un peu honteux. C'était très dictatorial.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'ai aucun droit de te demander de renoncer à faire ce que tu as envie de faire. Mais c'est juste que… tu en parles tout le temps ! Tu ne parles de plus rien d'autre en fait !

Hestia le dévisagea, interloquée puis se mordit la lèvre, visiblement ennuyée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser.

- Oh… Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je t'ennuyais à ce point avec ça.

- Non, tu ne m'ennuies pas vraiment, nia-t-il sans conviction. Mais j'aurais aimé que le sujet revienne moins souvent dans nos conversations.

Hestia secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?

Kingsley grimaça en haussant les épaules.

- On va dire, sans s'étendre là-dessus, que ma franchise n'a pas toujours payé.

- Je comprends et je suis navrée pour toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a un problème parce que je ne me sens pas prête à renoncer. Je suis absolument convaincue qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Pas toi ?

- Si, admit Kingsley, mais dans le cas présent, je ne suis certain que ça suffise.

- Il faudra bien. J'ai une dernière carte à jouer – c'est la dernière, je te le promets – et si je ne le fais pas, je sens que je vais le regretter toute ma vie.

Kingsley la dévisagea, sceptique. Elle savait se montrer persuasive. Il soupira.

- Le fameux _Plan C_ ?

- En effet, confirma-t-elle avec un large sourire confiant.

- Et qui consiste en quoi ? s'enquit-il en sachant d'avance qu'il allait se mordre les doigts d'avoir poser la question.

- Il faut forcer Tonks à parler avec Remus, ou du moins, l'obliger à écouter ce qu'il a à lui dire. Après cette dernière tentative, je te jure que je n'interviendrai plus. Remus était certain qu'elle viendrait le voir, ainsi il aurait pu avoir une conversation décente. Mais elle ne s'est pas montrée. Oh, elle me demande de ses nouvelles, c'est sûr, mais elle ne souhaite pas se déplacer jusqu'à lui.

- Et il ne peut pas lui écrire, tout simplement ?

- C'est maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point tu n'écoutais pas ce que je te disais. Non, non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser encore une fois. Je me rends compte que je peux me montrer assez obnubilée parfois et je ne vois plus ce qui m'entoure. Donc, il semblerait que Tonks ait pris ses quartiers dans l'appartement de Peter et son domicile est toujours incartable. Ce qui signifie qu'aucune lettre ne lui parviendra par ce biais. Mais c'est problème mineur, selon lui, parce que Remus n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de parler à Tonks face à face, donc pas de lettre adressée à Tonks en passant pas le Bureau des Aurors non plus. Uniquement, de _visu_. Et si l'appartement de Peter est protégé par un sortilège d'intraçabilité, il ne peut pas s'y rendre non plus.

Kingsley soupira.

- Il sort de Ste-Mangouste demain, non ?

Hestia acquiesça.

- La dernière visite que je lui ai rendue, c'était lundi, quand tu es allé au Ministère. Physiquement, il va très bien. Il ne restait plus aucune séquelle de ses blessures. Les médicomages ont juste préféré attendre qu'il se remette totalement de la pleine lune avant de le laisser sortir.

Elle sembla se rappeler quelque chose car elle étouffa un gloussement derrière sa main. Kingsley arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- L'approche de la pleine lune a accéléré la repousse de ses cheveux intacts alors les infirmières ont dû procéder à une sorte… d'égalisation avec ce qui était brûlé. Maintenant il est affublé d'une coupe en brosse. Très courte, la coupe. Ça le change, c'est certain.

- Je me réjouis de voir ça, glissa Kingsley, en souriant à son tour.

Puis il redevint sérieux.

- Revenons à Tonks. Remus ne recommence que lundi à Kirkwell, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas lui parler demain ?

Hestia eut une moue dubitative.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il compte lui dire mais ça a l'air très privé, à mon avis. Vu ce qui est arrivé en avril avec Stronzo dans les couloirs du Département, je doute que Remus décide d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupe dans ces conditions.

- Effectivement.

Il réfléchit une poignée de secondes et balança, sur le mode de la plaisanterie :

- Il faudrait les enfermer dans une pièce d'interrogatoire insonorisée, ces deux-là. À l'insu de leur plein gré, évidemment.

Hestia haussa un sourcil intéressé puis hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui, ça, c'est une idée.

- Je plaisantais, Hestia, crut-il bon de préciser en voyant la lueur qui s'allumait dans les yeux de sa compagne. On ne peut pas faire ça.

- C'est vrai, fit-elle avec une expression contrariée. En tout cas, on ne pourra pas le faire demain, Tonks a pris sa journée – elle a rendez-vous chez son médicomage – et elle ne reviendra pas au bureau. Par contre, Remus pourrait sans doute s'arranger pour passer la semaine suivante…

- Oh, là, Hestia, calme-toi. Je le répète, on ne peut pas faire ça. Si on enferme Tonks avec Remus, alors qu'il est clair qu'elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, elle est bien capable de se servir de sa baguette en voulant sortir de là et me détruire ma salle d'interrogation, par la même occasion. Ses hormones peuvent la rendre particulièrement bouillante.

- On ne peut pas utiliser sa baguette dans cette salle, lui rappela judicieusement Hestia.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit-il en balayant l'objection de la jeune femme d'un revers de main. Franchement, c'est une très mauvaise idée, sans compter qu'après un coup comme ça, Tonks ne voudra plus t'adresser la parole non plus. Tu es prête à courir ce risque ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être…

Les épaules de Hestia s'affaissèrent et elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment mais Kingsley pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau carburer à plein régime. Soudain, il vit ses yeux s'éclairer et un grand sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

- Je suis sûre que ta précieuse salle d'interrogation ne risque rien mais si on n'arrive pas à convaincre Remus de venir au Département, j'arriverai sans aucun doute à le convaincre de venir à mon anniversaire.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais qu'il avait déjà répondu qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il viendrait, ce que j'avais pris pour une façon polie de décliner ton offre, je me suis trompé ?

- Non, je crois simplement qu'à ce moment-là, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait au sens littéral. Il ne savait pas encore. J'imagine que ça dépendait principalement de Tonks. Maintenant, je suppose que vu la situation actuelle, il ne sera pas trop difficile de le persuader de faire un saut à ma fête.

Kingsley se renfrogna et ses yeux se plissèrent comme s'il essayait de voir la scène dans son ensemble.

- Arrête-moi je n'ai pas compris tout ce que ça va impliquer. Tonks a accepté ton invitation, elle va évidemment venir accompagnée de Peter Shaffer et toi, tu vas demander à Remus de venir aussi. C'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? demanda Kingsley, effaré.

Elle battit des cils d'une manière exagérément innocente.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Hestia… Ils vont s'entretuer.

- Mais non, contra-t-elle avec beaucoup d'assurance. Il suffira de confisquer les baguettes de tout ce joli petit monde par un moyen ou un autre et de mettre momentanément Peter à l'écart. Ma chambre d'ami fera une salle d'interrogation insonorisée très acceptable. On n'a qu'à y enfermer nos deux tourtereaux et voilà ! Quel qu'en sera le résultat, on aura fait tout ce qu'on a pu.

Kingsley secoua la tête, il était complètement dépassé.

- _On a qu'à_ ? répéta-t-il, sidéré par son plan abracadabrant.

- Oui, c'est tout simple, en fait.

Le grand sorcier noir ferma douloureusement les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Je n'arrive pas à décider si tu es géniale ou complètement folle, dit-il finalement, vaincu.

Pas vexée le moins du monde, elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et se pencha vers lui.

- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, tu ne crois pas ? lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'embrasser langoureusement ses lèvres charnues.

Il se laissa faire un moment puis la souleva dans ses bras et la renversa sur le canapé qui faisait face aux deux fauteuils. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter puisqu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

**oOoOo**

- Entrez, Miss Tonks, la pria la secrétaire en l'introduisant dans le cabinet. Le docteur Ankers vous attend.

Tonks la remercia d'un sourire et entra. Le médicomage se leva pour la saluer.

- Ah, Miss Tonks. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Vous avez meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il en lui indiquant un siège.

- Je vais bien. Juste quelques désagréments, par-ci, par-là.

Le vénérable docteur piocha un long parchemin derrière lui et relut les dernières remarques qu'il avait inscrites lors de leur dernier rendez-vous.

- Je vous écoute, jeune fille. N'omettez rien, même si cela vous semble saugrenu. Votre grossesse n'a pas débuté sous les meilleurs auspices alors il ne faudrait pas négliger le moindre détail.

Tonks hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, mon estomac ne m'aura laissée tranquille qu'un seul mois finalement.

- Des nausées ?

- Non, je suis plutôt très incommodée par des reflux gastriques. Ils me brûlent littéralement l'œsophage.

- Autre chose ? s'enquit le médicomage en notant scrupuleusement les symptômes que lui décrivait sa patiente.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir des jambes lourdes qui ne dégonflent jamais. J'ai mal dans le bas du dos. Jusqu'à présent, c'était supportable mais là, ça devient très pénible.

Le médicomage lui sourit d'un air compréhensif avant de tremper encore une fois sa plume dans la bouteille d'encre

- Et…

- Oui ? l'encouragea le vieil homme en voyant qu'elle hésitait à poursuivre.

- Le jour de Lughnasadh, j'ai subi un… grand stress et j'ai ressenti quelques contractions.

- Des contractions ? Vous auriez dû venir me voir plus tôt !

Tonks secoua la tête.

- Je n'en ai eues que pendant une heure ou deux puis ça s'est arrêté.

Ankers la regarda d'un air soucieux.

- Rien depuis ?

- Non, rien du tout. Vraiment. J'étais juste… bouleversée et je pense que le bébé l'a ressenti aussi.

- C'est effectivement le cas. Si tout va bien maintenant, tant mieux mais promettez-moi de venir dès que possible si ça se reproduit.

Le visage du guérisseur respirait la bienveillance mais son regard était sérieux.

- Je vous le promets.

- Bien, autre chose ?

Tonks fit non de la tête puis elle suivit Ankers jusqu'à la table d'examen. Elle tentait de monter sur la table qui était pourtant parfaitement adaptée à sa taille quand elle ressentit une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos. Le souffle coupé, elle interrompit son mouvement. Anker n'eut pas besoin d'explication.

- Prenez votre temps, respirez à fond et installez-vous doucement.

Elle s'étendit aussi délicatement que possible, en évitant les à coups et soupira de soulagement quand ce fut fait puis elle dénuda son ventre rond et se laissa palper. Les mains du médicomage étaient fraîches et il procédait avec légèreté.

- Oh, je vois que votre bébé s'est retourné. Il était en siège le mois dernier ; maintenant, il est en position céphalique. Il a la tête en bas, précisa-t-il en voyant son air interrogateur.

Il remonta un peu sa paume vers le haut, trouva ce qu'il cherchait et prit la main de Tonks.

- Vous sentez ?

Tonks passa sa main sur le périmètre désigné.

- Moui… ? répondit-elle, pas vraiment certaine de savoir ce qu'elle était censée reconnaître.

- Cette bosse que vous sentez là, ce sont ses fesses.

- Oh…

Ankers sourit. Il prit sa baguette, marmonna une formule et en appliqua doucement l'extrémité sur l'abdomen de Tonks. La baguette se mit à vibrer comme un métronome dans la main du praticien, à un rythme très soutenu. Satisfait, il la retira après une bonne minute.

- Le cœur de ce bébé est vigoureux, sans aucun doute.

Il prononça une autre incantation et la silhouette du bébé se matérialisa dans l'air. Comme la dernière fois, Tonks en resta bouche bée. Elle détailla, émerveillée, ce fœtus recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le médicomage étudia attentivement la forme du bébé qu'il avait sous les yeux et prit des notes au fur et à mesure. Une fois, terminé, il reposa sa plume et demanda, l'œil pétillant :

- Vous voulez connaître le sexe de votre enfant ?

Tonks secoua la tête, faussement fâchée.

- Cessez de me tenter comme ça, Docteur. Je vais finir par craquer.

Il émit un gloussement très peu professionnel, leva le sortilège et fit mine de lui offrir son bras pour qu'elle y prenne appui lorsque Tonks émit une sorte de cri étranglé.

- Oh, Merlin, ça recommence ! Ce matin, j'ai cru que je me faisais des idées mais non.

Ankers exprima aussitôt son inquiétude.

- Des contractions ?

- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas du tout douloureux, mon ventre n'est pas crispé, ni rien. C'est juste une sensation très, très bizarre. Tenez, c'est juste là.

Le guérisseur posa à nouveau sa paume sur le ventre proéminent de Tonks, à l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait.

- Vous sentez ? On dirait des minuscules rebonds. Comme une chocogrenouille impatiente de sortir de sa boite.

Ankers éclata de rire tout en hochant la tête.

- Eh bien, la comparaison ne manque pas de piquant mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. C'est juste votre bébé qui a le hoquet.

- Le hoquet ?

- Mais oui. Il vient d'avaler du liquide amniotique et, comme il n'en a pas encore l'habitude, il a le hoquet. C'est parfaitement normal.

Sur ce, il l'invita à se rhabiller et l'aida à descendre. Une fois revenue à son bureau, Tonks attendit qu'il lui fasse part de ses conclusions.

- Ce bébé est en pleine forme, je dirais même qu'il est plutôt dans la moyenne supérieure pour son âge. D'après mes estimations, il pèse deux livres et mesure un peu plus de treize pouces **[1]**.

- Tout va bien, alors ?

- Le petit bout est en parfaite santé. Par contre, votre état n'est pas tout à fait aussi heureux. Le stress et la fatigue ne font pas bon ménage avec une grossesse. Si vous ressentez déjà des contractions, il faut vous reposer.

- Mais je me détends aussi souvent que je le peux, tenta de se justifier Tonks.

- Je le sais bien. Je ne remets nullement en cause votre façon de vous ménager, je pense simplement que ce n'est, à l'évidence, pas suffisant. J'envisage de vous mettre en congé maternité dès aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Mais ce n'est pas prévu avant le mois prochain ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- En effet mais vos maux de dos et vos contractions – mêmes minimes – ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait protester, justifient cet arrêt de travail.

- Je devrai rester couchée ?

Ankers secoua négativement la tête.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire et j'espère que vous ne serez pas contrainte à de telles mesures de précaution.

- Je sais que je me tiens très cambrée, c'est pour ça que j'ai mal au dos. Si je corrigeais ma posture, ça devrait me soulager, non ?

- Je ne crois hélas que ça ne sera pas vraiment suffisant. Certaines hormones de grossesse favorisent le relâchement des tissus, ce qui est nécessaire pour s'adapter aux modifications corporelles. Mais cette hyper-laxicité tend à déséquilibrer la statique et provoque des tensions articulaires et des douleurs lombaires.

- Les maux de dos sont inévitables alors ?

- Je crains que oui.

- Et je ne pourrais pas simplement prendre une potion anti-douleur ?

- Non, ce genre de potion, pour être vraiment efficace, contient inévitablement des extraits de plantes analgésiques, comme le chanvre indien, le pavot officinal ou le kava kava – la liste n'est pas exhaustive – qui sont également de puissants narcotiques. Ce qui est tout à fait déconseillé dans votre état. Ou alors à un dosage extrêmement faible, et encore… La mandragore pourrait éventuellement s'utiliser en cataplasmes mais je ne la recommanderai que si rien d'autre ne fonctionne. Non, dans les cas de femmes enceintes, je préconise généralement de faire appel à un guérisseur myothérapeute.

- Un quoi ?

Le médicomage sourit.

- C'est un médicomage spécialisé dans la manipulation douce des muscles. Il pourra sans aucun doute réduire vos douleurs lombaires. Mais comme l'apaisement ne sera que provisoire, par la force des choses, le mieux serait de le faire venir à votre domicile deux fois par mois ou plus souvent si vous l'estimez nécessaire. Cela vous convient ?

Comme Tonks acquiesçait, il prit une feuille de parchemin pour inscrire le nom et l'adresse de son confrère. Il le lui tendit et en attrapa aussitôt un autre.

- Passons à la suite, à savoir les jambes lourdes et les reflux gastriques. Voici une ordonnance que vous présenterez à l'apothicaire, un onguent à base d'hamamélis, de fragon et de mélilot, à utiliser en massage, complété par de la tisane de vigne rouge ; tout ça devrait stimuler votre flux sanguin et soulager vos jambes. Pensez également à les surélever le plus possible, c'est souverain. Pour les renvois acides, il vous proposera vraisemblablement deux options, un sirop de réglisse assez épais…

Tonks ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

- … ou alors, poursuivit Ankers, une potion faite de guimauve, de molène, de napal et de plantain, qui va soulager les irritations de la muqueuse qui tapisse votre système digestif. Mais qui sera totalement inutile si vous persistez à manger acide. Donc, plus de café…

- Mais je bois du décaféiné, protesta aussitôt Tonks qui voyait s'envoler avec horreur son petit plaisir quotidien.

- … qui est exempt d'excitant, admit le vieux médicomage, mais garde l'acidité du café. A bannir de toute urgence, donc. Le but est de supprimer, dans la mesure du possible et du raisonnable, les aliments irritants tels que les jus d'agrumes, les salades assaisonnées de vinaigrette, les tomates, les mets épicés et gras, la viande et le poisson séché ou fumé. Et l'alcool, évidemment.

Tonks se renfrognait au fur et à mesure que la liste s'allongeait.

- Qu'est-ce qui me reste, alors… ? grommela-t-elle à mi-voix. De la purée de patate ?

Ce praticien, qui malgré son âge avancé avait l'ouïe encore fine, leva des yeux pétillants sur elle.

- Eh bien, oui, entre autre chose. Tous les fruits et légumes cuits et les viandes blanches.

- Hum… Plus de pizza non plus, j'imagine ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que si vous vous montrez raisonnable, vous pourrez vous offrir une tranche ou deux, de temps en temps, accorda-t-il, magnanime.

Tonks poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Très bien, j'imagine que c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Le médicomage reposa sa plume et prit sa baguette pour apposer sa signature magique. Après un bref instant, elle apparut au bas du manuscrit, comme brûlée directement à travers la texture du parchemin. Ensuite, il murmura un sort pour accélérer le séchage de l'encre et le roula.

- Voilà. Nous avons omis des points qui vous préoccupaient ?

- Non, rien de plus, sinon des restrictions supplémentaires pourraient me tomber sur la tête, marmonna Tonks.

Puis elle lui adressa un sourire pour atténuer ses paroles.

- Non, sincèrement, je n'ai pas d'autres questions.

Elle rangea le rouleau de parchemin qu'il lui remit dans son sac et prit congé.

Bien que le trajet ne fut vraiment pas long, elle préféra éviter de marcher plus que nécessaire, elle transplana jusqu'à l'échoppe de l'apothicaire, y prit les médicaments indiqués et rentra à l'appartement de Peter par le même moyen.

Elle aimait bien cet appartement, il était clair et chaleureux. De plus, aux yeux de Tonks, il comportait deux avantages imparables selon ses critères actuels : premièrement, là, rien ne lui rappelait Remus, encore moins la vie commune qu'ils avaient partagée et deuxièmement, le logement de Peter donnait de plein pied, ce qui n'était pas si courant à Londres. Cela lui évitait donc de monter les étages qui menaient au sien – un vrai soulagement pour ses lombaires. Oh, bien sûr, un petit transplanage pour atterrir exactement devant sa porte d'entrée au dernier étage était toujours possible mais elle ne l'utilisait jamais, des Moldus habitaient également son immeuble et elle craignait toujours d'apparaître brutalement devant l'un d'eux.

Arrivée devant chez Peter, elle pointa discrètement sa baguette sur la porte et chuchota le charme qui la déverrouilla – c'était une précaution inutile car les Moldus qui passaient là ne semblaient pas le moins du monde s'intéresser à sa présence, ceci grâce au sortilège de repousse-Moldu mis en place. Quant aux éventuels sorciers qui se seraient trouvés là, s'ils n'étaient jamais venus au préalable en compagnie de Peter lui-même, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de voir l'entrée de son appartement.

Tonks donna un coup de sonnette avant d'entrer. Peter lui avait dit que ce n'était nullement nécessaire, qu'elle devait se sentir comme chez elle. Pourtant, elle estimait qu'il n'avait pas atteint un degré d'intimité assez grand pour qu'elle se permette d'entrer chez lui sans s'annoncer.

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans le vestibule, une délicieuse odeur chatouilla ses narines. Elle consulta sa montre et constata que l'heure du repas était proche. Peter n'était pas en mission cette semaine et il bénéficiait d'un horaire de bureau standard. Manifestement, il avait profité de sa pause de midi pour rentrer et lui préparer à manger. C'était une agréable surprise car elle ne se sentait pas le courage de se faire un repas. Elle le salua puis alla poser ses affaires sur la table du salon.

- Mmm, ça sent bon, le félicita-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait les différentes potions que l'apothicaire lui avait données. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ah… surprise, fit-il depuis la cuisine. Recette typiquement américaine.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'une recette pour mettre un steak haché entre deux tranches de pain, se moqua-t-elle.

- Ha. Ha. Très drôle. Surtout venant d'une jeune femme native d'un pays qui met du vinaigre sur ses frites et cuisine le gigot d'agneau avec une sauce à la menthe.

Elle s'approcha.

- C'est super bon, affirma-t-elle, fière de défendre son patrimoine culinaire. Si tu osais goûter, tu le saurais.

- Evitons les sujets qui fâchent, Tonks. Assieds-toi.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que c'était.

- Je t'ai préparé un Meatloaf de Salem et du coleslaw, le tout arrosé de limonade citron maison.

- Waouh ! s'esclaffa Tonks. On dirait bien que ce sera mon repas du condamné.

- Pourquoi ? Je t'assure que c'est excellent.

- Oh, je le sais bien, mais manger un pain de viande de boeuf à la sauce tomate, de la salade de choux et de carottes en buvant du jus de citron, même coupé d'eau, alors que mon médecin vient de me l'interdire énergiquement, ressemble au dernier repas d'un condamné, non ? Alors, je vais en profiter parce que je ne pense pas en remanger avant longtemps.

Peter eut l'air ennuyé.

- Je suis désolé. Je te fais vite autre chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu as le droit de manger ?

- Non, non. Pas de problème. Je commencerai mon nouveau régime alimentaire demain.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Absolument.

- Alors, que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

Tonks lui raconta sa visite dans le détail, répondant à ses questions aussi précisément qu'elle le pouvait. Peter avait toujours suivi sa grossesse d'assez près, montrant par-là un intérêt qu'elle trouvait attendrissant. Il semblait sincèrement concerné par son état de santé et celui du bébé.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Tonks lui parlait de son arrêt de travail prématuré, Peter se leva pour mettre les assiettes dans l'évier. Il les rinça brièvement puis se versa un café et s'appuya contre l'évier.

- Tonks, tu te souviens de l'autre jour, quand on a parlé de Lupin et de sa conviction de ne pas être le père du bébé que tu portes ?

Tonks le dévisagea, surprise.

- Oui, évidemment, ce n'est pas le genre de conversation qu'on oublie facilement.

- Il y avait un truc qui me turlupinait et je suis allé en parler à une amie qui est avocate au Wizengamot.

- Tu connais du beau monde, dis-moi. Quel rapport avec moi ?

- En fait, je me demandais si tu avais réfléchi au problème que poserait l'établissement de l'acte de naissance de ton bébé.

Tonks se redressa, soudain sérieuse.

- A vrai dire, non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, Lupin a clairement exprimé qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il était responsable de ta grossesse et qu'il ne se sentait nullement impliqué. Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il refuse de reconnaître sa paternité quand le bébé sera né ? Tu l'obligeras à se soumettre à un de ces tests moldus pour prouver sa paternité ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea Tonks. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une prise de sang pour savoir que c'est lui le géniteur cet enfant.

- C'est malheureusement là que le bât blesse. La loi des sorciers n'est pas ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas mariés donc sa paternité n'est pas présumée d'office. Quand le bébé naîtra, tu devras le désigner comme tel. À ce moment-là, ou il sera d'accord et il signera le registre des naissances ou il réfutera ce statut. S'il nie toute implication, tu peux intenter une action en recherche de paternité contre lui – qui peut entraîner l'obligation de passer un test ADN moldu s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution – et le tribunal statuera s'il est bien le géniteur du bébé. Si c'est le cas, il aura une obligation légale envers cet enfant mais sans lui donner son nom de famille si Lupin ne le souhaite pas.

- Jamais je n'enverrai Remus devant un tribunal, affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

- Dans ce cas, s'il refuse de signer le registre des naissances, tu devras cocher la case « père inconnu ».

- Père _inconnu_ ?

Tonks en resta bouche bée.

- Désolé, il n'y a pas de troisième case au choix. Ou le père est connu ou il ne l'est pas.

- Non mais, sérieusement ? _Père inconnu_ ?

La jeune sorcière n'en revenait pas.

- Ça fait tellement… Est-ce que je suis la seule à penser que ça peut être traumatisant pour une personne si elle tombe un jour sur son acte de naissance où il est officiellement noté qu'elle est née de père inconnu. Cette personne ne peut penser que deux choses, soit que sa mère est une traînée qui a eu tellement d'amants qu'elle ne savait pas qui est le père de son enfant, soit que son père est un salaud de la pire espèce puisqu'il n'a même pas voulu que son nom figure sur un registre, soulignant à jamais le peu de respect qu'il a pour la mère et le bébé qu'ils ont eu ensemble.

À peine avait-elle fini sa tirade que Tonks réalisa la portée de ce qu'elle disait. Horrifiée, elle porta la main à sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'elle réalisait ce que le déni de Remus allait engendrer.

Peter se contenta de hocher tristement la tête, il ne dit rien mais l'expression de ses yeux disaient clairement : « _Je vois qu'on est d'accord sur ce fait._ »

- D'après ce que j'entends, il est évident que tu ne veux pas ce genre de fardeau pour ton enfant.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu penses que je devrais traduire Remus en justice pour l'obliger à reconnaître le bébé ?

- Non, je pense qu'il y a une solution bien plus simple.

Tonks fronça les sourcils.

- Ah, oui ? Laquelle ?

- Si tu me désignes comme le père de ce bébé, tous les problèmes seront résolus d'un seul trait de plume.

Médusée, la jeune femme secoua la tête, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu. Avant de réaliser qu'il avait bien proposé ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

- Non. Non, non, non. _Tu_ ne peux pas faire ça et _je_ ne peux pas faire ça. C'est absurde, comme idée ! Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais ça, c'est trop ! Ce serait mentir à tout le monde et c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Non ! Pas question !

- Tu préfères _père inconnu_ ? glissa Peter, sûr de la validité de son raisonnement.

- Non, mais il y a d'autres options, j'en suis certaine. Peut-être que Remus acceptera d'y apposer son nom, juste pour moi.

- Franchement, tu y crois ?

- Non mais je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose.

- Et quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais ça, non. En plus, les dates ne correspondraient pas, tu es arrivé d'Amérique, j'étais enceinte de trois mois.

- On s'en fout !

- Et puis ça donnerait raison à Remus qui a toujours affirmé que je l'avais trompé et ça, non plus, je ne peux pas.

- Tu te soucies encore de ce qu'il pense de toi ? constata Peter, amer.

Tonks soupira.

- Non. Je ne sais pas. Pour ce genre de chose, peut-être. Il s'agit de mon intégrité morale, tu comprends.

- Ecoute, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Je maintiendrai ma proposition jusqu'à la naissance de ton bébé. Tu auras le temps de bien peser le pour et le contre.

Tonks secoua négativement la tête encore une fois.

- Je peux déjà te dire que ce sera non.

- Promets-moi au moins d'y réfléchir, demanda-t-il, d'une voix persuasive.

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle plus pour avoir la paix que par conviction qu'il y avait matière à réflexion. Je ne te promets rien de plus, juste que je vais y penser.

- Ça me va.

**NdA : [1]** 2 livres = 1 kg, 13 pouces= 33 centimètres

**A suivre…**

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur **: Falyla

**Titre** : Crois en moi

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks ; Kingsley Shacklebolt/Hestia Jones

**Rating** : PG-13/T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Note de l'auteure **: Eh bien, nous y voilà, c'est la fin. Je sais, il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour y arriver et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce que je vous ai concocté pour conclure cette fic. De mon côté, j'avoue que l'ensemble correspond plutôt bien à ce que j'avais imaginé au départ dans ma tête.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 19**

**Samedi 9 septembre**

Kingsley entra chez Hestia et resta figé sur le pas de la porte, ébahi. Cette fois, ce n'était pas les rapaces perchés un peu partout qui le médusait – merci Merlin, Hestia n'en avait plus reçu depuis deux jours – non, aujourd'hui, son salon, qu'elle avait magiquement agrandi, était envahi d'une impressionnante pile de colis noirs. Ceux-ci scintillaient d'une étrange façon et Kingsley s'approcha pour les examiner de plus près. Il tendit la main pour s'emparer d'un carton puis la retira, circonspect. Sur le dessus des paquets, il venait de reconnaître le logo étincelant de la boutique des frères Weasley. Le double W entrelacé brillait comme un soleil. Le pourtour du carton, pour ne pas être en reste, était animé de minuscules feux d'artifices animés qui éclataient sans bruit à intervalle régulier – c'était leur chatoiement qui avait attiré son attention. Kingsley sourit franchement, _Weasley & Weasley, Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux _assumait pleinement son côté tape-à-l'œil.

Il fut tenté d'ouvrir le colis mais restait méfiant. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'assortiment que Hestia leur avait commandé pour son anniversaire et, connaissant le genre d'article explosif qu'ils étaient capables de fabriquer, les déballer sans précaution pouvait se révéler de la dernière imprudence. Il le reposa doucement sur la moquette et appela la jeune femme.

- Je suis là, répondit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Ses longs cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Il l'enlaça amoureusement et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Mm… Tu sens bon, la complimenta-t-il. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

- Non, non. Ça devrait aller.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Il est à peine seize heures. Les elfes de maison ont terminé de dresser le buffet, ils sont partis il y a un peu moins d'une demi-heure. Il ne nous reste que la décoration.

Kingsley ne put résister à l'envie de la taquiner.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Mais je me demande si tu n'as pas vu un peu juste, j'ai comme l'impression que ça va faire un peu vide…

Hestia leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de commencer ?

Comme il acquiesçait, elle entra dans la cuisine. Kingsley haussa un sourcil impressionné. Là aussi, les murs avaient été repoussés et l'espace gagné offrait maintenant une surface suffisamment large pour que les invités de Hestia puissent s'y croiser sans se bousculer.

- Eh bien, tu maîtrises ce sortilège à merveille. Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, c'est sûr.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui glissa d'une voix séductrice :

- Merci. Mais rassure-toi, tu excelles dans plein d'autres domaines…

La peau sombre du grand sorcier ne révéla rien de son embarras mais, à son regard troublé, Hestia sut qu'il l'était. Elle rit et posa un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres charnues.

- Allez, j'adorerais prendre mon temps et batifoler mais on a du boulot !

Elle alla piocher une bière dans le frigo, la lui tendit et se dirigea vers le salon où les attendait la montagne de colis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as commandé exactement ?

Hestia eut une moue malicieuse.

- En fait, je ne sais pas. L'assortiment était tellement vaste que je n'ai pas pu me décider alors je leur ai expliqué ce que je voulais, la surface approximative à décorer et je les ai laissé choisir.

- On parle des Weasley, là. Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Hestia eut un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

- Je ne suis pas assez vieille pour me montrer raisonnable en tout. Alors, à l'attaque !

Ils piochèrent tous les deux un colis différent et s'entreregardèrent un bref instant.

- On a peur, Shaklebolt ? le défia Hestia, en haussant un sourcil.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres du sorcier noir.

- Tu aimerais bien, rétorqua-t-il avant d'ouvrir d'un geste décidé le carton qu'il tenait.

Il constata qu'il contenait une vingtaine de sphères gris argenté, il en prit une et l'examina, un peu perplexe. Elles avaient la taille d'un Cognard mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là, heureusement.

- Elles sont jolies mais je ne vois pas trop à quoi elles servent…

Le regard de Hestia s'éclaira brusquement.

- Ah, oui ! Ça m'était sorti de la tête ! Il doit y avoir une notice à l'intérieur.

Kingsley fouilla parmi les balles et sentit un petit rouleau de parchemin dans le fond. Il le sortit, le déplia et lut la notice.

« _**Pointer votre baguette sur le contenu et prononcer la formule suivante : Inflarapalla**_».

Il ne connaissait pas du tout ce charme proposé par les frères Weasley – probablement une invention de leur crû. Hestia prit elle aussi un paquet et trouva les mêmes petites balles argentées à l'intérieur. La notice jointe indiquait le même sortilège. Ils se consultèrent brièvement puis sortirent leur baguette.

- _Inflarapalla_ ! s'écrièrent-il à l'unisson.

Un petit jet d'étoiles crépitant jaillit et se déposa sur les sphères. Et, après quelques secondes, elles s'animèrent. Elles sortirent de leur carton d'emballage noir et les deux sorciers virent les quarante balles s'élever dans les airs. Elles lévitèrent à mi-hauteur un bref instant, s'éloignèrent les unes des autres puis se mirent à enfler jusqu'à atteindre la taille et la forme ovoïde d'un ballon de baudruche moldu. Leur couleur argentée disparut progressivement et les ballons magiques se colorèrent en teintes vives. Hestia crut que le charme était terminé quand elle remarqua que sur certains d'entre eux venait d'apparaître une grande lettre qui brillait de mille feux comme si elle était faite de paillettes en strass.

Les ballons se dispersèrent dans tout le salon puis ils montèrent doucement se coller au plafond. Hestia remarqua que les ballons à lettre ne s'éparpillaient pas un peu partout comme les autres mais s'alignaient de façon bien précise. Et en effet, après une poignée de secondes, ils formaient une scintillante banderole qui clamait : HAPPY BIRTHDAY HESTIA.

- Ça alors ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire et de battre des mains comme une enfant émerveillée.

Elle se tourna vers Kingsley qui essayait de paraître blasé et peu épaté par ce déballage d'effets mais ses yeux noirs brillaient et trahissaient la joie enfantine qu'il ressentait.

Ils se jetèrent littéralement sur les autres colis, soudain trop pressés de connaître leur fabuleux contenu. Comme dans les deux premiers cartons, ils trouvèrent à chaque fois un parchemin qui leur indiquait la formule adéquate et n'avaient qu'à suivre les instructions.

Ainsi, en moins de deux heures, toutes les pièces ouvertes à la fête furent entièrement décorées de ballons, de guirlandes et de lampions. Même l'énorme buffet que les elfes avaient composé se retrouva décoré de confetti clignotant. Il ne restait plus que sept cartons ouverts mais ils avaient été mis de côté. C'étaient les feux d'artifice que l'on ferait partir dans le jardin. Ils étaient numérotés et devaient être allumés dans l'ordre indiqué. Il était aussi précisé qu'ils étaient garantis invisibles pour les Moldus extérieurs à la fête.

Certaines guirlandes tendues entre les murs étaient formées par de minuscules fées qui se tenaient la main.

Kingsley, fasciné par le fait que les frères Weasley avaient réussi à domestiquer ces créatures pourtant réputées pour leur très mauvais caractère, voulut toucher la texture arachnéenne des ailes dorées de l'une d'elle. Mal lui en prit, la fée offensée se désolidarisa aussitôt de ses compagnes, frappa l'index du sorcier de toutes ses forces et lui mordit sauvagement le bout du doigt. Kingsley se recula en poussant un juron sonore, la morsure était aussi aiguë et brûlante que la piqûre d'une guêpe. Hestia leva les yeux vers lui et peina à dissimuler son sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Il était clairement stipulé sur les cartons des fées qu'il est, je cite :_**formellement interdit de perturber les créatures magiques employées. Tout acte abondant en ce sens est aux risques et périls du contrevenant**_.

- Ça va, ça va… marmonna Kingsley en regardant d'un air furieux la grosse goutte de sang qui perlait à son doigt. Heureusement que ces saletés ne sont pas des doxys. Tu te rends compte ? Cette morsure aurait pu être venimeuse…

Hestia rit franchement cette fois. Kingsley était bien un digne représentant de l'espèce masculine. Il n'avait rien ou presque – et s'il s'était légèrement blessé, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était passé outre une interdiction sans équivoque – et il fallait qu'il en fasse tout un plat en évoquant le pire de ce qui _aurait_ pu se produire. Ah, les hommes…

- Elle aurait pu l'être, en effet. Si ça avait été des doxys. Mais ce sont juste des fées ordinaires. Alors, l'amputation de ton index n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

Kingsley s'éloigna en grommelant des propos où il était question qu'on lui rende la femme douce et compatissante qu'il croyait fréquenter. Comme il traversait la pièce, les petits lampions de papier qui se trouvaient en suspension devant sa grande silhouette lévitèrent encore un peu plus haut pour le laisser passer et reprirent leur place initiale juste après.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il savonna son doigt douloureux et enflé puis le sécha soigneusement. Quand ce fut fait, il y appliqua le bout de sa baguette et murmura un charme de guérison. La plaie se referma aussitôt et le soulagement fut immédiat.

Satisfait, il revint au salon, sa bonne humeur recouvrée et regarda autour de lui. La maison de Hestia croulait littéralement sous la décoration mais l'ensemble – il devait le reconnaître – était fort réussi. Ce qui le ramena à son inquiétude des jours précédents.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Les Weasley sont vraiment très forts, hein ?

- Je dois avouer qu'ils maîtrisent drôlement bien leur affaire. Le résultat est magnifique.

Kingsley hésita à poursuivre puis se lança.

- Je sais que je rabâche le sujet mais je me sens obligé de te le demander à nouveau. Est-ce que tu es bien sûre de toi ? Est-ce que tu as bien envisagé le bordel que ton idée de cinglée peut entraîner ? Tonks et Remus seraient bien capables de te foutre ta fête en l'air.

Hestia dévisagea Kingsley, une expression attendrie sur le visage. Le grand sorcier noir se faisait tellement de souci pour le déroulement de son anniversaire. Il la mettait en garde contre les conséquences de son plan au moins une fois par jour depuis qu'elle le lui avait suggéré. Elle ne se laisserait évidemment jamais convaincre de renoncer mais il revenait à la charge avec une régularité sans faille. Comme s'il avait besoin de se persuader qu'il avait fait le maximum pour éviter le désastre qu'il ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

- Mais non, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer pour la énième fois. C'est là où tu te trompes. Je compte justement sur le fait qu'ils soient dans un endroit magnifique et _public_, entourés de connaissances communes, invités à _mon _anniversaire, chez _moi_, pour qu'ils se tiennent correctement.

- Je crois que tu rêves, estima Kingsley en secouant la tête devant son entêtement. Mais comme tu es décidée, je m'incline et je t'aiderai si ça déborde.

Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête contre son large torse.

- Merci de me soutenir même quand tu penses que ça ne sert à rien. Juste parce que c'est important pour moi.

Elle se recula puis lui sourit.

- Maintenant, je file me faire belle, les invités ne vont pas tarder.

**oOoOo**

La fête battait son plein. La trentaine d'invités circulait en discutant, un verre dans une main et une assiette de sandwiches et de petits fours dans l'autre. La décoration concoctée par les frères Weasley avait suscité de nombreux commentaires admiratifs et, grâce à l'avertissement de Hestia, personne n'avait osé tester à nouveau la susceptibilité des fées.

Tonks et Peter étaient arrivés volontairement plus tard que l'heure proposée par Hestia. La fête durerait longtemps et Peter lui avait conseillé de ne pas présumer de ses forces et de se ménager, si elle voulait profiter de l'anniversaire de son amie.

Sauf que, dès leur arrivée, ils s'étaient joints aux invités et avaient discuté pendant deux heures avec nombre de collègues et amis. Et bien sûr, cette station debout prolongée avait réveillé les maux de dos de Tonks et la douleur était vite devenue intenable. Maudit orgueil. Elle avait volontairement snobé tous les sièges présents, estimant que rester assise sur une chaise n'était pas le meilleur moyen de profiter des personnes présentes. Et maintenant, elle était en train de payer son imprudence.

Comme elle avait besoin de se reposer et d'un peu d'air, elle était sortie dans le jardin que les invités n'avaient pas encore envahi. Peter avait proposé de l'accompagner mais elle l'avait obligé à rester. Il était en pleine discussion avec ses amis et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tienne la main.

Tonks trouva un coin retiré du jardin et s'installa en grimaçant. Elle se traita d'idiote, une fois de plus. La maison était magnifique, le jardin enchanteur, tout était délicieux et la musique qu'elle percevait de façon un peu étouffée était vraiment bonne. Tout avait été mis en œuvre pour que cette soirée soit parfaite. Et elle l'était, assurément. Et pourtant, Tonks voyait sa soirée gâchée par sa propre négligence.

Elle soupira lourdement en regardant autour d'elle et but un peu d'eau. La nuit était tombée et tous les buissons s'étaient recouverts de points lumineux, comme autant de gouttelettes de rosée sur une toile d'araignée. Les bougies des lampions de papier s'étaient allumées dès le crépuscule et il semblait que les lanternes magiques se trouvaient toujours là où les invités avaient besoin de lumière. Une fontaine d'eau chantait agréablement un peu plus loin.

Certes, c'était un son très reposant mais sa douleur ne s'était pas atténuée d'un iota. La mort dans l'âme, Tonks fouilla dans son sac et en sortit la fiole de potion anti-douleur que lui avait recommandé l'apothicaire. Les séances de myothérapie la soulageaient sur le moment mais n'étaient pas suffisantes à long terme. Voyant que les douleurs de son lumbago l'empêchaient quasiment de dormir, alors que le médicomage lui avait prescrit de se reposer, Peter lui avait conseillé d'expliquer son problème à l'apothicaire ou de se tourner vers la pharmacologie moldue.

Finalement, l'apothicaire lui avait recommandé des cataplasmes de mandragore à appliquer lorsqu'elle était chez elle et une potion à base de chanvre indien si la douleur survenait en déplacement. Inquiète de consommer du cannabis dans son état, l'apothicaire lui avait assuré que la décoction était faiblement dosée, sans risque pour le bébé si la potion n'était prise qu'une fois par jour. Il garantissait un soulagement presque immédiat mais entraînerait un état somnolant dans l'heure qui suivait la prise.

Tonks avait pu constater la réelle efficacité de la potion, excepté le fait que la légère somnolence annoncée s'était révélée un vrai coup d'assommoir pour elle. Si elle en prenait, il fallait qu'elle s'étende quelque part. Elle allait s'endormir comme une souche.

Elle massa ses reins douloureux, indécise. Elle était à une fête, par Merlin ! Devait-elle vraiment demander à son hôtesse si elle pouvait aller se coucher quelque part ? La souffrance qu'elle ressentait en bas de son dos lui hurlait que oui. C'était soit ça, soit rentrer chez elle poser des cataplasmes.

Avec un lourd soupir, elle se leva péniblement et se dandina en direction de la maison, à la recherche de Hestia.

Elle la trouva assez rapidement à la cuisine en compagnie de Kingsley.

- Oh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

Tonks secoua la tête.

- Je dois prendre une potion pour mon dos. Très efficace mais elle va me faire dormir une petite heure. Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais je peux occuper le petit canapé de ton bureau ?

- Mon bureau ? répéta Hestia. Ça ne va pas être possible. Il est inutilisable, on y a entreposé les réserves de boisson.

- Oh… fit Tonks, déçue.

- Mais tu n'as qu'à monter à l'étage, je t'en prie. Ma chambre à coucher est à ta disposition.

- Non, je… Enfin, c'est…

- Tonks, prends ton médicament et va t'étendre.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir…

- Il n'en est pas question, affirma Hestia. J'insiste.

Tonks se laissa convaincre d'autant plus facilement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment quitter la fête.

- Très bien, je monte, alors.

- Je t'en prie, Tonks. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ?

- Non, ça ira, merci.

Après le départ de la jeune femme, Kingsley, qui s'était prudemment abstenu de participer à l'échange, se pencha vers Hestia.

- Je me permets de te rappeler que ton bureau n'a jamais servi à entreposer quoi que ce soit.

Hestia lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Oh, mais je le sais bien.

- Tu as sciemment menti à Tonks ? Juste pour l'envoyer dans la chambre à coucher ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle sans le moindre remord. Ça fait partie du plan, tu te rappelles ?

- Je n'ai rien oublié, sauf que j'y vois présentement deux petites complications. La première étant que le second protagoniste de ton _habile_ machination n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez…

- Oh, ça ? C'est réglé, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant. Remus m'a envoyé un hibou en début de soirée. Il arrivera dans un moment.

- Et, comme prévu, tu vas l'envoyer dans la chambre ?

- Oui. S'il souhaite toujours parler à Tonks, il sera ravi de cette opportunité.

- D'accord… admit Kingsley. Ce qui m'amène au deuxième obstacle. Tonks est montée avec sa baguette. La même baguette que tu avais planifié de lui confisquer pour leur éviter de mettre la maison à feu et à sang. _Tu te rappelles _? demanda-t-il en la singeant sans masquer son sarcasme. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de revoir ta copie ?

Hestia fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée. Elle s'était peut-être un peu trop vite félicitée d'avoir si facilement envoyer Tonks là où elle le souhaitait qu'elle en avait négligé l'essentiel. Elle se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tonks n'osera rien tenter chez moi, finit-elle par dire d'une voix qui laissait quand même percer une pointe d'inquiétude.

Kingsley leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

- C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

Hestia le regarda, visiblement indécise.

- Hestia, tu me connais, reprit Kingsley, d'une voix plus posée, je suis de ceux qui pensent que les événements qui doivent réellement se produire trouvent leur chemin même s'il est semé d'embûches, si c'est ce qui doit vraiment arriver. Je sais, c'est un raisonnement bizarre pour un Auror dont le métier se résume plutôt à éviter que les incidents ne se produisent ou à les provoquer quand il le veut, mais ce n'est pas toujours incompatible. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est encore temps de ne rien faire du tout et de laisser les choses suivre leur cours naturellement.

Les épaules de Hestia s'affaissèrent.

- Tu sais te montrer convaincant. Gagné. Maintenant, je ne sais plus.

- Dans le doute, abstiens-toi, conclut doctement Kingsley.

Hestia eut l'air atterrée par cette perspective et le grand sorcier noir la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Remus vint à leur rencontre quelques vingt minutes plus tard.

- Bonsoir vous deux, les salua-t-il. Bon anniversaire, Hestia.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui fit la bise et lui tendit son cadeau.

- Je suis désolé d'être si en retard, cette réunion des Responsables régionaux tombait vraiment mal…

- Pas de problème, le rassura Hestia avec un sourire. Et merci. Je les ouvrirai un peu plus tard.

- Heu… J'ai un petit service à te demander. Il était déjà tellement tard quand je suis parti que je n'ai pas voulu repasser à mon vieil appartement.

Il désigna l'attaché-case qu'il tenait.

- J'ai pris quelques dossiers pour la maison mais je ne tiens pas à les garder sur moi. Je pourrais les déposer dans un endroit sûr ? Dans ton bureau, par exemple ?

Hestia saisit sans hésiter l'opportunité qu'elle attendait.

- Mon bureau est malheureusement occupé pour la soirée mais il y a un petit meuble dans ma chambre à coucher qui conviendrait très bien. Tu peux même le verrouiller si tu le souhaites.

Hestia sentit la main de Kingsley se refermer sur la sienne pour attirer son attention, elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre le message et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- D'accord, répondit Remus. C'est une bonne idée, merci. J'y vais.

Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux blonds et afficha une mine embarrassée.

- C'est à l'étage, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, c'est juste que… heu… je me demandais si Tonks était encore dans les parages ? finit-il par demander. J'ai repéré Shaffer de loin mais je ne l'ai pas vue alors je…

- Rassure-toi, elle est toujours là. Va donc déposer tes affaires ensuite je pense que tu devrais la retrouver sans trop de difficultés.

Remus les remercia d'un sourire.

- Je reviens vite, promit-il.

Une fois parti, Hestia adressa un sourire triomphant à Kingsley.

- Tu vois ? Ces dossiers à mettre en sûreté, c'était le signe que j'attendais, ça m'a conforté dans l'idée que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Très bien, s'inclina le sorcier noir. J'espère que tu as raison parce que Remus est monté avec sa baguette aussi.

- C'est une bonne chose, il en aurait peut-être besoin pour obliger Tonks à écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

- En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hestia fronça brièvement les sourcils.

- Je crois qu'on va aller occuper Peter pendant un bon moment.

Remus monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et atteignit le palier en quelques secondes. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers le fond du couloir et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il leva sa baguette et commanda au lustre de s'allumer. Dès que la lumière se fit, il chercha des yeux le meuble dont lui avait parlé Hestia et, interloqué, se rendit compte que le lit était occupé.

Son premier réflexe fut d'éteindre et de refermer la porte aussitôt en bafouillant un : « Oh, excusez-moi ! » embarrassé. Puis, l'instant de gêne passé, il se permit une grimace amusée ; manifestement, un couple avait décidé de s'éclipser dans la chambre de Hestia sans l'avertir. Il allait s'éloigner à la recherche d'une autre solution quand son esprit aiguisé analysa enfin ce qu'il avait réellement entrevu et non ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le lit, pas deux. Et, à l'évidence, cette personne avait un peu trop picolé et dormait. Il n'avait donc pas interrompu une partie de jambes en l'air de manière intempestive. C'était déjà ça.

Vaguement contrarié que cette histoire retarde le moment où il verrait Tonks, il revint sur ses pas en se demandant où il allait mettre ses dossiers, quand il s'arrêta brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose avait alerté ses sens et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il ferma les yeux et fit appel à sa mémoire olfactive ; la pleine lune de septembre était proche et accroissait sa perception.

Machinalement, il avait répertorié les effluves qu'il avait sentis et reconnus sans y prendre garde, son esprit était bien trop occupé à imaginer sa rencontre avec Tonks. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se rendit compte que même s'il n'avait entrouvert la porte que quelques secondes, aucun relent d'alcool n'était venu agresser ses narines. Il y avait juste… un mélange d'odeur de savon et de produits de douche – ce qui n'était guère surprenant, vu que la salle de bain était attenante à la chambre à coucher – la fragrance subtile d'un parfum à la rose – celui de Hestia – et… du cannabis.

_Du cannabis_ ?

C'était cette senteur-là qui l'avait alerté. Et cette odeur émanait sans équivoque du dormeur. Les yeux d'ambre de Remus étincelèrent de colère. Certes, tout le monde savait que les sorciers utilisaient des drogues pour préparer des potions sauf que leur dosage s'avérait généralement bien au-dessus de la légalité et c'était tout le problème. Hestia avait travaillé quelques mois au Contrôle des Narcotiques, elle en était ressortie catastrophée par les ravages que l'abus de stupéfiants pouvait engendrer. Depuis elle militait pour qu'une loi interdise leur vente libre chez l'apothicaire. Et ça, ce n'était un secret pour aucun de ses amis. Le petit salopard qui avait eu le culot de venir en consommer et planer chez elle, le jour de son anniversaire – dans sa _chambre à coucher_ – ne méritait certainement pas le statut d'ami et Remus allait se faire un plaisir de lui expliquer sa façon de penser.

Fonçant tête baissée, il rouvrit la porte de la chambre à coucher à la volée, lança son attaché-case dans un coin et claqua le battant derrière lui. Le dormeur, emmitouflé dans le couvre-lit, la tête plongée dans le traversin, n'émit qu'un léger ronflement, remua un peu mais resta plongé dans les brumes que la drogue avait provoquées dans son cerveau. Remus plissa les yeux devant cette complète inertie. Il connaissait quelques sortilèges qui allaient le réveiller, il n'en doutait pas. Il s'approcha du lit et tira d'un geste rageur la courtepointe à fleurs. La silhouette brutalement déroulée poussa un cri qui n'avait rien de masculin et se redressa d'un bond. Remus alluma enfin sa baguette et écarquilla les yeux.

- _Tonks !?_

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, frotta ses paupières puis tenta de s'éclaircir les idées.

- Remus !?

Bouche bée, le loup-garou fixait son ex-compagne, incapable de formuler la moindre phrase. Tout ce qu'il avait imaginé comme conversation, ce qu'il lui dirait, ce qu'elle répondrait, venait de disparaître de son cerveau comme autant de bulles de savon qui éclatent dans le vent. Il avait échafaudé tout un plan dans sa tête, comment il lui demanderait de le suivre dans un coin retiré, comment il lui expliquerait ce qu'il avait appris, comment il lui ferait part de ses sentiments…

Il avait presque rêvé cette rencontre et là… il venait quasiment de la jeter par terre. Il était mortifié. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise et allait se confondre en excuses quand il avisa le flacon de potion mal rebouché sur la table de chevet. Ainsi donc son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé du tout. La peau de Tonks dégageait encore un vague relent de cannabis mais la source principale venait de là. Il était si choqué qu'il ne savait que dire. A sa connaissance, Tonks n'avait jamais prisé ce genre de paradis artificiel, même occasionnellement. Est-ce que ce salaud de Yankee… ?

- Depuis quand tu prends de la drogue ? questionna-t-il plutôt abruptement.

- Quoi ?

Tonks secoua la tête sans comprendre, d'habitude, elle dormait presque une heure et elle sentait bien qu'elle était loin du compte. C'était déjà arrivé et elle savait qu'elle allait se sentir encore vaseuse un bon moment avant d'être pleinement opérationnelle.

- C'est Shaffer qui te fournit ? exigea-t-il encore de savoir.

- Hein ?

Ses pensées avaient encore du mal à s'aligner correctement.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes, Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle le dévisagea longuement puis parut remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

- Mes cheveux ? répéta machinalement le loup-garou. Rien, ils… Tonks ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Comment oses-tu consommer du cannabis ? Tu es enceinte !

- Merci, j'avais remarqué, rétorqua-t-elle, un brin sarcastique.

Elle essaya de s'extirper du lit mais ses membres ne lui répondaient pas encore comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était aussi mou que de la gelée. Elle roula sur le côté et tenta de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, sans succès.

- Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main pour me redresser, s'il te plait ?

Remus, un peu à court de mots, s'exécuta. Il la prit par les épaules et l'aida à se positionner correctement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise qu'il constata combien elle avait changé physiquement. Son visage en forme de cœur s'était joliment arrondi, son tour de taille était plus qu'impressionnant, quant à ses seins – Remus déglutit avec difficulté – ils paraissaient avoir encore doublé depuis mai. Il ne l'avait pas vue ni même touchée depuis des mois mais le simple fait de lui tenir les épaules lui donna envie de la serrer contre lui. Il se retint pourtant, la façon dont il l'avait dédaignée ces derniers mois ne lui autorisait nullement une telle familiarité.

- Ah… soupira-t-elle, en attendant que se dissipe son léger étourdissement. Merci. Ce truc est vraiment bon mais si je ne dors pas assez, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans le cul.

Remus fronça les sourcils, semblant se souvenir de quoi il parlait précédemment.

- Je ne veux plus que tu en prennes, ordonna-t-il soudain. Ce n'est sain ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé. Si c'est Shaffer qui t'a incité à en prendre, je le tue…

Tonks se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

- Remus, de quoi tu parles ? s'enquit-elle, la diction encore laborieuse. Qu'est-ce que Peter vient faire là-dedans ?

Exaspéré, Remus empoigna le flacon et le lui colla sous le nez.

- Je parle de ça, Tonks ! Je ne veux pas que cet enfant ait des séquelles ! Tout le monde sait que consommer de la drogue retarde le développement du fœtus !

- Ah, ça ? fit Tonks en pointant son index sur la petite bouteille. C'est bon, c'est l'apothicaire qui me l'a donné. Pour mes douleurs de dos. Le dosage est faible et j'ai une posologie très stricte. Pas plus d'une fois par jour.

Remus émit une sorte de ricanement et ouvrit le flacon.

- Faiblement dosée ? Tu te fous de moi, Tonks ? Sens-moi ça, on se croirait dans un _coffee shop_ d'Amsterdam !

La jeune sorcière huma le liquide plusieurs fois et secoua la tête.

- Je ne sens presque rien, je t'assure. Je crois que ton odorat est périodiquement un peu trop sensible et qu'il t'a induit en erreur.

Elle le fixa longuement, ses idées se mettaient peu à peu en place. Le brouillard qui obstruait son cerveau se dissipa enfin et elle parut se rappeler que l'individu qui lui faisait face lu avait fait beaucoup de mal et que même si elle entamait le processus de deuil de leur relation et qu'elle se sentait mieux, elle n'avait pas envie d'être aimable avec lui.

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne mettrai jamais le développement et la vie de ce bébé en danger. Mais, vu ce que tu en penses, je suis la première surprise que tu t'en inquiètes. Tu m'as largement fait comprendre que le sujet ne t'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Alors que signifie cette scène ?

- Je…

Remus reposa la bouteille, il se sentait nul et ne savait plus comment reprendre la discussion qu'il avait envisagée. Mais il sentait bien que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il tira une chaise et s'y assit pour lui faire face.

- Je voulais te parler, Tonks.

La sorcière croisa les bras sur son opulente poitrine et le dévisagea plutôt froidement.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Je t'ai cherchée, tu ne vas plus à l'appartement…

- Non, trop d'ondes négatives. Bon, maintenant, tu m'as trouvée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Remus ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était un cauchemar.

- Je… je vais commencer par te présenter des excuses.

Tonks haussa un sourcil mais resta impassible.

- Je te demande pardon, continua Remus, pour toutes les choses horribles que je t'ai dites. Je me rends compte que je t'ai blessée de la pire façon qui soit. Tu me suppliais de croire en toi, de te faire confiance, et j'en ai été incapable. Je n'ai qu'une excuse, celle d'avoir cru que tu m'avais trahi. Ça m'a rendu fou. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que notre monde magique recelait encore beaucoup de secrets et qu'une telle grossesse était possible. Maintenant, je sais que j'ai eu tort et je te demande de me pardonner.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche mais Remus leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Laisse-moi juste finir sinon je ne vais pas y arriver. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne me pardonnes jamais, je devrai vivre avec ça et je l'accepte. J'ai gâché la relation que nous avions et je le regretterai toute ma vie.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire… c'est que je t'aime. Oh, je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus et tu as refait ta vie, c'est entièrement ma faute si je t'ai perdue mais… je ne supporterai pas de tout perdre. Je suis le père de cet enfant. Il m'a fallu du temps pour y croire. Pour _te_ croire. Mais je le sais, maintenant. Alors, je t'en supplie, ne me prive pas de sa présence.

Tonks se leva, chancela mais se redressa aussitôt en refusant la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle se tenait raide comme un piquet, le visage figé dans un masque de colère. Remus venait de prononcer chacune des paroles qu'elle avait toujours rêvées d'entendre et pourtant elle n'en retirait aucune satisfaction. Au contraire, elle ressentait les excuses de Remus comme un affront, comme une volonté de démolir les bases de sa propre reconstruction. Remus pâlit quand elle pointa un index accusateur sur lui.

- Comment… comment oses-tu me faire ça ? hurla-t-elle soudain. Comment oses-tu te pointer ici après des mois de silence et me débiter ton petit discours sur tes regrets alors que moi, je commence tout juste à essayer de t'oublier, que j'entrevois enfin le bout de ce long tunnel dans lequel tu m'as plongée ?

Tonks sentit les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jaillir et couler sur son visage. Elle les essuya rageusement d'un revers de main.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu m'aimes, Remus. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire une chose pareille. Je ne suis pas ta marionnette.

- Non, je…

Remus voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se déroba d'un geste brusque.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste me montrer sincère et…

- TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! VA-T-EN !

Remus ferma les yeux, il était prêt à jouer la seule carte qu'il avait en main. Réclamer ses droits parentaux.

- Non, je ne me tairai pas. Je comprends que tu ne veux plus jamais de moi dans ta vie, mais je suis le père de ce bébé et tu sais parfaitement que j'ai certains droits et…

- Arrête ! Pendant des mois tu as refusé d'envisager d'être le père biologique de ce bébé et _maintenant_, par je ne sais quel miracle, tu as changé d'avis et tu _exiges_ de l'être ?!

- On a trouvé un livre qui…

- JE M'EN FOUS ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT !

- Je suis le père de ce bébé, répéta Remus en martelant ses mots avec sa baguette, et je veux participer à son éducation.

Folle de rage de voir que Remus pensait pouvoir tout décider pour elle alors qu'il avait brillé par son absence jusque-là, Tonks hurla :

- N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS ! TU NE FIGURERAS MÊME PAS SUR L'ACTE DE NAISSANCE !

À peine prononcés, elle sut que ses paroles étaient de trop, qu'elle venait de dépasser la limite mais il était trop tard pour les reprendre. Remus semblait statufié. Tout le sang s'était retiré de son visage, sa bouche s'était pincée en une ligne si mince qu'on ne distinguait même plus ses lèvres.

Ainsi donc, elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire une telle chose. Elle savait que le sang des métamorphmagi contenait tous les codes génétiques possibles. S'il décidait de soumettre leur bébé à un test moldu, son ADN à lui, sa molécule d'hérédité, serait perdue dans la masse. Jamais il ne pourrait prouver sa paternité devant un tribunal.

Le pire était arrivé, il avait tout perdu. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle cruauté, d'une telle haine envers lui. Mais, au vu de la manière dont il l'avait traitée, pensa-t-il, amèrement, il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé.

C'en était trop, il devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Il se rua sur la porte, l'ouvrit si brusquement que le battant rebondit contre le mur et sortit dans le couloir à grands pas.

Tonks, tétanisée elle aussi par les horreurs qu'elle lui avait balancées, sortit de son immobilisme et se précipita à sa suite.

- Remus ! Attends ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Elle le vit disparaître dans l'escalier qui rejoignait le salon.

- Remus !

Elle se déplaçait aussi vite que sa condition de femme enceinte le lui permettait.

- Remus ! cria-t-elle depuis le haut de l'escalier. Attends-moi !

Les invités qui entendirent son appel pivotèrent vers elle pour voir ce qui se passait exactement. Elle vit Remus se retourner, indécis et crut qu'elle avait réussi à stopper sa fuite mais il baissa la tête et poursuivit son chemin. Elle se mit à dévaler les marches deux par deux. Elle n'avait pas fait un mètre qu'elle sentit son pied riper sur la moquette qui recouvrait les marches. Comprenant qu'elle allait tomber et dévaler le reste de l'escalier, elle poussa un cri terrifié et plaqua instinctivement ses deux mains sur son ventre pour protéger son bébé.

Remus se glaça en entendant son hurlement. Il se retourna en pointant sa baguette sur elle et s'égosilla avant même d'avoir complètement pivoté sur lui-même

- _LEVICORPUS !! _

Le sortilège la frappa de plein fouet et la suspendit dans les airs juste avant que son corps ne heurte une dernière fois le bas de l'escalier. Remus se précipita vers elle en écartant les invités affolés qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. Tout le monde s'était tu et fixait la jeune femme d'un air horrifié.

Remus la prit dans ses bras et annula le sort de lévitation. Elle avait percuté plusieurs fois les marches sans chercher à préserver à son visage et les ecchymoses apparaissaient déjà.

- Tonks ! Réponds-moi, je t'en prie !

La jeune sorcière ouvrit un œil vitreux.

- … suis désolée… pensais pas ce que je disais… murmura-t-elle avant de pousser un long gémissement de douleur. J'ai mal. Mon ventre…

- Les guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste sont en route, confirma Hestia qui venait d'arriver.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'agenouilla à côté de Tonks.

- Oh, Merlin… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Tonks essaya se réprimer un autre gémissement de douleur mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Hestia se mordit violemment la lèvre puis se détourna, le poing serré contre sa bouche. Kingsley posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et elle se blottit dans ses bras, en pleurs. Derrière eux se tenait Peter Shaffer, il était pâle et défait.

Il s'était lui aussi précipité vers Tonks mais les propos qu'elle avait échangés avec Lupin l'avait stoppé dans son élan. Il savait que s'il lui posait la question à cet instant même, elle nierait jusqu'à son dernier souffle mais il avait des yeux pour voir, les jeux étaient faits. Il ne pouvait même pas prétendre qu'il l'avait perdue parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été à lui. Il était assez lucide pour comprendre que Tonks avait essayé d'apprendre à vivre sans Lupin mais qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Peter soupira, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile de toute sa vie.

Assis par terre, un bras passé sous les aisselles de Tonks, son autre main tenant les siennes et caressant son ventre, Remus tenta de la rassurer mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, même à ses propres oreilles.

- Ça va aller. Je te le promets. Tout ira bien.

Il sentit soudain le ventre onduler sous ses doigts et une série de petits coups cogner sous leurs paumes.

- Il bouge, souffla Tonks. Oh, merci Merlin…

Puis Tonks geignit encore une fois et se tourna à demi vers lui. Il se déplaça un peu pour qu'elle puisse mieux s'appuyer sur lui et ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire défaillir.

Il croisa le regard de Kingsley et comprit qu'il l'avait vu aussi. L'arrière de la jupe de Tonks avait laissé une marque sur le sol carrelé. Une marque rouge et humide. Elle perdait du sang.

Un craquement sec annonça les deux médicomages que l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste avait envoyés. Ils l'examinèrent succinctement et lui posèrent quelques questions sur l'accident. Remus raconta brièvement le déroulement des événements. Après s'être concertés, ils la firent léviter et se préparèrent à transplaner.

- Je peux vous accompagner ? s'enquit Remus, terriblement inquiet.

- Seuls les membres de la famille sont acceptés. Vous êtes de la famille ?

Remus croisa le regard de Tonks puis baissa la tête sans répondre. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Tonks chercha Peter parmi les gens qui étaient autour d'elle. Quand elle le trouva, il lui adressa un petit sourire triste et un imperceptible mouvement de tête. Elle lui rendit son sourire en essayant d'y faire passer toute la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en cet instant.

Les deux médicomages suivirent cet échange, un peu perplexe et lui demandèrent si elle était prête. Tonks acquiesça et tendit la main vers le loup-garou.

- Remus Lupin est le père de mon bébé. Je veux qu'il soit à mes côtés.

**Epilogue**

Il s'avéra que Tonks eut beaucoup de chance. Le saignement n'était dû qu'à une méchante estafilade qui courait le long de sa cuisse. Elle était couverte de bleus et de bosses mais le bébé n'avait pas souffert de la chute.

Ste-Mangouste la garda en observation pendant dix jours. La violence du choc avait provoqué une douleur encore plus forte dans son dos et elle ressentait des contractions par intermittence. Mais elles finirent par se calmer et, lorsque tout danger d'accouchement prématuré fut écarté, Tonks put rentrer chez elle.

À son grand dam, elle dut observer un repos absolu pendant huit semaines. Cette inaction forcée se passa sans autre complication puis, finalement, quand ce fut enfin le moment, elle se rendit à l'hôpital pour accoucher.

Le 7 novembre 2000, au petit matin, Tonks mit au monde un vigoureux garçon. En accord avec Remus, ils le prénommèrent Teddy, en souvenir de son grand-père Ted Tonks.

Remus n'avait pas oublié le risque potentiel de lui transmettre le gène de la lycanthropie. Dès qu'il vit son fils, il ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures à la recherche d'indices révélateurs. Il apparut que le petit Teddy n'aima pas du tout ce traitement et y répondit en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Et à chaque cri, l'épaisse touffe de cheveux qui couronnait son crâne changeait de couleur.

Remus sentit un intense soulagement l'envahir et il éclata de rire en se tournant vers Tonks. Oui, ils étaient heureux et il se fit la promesse de ne jamais plus penser qu'il ne le méritait pas.

**FIN**

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ça vous a plu ou même déplu, faites-le-moi savoir. Si vous souhaitez une réponse et que vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, laissez-moi votre e-mail privé.

Bisous

Falyla


End file.
